<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Between Friends by speedy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050643">Just Between Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedy/pseuds/speedy'>speedy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>General Hospital (TV 1963)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Espionage, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Issues, Mentions of Canon Rape, Mob war, Secret Identity, everybody is lying, refrences so old they're middle aged now, refrences to canon torture, soap opera levels of drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2006-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2009-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>85,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedy/pseuds/speedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Expecting her second child and caught up in a mafia war, Carly Corinthos has a secret that will change the lives of everyone she knows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carly Benson/Sonny Corinthos, Courtney Matthews/Jason Morgan, Frisco Jones/Carly Benson, Georgie Jones/Dillon Quartermaine, Ric Lansing/Elizabeth Webber</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pulling this over from FFN/LJ/DW. This was started around the time panic room fiasco in 2003, but goes AU from Carly's fake death and recast in 2001/2002-ish. There's nothing new since the last update in 2009. I'd like to get back to it eventually, but I haven't watched GH since 2006.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A young woman watched the Corinthos family from the bushes. She watched as Carly swept Michael up into her arms and leaned closer to Jason, a big smile on her face. Sonny and a young unfamiliar blonde joined them and the happy family laughed, about what the young woman didn't know. She turned away and headed home, tears of anger and sadness filling her brown eyes. She couldn't stand to see any more.</p><p>She rushed through the streets of Port Charles, holding in all the boiling emotions, until she reached Cortland Street. She and her partner were renting a cheap apartment in a run down building, a place where neither of them would be recognized. Their cover here couldn't be blown.</p><p>She entered the building and climbed the stairs sullenly. When she reached their floor, the door was already open. She slammed it shut behind her.</p><p>"Told you not to go out there," her partner said, his voice coming from the single bedroom they shared.</p><p>"Oh, shut up, Frisco. I don't want to hear it," she grumbled. "At least you can go see your family."</p><p>The older man appeared in the doorway. "If it bugs you so much, Carly, then confront her and get it over with."</p><p>"They won't believe me."</p><p>"You can convince them. Besides," he said, shrugging, "you have me for confirmation. Bobbie will definitely believe me."</p><p>"I cannot just walk in to Kelly's and say 'hi Mama, remember me'," she pointed out.</p><p>He rolled his eyes. "Fine, don't. But don't keep coming in here and complaining about it to me. I'm tired of listening to you."</p><p>"You're so caring and supportive, Frisco. Whatever would I do without you," she replied, voice dripping with sarcasm.</p><p>"Hey, I'm not your friend. I'm supposed to be protecting you. I only agreed to this crazy idea to get you out of my hair."</p><p>Frisco went back into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Carly had no idea what he did in there all day, but he hardly came out. She looked out of one of the dirty windows, just barely able to see the docks, and let the tears fall down her face.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Carly gazed at herself in the bathroom mirror. She had changed so much since she was last in Port Charles. Her blond hair was now a chestnut brown color, she had toned up a bit since she'd had nothing better to do than workout with Frisco, and it was probably in her mind, but she thought she looked older. She definitely didn't look any happier.</p><p>In nearly two years in the protective custody of the WSB and Frisco Jones, she'd had to stand by and watch while another woman lived her life. A woman she once considered her friend. He told her time and time again not to look back until she could do something about it, not to dwell on the family she'd been forced to leave behind. That was all well and good for him, but she couldn't do it. She loved her family too much, she couldn't just forget they existed. She finally understood why he always seemed so uncaring about his own family. Watching their lives go on when you couldn't be there was just too damn painful most of the time.</p><p>She brushed out her shoulder length hair, pulling it back in to a ponytail. She walked out of the bathroom and quietly slipped into the bedroom. She tiptoed around the napping body of Frisco and dug around in his things until she found one of his baseball caps.</p><p>She glanced at her protector. He looked so peaceful and innocent in his sleep, so different than his usual cynical demeanor. She gently brushed the hair from his forehead, smiling slightly. No doubt he'd criticize her decision when she got back, rightly so she supposed, but she had to do it. She had to see them again.</p><p>She quietly left the apartment, putting the cap on as she left. Frisco would just have to get over it.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Carly sat in Kelly's, baseball cap pulled low over her eyes and silently drinking a soda. She watched the bubbly blonde waitress she'd seen with Sonny rush up to Jason and give him a hug. She'd witnessed Blondie's smirking contest with Liz Webber for over an hour. Obviously Blondie must've won. Like either of them was worthy of Jason.</p><p>Her heart caught in her throat when Jason had walked in. She wanted to be the one in Jason's arms. She'd almost gone up to him until she realized she couldn't. Not before she had confronted Charlotte.</p><p>"So, are you ready to become husband and wife?" Carly heard Blondie ask him.</p><p>"You still want to go through with the wedding after the stunt AJ and Janine pulled?"</p><p>A deliriously happy smile appeared on the girl's face. A sickeningly sweet, Pollyanna smile to Carly. "Absolutely! There's nothing I want more than to be Mrs. Jason Morgan."</p><p>Carly almost choked on her drink. Jason married? Blondie couldn't possibly be Jason's wife! She was almost as bad as Robin! She continued to listen in horror as it just got worse...</p><p>"We could just go to Las Vegas, like Brenda and I did."</p><p>Brenda, as in Brenda Barrett? As in Jax and Sonny's Brenda? As in the Brenda Jason hated? There was no way she heard that correctly. Married?</p><p>"Jason, I don't want to do what you and Brenda did," Blondie whined. "Why don't we go to Atlantic City? They have wedding chapels, too." She wrapped her arms around. "I could have some of my friends there and Sonny and Carly. How's that sound?"</p><p>"What ever you want to do, Courtney."</p><p>"Let's go tonight!" she squealed.</p><p>"Atlantic City it is," he replied, kissing her.</p><p>Carly watched horrified as Blondie left with her man. She rushed out of Kelly's, bound for the apartment. If Blondie and Jason were going to Atlantic City, then she was too. Frisco would just have to put up with it.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Carly slammed the apartment door behind her. "Frisco?" she called out, looking around frantically.</p><p>"What is it, Carly?" he asked, annoyed, standing in the bedroom doorway.</p><p>"We're going to Atlantic City," she told him determinedly.</p><p>He exhaled sharply, walking closer to his charge. "Why on earth would you want to go to Atlantic City? If you want to gamble money that's not yours, I'll take you to Monte Carlo. They have much better casinos."</p><p>"I don't want to gamble!" she frustratedly replied, rolling her eyes. "I have to stop Jason from making the worst mistake of his life!"</p><p>"Jason?" He rubbed the bridge of his nose irritably. "What did you do now, Carly?" he asked, sighing.</p><p>"I didn't do anything, but someone has to!" she scoffed. "I can't believe that anyone thinks I'd actually approve of Pollyanna! As if!"</p><p>Frisco's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "You mind filling in the gaps for those of us that missed out?"</p><p>"I was at Kelly's..." she started.</p><p>He threw his hands up in exasperation. "Carly, I told you not to go anywhere you'd be recognized!" he scolded her. "You'll get both of our covers blown!"</p><p>"Relax, Frisco, no one saw me," she replied dismissively, rolling her eyes again. "Liz was too busy being nasty to Blondie and Lucas was making googoo eyes at Maxie."</p><p>"One, who's Blondie and two, what's my nephew doing making googoo eyes at my oldest daughter?"</p><p>"The thing with Lucas and Maxie is news to me," she said, scratching her head. "But Blondie is the mistake Jason's getting ready to make. I think he called her Courtney." She rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively as she spit out the girl's name. "They're going to Atlantic City tonight to elope! We have to stop him, Frisco! She is so wrong for him! She's worse than Liz or Robin!"</p><p>Frisco knocked the heel of his hand against his forehead in frustration. "You want me to risk our cover, which may I remind you," he sneered, "would invoke the wrath of my daughters, my brother, Mac Scorpio and worst of all, my ex-wife, just to stop Jason from marrying someone you don't approve of?"</p><p>"It'll be the biggest mistake of his life!" she pleaded. "Well, at least until I find out what happened with Brenda..."</p><p>"You're something else, Carlybabes," he said, shaking his head. "You are something else."</p><p>"I'm going, Frisco," Carly told him determinedly. "With or without you."</p><p>Frisco sighed. "Alright, alright, alright. I'll go. But if we get caught, it's on your head."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I know where they are!" Carly cheered, rushing up to Frisco in a hotel lobby, carrying a garment bag in her arms. She had dragged him around to wedding chapels all over Atlantic City for hours looking for Jason and Blondie without much luck. Needless to say, Frisco was at his wit's end with her.</p><p>"If you drag me to another one of these places for nothing, I swear to God I will shoot you," he growled.</p><p>"I just saw Blondie buying a dress! She was telling someone where they were getting married at!" she told him hurriedly.</p><p>"And you just happened to hear it?" he asked skeptically.</p><p>She rolled her eyes, knowing she was caught. "Okay, so I was eavesdropping, but that's not the point!"</p><p>"Of course not."</p><p>"Oh, shut up!"</p><p>"You first," he taunted her, sticking his tongue out.</p><p>"Can we go now?" she said, tapping her foot in annoyance. "I have a wedding to stop."</p><p>Frisco eyes her suspiciously. "Have you even given a thought to how exactly you intend to pull this off? Or are you just going to tell Jason who you are and expect him to actually believe you?"</p><p>She cupped his face, smiling broadly. "That's what I have you for!"</p><p>He roughly pulled her hands away. "Oh, no! I'm not your personal planner, Carly. Do it on your own, I'm not helping you."</p><p>"Do you really want me to do that? Seeing how you're so concerned about blowing our cover and all of my plans seem to backfire majorly..."</p><p>Frisco pulled her close, their faces only inches apart. "Blow our cover and I'll kill you, got it?" he warned. Smiling, he released her. "As for Jason, I don't really care if you get your way."</p><p>"Fine," Carly sighed, pouting. "I'll do it myself."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Carly straightened and smoothed out her ankle length white slip dress. "This is it," she told Frisco as they entered the chapel. She glanced at him for support, but his expression didn't exactly inspire confidence. Looking around, she sighed, yet again wanting maim him severely. She immediately spotted Jason and Blondie- sitting with Sonny and Charlotte. A look of shock and recognition flashed across Charlotte's face as she spotted the pair. Then Blondie saw them as well. For the first time, Carly began to doubt herself. This wasn't going to work.</p><p>"Oh my god, hi!" Courtney said, waving gleefully to Carly. She turned to Jason, Charlotte and Sonny. "She was at the store when I got my dress. She helped me pick it out."</p><p>Frisco glanced at Carly, raising an intrigued eyebrow. She flushed, knowing he was definitely going to bring this up later.</p><p>"Oh, she did?" Charlotte replied, eyeing them suspiciously.</p><p>"Are you getting married here, too?" Blondie asked excitedly.</p><p>"Uh... yes! Yes, we are," Carly said, attempting the bad New York accent she had used earlier. She had planned on getting Jason alone, but she hadn't planned on Blondie seeing her first. No way she was going to be able to do that now. She turned to Frisco, smiling sweetly. She squeezed his arm, urging him to play along. "Aren't we, Andy sweetie?"</p><p>She saw the rage flash in his eyes before he smiled just as sweetly. "Of course, Robin darling."</p><p>Oh god, Carly wanted to kill him. He did not just call her Robin. Of all the names on earth, not Robin...</p><p>"That's great!" Blondie squealed. "Oh, my name's Courtney, by the way. This is my fiancé Jason, my brother Sonny and his wife Carly."</p><p>"Nice to meet you," Carly said to them. Sonny and Jason seemed to accept her, but Charlotte stared at her guardedly. Frisco's arm went around her, his hand gripping her side painfully. She was so going to die for this when he got her alone.</p><p>"You're not by yourselves, are you?" Courtney asked glumly.</p><p>"Yeah, it's just me and him," Carly answered, wrapping her arms around Frisco and hugging him tightly, staring into his eyes. She hated to admit it, but he did have beautiful eyes. Even if he was a jerk most of the time.</p><p>"Hey, why don't you two go before us?" Courtney suggested happily. "We can be your witnesses, since no one else is with you. We're still waiting on some of my friends to show up anyway."</p><p>Two minutes and Pollyanna was already grating on Carly's nerves. "That would be, um, nice. Thank you, Courtney," she lied, not knowing what else to say and wishing she could get a hold of Frisco's gun.</p><p>She and Frisco went to the counter and showed their ID's to the gum-chomping, pink streak-haired cashier. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he whispered as she filled out a marriage license and he paid, barely hiding his anger.</p><p>"Would you prefer I told them who we are?" she whispered back.</p><p>"Yes, actually I would," he spat. "Then all this would be over and I would finally be rid of you."</p><p>"At least I didn't use the name of you the person you hate the most. I only used you real name." She pushed the license to him. "Sign."</p><p>"I had the misfortune of being named after my second most hated person," he grumbled. "At least you can forget yours."</p><p>"What does that mean?"</p><p>"It's long story that I'm not telling you."</p><p>She rolled her eyes. "Fine."</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>The minister, an older woman probably in her 60s at least, walked up to them. "Are you ready to be married?" she asked them.</p><p>Carly and Frisco shared an anxious glance. "Yes," they answered together, trying to sound happy.</p><p>"Wonderful!" she said, smiling broadly and clasped her hands together. "What are your names?"</p><p>"Robin and Andrew," Frisco replied reluctantly.</p><p>"Do you have a witness?"</p><p>"Me," Courtney said cheerily, bounding over to them.</p><p>Carly smiled insincerely at her, then glanced again at her unhappy partner. She could see her own irritation mirrored in his eyes, only amplified immensely. She was definitely a dead woman. In her mind, she heard "Dead Woman Walking" instead of "Here Comes The Bride".</p><p>"I just need you to sign here," the minister told Courtney. She signed the license and handed the pen to the minister, who then signed her own name. "Okay, let's begin," she said, leading the group into the small chapel.</p><p>Everyone sat in the few chairs, Charlotte included, while Carly and Frisco approached the alter where the minister was standing.</p><p>"We are here today to unite this man and this woman in holy matrimony..."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>"Oh fuck," Frisco groaned softly.</p><p>"What?" Carly asked, looking at him in confusion. They were still at the chapel. Courtney had practically begged them to stay for her and Jason's "wedding" and Frisco was way beyond annoyed. She guessed he was bordering on homicidal at the moment.</p><p>"You signed your real name!"</p><p>"I had to!" she reminded him defensively. "I had to show my driver's license, remember?"</p><p>"She wouldn't have known the difference! She didn't even look at what we put on there. The minister didn't even notice I gave her another name."</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"This means we really are married, dummy."</p><p>Carly closed her eyes. "Oh shit. I'm sorry, Frisco."</p><p>"I knew I shouldn't have let you talk me into going back to Port Charles. Did you have any sort of plan at all when we walked in here?"</p><p>"I told you all my plans backfire!" she argued. "We'll just get it annulled and nobody will ever have to know."</p><p>"We're not staying in Port Charles," he told her. "I had a nice spot staked out on the beach before we left the Caribbean. I'd like to return to it."</p><p>"I'm not going back there just so you can perv over bimbos in dental floss bikinis," she sneered, scowling.</p><p>"What about you and the jocks in Speedos?" he shot back.</p><p>Carly shot him a dirty look. "Oh shut up."</p><p>Frisco just glared back. "You first."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"But I'm hungry," Carly whined to Frisco. They were standing near the docks, outside of Kelly's, arguing as usual. He had practically dragged her back to Port Charles, ordering her to pack as soon as they'd hit town. Once they'd cleared out of the apartment, he'd reluctantly agreed to stop and eat before they left. If he was going to make her leave again, she was going to stop by Kelly's once more, on the off chance her mother or brother might be there. She wanted to see her family one last time.</p><p>"There's too much chance of us being recognized here," he reminded her, as he had so many times since returning to the town they both called home.</p><p>"I think it might be too late for that," she told him quietly.</p><p>He stopped and turned to face her, looking very serious. "Why?"</p><p>"I think Jason and Sonny might have recognized you in Atlantic City," she said sheepishly.</p><p>He pushed his hair back aggravatedly. "Great. That's just great, Carly."</p><p>"I'm sorry! How many times do I have to say it?"</p><p>"Until I don't want to kill you anymore!"</p><p>She crossed her arms insolently. "Then I'm just going stop saying it, 'cause you've wanted to kill me since you met me."</p><p>"You have yet to give me a reason not to!"</p><p>"Robin, Andrew! What are you doing here?" Courtney asked surprised from behind Carly. Both cringed internally at hearing her voice. Neither wanted to deal with Courtney. Especially when she excitedly hugged them both.</p><p>He'd kill her, but Carly said the only thing that came to mind. "Andy's family is here," she answered, smiling. "Shouldn't you and Jason be on your honeymoon?" she asked, trying to hold back her disapproval.</p><p>"We don't leave for another couple days," Courtney told them, her excitement glaringly obvious. "I just stopped by to get my paycheck."</p><p>A young man came out of the diner, his face brightening as he saw the bubbly blonde. Frisco recognized him immediately and froze. Lucas.</p><p>"Oh Courtney, thank god you're here! We are so busy and Penny called in sick..." the young man said, relieved, but stopped when he noticed Frisco with Carly and Courtney. "Uncle Frisco?" he asked uncertainly.</p><p>The agent shot Carly a nasty look before smiling at his nephew. "Hey Lucas. It's good to see you again."</p><p>"Yeah, it's been a long time. Dad'll be excited that you're in town. He really misses you." Lucas glanced at Courtney. "Sorry, Courtney. This is my uncle, Frisco Jones," he said, gesturing to his uncle. He turned to Frisco. "This is Courtney Matthews, she's one of our waitresses."</p><p>"We've already met, actually," Frisco told him.</p><p>"Yeah," Courtney agreed. "By the way, my last name Morgan now."</p><p>The teen smiled, touching her arm. "Mom said something about you getting married in Atlantic City. Congratulations."</p><p>"Thanks, Lucas, but some congratulations are in order for your uncle, too," she said, nodding to Frisco and Carly.</p><p>He glanced between them. "Really?"</p><p>Frisco smiled uneasily. "Uh, yeah. This is my new wife Robin," he said, pulling Carly to him.</p><p>Lucas looked suspiciously at her for a moment. "Nice to meet you, Robin," he finally said, sounding anything but happy.</p><p>"Have you seen the girls around, by any chance?" Frisco asked apprehensively.</p><p>"I think they went shopping. They should be around later," the young man answered. He turned and looked back inside. "I should be getting back to work. It's just me in there right now, until Mom gets off duty. Dad's working today, if you want to stop by and let him know you're here."</p><p>"Thanks. If you happen to see Maxie and Georgie, can you let them know I'd like to see them, if they've got time for their old man?"</p><p>"Sure. Later," Lucas said, going back to work.</p><p>"I thought you said your name was Andrew," Courtney said, obviously suspicious of him.</p><p>"It is. Frisco's a nickname I used to have a while back, but it's what everyone around here knows me as."</p><p>"So you're Maxie and Georgie's father? The one that's supposed to be off saving the world?"</p><p>"Yep, that's me."</p><p>She nodded and smiled politely. "Well, I better get my paycheck and get back to Jason."</p><p>"Get an early start on that honeymoon," he said, somewhat teasingly. He turned to Carly. "Why don't we head over to the hospital, babe? You can meet the big pain in the ass."</p><p>Carly gasped in mock offense. "I thought I was your big pain in the ass," she said disappointedly.</p><p>"Oh you are, but he had the title first." Frisco began to move Carly away from Kelly's, waving at Courtney. "Catch you later, Courtney."</p><p>"Hey, maybe we can get together for dinner sometime?" the blonde suggested. "The four of us, maybe Sonny and Carly too?"</p><p>"Uh, sounds good," he answered unsurely, glancing at Carly.</p><p>"Great! Where are you staying?"</p><p>"We're kinda between places right now. Not sure if we're going to stay in Port Charles. I guess it depends on how busy the girls are."</p><p>"We have a loft that's empty at the moment. You can stay there if you want," she offered. "I'm sure it would be okay with Jason."</p><p>"That's a nice offer, Courtney," Carly said, smiling insincerely, "but you don't have to go to all that trouble..."</p><p>Courtney cut her off. "It's no trouble. I insist."</p><p>Courtney was looking so pathetically hopeful, it made Carly wonder if the girl had any friends outside of Jason. The girl had just offered up her apartment to virtual strangers, after all. Carly couldn't tell Blondie no, no matter how much she wanted to. "Well, thank you," she replied, wondering where her sudden attack of conscience was coming from.</p><p>"I'll leave the keys with Sonny and Carly. They live across the hall from us. Harborview Towers, Penthouse 4."</p><p>Frisco extended his hand, smiling. "Thanks. We'll stop by later today. Enjoy your new husband."</p><p>Carly couldn't take any more of this. She grabbed his arm, pulling him away. "It was good to see you again, Courtney," she lied.</p><p>"Bye!" the blonde called as Frisco and Carly left.</p><p>"You are <i>not</i> dragging me to the hospital, mister!" Carly growled through gritted teeth, still smiling.</p><p>"Oh yes I am! You've already blown my cover, <i>babe</i>," he retorted. "Now I get to explain to my kids why Daddy got married and didn't tell them about it first. Better yet, I get to explain that to Felicia!"</p><p>"What about Tony?"</p><p>"It's payback for him eloping with you and not telling me until long after."</p><p>"We didn't go through with it," she pointed out, stopping and letting go of him.</p><p>"Not the point. He didn't tell me that you two were going to get married until after his breakdown."</p><p>She faced him, crossing her arms. "He doesn't like me, you know."</p><p>"<i>I</i> don't like you!" Frisco snapped, grabbing her by the arm and starting to drag her in the direction of the hospital. "But for some godforsaken reason I'm stuck with you!"</p><p>"Well, I don't like you either!"</p><p>"Then maybe you should've come up with a better plan than eloping in front of your man, your clone, your ex-husband and, what did you call her... Oh yeah, Pollyanna."</p><p>Carly yanked her arm out of his grip. "Oh shut up!"</p><p>"You first, <i>Robin</i>."</p><p>She glared at him, nostrils flaring and chest heaving in anger. Without a word, she turned on her heel and marched away from him. Frisco didn't follow her, deciding instead to go break the news to his brother.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Carly walked aimlessly around her former home, but found herself wandering in the direction of Luke's Place. A drink sounded real good to her at the moment. There was no one better than Frisco Jones to incite a drinking problem.</p><p>Standing outside, she took a good look at the place. It looked the same as before, maybe a little more aged and as unique as always. Just like Luke, she remembered fondly.</p><p>It was funny. She never got along with her uncle. They'd pretty much tolerated the other for her mother's sake, but left on their own, they did not like each other. She never thought she'd miss him, but she did. She'd actually missed every thing about him. His crass personality, his cynicism toward everything except his family, his loyalty, even his annoying sense of humor.</p><p>She held her breath as she entered the club. The place was crowded, just as she liked it. It was easier to hide in a crowd, she was less noticeable. The music blaring through the club was definitely not Luke's blues music. As she made her way to a free table, she spotted her cousin's blonde spikey hair through the crowd at the bar. Lucky was talking to Emily Quartermaine, bouncing his head to the beat. Luke must've left him in charge, since Lucky never spent too much time at the club. Not that as of two years ago anyway.</p><p>She slipped into a seat, removing the denim jacket she was wearing. Almost immediately a waitress set a drink in front of her.</p><p>"I didn't order this," Carly said, stopping her.</p><p>"It's from the gentleman over there," she replied, pointing to a middle aged man sitting a few tables away before leaving to take care of the other tables.</p><p>Carly recognized the man immediately. He was a vice-president at ELQ and a very married one at that, not to mention totally unattractive in every way possible. She smiled politely and turned away quickly, not wanting to give him any incentive to come over. She'd met him a few times while she was married to AJ. A complete slimeball.</p><p>She turned her focus back to Lucky and Emily. The young woman wasn't one of her favorite people, but she had at one point grown fairly close to her cousin. He looked happy enough, laughing and joking with his friend. Same ol' Lucky, she thought.</p><p>"Hey beautiful," the man had bought her a drink said, standing over her. "Mind if I sit down?"</p><p>"Yes, actually I do. Thank you for the drink, but save yourself the effort. This isn't going to get you anywhere with me."</p><p>"Ah, come on, baby," he tried again, sitting in the chair next to her. He reached out to grasp her hand. "I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement."</p><p>She leaned closer to him. "No," she said firmly, yanking her hand away from his. "Now get up and go back to your table or I'll shoot your balls off."</p><p>His usual smug grin disappeared as her words sunk in. Silently, he did as she requested. She shook her head as he retreated. "Scumbag," she mumbled to herself.</p><p>"Want me to get you another drink?"</p><p>Carly looked up to see Luke standing over her. "Excuse me?"</p><p>He sat down across from her, resting his arms on the table. "I saw you turning away that poor schmuck, thought maybe you'd want to get rid of the drink, too." He slid the glass away slowly, being sure to touch only the cocktail napkin underneath. "Might be infected with his cooties."</p><p>She couldn't help laughing. The joke wasn't really that funny, but it was just what she needed at the moment. A good corny joke from her uncle.</p><p>Luke leaned in, lowering his voice. "So, what can I get you, Caroline?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frisco stepped apprehensively out of the elevators of GH and spotted his former sister-in-law working at the nurses' station just a few feet away. He took a deep breath and approached her slowly.</p><p>"Hey, Bobbie," he said, smiling with all the boyish charm he could muster.</p><p>She looked up, her stunned eyes meeting his, then squealed in surprised delight. "Oh my god, Frisco! You're home!" she rushed around the desk to give him a big hug. "It's so good to see you're still in one piece!" she halfheartedly teased.</p><p>"I'm just lucky like that," he replied, chuckling. "Is my brother around anywhere? Lucas said he was on duty today."</p><p>"He's doing rounds. I'll page him for you." She reached for the phone and paged Tony over the PA system. "So you stopped by Kelly's I take it."</p><p>"For a moment, yeah. I was looking for the girls, but they don't seem to be around right now."</p><p>"Those two always seem to be off doing something these days, ever since they got boyfriends."</p><p>"Boyfriends?" he repeated sadly. He knew they were that age, but he hadn't expected his little girls to be dating yet. "I certainly came home at the right time. I'm sure Mac could use some help keeping them locked up, at least until they're 30."</p><p>Bobbie laughed, lightly slapping his chest. "Oh, Frisco! You can't keep them locked up forever. Besides, they might find someone like you."</p><p>"In that case, they're getting locked up until they're 70," he said, watching as his brother swiftly walked down the hallway towards them, busy looking through a chart.</p><p>"Oh, you're not that bad!"</p><p>Hearing his kid brother's voice, Tony stopped what he was doing and raised his head. Frisco smiled, seeing his brother stunned speechless. "Is that all you've got to say to me?" he teased.</p><p>Tony crossed his arms as he reached them. "Sorry, I'm just trying to figure out where to start."</p><p>"Well, 'hello' and 'how are you' are always good."</p><p>"I prefer 'what the hell are you doing here'."</p><p>Frisco shrugged, taken back by his older brother's coldness. "I came to see my brother and my daughters. Something wrong with that?"</p><p>Tony's voice was anything but welcoming. "When you just show up out of nowhere after all these years, yes."</p><p>Bobbie rolled her eyes. "For goodness sakes, Tony! Can't you just be happy he's here right now?"</p><p>"It's a little difficult when I don't hear from him but once every two or three years, when he can remember to spare a minute to say hello to me."</p><p>"Fine," Frisco said with a sigh. "Then I won't tell you my big news." He started to walk back to the elevators.</p><p>Tony shook his head and tossed the chart onto the desk. "Alright, I'll bite. What's the big news?"</p><p>The younger brother turned back around, his hand running through the hair at the back of his head. "I, uh, got married," he told them, trying to smile as if he was happy about it.</p><p>"Frisco, that's wonderful," Bobbie said excitedly.</p><p>"Married, little brother?" Tony asked skeptically.</p><p>The agent looked at his brother, offended. "Yeah, married. Can't I even get a congratulations from you?"</p><p>"I feel sorry for your wife considering you left the last one for your job. Five times, if I remember correctly."</p><p>Frisco threw his hands in the air in frustration. "Jesus! Nothing I do is ever enough for you, is it? Because I don't fit this perfect image you have in your mind of what I should be, just like you." Behind him, the elevator doors opened. He took one last look at this brother. "You're no better than Dad." He slipped into the elevator just before the doors closed.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Carly's blood turned cold. She'd seen her best friend, her brother and her ex-husband, yet none of them had recognized her. Maybe it was just that they had no reason to. But then why would Luke recognize her?</p><p>"I... I'm not Caroline," she stammered.</p><p>"You've lost your touch, Caroline. There was a point in time when even I couldn't tell if you were lying."</p><p>She pulled herself together. She'd done this before. She had lived cover story after cover story for almost two years. She could lie to Luke. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said, leaning back and crossing her legs, keeping her hands still on the table.</p><p>"Come on, tell me what you're up to!" he urged, a hint of amusement in his voice.</p><p>"Do you treat all your customers like this?"</p><p>"Just the ones that are blood." She opened her mouth to deny it again, but he stopped her. "Don't bother denying it, Caroline. I ain't buying."</p><p>She sighed. "How..."</p><p>"I never trusted her," he replied, cutting her off.</p><p>She snorted. "You never trusted me."</p><p>"True, but you actually answer to Caroline. She never did. And she's not nearly the pain in the ass that you are." He stood up. "Let's go back to my office," he said, nodding towards the back of the club.</p><p>Carly followed him quietly. Once in the privacy of his office, he sat behind his desk, leaning back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Want to tell me what happened?"</p><p>"I was kidnapped," she told him, sitting in one of the chairs across from him. "Charlotte took my place." Much to Carly's dismay, Luke started laughing. She almost regretted missing him. "I'm glad you think this is funny."</p><p>"It is! You came here pretending to be her and she came here pretending to be you," he said, his laughter dying down to a chuckle. "So how did she manage to kidnap you?"</p><p>Carly looked down sullenly. "She didn't. Luis Alcazar did."</p><p>"Luis Alcazar?" he repeated in confusion. "What did he have to do with anything?"</p><p>"He was the one that kidnapped me. Charlotte just saw an opportunity and took it. Luis didn't know about it until he came here with Brenda."</p><p>"Why would Alcazar have wanted to do something like that?"</p><p>"Some twisted sense of revenge. Brenda hadn't let go of Sonny and Luis was furious about it."</p><p>"What about Charlotte?"</p><p>"I don't know why she did what she did. I don't even know how she's alive. Why did everyone just accept that she was me?"</p><p>"You'd been away for a couple weeks, no one knew where you were. Then she shows up. She was thinner, her hair was shorter and darker," Luke told her. "She said she just felt like changing it and you really hadn't been eating before you left. She knew everyone, she knew everything about you, she acted like you for the most part. Everyone just figured the divorce from Sonny was the difference in you."</p><p>"But you didn't buy it."</p><p>"I did in the beginning, but there was something just off about her. I couldn't put my finger on it. Then when she didn't answer to Caroline, I knew she wasn't my niece. I pulled out the papers I gathered when I was looking for you and there was a picture of you and her. You two looked like sisters. With a little effort, she could pass for you. I just never could figure out why she'd want to."</p><p>Carly shook her head sadly, tears in her eyes. "Mama, Michael, Jason... I still can't believe they believe her."</p><p>"She's a convincing liar, I'll give her that. Even I was fooled for a while." Luke shrugged. "How'd you get away from Alcazar?"</p><p>"The WSB freed me, but Alcazar attacked us before we could get out of Venezuela. So they put me in protective custody. I've had a 24-hour guard ever since."</p><p>"I don't see a guard around now," he replied, gesturing around his office.</p><p>She sighed, thinking of Frisco, one of the rare times she thought kindly of him. "He's mad at me right now. I kinda screwed up. He'll come find me in a little while."</p><p>"How'd you manage to screw up protective custody?" Luke snickered.</p><p>"Coming here," she explained guiltily. "He didn't want to, I had to talk him into it."</p><p>"He got something against Port Chuckles?"</p><p>"Two daughters, a brother, an ex-wife and her ex-husband. He says it hurts too much to see them when he can't be with them."</p><p>"Now that sounds like something Frisco Jones would say."</p><p>"I should've known you'd know him," she groaned.</p><p>Luke leaned forward, smirking. "You mean to tell me the guy you've been stuck with day and night all this time is Frisco? Tony's brother Frisco?" he asked, chuckling.</p><p>"Please don't laugh, Luke. I'm aware of the irony."</p><p>"So he's mad at you just for talking him into coming back?"</p><p>Carly grimaced. If he laughed at the fact Frisco was protecting her, he was going die at how she'd really screwed things up. "It's a little more complicated than that."</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>"Well, we're kind of, um..." she trailed off, fidgeting nervously. "Married."</p><p>Luke lost it upon hearing that. "You two are married?" he asked incredulously, laughing. "How the hell did that happen?"</p><p>She glared at him. "I was trying to stop Jason from marrying that... that... girl and things just sort of got out of hand," she told him sheepishly, yet defensively.</p><p>"And you ended up marrying him?" he barked amusedly. "Did you at least stop Jason's wedding?"</p><p>"No," she admitted quietly.</p><p>"Let me get this straight," he said, trying to hold back his laughter. "Not only did you fail in stopping Jason from getting married to your ex-sister-in-law, you ended up married to your ex-stepfather/lover's brother that's supposed to be protecting you from a guy that was pushed off a balcony at the Port Charles Hotel seven months ago who was upset at your ex-husband's ex-lover?"</p><p>She couldn't help but laugh herself. Luke always had a way of putting things in a certain perspective. "When you say it like that, it sounds like something from As The World Turns."</p><p>"This whole town could be a soap opera, darlin'. You know that."</p><p>"Yeah, I can see it now," Carly said, rolling her eyes. "Port Charles."</p><p>"Nah," Luke said, getting up to pour them drinks from his private stash of good scotch. "We're probably not interesting enough. They'd have to bring on vampires and psycho doctors."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carly groaned as her cell phone rang. She was still talking to Luke in his office, enjoying his private stash of scotch while she explained her situation. She didn't need to look at her phone to see who was calling, the phone was Frisco's leash on her. As long as she had it, he could pull her back in, no matter where she hid.</p><p>Luke seemed to read her mind. "The old man tightening the leash?" he asked amusedly as Carly searched for her phone.</p><p>"Of course," she groaned, rolling her eyes. "God, he gets on my nerves."</p><p>"Welcome to married life," he snickered.</p><p>She chose not to reply to that. "What do you want?" she snapped into the phone.</p><p>"Where are you?" Frisco demanded.</p><p>"Luke's club, back in his office," she answered curtly, then hung up. "He'll be here shortly," she told her uncle.</p><p>"Can't leave you alone for five minutes, huh?"</p><p>She grimaced. "Well, I can't blame him totally. I do have this incredible ability to find trouble without even trying."</p><p>Luke smirked proudly. "A Spencer trait, I'm afraid."</p><p>"Don't tell him that," Carly said, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "He'd probably lock me up."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Carly was sitting alone in Luke's office when Frisco arrived. Her uncle had left a few minutes earlier, telling her not to wreck his office in their newly wedded bliss. Ha ha, she'd thought sarcastically, wondering what ever possessed her to actually miss him. "Find Tony?" she asked as Frisco stormed through the door.</p><p>"Let's go. We're going to go find the girls and then we're out of here," the agent snapped. "What the hell are you doing back here anyway?"</p><p>"Having a drink with Luke. What else would I be doing in here?"</p><p>Anger flashed across his face. "You talked to Luke?" he asked incredulously.</p><p>"Yeah," she answered, shrugging. "So?"</p><p>His hands immediately went to his head, a move she recognized as disbelieving frustration. "Please tell me you didn't tell him who you were," he pleaded.</p><p>"I didn't have to!" she scoffed. "He recognized me."</p><p>He walked around to face her, his hand resting on the back of the chair. "He recognized you?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm.</p><p>She shrugged again, sipping her drink. "He never believed Charlotte. He saw me here and he wanted to know what was up."</p><p>"You didn't have to tell him anything!" he yelled.</p><p>She rolled her eyes and stood up. "You know you can trust Luke. He is your friend, after all."</p><p>"Luke always operates on his own agenda," he argued.</p><p>"Not where I'm concerned," Carly countered, crossing her arms smugly. "Remember, I'm his niece, whether he likes me or not. And Spencers always stick together."</p><p>"Nicely put, Caroline," Luke said from the doorway.</p><p>She smirked at Frisco. He rolled his eyes at her and looked back to see his old friend. "I wouldn't know about family loyalty," he said irritably. "Mine seems to lack that."</p><p>"What? Tony's a lot of things, but he's loyal to you to a fault," Luke replied, walking around to sit behind his desk.</p><p>"He sure has a funny way of showing it," Frisco grumbled, sitting in the chair Carly had just vacated.</p><p>"He didn't take the news about Carly too well, huh?"</p><p>Carly looked at her new husband in shock. "You told him about me?"</p><p>"No!" Frisco replied defensively. He frowned. "All I told him was that I was married. He wasn't very nice about it."</p><p>Luke shrugged. "What do you expect? When was the last time you even talked to him?"</p><p>"It's been too long, but he could've saved the lecture for five minutes at least," he grumbled.</p><p>"He's just a little upset with you. He'll get over it in a couple days."</p><p>"We won't be here in a couple days."</p><p>Luke glanced between the two. "Leaving already?"</p><p>"Shouldn't have come here in the first place," Frisco said, looking at his wife pointedly.</p><p>"Tony will be even more pissed if you leave now," the older man reminded him.</p><p>"Tony gets pissed off at everything I do. It would be nice if he'd just get off his damn high horse for once. It's not like he's a saint either."</p><p>Luke laughed. Both Carly and Frisco looked at each other, finding only confusion in the other. "What's so funny?" the agent asked.</p><p>"Just imagining Tony's face when you tell him who the little woman really is," the older man snickered.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sure Tony will give him a complete run down of every reason not to get involved with me," Carly replied sulkily. "Speaking from experience, of course."</p><p>"I don't need him telling me any of that," Frisco huffed. "I already have a whole set of reasons of my own."</p><p>"Like what?" she demanded offendedly.</p><p>He smiled resentfully. "How about dragging me into a risky situation without a plan and blowing my cover for starters," he said, batting his eyes, mocking her.</p><p>God, she wanted to slug him. He was never going to stop rubbing that in, she just knew he wouldn't. "I had a plan!" she protested.</p><p>"What was it? Stand there staring at him like an idiot?"</p><p>"I was not!"</p><p>"Were too! The only thing you managed to do was get us in a big mess!"</p><p>"It isn't that bad," she argued, shaking her head. "You've been in worse situations."</p><p>"What?" he scoffed. "Tony's the forgiving one! If his reaction's any indication, Felicia is going to kill me! God only knows how pissed off Maxie will be!"</p><p>"You think Georgie won't be mad?" Luke asked skeptically.</p><p>"She won't have to be. Maxie'll be mad enough for the both of them," he said contemptuously, contempt that was meant for himself.</p><p>"What makes you say that? Not that I disagree with you."</p><p>The agent looked down dejectedly. "She's too much like me. Not a good omen."</p><p>"Maybe you should've stayed."</p><p>He met the other man's critical gaze. "Yeah, but I had good reasons to stay away."</p><p>Luke settled back in his chair. "Like what?" he asked suspiciously</p><p>Frisco glanced at Carly. "I can't talk about it right now."</p><p>"After all these years, I'd have thought you could've come up with a better excuse."</p><p>He shot him a dirty look. "I don't need any lectures on fatherhood from you, Luke."</p><p>"No lecture, just a statement."</p><p>"Whatever."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>"I can't believe we're doing this," Carly said as they stood in the elevator of Haborview Towers.</p><p>"We need a place to stay, Carly," Frisco told her, his voice still laced with a tinged with anger.</p><p>"We had a place."</p><p>"I don't know about you, but I don't really want to go back to slum central. Besides, she made us the offer, it would be rude to not show up now," he replied as the elevator doors opened.</p><p>They stepped out to find Johnny standing guard outside the penthouse's door. Carly couldn't look at him. She just couldn't. He was a reminder of what she'd lost. He eyed her oddly as Frisco approached him. She just looked at her feet silently.</p><p>"Mr. or Mrs. Corinthos in?" the agent asked.</p><p>"Are they expecting you?" the guard replied, still eyeing Carly.</p><p>"I think so. Courtney said she was going to leave keys for us with her brother."</p><p>"Just a moment." Johnny stepped inside, but quickly returned, followed by Sonny. "Come on in," the mob boss said, ushering them inside, Johnny retaking his position outside. "Robin, right?" he asked Carly. She tried to smile happily, only nodding her answer, trying to hide how unnerved she was at facing her husband. Ex-husband, she corrected herself. He turned to Frisco, putting his hands in his pockets. "Agent Jones," he said, a slight hint of amusement in his voice. "It is still Agent Jones, isn't it?"</p><p>Frisco glanced at Carly. She saw the resigned anger in his eyes. "No, I'm not on duty right now. Just plain, old Frisco Jones for the moment," he lied.</p><p>Sonny walked over to the desk and grabbed an envelope. "Here, Jason left this for you," he said, handing it to them. "Keys and directions to the loft."</p><p>"Tell Jason and Courtney thanks."</p><p>"I will." Sonny rubbed his bottom lip with his thumb. "How is Robin doing?" he asked, glancing at Frisco cautiously.</p><p>"She's good."</p><p>"Her health is okay? She's not sick?"</p><p>"No, her health is great. She's great. She's happy."</p><p>Sonny nodded. "That's good. I still think about her sometimes."</p><p>"I'm sure she'd appreciate your concern," Frisco replied unemotionally.</p><p>"Tell her..." Sonny trailed off, his attention drawn away by his name being called from upstairs. Charlotte came down the stairs, looking surprised to find Frisco and Carly in the penthouse. "Tell her I said hello," he finished, turning back to them. The two women glared at each other. Frisco sighed softly, looking between them. "Carly, did you ever met Tony's brother?" Sonny asked his wife as she walked to his side. "Andrew here is the infamous Frisco Jones."</p><p>"Is he," she said, raising an intrigued eyebrow.</p><p>"How's it going, Carly?" he asked Charlotte, grabbing Carly's hand to ground her. Remind her she wasn't the Carly Port Charles knew.</p><p>"I'm good. Jason told me you were going to be staying in the loft for a while," Charlotte said, touching her swollen belly and smiling superiorly at her former friend.</p><p>"Just until we decide if we're going to stay."</p><p>"Well, I'm sure Tony will be happy if you did. Mom, too."</p><p>"Yeah, right," Frisco snorted irritably.</p><p>Carly squeezed his hand bewilderedly. She'd never seen him lose his cool. Being emotionally unhinged was her thing, not his. He was the one who spent years undercover, lying to everyone he came across. Usually, he was so good at it, even she couldn't tell he was lying. Frisco Jones did not get flustered like this. "Tony's a bit of a sore subject right now," she told them, glaring at her husband.</p><p>"I bet Felicia will be happy," Sonny added. "She still speaks of you often."</p><p>"That's nice," Frisco replied in a sarcastic tone only Carly recognized. "We should get going. Will you let Courtney and Jason know we said thank you?"</p><p>"Of course," Sonny replied, smiling at the couple. "We're going to be having a party for them before they leave, sort of a belated wedding reception. You're both welcome to join us. Your daughters too if they're interested, since you've got a wedding celebrate as well."</p><p>"Sure. Just give us a call and let us know the details." Frisco gave them a weak lopsided grin. "You know where we're staying."</p><p>Carly gave Sonny a wave and shot Charlotte another look before following Frisco out the door. "You wanna tell me what that was?" she whispered while they waited for the elevator.</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>"Nothing?" she repeated disbelievingly. "You practically lost it in there! How is this any different than any other situation we've be in before?"</p><p>"This is my life, not some cover story, Carly," he said touchily. "At least they don't know who you are. You can still be whoever you want."</p><p>She turned to look at him. He wasn't the only one whose life was on the line here, figuratively speaking. "This is my life, too. That is my husband in there," she reminded him, pointing back to the doors as if the penthouse was still on the other side.</p><p>"No, I'm your husband and we both need to get used to that."</p><p>Frisco's reply sounded more like an order to Carly. The elevator doors opened and she stepped out, rolling her eyes with a sigh. "Doesn't change anything. I'm still stuck with you, same as before."</p><p>"Well, I love you too, Carly," he shot back. "Let's go get settled. I need to find my daughters."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carly and Frisco dropped their bags by the sofa as soon as they entered Courtney's loft. "Nice place," he commented.</p><p>"I don't like this," she griped.</p><p>He broke out laughing, collapsing on the sofa. "I bet you don't."</p><p>She glared at him irritably, her hands on her hips. A maiming was definitely in order. "I'm glad you find this so amusing."</p><p>"You're going to be living in the apartment of someone you hate, sleeping in the bed where she got it on with your man…"</p><p>"Oh shut up!" she yelled, picking up a pillow and throwing it at him.</p><p>He grinned smugly. "You're jealous," he said, clearly enjoying her discomfort.</p><p>"I am not!" she shot back defensively.</p><p>He got up and moved closer to her, getting in her face. "You're so jealous you can't even see straight."</p><p>"Mac Scorpio," she said, smirking.</p><p>All the amusement disappeared from his face. "Low blow, Carly," he growled.</p><p>"Right on target if you ask me."</p><p>"It's hardly the same," he said, turning away from her momentarily. "A man you never really had versus the man who married my wife and is raising my children."</p><p>"I had Jason."</p><p>"No, you fucked him behind his girlfriend's back."</p><p>"I did not!"</p><p>"Was he or was he not dating Robin while you two were fucking?"</p><p>"He loved <i>me</i>!" she insisted.</p><p>"Then why was he still with her?" he asked, knowing that was a question Carly never had an answer for. This was an argument they'd had several times before and that question always effectively ended the discussion, usually with Carly furiously slamming a door.</p><p>"He did dump her," she reminded him weakly.</p><p>He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, after she told AJ about the kid."</p><p>"Hey, she had no business telling him that!"</p><p>"You and Jason made it her business when you asked her to keep your secret. If you didn't want AJ to know, you should've never told her." Frisco sat down on the arm of the sofa. "Face it, Carly. You never had him."</p><p>She crossed her arms and pouted. "Jason loved me," she repeated softly.</p><p>Frisco sighed, looking sympathetically at her. "Some love. He was too chicken to ever do anything about it." Carly knew very well where he laid the blame for that situation and it wasn't totally with her. Jason was one of his least favorite people. Frisco got up, grabbing his bag, and headed towards the bedroom area. "I'm putting my clothes away."</p><p>"I don't like this," she grumbled again.</p><p>"So go somewhere else. This is much nicer than that roach motel we were in."</p><p>"You picked that place out," she reminded him.</p><p>"That was before you blew my cover," he reminded her. She walked over to the bed, lightly touching a pillow. "Besides," he said, putting the few clothes he had in drawers, "I don't want my daughters near that area."</p><p>"Like your daughters are actually going to come over," she scoffed. The words were no more out of her mouth before she regretted them.</p><p>Frisco glared at her. "What does that mean?" he snapped.</p><p>"You told me yourself," she said softly. "Maxie hates you. Georgie doesn't know you." She shrugged and crossed her arms. "You'll be gone before they forgive you. This will all be over and you'll be on some new mission in god knows where."</p><p>He shook his head resentfully. "Everyone thinks they know me, thinks they know what I'm going to do and why I'm going to do it."</p><p>Carly looked down guiltily. She hadn't actually meant to hurt him, but even she had to admit it was below the belt. "Look," she said softly, "I'm in a different position than everyone else. I've been with you for almost two years now. I've seen things with you I never thought I'd ever see, even with Sonny. I know what your reasons are for staying away. Cesar Faison isn't going to do humanity a favor and kick the bucket any time soon and that's the only way you're going to be free to come home. You'll be out of here as soon as you can, just as you've always done." He stayed silent. He didn't look quite as mad, but she could see the pain in his eyes. She hesitantly touched his arm, trying to comfort him. Then maybe he wouldn't kill her. "Frisco, I didn't mean to hurt you."</p><p>Frisco just shrugged her off, all emotion suddenly disappearing from his face. "I'm not hurt."</p><p>Yeah, right, she thought, but chose to keep that to herself. "I'm still hungry."</p><p>He collapsed on the bed and smirked. "So go to the store and buy some food, then you can make me dinner, woman!"</p><p>Carly's jaw dropped. The nerve of him… "You… You…" she stammered, not able to put her anger into words. She spotted the pillow next to him. She grabbed it and hit him as hard as she could. Considering it was a pillow in her hands, it wasn't much of a blow.</p><p>He rolled away from her, laughing so hard he fell off the bed.</p><p>"You deserved that, you jerk!" she said, throwing the pillow at him again.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Frisco glanced at the clock again. He'd practically been watching the thing for some time, waiting for the time when he thought the girls might be home for dinner.</p><p>"Why don't you just go over there?" Carly asked, moving around the loft, trying to hide every trace of Courtney as she could. She didn't need any more reminders of Pollyanna sitting around.</p><p>"It's too early."</p><p>"Maybe Felicia will be there. I know you want to see her," she said teasingly.</p><p>"No, I don't," he grumbled.</p><p>She looked at him, grinning deviously. "Liar," she said, narrowing her eyes. "You call out her name in your sleep."</p><p>Frisco rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Do not."</p><p>"Do too."</p><p>"Okay, so I want to see her," he admitted halfheartedly. "I still can't have her."</p><p>"She's divorced, you know."</p><p>"And I'm married."</p><p>"It's not a <i>real</i> marriage, Frisco."</p><p>"If it was, I'd have to kill myself," he muttered under his breath, but not quiet enough that Carly couldn't hear him.</p><p>"Thanks," she said, rolling her eyes.</p><p>"I still can't have her," he told her. "This has to look real, Carly."</p><p>"If you go now, you'll get to see her and you can find out when the girls are supposed to be home. That's better than just sitting around here and wondering while you annoy me. That clock's not going to move any faster by staring at it, you know."</p><p>Carly watched him fidget anxiously, sighing. She wasn't used to seeing him so... off. He was nervous, really nervous. She could see how frightening this was for him, especially when he couldn't explain his absence yet. He'd spent years trying to build this emotional brick wall around his heart, trying to keep everything out, including his own family, and now it was all crumbling down in the face of a situation he hadn't prepared for. All because she couldn't let go of Jason. She couldn't help feeling a little guilty.</p><p>She walked over to the sofa and sat next to him, resting her elbows on her knees, the same as him. "Want me to go with you?" she asked softly, glancing at him and playing with her cheap wedding ring.</p><p>He thought for a moment, looking at her. "No," he replied, shaking his head. "I think it would be better if I did this on my own."</p><p>"Sure?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm sure," he answered, sounding anything but sure. He stood up and walked to the door. He turned back to Carly, his hand on the doorknob. "Wish me luck."</p><p>"You'll be fine, Frisco," she assured him, smiling.</p><p>"Thanks," Frisco said, unconvinced, as he walked out the door, no idea what he could be walking into.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frisco knocked hesitantly on his ex-wife's front door. He looked around as he waited for Felicia to answer. The house looked a little different than the last time he'd been by here. Different than when Tony had lived here, first with Tania, then with Lucy and finally with Bobbie.</p><p>The door practically flew open, Felicia smiling happily on the other side. But her happiness quickly faded to shock at the sight of her ex-husband. "Frisco?" she whispered in disbelief.</p><p>He smiled weakly. "In the flesh."</p><p>"You're here. You're actually here," she said breathlessly.</p><p>"I think we already established that," he joked.</p><p>She shook her head, brushing the hair off her forehead. "Oh, I'm sorry. Please, come in." He entered the house, walking past her. "I'm just so surprised to see you."</p><p>"That's me, full of surprises." He sniffed the air. "What smells so good?"</p><p>"Chicken Parmesan." She led him back into the kitchen and turned down the stove. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I came by to see the girls. I figured it was about dinner time."</p><p>She threw down the towel in her hands on to the counter. "Okay, buster, if you think you're just going to walk in here and sweet talk me again, you can forget it. The girls and I are having dinner with Mac tonight. You are <i>not</i> invited."</p><p>He chuckled, the tables turned for once in their relationship. "I hate to burst your bubble, Princess, but I'm off the market." He waved his left hand, making sure she saw the ring.</p><p>"You're married?" she asked, looking absolutely floored.</p><p>She may be surprised, but couldn't hide her disappointment from him. There was a part of him that immensely satisfied by that. A part he hated to recognize. "Surprise," he said, shrugging.</p><p>She sat in a chair and tried to smile. "So when did this happen?" she asked shakily.</p><p>"Yesterday, actually," he said, sitting near her. "That's why I came to see the girls. I wanted to tell them myself."</p><p>"Congratulations," she said politely. "What's her name?"</p><p>"Robin."</p><p>"How'd you meet her? Is she an agent?"</p><p>"Uh, no," he said, thinking. He hadn't thought of giving Carly a career. Probably a good idea. "She works with computers." Not an entire lie, she spent a lot of time on the computer and she'd been a programmer in one of their previous cover stories. Could work here too, he figured.</p><p>"With the WSB?"</p><p>"No, she freelances."</p><p>"Well, that makes it easy for her to follow you around," she said, her voice laced with bitterness.</p><p>He smirked. "I'm off active field duty for the time being," he lied.</p><p>"Must be hard for you."</p><p>This was a conversation he didn't want to have with her. They'd just end up arguing, just like every other time they'd talked about his absence. He decided to just change the subject. "When are the girls going to be home?"</p><p>"The girls should be home soon." She smirked right back at him. "Still avoiding this issue, I see."</p><p>Frisco exhaled sharply. They always had a way of getting underneath each other's skin, for good and bad. "Why? Because I don't feel like arguing with you right now?"</p><p>"You can't just walk back in here and expect us to forget that disappeared on us."</p><p>"I didn't ask that, did I?" he snapped. "Don't tell me what I'm supposed to expect. I am fully aware of the choice I made. You aren't." He cringed internally, wishing he'd left out that last part. At this rate, he'd blow the whole op before the girls ever showed up.</p><p>The doorbell rang, interrupting them. Felicia went to answer it, Frisco followed. She opened the door and smiled. Mac walked in, accepting the hug she offered him.</p><p>Frisco felt the old jealousy rise up in him, but he tried to keep his cool. No point in playing the jealous ex when he was supposed to be the happy newlywed.</p><p>The Aussie turned enough to see Frisco standing near the kitchen. "Frisco," he said coldly, his jaw setting.</p><p>"Mac," Frisco said, equally as friendly.</p><p>"What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Frisco and I were just talking about that," Felicia said, staying between her two ex-husbands. "He came to see the girls."</p><p>"He finally remembered he had daughters?" Mac snorted.</p><p>Felicia took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "Mac, why don't you make yourself comfortable and I'll deal with him."</p><p>Frisco recognized the look in her eyes. She meant business and both men knew it. He went back into the kitchen and sat down again, leaving Mac and Felicia alone. From the kitchen, Frisco could hear them talking, but he was only mildly curious. He just sat down and waited for his ex-wife.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>The door had no more closed behind Felicia before she started in on him again. "You think I'm going to forget the fact you chose your job over me, over our girls? The fact you haven't even seen the girls in years, that you hardly speak to them?" she said coldly. "Phone calls on their birthdays don't qualify as parenting, Frisco."</p><p>His head dropped. "I'm not going to discuss this with you right now. I didn't come here to argue," he told her quietly.</p><p>"What if I decide not to let you see them?"</p><p>He looked at her in disbelief. She wouldn't do that, she couldn't... "You wouldn't do that."</p><p>"They're having dinner with their father tonight." She sat back down at the table next to him. "And that's not you."</p><p>There was no hint of regret in her voice, but the pain was still in her eyes. Pain he'd ultimately put there. "All I asked was to see them, that's all. I'm not trying to take the girls away from you or Mac. I just want to speak to them."</p><p>She leaned back in the chair. "And if Maxie tells you to get lost?" she asked, crossing her arms.</p><p>He frowned, sighing. "That's her decision."</p><p>Felicia watched him for a moment and softened. "Are you going to stay this time?" she asked softly. "I don't want Maxie and Georgie to get hurt when you leave again. They've been hurt enough by you coming and going from their lives."</p><p>He sighed. This is why he'd stayed away. Better to stay gone than to come and go from his families' lives. He looked away guiltily. "I can't make any guarantees. If I have to go, I have to go."</p><p>She jumped up and turned away from him angrily. "And to hell with the rest of us, as usual."</p><p>Frisco went to comfort her, but stopped short of actually touching her. "It's not the same now. Things are..." he trailed off, closing his eyes and sighing. "Things are complicated. It's no longer my choice."</p><p>She spun around, looking into his eyes. "How? How is this not your choice?" she asked, a single tear falling down her cheek.</p><p>He shouldn't say anything, he should keep his mouth shut, but he just couldn't. She had to know, since he was here. He had to tell her. "Cesar Faison. I can't tell you anything else."</p><p>The pain in her eyes was replaced by fear. "Are you in danger?"</p><p>"Right now, no." He gave in, cursing himself, and took her face in his hands. "If he appears on the radar again, I'll have to leave. I won't take the chance."</p><p>She pushed his hands away and stepped back. "If you're putting us in danger, I don't want you here," she told him, pulling herself together.</p><p>"No more danger than you've put them in, between Ryan Chamberlain, Faison and Luis Alcazar." Another statement he regretted as soon as the words were out of his mouth.</p><p>And as he expected, she was angry with him again. "Faison kidnapped me, do you know that?" she snapped.</p><p>"Yes," he answered defensively. "And that had nothing to do with me."</p><p>"What makes you so sure?"</p><p>"He was focused on the Ice Princess at the time. I didn't have it. You'll just have to settle for blaming Luke."</p><p>For a moment he thought she was going to punch him. "Frisco..." she started, but was interrupted by the slamming of the front door and the girls' cheering. "The girls are home," she told him, turning and walking back into the living room.</p><p>"Obviously," he muttered.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>When Frisco entered the living room, it felt like he was invading a private family moment, only it was his family. When the four turned to him, he could've sworn Mac was smirking. Georgie looked as shocked at Felicia had, but Maxie just glared at him. Obviously Lucas had delivered the message and no doubt, Mac was a last minute addition. Not a good sign.</p><p>"Hey girls," he said, trying to smile.</p><p>"Dad?" Georgie said in disbelief. "I don't believe you're here!" She smiled slightly and moved over to give him a hug.</p><p>He held her tightly, just enjoying being able to hold his youngest daughter. He'd wanted this, dreamed of this. "It's so good to see you, Georgie," he whispered. He let go of her and looked to Maxie. The older girl was quite obviously not going to do the same. "It's good to see you too, Maxie." He looked between the two girls, his girls. "You two have grown so much."</p><p>"Well, you would've known that if you'd been here," Maxie sneered. "What do you want, Frisco?"</p><p>Felicia chuckled nervously, smiling. "I need to finish dinner," she said, glancing between father and daughter. "Mac, I could use your help." He opened his mouth to protest, but she stopped him. "Please," she said pointedly to him as she walked back into the kitchen. The Aussie followed her silently, shooting Frisco a look of warning.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Maxie repeated.</p><p>"Maxie..." Georgie started.</p><p>"No, Georgie. He left. He can't just come back. I won't let him." She crossed her arms angrily. "It's not going to matter. He's just going to leave again."</p><p>Georgie looked up at her father. "Are you going to leave again, Dad?"</p><p>He frowned. "Probably. I can't make you any promises."</p><p>"See?" Maxie said, smiling superiorly at her younger sister. "So where's the little woman?"</p><p>Frisco looked down. He had expected attitude from her, he just didn't realize it would hurt so much. "Lucas told you, I see," he replied regretfully.</p><p>Georgie looked between them. "Little woman?"</p><p>"That's why I came by..."</p><p>"He's got a new family," Maxie finished for him.</p><p>"I did get married yesterday, but I do not have a new family," he assured them. "You are still my daughters and no woman is going to change that, certainly not my wife."</p><p>"Does she have kids?" Georgie asked, trying to hide her disappointment, just like her mother.</p><p>"No, she doesn't," he lied. Mentioning Mikey would just lead to too many questions that couldn't be answered.</p><p>"How long before you have more kids abandon?" Maxie asked, examining her nails boredly.</p><p>"I've already got you two, I'm not planning on any more."</p><p>She smiled insincerely. "Okay, great, you've passed on your news. Congratulations." She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the door. "See ya later, Frisco."</p><p>"Maxie..."</p><p>"I don't want to hear it. You said what you came to say, now go."</p><p>Frisco glanced back at Georgie. "Fine, I'll go," he relented. He walked over to the desk and jotted the loft's address and his cell phone number on a piece of paper. "Here's my phone number and address," he said, handing the paper to Maxie. She just glared at him, not moving to take the paper or even acknowledge it. He sighed and tossed it back on the desk. "I'm going to be in town for awhile. I'd like to see you girls again."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"We'll see," Georgie said, looking pointedly at her sister. The same look Frisco and Mac had both gotten from Felicia earlier.</p><p>He had missed so much of his daughters' lives. They were so grown up now, young women, each with pieces of their mother. And none of what they were was because of him. "I'll let you girls get to your dinner. Tell your mother I said goodbye." Georgie gave him another hug, but Maxie continued to glare at him. As he walked to the door, he pulled his oldest daughter to him and kissed her temple. "Please call me," he pleaded softly. "See you around." He left, taking one last glance at his daughters. He had a job to get back to and that job was protecting Carly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carly glanced at the clock on the coffee table again. She'd put away all their things and cleared out any reminder of Jason and Courtney. She'd rearranged everything but the furniture twice. She was starving, but she wanted to wait for Frisco. She stood up and went to the window to look out. The view was a bit different from the dump they'd been in before, but it was still somewhat comforting, just seeing the city she called home after being away for so long.</p><p>She sighed, turning away from the window. She was ready to finally admit it. She was worried about Frisco.</p><p>She sat back down on the sofa and turned on the TV. She flipped through the channels, not finding anything she even remotely wanted to watch. She'd been trapped in so many safe houses in the last two years, she could've sworn she'd seen every movie ever made.</p><p>There was a knock on the door and she turned the TV off. It couldn't be Frisco, he wouldn't have knocked. She looked through the peephole to see who it was. She never opened the door for strangers, but on the other side was no stranger. It was Tony.</p><p>She debated on opening the door. She really didn't want to see Tony. In fact, he was last on her list of people to see. But she wasn't Carly to him. He wasn't here to see her, he was here to see his brother.</p><p>Tony knocked again. She really should open the door for him. She'd tell him Frisco wasn't there and he'd leave, simple as that. Yeah, simple.</p><p>Carly pasted on her best fake smile and opened the door. "Hi," she said in her fake accent. "Can I help you?"</p><p>He looked surprised. "I'm looking for Frisco Jones."</p><p>"Frisco?" she asked, trying to be confused. "Oh, you mean Andy. He's not here," she told him, moving aside to let him in.</p><p>"Is he going to be back soon?" he asked, looking around. "I was hoping to talk to him."</p><p>"Um, I don't know when he's going to be back. Can I tell him you stopped by?"</p><p>"Yeah." He started to turn to leave, but stopped. "Oh, I'm his brother, by the way. My name's Tony."</p><p>"He's talked a lot about you. I'm Robin."</p><p>"It's nice to meet you, Robin."</p><p>Just then, Frisco appeared in the doorway. "Tony, what are you doing here?"</p><p>"We were just introducing ourselves," Carly told him.</p><p>"I wanted to talk to you," Tony said somberly.</p><p>"How'd you know where to find me?" Frisco asked, a little perturbed.</p><p>"What, you think you're the only detective in the family?" Frisco just looked at him, unbelieving. "Okay, Bobbie told me. Here," Tony said, handing his brother a piece of paper. "That's the information for the wedding party that Carly's throwing."</p><p>Frisco glanced at the paper. "She invited you?" he asked his brother, handing the invitation to Carly.</p><p>"No, Bobbie did, after Sonny told her that they'd invited you two as well. She thought if the party was going to partly be for you, that I should be there and that apparently didn't upset Carly too much."</p><p>"What's The Cellar?" Carly asked, interrupting them.</p><p>"Carly's club," Tony answered. "It's in the basement of Kelly's."</p><p>"Small club," Frisco snorted.</p><p>"She broke down a wall and found another room. It's a pretty nice place."</p><p>"It was nice of you to bring this by, Tony," Carly said politely. She glanced between the two brothers. "I think I'm going to go find something to do in the bedroom," she said as she retreated, leaving the two men relatively alone. At least as alone as one could get in a loft.</p><p>"What did you want to talk to me about?" Frisco asked coldly, as soon as she disappeared.</p><p>Tony was still looking at where she had been. "I can't believe how much your wife looks like Carly, except for the dark hair," he told his little brother. "Sonny even said something to Bobbie about it."</p><p>Frisco sighed. His patience was already drained. He didn't feel like listening to small talk at the moment. "Tony."</p><p>The doctor turned his attention back to Frisco. "I'm sorry about this afternoon," he said quietly.</p><p>"Bobbie chewed you out, didn't she?" Frisco scoffed.</p><p>"No. She did however remind me that I've probably come closer to losing you permanently than I ever want to know and I should take you when I can get you because I don't know if I'm ever going to see you again." Frisco just sat down on the sofa, saying nothing. Tony sat next to him. "I was just mad. I went five years without hearing from you and I've talked to you a handful of times in the last five. I used to wake up in the middle of the night wondering if you were still alive and I'd be so worried I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep."</p><p>As if Frisco needed a reminder of all the people he'd hurt after getting the cold shoulder from his daughters and ex-wife. He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, Tony."</p><p>"Don't tell me you're sorry. Tell me you're staying."</p><p>"For the time being."</p><p>Tony sat back and sighed. "What is this? A vacation?" he asked bitterly.</p><p>"I'm off active duty temporarily."</p><p>"You're going back." It wasn't a question, but a statement long accepted as fact. Something he'd heard many times before.</p><p>"I'll have to at some point."</p><p>"You don't have to."</p><p>"Yes, I do, Tony," Frisco said insistently. "I can't walk away."</p><p>"You can do anything you want, Frisco. You've got people here who love you and need you. What about your daughters?"</p><p>Frisco sighed again. "They don't need me," he said, the sadness and desperation he felt sneaking into his voice. "That was made infinitely clear to me tonight. Maxie would prefer I wasn't around anyway."</p><p>"That would change if you stuck around," Tony told him, sounding more sympathetic.</p><p>He wanted to stay. He did. But it just wasn't possible as long as Cesar Faison was alive. "Look, Tony. I don't have a choice. I will have to go back."</p><p>Tony's bitterness returned. "And to hell with the rest of us."</p><p>Frisco closed his eyes. Those were Felicia's words exactly. "It's not like that."</p><p>The doctor opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself. "I'm going to go before I say something I regret," he said, walking to the door. "Congratulations on the marriage. Hopefully she'll be better to you than Carly was to me."</p><p>Frisco just watched his brother leave. Carly emerged from her hiding place. "<i>Hopefully she'll be better to you than Carly was to me</i>," she mimicked sourly. "What kind of comment was that? Did I mention I didn't like him?"</p><p>"Stuff it, Carly. I'm not in the mood," he grumbled.</p><p>She sat next to him, careful to keep a safe distance. Last thing she needed was him flying off the handle and hitting her, however unintentional. "Didn't go well with the girls?" she asked cautiously.</p><p>"Define 'well'."</p><p>She grimaced. "That bad?"</p><p>He didn't answer immediately. "Well, I didn't get the door slammed in my face, so I guess that's a plus."</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"Got in a fight with Felicia, despite my attempts not to, got a few frosty glares from Mac, you could've frozen all of Africa with the welcome I got from Maxie, and I think Georgie was just being polite."</p><p>She put a hand on his shoulder gently, trying to comfort him. "You know, someone once told me the opposite of love was not hate, but apathy. Hate requires you to care first."</p><p>"I think that was me," he said, the slightest hint of a smile appearing on his lips.</p><p>She smiled, slowly moving closer to him. "If Maxie hates you, that means she still cares about you."</p><p>He frowned. "So what does that say about Georgie?"</p><p>"She probably didn't know how to react," Carly surmised.</p><p>"She did look shocked, so did Felicia," he said, turning his head to look at her. "Lucas tipped off Maxie. I think she asked Mac to come over knowing I was probably going to stop by."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"To make a point," Frisco scoffed. He looked down, playing with his wedding ring. "Felicia was a bit more blunt about it," he told her quietly. "She out and out told me Mac is their father."</p><p>Carly had never really cared anything about Felicia before, but that comment made her want to go over to that house and punch the woman's lights out. "Ouch."</p><p>"I guess she's right," he said, sighing. "They had him while I..."</p><p>"You didn't have a choice, Frisco," she reminded him.</p><p>"I know, but it doesn't make me feel any better."</p><p>"I know what'll cheer you up," she said excitedly. "Why don't we go to Luke's and I'll buy you some cheese fries?"</p><p>He shook his head. "I'm not hungry."</p><p>"Aw, come on! We haven't eaten since this morning!" she urged, getting up and trying to pull him up with her.</p><p>"So go get some take out from Kelly's," Frisco snapped, roughly pulling his hands away from her. "I don't feel like eating."</p><p>"Fine," Carly huffed, pouting slightly. "I'll go without you."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Carly opened the bag and pulled out a fry. Lucky for her, Lucas had still been working and he didn't make her pay for dinner, as a wedding present he told her. It was still a little weird to hear her little brother call her "Aunt Robin". She still cringed when she heard that name, she was never going to forgive Frisco for choosing it.</p><p>"Well, well, well. Look who we have here."</p><p>Carly looked up to see Charlotte standing in front of her, smirking. "Charlotte," she said icily.</p><p>"I always wondered when you'd show your face around here again."</p><p>Carly narrowed her eyes at her old friend, still not sure what to make of her actions. "Why'd you do it, Charlotte?"</p><p>"Why'd I do what?" the woman asked, laughing bitterly. "Reclaim the life you stole from me?"</p><p>"I didn't steal anything from you," Carly replied defensively. "You were my best friend, Charlotte. I would've given anything to know you were still alive."</p><p>"You took my name, my identity. Am I just supposed to forget that?" she sneered, getting in Carly's face.</p><p>"I would never have done it if I'd known."</p><p>"Oh, save the excuses, Caroline. You stole my life, so I took it back."</p><p>Charlotte turned and walked away, leaving Carly still wondering why. Her friend had never been this vindictive towards her before. Something just wasn't adding up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carly sat down on the sofa next to Frisco, pulling the robe tighter around her as she glanced at the laptop in front in him. "Whatcha working on?"</p><p>He looked her way. "Why aren't you dressed?" She just looked away in silence. "Carly..."</p><p>She fell back, slumping against the sofa. "I don't want to go," she whined.</p><p>He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Too bad."</p><p>"Just tell them I'm sick or something."</p><p>"You're going."</p><p>"I don't want to go," she said again, pouting.</p><p>Frisco pulled Carly to her feet and pushed her back to the bedroom area. "Get dressed. You're not getting out of this."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>"I hate you," Carly grumbled as they walked towards Kelly's, but to her dismay, Frisco laughed.</p><p>"Is this a contest to see who hates who more?"</p><p>She rolled her eyes. "Just had to remind you."</p><p>"Did I mention that I don't really care?"</p><p>She stomped, trying to get ahead of him. Nights like tonight, he really got on her nerves. "Kiss my ass."</p><p>"No way!" he replied brashly. "I like my lips just the way they are. I don't want to have to burn them off."</p><p>She stopped in her tracks and turned around. He was close enough, she only had to take a single step closer to be in his face. "Oh, that's real cute," she sneered. "Come up with that yourself or did you have one of your little WSB minions do it for you?"</p><p>"Keep it up, Carly." He leaned down, their faces almost touching as he grinned wickedly. "I'll send you back to that fat truck driver that kept sweating on you every time he tried to cop a feel."</p><p>Her eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't."</p><p>"Wanna bet?"</p><p>She rolled her eyes again, shaking her head. "Jerk," she muttered.</p><p>"Got the wise cracks out of your system?" Frisco asked, his grin fading. He continued on, taking her hand in his. "We have to at least act like happy newlyweds tonight."</p><p>Carly let Frisco led her, still trying to weasel out. "Can't we get out of this? You can just call Mama and tell her you got called away for a case."</p><p>"And your excuse?"</p><p>"I'm a happy newlywed," she replied, shrugging. "I want to stay close to my new hubby."</p><p>He shook his head. "I don't think so, Carlybabes. You are stuck going to this party. Your mother is expecting us."</p><p>"Come on, Frisco! I don't want to watch Blondie making googoo eyes at Jason all night!"</p><p>"You got us into this mess!" he reminded her. "I already had to tell my family and they're going to be there. You have no idea how much begging I had to do to get Maxie to even come to this thing. You're just going to have to put up with Courtney and that's final."</p><p>She grunted angrily. She couldn't fight him, not when it came down to his kids. "I hate you."</p><p>"Ah, if it isn't the happy newlyweds," Luke said with an amused smile, approaching the pair.</p><p>Carly rolled her eyes at her uncle. "Bite me, Luke," she sneered.</p><p>"Sorry, darlin'. I don't go for incest," he shot back teasingly. He looked at his old friend. "You really got her riled up tonight."</p><p>Frisco shook his head. "Can't take the credit for this," he replied, glancing at Carly. "Green is just her color."</p><p>The older man snickered. "Oh, I knew I shouldn't miss this party!"</p><p>Whatever possessed her to miss Luke? Now she remembered why she hated him so much. "I'm going inside," Carly huffed. She turned and headed for the front entrance of Kelly's.</p><p>"Old entrance," Luke pointed out.</p><p>She looked back in confusion. "What old entrance?"</p><p>"The side entrance used to be the only one," Frisco told her.</p><p>"Now it's the entrance for the Cellar," Luke said.</p><p>They walked inside together, Carly listening quietly to Luke telling Frisco about finding the room. The stairs to the cellar looked so much different than the last time she'd seen it. The plush carpet, the brass banister, the polished wood decor. She really didn't want to, but she had to admit it looked good. Charlotte had really put some work into the place.</p><p>They had no more walked into the club than Bobbie had spotted them. "Frisco!" she cheered happily, rushing up to hug her ex-brother-in-law.</p><p>"Hey, Bobbie," Frisco replied. Carly smiled weakly at her mother and squeezed his hand tightly. He glanced at her and put his arm around her waist, drawing her closer. "This is Robin."</p><p>"I'm Bobbie. It's nice to meet you," the redhead said, smiling warmly and shaking Carly's hand. "Good luck keeping this guy in line."</p><p>Carly nervously laughed. "Yeah, I know." She looked up at her husband. Frisco and in line, now that was a laugh. There were a thousand different choice things she could say to that. "He's a, uh, handful alright."</p><p>He smiled broadly and kissed her cheek. "But you love me for it."</p><p>She gave him about as false of a smile as she could get away with. "I'm just an idiot like that."</p><p>"I'd say that's pretty smart of you."</p><p>"Sorry, <i>babe</i>, you're the only one saying that."</p><p>"Frisco, I think you finally met your match," Bobbie told him amusedly.</p><p>He chuckled uncomfortably. "I think I'm just going to go find my brother."</p><p>"He's not here yet, but he assured me this morning that he is coming. The girls are here, though." She turned and pointed to a table where a group of teenagers were sitting. "They're over there with Lucas."</p><p>"Who are the other two boys?" he asked suspiciously.</p><p>"Down boy," Carly said, patting his back and squeezing his shoulder. She smirked condescendingly. "They're big girls, they don't need you protecting them from a couple of kids."</p><p>"Oh really?" he scoffed. "Someone's got to."</p><p>"They're <i>just</i> boys," she reminded him, speaking slowly and calmly.</p><p>His voice went up a notch. "I know what teenage boys are like! I was one once!"</p><p>She couldn't help but laugh at him. "Why don't we go say hello." She pushed him towards the table, with Bobbie laughing as they walked away.</p><p>"They make a cute couple, don't they?" Luke asked softly in his sister's ear.</p><p>"Yes, they do. I can't remember the last time I saw Frisco this happy." Bobbie glanced back at her brother. "What brings you here, big brother?"</p><p>"Just came to celebrate my old friend's new marriage," he said, sounding slightly offended.</p><p>"So Frisco invited you."</p><p>He smiled devilishly. "Actually, the little woman did. Dead ringer for your daughter, don't ya think?"</p><p>Bobbie shook her head. "Oh, Luke. Just don't start any trouble."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Frisco apprehensively approached his daughters, his wife by his side. "Hi girls."</p><p>Maxie sighed and just glared at him. Georgie looked pointedly at her sister before standing up and smiling politely at her father. "Hi, Dad," she said, giving him a quick hug.</p><p>"I'm glad you came," he said, smiling. Carly felt him reach for her. She stepped forward, gripping his arm and squeezing it gently. "This is Robin."</p><p>The younger girl smiled slightly and extended her hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Georgie."</p><p>Both Frisco and Georgie looked at Maxie. She just looked away defiantly, her arms crossed. Frisco bit his lip sadly. "Miss Silent Treatment over there is Maxie."</p><p>Carly smiled at the girls, her gaze stopping momentarily on Lucas. "It's nice to finally meet both of you. Your dad's told me a lot about you." As soon as Maxie turned her head to look at them, she knew it had been the absolute wrong thing to say.</p><p>"That's funny," Maxie sneered. "He's never been around long enough to know anything."</p><p>Frisco closed his eyes and dropped his head dejectedly. Her words stabbed him in the heart. Carly knew he wouldn't defend himself, not to her. She didn't know what to say to the girl's comment, but she wasn't the only one. Everyone else at the table looked equally as uncomfortable.</p><p>"Oh!" Georgie said, getting excited. She grabbed one of the boys' arms and pulled him to his feet. The boy smiled sort of goofily, but the young girl gazed at him like he was the only other person in the world. "Dad, this is Dillon, my boyfriend."</p><p>"Congratulations, sir," the boy said nervously.</p><p>Frisco eyed him suspiciously. "Got a last name, Dillon?"</p><p>"Quartermaine, sir."</p><p>Carly and Frisco glanced at each other in surprise. "Tracy's kid?"</p><p>"Uh, yeah," Dillon replied, confused. "Do you know my mother?"</p><p>Frisco nodded his head, in the exasperation that followed only Tracy Quartermaine. "My condolences, kid."</p><p>"You're one to talk," Maxie scoffed, butting in.</p><p>"Mom's not so bad," Dillon said, glancing back at the girl. "Once you get to know her."</p><p>"I'm sure," Frisco said, unconvinced.</p><p>Jason touched Carly's back as he walked by. A chill went up her spine. It had been so long since he had touched her.</p><p>"Hey," he said with a small smile. "Courtney's been looking for you."</p><p>All she could do was stare at him. He was so close, if she leaned just a little bit towards him, she would be able to smell his aftershave...</p><p>"Great," Frisco said, bringing Carly back reality. "Thanks, Jason. We'll go find her in a little bit."</p><p>"Why don't just do us all favor and go find her now," Maxie suggested in mock helpfulness. "And don't bother to come back."</p><p>Georgie glared at her sister. "Maxie!"</p><p>Maxie jumped out of her seat, prepared to argue with her sister, but Lucas grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her towards the door.</p><p>Georgie smiled apologetically. "Um, excuse me," she said anxiously. "I'm just going to go check on her." She exited quickly.</p><p>Jason watched the girls, blinking in confusion. "What's her problem?"</p><p>Carly sighed. He was so dense sometimes, but she loved that about him. "She's a bit upset, Jason."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frisco and Carly maneuvered through the crowd. They were heading for the bar, when they weren't stopped every few feet for Frisco's old friends to say hello, friends he hadn't seen in years. It was strange to Carly to be so openly welcomed, especially by the Quartermaines. She wondered briefly if she would've been welcomed like this if she had been honest and told Bobbie who she was in the beginning, instead of lying and going after her mother's husband out of revenge.</p><p>Courtney rushed up to the couple excitedly, hugging them both. "I'm so glad you're here!" she cheered. "How's the loft?"</p><p>"It's great," Frisco said, smiling politely. "Thank you for letting us stay there."</p><p>The young blonde smiled joyfully. "It's no problem! I'm glad you like it."</p><p>Carly squeezed her husband's arm in an effort to hide her annoyance with Pollyanna. That much cheerfulness grated on her nerves, not to mention that Blondie was here with Jason and there wasn't a damn thing Carly could do about it at the moment. Nor did she really want to be face to face with it at this very second. She excused herself and continued to the bar, leaving Frisco on his own.</p><p>"This is some place, uh, Carly has here," Frisco said to Courtney, his eyes still on his wife.</p><p>"Isn't it? It was a speakeasy back in the '20s. The owner boarded it up after her best friend was killed in a shootout on opening night. Her husband went to prison when he got revenge and Catherine had to give up her son."</p><p>He looked at the young woman strangely. Sure, shootouts were common at the time, probably mafia related same as the current owners, but she'd said it so nonchalantly, it caught him off guard. "That's terrible."</p><p>"Yeah, it is, but Carly's made it into a big success. Catherine would've been proud of her." Courtney's happy face fell as she looked beyond Frisco.</p><p>He turned to see who she was staring at. He recognized the man who had just walked in, a young woman on his arm. A chill went down his spine, warning lights going off all over in his mind. Ric Lansing, a lawyer working for the Alcazars. He didn't know if Lansing knew him, they hadn't actually met before, but any Alcazar connection in Port Charles could not be a good sign. He needed to get Carly out, now. Before word got back to Lorenzo.</p><p>"I hate that guy," Courtney told him quietly, looking away and tucking a few loose strands of hair behind her ear.</p><p>Her voice pulled his attention away from Lansing. "Not a friend of yours, I take it," he said, eyeing her reaction.</p><p>"God, no," she said, rolling her eyes. "He's a complete psycho."</p><p>Courtney suddenly looked like a possible asset. "Who's the girl with him?" Frisco asked interestedly.</p><p>"Elizabeth Webber. She's a waitress at Kelly's, too."</p><p>Webber. Frisco knew the family, although he didn't know any Elizabeth. She looked a little like a dark haired Heather, without the mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Not a friend either, huh?"</p><p>"She was in love with Jason and wanted him back when I started dating him," she replied, annoyed.</p><p>He smiled faintly. The tone of her voice reminded him of Carly, always annoyed at the competition. "Then what's she doing with him?"</p><p>The blonde shrugged. "I don't know. We keep telling her he's scum, but she doesn't want to believe us."</p><p>If Courtney's animosity was anything to go by, then he could think of at least one reason for the young woman not to believe them. "Don't you just love uninvited guests?" he joked.</p><p>"Yeah," Courtney snorted, glaring at Elizabeth. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'm just going to go deal with our invited guests."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>"What do you think?" Charlotte asked, walking up beside Carly at the bar. "It's been quite successful. Crowds lining up outside just to get in."</p><p>Carly rolled her eyes. "How nice for you."</p><p>Charlotte's voice dripped with condescension as she bragged. "Club 101 was like this too, until Jax and Skye ran me out. Everyone keeps commenting on how successful I've been." She glared at her old friend. "At least since I took back my life."</p><p>Carly was being goaded and she knew it. "Do you have a point, Charlotte?"</p><p>"Why don't you go back to whatever rock your friend has been keeping you under," she suggested, smirking. "Everyone's happier with <i>this</i> Carly."</p><p>The brunette matched her old friend's glare. "And if I don't?" she asked challengingly in a low voice, narrowing her eyes.</p><p>"I will make your life miserable."</p><p>"One word from me, your little fantasy here is over," she sneered. "This is my life you're living, not yours."</p><p>"Yeah, right. No one would believe you." Charlotte crossed her arms confidently. "You don't have a shred of evidence. The only thing you have is an old relic that no one cares about."</p><p>Carly laughed. She wasn't going to put up with this. Charlotte was going down and Frisco was going to help her do it. "You are so wrong. Me and the 'old relic', as you put it, will wipe the floor with you."</p><p>"Bring it on."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>As soon as the young woman was out of ear shot, Frisco pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number, looking at the people around him. "Yellow alert. Get me everything we have on Ric Lansing," he ordered quietly, then hung up.</p><p>"That doesn't sound good," Luke said, standing close beside him.</p><p>Frisco gestured to where Courtney was talking to Lansing and the girl. "He works for the Alcazars," he whispered, leaning closer. "The girl, she's a Webber. You know her?"</p><p>"Yeah! That's Elizabeth, she's Jeff's youngest. She was Lucky's girl until Faison and Helena took him away and brainwashed him."</p><p>The agent raised an intrigued eyebrow. "Lucky's girl, huh?"</p><p>"She can be trusted, if that's what you're thinking."</p><p>"No, it wasn't, but that's good to know." He sighed. "Come by after the party. I think I'm going to need your help."</p><p>"Help with what?" a voice asked from behind them.</p><p>Frisco and Luke both froze, looking at each other. They turned around in unison. Frisco swallowed hard when he saw the slender figure that the voice belonged to.</p><p>Felicia stood with her hands on her hips, her head tilted slightly. Her eyes were solely focused on her ex-husband. When he didn't answer immediately, she tapped her foot impatiently.</p><p>Frisco smiled and chuckled nervously. "I just... uh... need his help with a job. You know, in meantime, while I'm inactive." He forced himself to shut up, knowing how bad he sounded. There were times that he just couldn't lie to her, usually when he really didn't want to lie in the first place.</p><p>"A job," she repeated, unbelieving.</p><p>"Yeah, a job. The WSB doesn't pay inactive agents."</p><p>She stepped closer to him. "You're up to something," she said accusingly.</p><p>"I'm not up to anything, I swear."</p><p>"I know you, <i>Andrew</i>," she said, poking him in the chest. "I know that look. That's the same look you gave me when you told me about that 'tour' in France. You know, the one where I was kidnapped by Faison because you were back with the WSB and lying to me about it."</p><p>He put her hands on her shoulders and smiled as flirtatiously as he could. "That was a long time ago, Princess!"</p><p>"Don't. Call. Me. Princess," she growled, pushing his hands away. She sighed. "New year, same old shit, Frisco."</p><p>His face turned serious. "It's not like that, Felicia."</p><p>"Then what is it like, huh?" she scoffed. "So is this a cover marriage? She your partner?"</p><p>"She's not an agent, she's my wife!" Frisco insisted. "You want to see our marriage certificate?"</p><p>"There are independent witnesses to the happy event," Luke added in. "The 'I do's were legit."</p><p>"Stay out of this, Luke," they both snapped.</p><p>"Sorry, just helping out!" He looked between them, then threw up his hands in defeat. "Fine, I'll leave you kids two alone."</p><p>The older man walked away, but neither Frisco nor Felicia paid any attention. "I want to know what you're up to! I will <i>not</i> let you drag the girls into some case!"</p><p>"I told you, I am not on some case," he replied calmly. It wasn't entirely a lie. This wasn't just any case, it had been his life for two years now. "I'm here with my wife. That's it, end of story."</p><p>"I'm not buying it, Frisco."</p><p>To hell with it. They weren't married anymore. He didn't have to justify anything to her. "Believe whatever the hell you want. I don't care."</p><p>Frisco walked away without another word, looking for Carly. It was time to get the hell out of dodge.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Carly was still at the bar, still fuming from her run-in with Charlotte. She couldn't shake the feeling something else was going on. And she was going to find out what.</p><p>"Let's get out of here."</p><p>Frisco just walked up to her and gave her an order. No pleasantries, no requests, just an order as if she were one of his agents. She shook her head. Man, the gall of him... "Oh, now that you don't want to be here, we have to leave. But when <i>I</i> wanted to play hooky, we had to come."</p><p>"I'm in charge, what I say goes," he shot back coldly.</p><p>"I thought marriage was supposed to be an equal partnership. Isn't that what you told me back when I was divorcing Sonny?"</p><p>"This isn't a marriage, this is my job," he said quietly. "Remember?"</p><p>"As far as everyone but Luke is concerned, this <i>is</i> a marriage," she reminded him. "Remember?"</p><p>He took a deep breath, tapping his fingers on the bar for a moment. "We have reason to be worried about our cover. We have to leave," he told her.</p><p>"We have reason to stay put."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Charlotte, duh!" she said, rolling her eyes. "I'm not leaving until I know what is going on with her."</p><p>"You know what is going on."</p><p>"Rule number one, things aren't always what they appear," she told him, repeating the advice he'd given her when they'd gone into hiding the first time. "My gut says she's up to something."</p><p>"So I'll put someone on it. We're leaving."</p><p>She spotted his ex-wife at the end of the bar talking to Maxie. Somehow she doubted he was worried about their cover. "You're just running away from Felicia."</p><p>"I am not!"</p><p>She leaned closer, smirking. "I saw you fighting with her."</p><p>"We were not fighting," he insisted, but she didn't buy it.</p><p>"So what was it?" she asked knowingly. "Disagreement? Heated discussion? Difference of opinion?"</p><p>He looked away, his jaw tightening. "I'm not discussing this with you."</p><p>"Why not? I think I got a right to know what kind of discussion my husband was having with another woman."</p><p>"The 'none of your business' kind." He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the door. "Let's go."</p><p>Carly yanked her arm away from his grasp and turned around, intending to look for Luke, but spotted a wedding cake being brought out from the back and set on the bar. A second followed it. "Oh shit," she grumbled.</p><p>"Huh?" He turned to see where she was looking. "So what? It's cake, Carly."</p><p>She met his gaze guiltily. "I think one of those is for us."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonny stood up on a chair near the bar, tapping a knife against his glass in an effort to get everyone to quiet down. A smiling Charlotte stood near him, hand on her belly.</p><p>"We want to thank all of you for coming to celebrate Courtney and Jason's marriage tonight. I didn't support this relationship in the beginning, I was totally against it. But I finally saw how much they love and support each other..."</p><p>Carly tuned out the rest of his speech, really not wanting to hear it. She just couldn't bring herself to toast that mistake of a marriage. She rested her head on Frisco's shoulder, just waiting for the speech to be over, and felt his arm slip around her shoulders.</p><p>Sonny held up his glass. "To Mrs. and Mr. Morgan."</p><p>The crowd raised their glasses and took a drink in celebration as well, with the exception of Carly, as Courtney and Jason happily kissed.</p><p>Sonny continued as servers moved around the room, refilling glasses. "You may also have noticed a second wedding cake up here. Courtney and Jason made a couple new friends in Atlantic City and they have their own new marriage to celebrate as well. So, another toast," Sonny said, raising his glass again. Carly smiled nervously, uncomfortable with the sudden turn of attention onto them. "To Robin and Frisco Jones."</p><p>Robin Jones. The words finally hit her. She'd said her vows, she'd joked about it with Luke and fought about it with Frisco, she'd said the words husband and wife a hundred times in the last few days. But it had never really sunk in. She was married to Frisco Jones.</p><p>They'd been together everyday for two years. They'd played husband and wife many times before. But this wasn't Berlin or Beirut or Boston or any of the other foreign cities they had been in. This was Port Charles. This was home to both of them. It was her husband toasting them. Her son clinging to her mother. His brother and his younger daughter welcoming her into the family. His older daughter ignoring them. Her best friend, her ex-husband, her enemies and her ex-in-laws. His ex-wife, his old friends, his rival. Her brother, his nephew. This was a place of memories, good and bad, people neither wanted to lie to. A lie that would have very real consequences when this was over.</p><p>She should have never come back.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Carly followed Frisco into the loft quietly. She walked by him and back to the bed. She grabbed one of the pillows and clutched it tightly as she laid down.</p><p>Frisco appeared behind her, concern written on his face. "What's up with you? You've hardly said a word since the toast."</p><p>She felt a tear escape her eye and roll down her cheek. "This was a bad idea."</p><p>"I've only been telling you that since you came up with this cockamamie scheme."</p><p>"I should've listened to you."</p><p>He sat on the bed next to her. "What was that? There is no way I heard you correctly."</p><p>"What happens when this is all over?" She turned to face him, tears falling down her cheeks. "The girls and Tony are going to be hurt when you leave again. I bet Felicia will be, too. When we expose Charlotte, Sonny, Jason, and Mama are all going to be hurt. Michael's not going to understand any of this. He probably doesn't even remember me, just her," she cried bitterly. "We're just going to rip apart a bunch of lives and for what?"</p><p>He reached out to wipe away her tears. "What is this, Carly? Remorse?" he replied softly.</p><p>"Yeah, who'd guess," she joked sadly.</p><p>He sighed. "Look, what's done is done. No use feeling bad about it now. Your family will be glad you're back and they'll probably feel pretty stupid for falling for Charlotte's lies. My family..." He looked down, sighing again. "Let me deal with them. They're used to me leaving."</p><p>"Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."</p><p>"For right now, just worry about how we're going to get through this, okay?" He leaned over and gave her a quick hug. "Now what were these suspicions you mentioned?"</p><p>Carly didn't get a chance to reply, a knock on the door interrupting them. Frisco got up to answer it, but he only got as far as the sofa. When the door swung open on its own, he reached for his gun.</p><p>Luke paraded in as if he owned the place, leaving the door to swing closed by itself. "Mr. and Mrs. Jones!" he crooned obnoxiously at the top of his lungs.</p><p>"You don't need to shout, Luke. We're right here," Frisco growled in annoyance. "Haven't you ever heard of waiting?"</p><p>"Why? I knocked first," the older man said, shrugging nonchalantly. "Besides, the door was unlocked."</p><p>"Doesn't mean you had to come right in. We could've been naked or something."</p><p>"Or something," Luke snorted in amusement.</p><p>Carly giggled. She couldn't help it, the two of them were actually funny, the way they snarked at each other. She stood and watched them, her arms crossed.</p><p>He caught sight of her. "What's with the sad face, darlin'?" he asked.</p><p>She expected some wisecrack from Frisco, but he surprised her when he replied earnestly. "The situation just got to her. She's feeling bad about lying to everybody at the party and everything."</p><p>"Caroline feeling bad about lying? You have got to be kidding me!"</p><p>She rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Luke."</p><p>"Sorry, darlin', but I've never heard of you ever feeling bad for any lie you've told."</p><p>"Just because you never heard about it doesn't mean it never happened."</p><p>Luke smiled dubiously. "I'll have to take your word for it."</p><p>Frisco sat on the arm of the sofa. "Are you two done?" he asked, glancing between them. The two Spencers looked in different directions, neither answering him. "Okay, to the reason you're here, Luke..."</p><p>"Lizzie's new guy," Luke finished, making himself comfortable in a chair.</p><p>Carly looked at her husband strangely. "Lizzie, as in Elizabeth Webber? Why should I care about any guy saddled with her?"</p><p>"Ric Lansing," the agent replied, but the blank expression on her face told him the name meant nothing to her. "He's counsel for the Alcazars."</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"He showed up at the party with Miss Webber."</p><p>"So? He's just a lawyer, right?"</p><p>"A lawyer for the man who had you kidnapped."</p><p>"Who is dead."</p><p>"Whose brother is more dangerous than he was and we still don't have a risk assessment for him."</p><p>"Oh please," she said, exhaling sharply, annoyed. "If he comes to Port Charles, I'm sure Alexis will be the one he goes after, not me. She's the one that pushed his brother off a balcony."</p><p>"I haven't gotten clearance to release you, so we act on the assumption that Lorenzo Alcazar is a threat," Frisco replied firmly. "End of story."</p><p>She smiled bitterly and rolled her eyes. "Fine."</p><p>Luke deliberately cleared his throat. "So why do you need me?"</p><p>"Well, for one," the agent told him, "keep an eye out for the girl. I'd hate to see Jeff's kid get hurt on my watch."</p><p>"Gotcha."</p><p>Frisco grabbed his laptop and turned it on. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about Lansing, would you?" he asked, waiting for his computer to boot.</p><p>"Not really. I think he was working at the club with the imposter, but Caroline here knows how much attention I pay to my sister's bastard daughter."</p><p>Frisco and Carly shared a disapproving glance. "How sweet," he replied dully.</p><p>"You got a computer in front of you. Look it up," the older man scoffed.</p><p>"We just got back. I haven't even gotten a chance to look at my computer," he said, pressing a few keys. He looked through the files waiting for him as both Luke and Carly sat down, sighing boredly.</p><p>Frisco only glanced through the information. "Nothing in there about Port Charles. The guy's got a bit of a reputation, though."</p><p>"Jason's little woman tell you anything?" Luke asked.</p><p>He shook his head. "She just said he was a psycho and Elizabeth hasn't listened to her warnings."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Well for starters, when Courtney talked about Elizabeth, she sounded amazingly like Carly does about her," he told the older man, with an amused grin. "If I were Elizabeth, I would've been suspicious and probably wouldn't listen either."</p><p>"You don't listen to anyone anyway."</p><p>Frisco just chuckled. "You're half owner of Kelly's, right? And the club is part of that?"</p><p>"Yes and yes."</p><p>"Find out if Lansing's still working at the club. Take more of an interest in Kelly's."</p><p>"Why me?" Luke asked offendedly. "Why not you or Caroline?"</p><p>"You're in a better position, Luke. You have reason to be around Kelly's and you know the girl. Me going around and suddenly asking questions would look very suspicious, especially to a certain blonde that doesn't trust me."</p><p>"What makes you think she'll trust you if I ask the questions?"</p><p>"She won't, but you asking them won't prove her doubts right. Since I'm stuck here, I would like to actually be able to see my daughters. Who knows when I'll have the chance again."</p><p>Luke thought for a moment, before relenting. "I'll go in and talk to Lizzie, see what she can tell me."</p><p>Frisco glanced at Carly and grinned sneakily. "Maybe you should go have lunch with... Oh, what did you call her again, Carly?"</p><p>"Oh no!" she protested. "I'm not doing anything with Pollyanna!"</p><p>"Ah, come on! Just a little girly talk, find out why she thinks he's a psycho."</p><p>Carly shook her head. "No. Way."</p><p>"You want to leave? That's the other choice."</p><p>She stomped her foot and grunted in frustration. Of course he would make her do this, the jerk. "Why can't you talk to her?"</p><p>"<i>I</i> gotta work."</p><p>She raised an eyebrow dubiously. "Work? I <i>am</i> your work!"</p><p>"I've got work I have to do on this case now," he told her. "And if I don't show up for work at Luke's, Felicia's going to know I was lying. You don't want to know what Felicia will do to me then."</p><p>"I'm not paying you," Luke said matter-of-factly.</p><p>"Just as long as I get to control the jukebox," the agent replied dismissively.</p><p>"No deal, amigo."</p><p>"Luke, I have a gun and I have excellent aim."</p><p>The older man held up his hands in defeat. "Fine. You're in charge of the club and I'm slacking at Kelly's."</p><p>"In charge?" Frisco asked in confusion.</p><p>Luke smiled smugly. "You want a job, you're my new day manager." He stood up. "Well, if you don't need me anymore, I've got my own daughter to get home to. Show up at 11 and dress appropriately," he told Frisco as he left.</p><p>Frisco looked at Carly. "Dress appropriately? What the hell does that mean?"</p><p>"Who knows. It's Luke," she said with a shrug. "I'm going to bed."</p><p>"We never finished our conversation about your suspicions."</p><p>"I can't put my finger on it. She's up to something, I don't have any idea what. I'm too tired to think about it now." She started to walk back to the bed, but turned around. "You gonna sleep on the sofa again?" she asked.</p><p>"Probably," Frisco said, rubbing his face. "I need to go over all this information, come up with a risk assessment for Lansing. I'll probably be up most of the night."</p><p>"Frisco, about tonight, before Luke busted in... Thanks."</p><p>Carly gave him a tired smile before going to bed alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carly read through her file again. The file for her case was kind of slim, but it had her complete history, as well as a history of Charlotte. The risk assessment for Charlotte listed her as a non-risk, wanting only personal retribution, and unlikely to blow her cover. Frisco even added the comment that Charlotte's retribution could buy them time in building their case against the Alcazars.</p><p>Retribution. What a word for taking over a life, convincing everyone that Carly loved that she was Carly, not the woman who was trapped in a cold, dank cellar dungeon in a South American fortress because some psycho arms dealer couldn't deal with the fact Brenda didn't love him. Retribution just didn't cover what Charlotte had done.</p><p>But there was years missing from Charlotte's file, the years after the accident. Just a brief paragraph about a mix up at the hospital and her being listed as Jane Doe, then the time she'd spent tracing Carly's every move in Port Charles. Nothing about how she went back to her family or how she found Carly in the first place.</p><p>The big question in Carly's mind right now was how. It gnawed at her. And she didn't have enough information to even hazard a guess.</p><p>She heard a knock on the door and slammed the laptop shut, hurriedly hiding all traces of the WSB from sight. Sure that everything was clear, she answered the door. Her breath stuck in her throat when she saw Jason standing on the other side.</p><p>"Jason," she said breathlessly, surprised to find him on her doorstep.</p><p>"Hi," he said, smiling. He waited for a moment, then spoke. "Can I come in?"</p><p>She returned his smile and shook her head, almost disgusted with herself. How dumb, to not invite him in! "Yes, of course!" She closed the door behind him. "Uh, sorry about that."</p><p>"No problem."</p><p>In his hands she noticed a laptop. "What's with the computer?"</p><p>He looked down at it, then back at her. "Felicia said something at the party last night that you work with computers. We're having problems with this one, no one has been able to figure out what it's doing. I was hoping you might take a look at it. Maybe you'll be able to fix it."</p><p>She thought for a moment. She really didn't know much about computers, although she had picked up enough through their various covers to fix Frisco's a couple times. But it was Jason's and it meant she'd have to see him again... She smiled flirtatiously. "I can take a shot at it, but I give you no guarantees."</p><p>"That's fine. I really appreciate you trying," he said, handing her the malfunctioning machine.</p><p>She set it down near Frisco's on the coffee table. "I'm surprised you came by. I thought you'd be on your honeymoon."</p><p>"We're getting ready to leave, but Courtney's still packing. Sonny's guy gave up on it, I thought I'd bring it by while I had time."</p><p>"What's there to pack?" Carly snorted. She smiled anxiously as she realized how snarky she'd sounded.</p><p>Jason chuckled, oblivious to her tone. "Yeah, tell me about it. But at least she won't be as bad as my ex-wife."</p><p>She'd heard how much of a clothes horse Brenda was, she could just imagine what traveling with her would be like. "Where are you going?" she asked, changing the subject slightly.</p><p>"Sonny's got a place on Martinique."</p><p>"Nice place."</p><p>"Have you ever been there?"</p><p>"A couple of times," she answered, looking down sadly. This whole conversation was making her uncomfortable and it didn't help Jason was showing his usual lack of emotion, as if she were just another outsider. She couldn't read him and she wasn't used to it.</p><p>"You and Frisco going anywhere?"</p><p>"No, in fact he just got a job at Luke's Place. He started today."</p><p>"So you'll be staying around for awhile?"</p><p>Yeah, until Charlotte gets exposed for the fraud she is, she thought bitterly. "We still haven't mind up our minds yet. Andy wants to spend a little time with his daughters."</p><p>Jason winced slightly, Maxie's reaction from the party still fresh in both of their minds. "Good luck with that."</p><p>"I'll tell him you said that."</p><p>He glanced at his watch. "I should be getting back. Hopefully Courtney will be done packing."</p><p>Carly closed her eyes, not wanting to watch him leave and not wanting to say what she knew she should. Frisco would be griping at her if he could see her. He'd once said in his line of work, to be considered good, you had to be able to boldface lie to those who loved you the most about who you were. This was just another challenge for her to face, just like breaking out of Alcazar's compound was. She got out of there in one piece, she survived Luis Alcazar's men coming after her, she'd survived two years with the super annoying Frisco Jones. She could handle this too. With a new resolve, she opened her eyes again and gave Jason a sweet smile. "Enjoy your trip."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Frisco sighed. He was sitting at Luke's desk, going through piles and piles of invoices and receipts. One of the distributors had called asking about their payment. As manager, it was technically Frisco's duty to take care of it, although the job was supposed to just be cover and he'd made that clear to Luke. But since the aging club owner had mysteriously disappeared not long before the call came in, Frisco was the one left to deal with the problem. The longer he dug through all the paperwork, the itchier his trigger finger was getting.</p><p>A knock on the door startled him. He looked up and found Felicia standing in the open doorway.</p><p>He somehow doubted this was a purely friendly visit. "Checking up on me, Princess?" he asked, leaning back in his chair.</p><p>"You can't blame me for having doubts," she said, closing the door behind her. She sat in one of the chairs across from him. "What is it that Luke hired you to do?"</p><p>"I'm the new manager," he replied coldly. She just gave him a faint, awkward smile. He softened towards her some. He didn't want to argue and bicker with her. He wanted this stay to be pleasant and not end with so many hurt feelings, like his other few visits had. "I'm driving myself nuts trying to figure out his filing system," he told her halfheartedly. "I have to find an invoice that needs to be paid and I can't make any sense of this mess. Do you happen to know his filing system?"</p><p>"Yeah, just pile it on the desk and leave it for the manager to figure out," she said with a little grin.</p><p>Frisco couldn't help but grin a little as well. He wouldn't be surprised if it was the truth, but the little teasing was nice. "That's just wonderful." He sighed in frustration, his grin fading. "Your doubts assuaged now?" he asked unsurely.</p><p>The blonde looked down. "Frisco, I just came to talk," she said softly.</p><p>"About?"</p><p>"You never introduced me to your new wife."</p><p>"You never came back over."</p><p>"What's her name again?"</p><p>He rolled his eyes. Felicia knew damn well what her name was, she was just playing games with him. He'd been through this more than once with her. "Robin," he said, a touch of annoyance in his voice. "Look, I've got a lot of work to do. Why don't you tell me why you came."</p><p>"I came to talk about the girls. Last night really upset Maxie."</p><p>He exhaled sharply, knowing what was coming. "She's mad at me. I get that. I don't need any lectures on why."</p><p>She took a deep breath, her eyes apprehensively meeting his. "I think maybe it's best if you don't see the girls."</p><p>Frisco's heart dropped. He couldn't believe she'd just said that. That she could look him in the eye and rip his heart out like that. "You can't be serious!"</p><p>"You're going leave again, Frisco. You told me that much yourself." He opened his mouth to protest, but she stopped him. "I don't care why. They're going to be hurt when you take off without a word to anybody. I'll have to pick up the pieces of the broken hearts you created, like every other time you've dropped in and out of our lives. I'm not going to let it happen this time."</p><p>"So you're just going to take away what might be my last chance to get to know them?"</p><p>"You better believe I am."</p><p>"They're not kids anymore, Felicia. You can't protect them from the world."</p><p>"No, but I can protect them from you."</p><p>Her voice was laced with iciness and a determination Frisco had not seen in her in a very long time. "What the hell does that mean?" he shouted angrily. "Damn it, Felicia! I'm their father! They don't need protecting from me!"</p><p>"Don't give me the good father crap!" she shot back, matching his tone. "We were never your priority! You never gave a damn about us!"</p><p>"You are so wrong, it's not even funny," he scoffed.</p><p>"Oh yeah?" She got up and leaned over the desk. "I can count one hand the number of times you've seen Georgie, and that includes this visit. The WSB is number one with you and it always has been."  She stepped back, crossing her arms. "Everything else is second," she said, her emotions seeping through her determined exterior.</p><p>"If you didn't like it, maybe you should've stuck with as-exciting-as-a-root-canal Colton."</p><p>"At least I know he would've been there for me and the girls."</p><p>"You're one to talk. You're not exactly mother of the year either."</p><p>"Excuse me!"</p><p>"Does this office bring back memories, Princess?" he sneered. "The whole time I've been in here digging through the mess Luke left for me, I've had ignore the thought that you two, <i>both married</i> I might add, got it on right here on this very desk."</p><p>"I screwed up <i>once</i>. And I've been trying to make it up to them ever since. You, you've been one big screw up our daughters' entire lives."</p><p>Frisco jumped out of the chair and rounded Luke's desk. "You can't keep me from them, Felicia," he said emotionally, getting in his her face. "I won't let you. This is between them and me now."</p><p>"Well, they don't want to see you. You're not a part of their lives anymore."</p><p>"If that's the way Maxie feels, she can tell me that herself."</p><p>Another knock interrupted them. Carly opened the door and sauntered inside. She stopped when she saw the blonde. "Uh, hi," she said, glancing between the two. "I just came by to see if I could steal you away for a late lunch."</p><p>"Sure. Felicia was just leaving," Frisco replied coldly, staring just as coldly at his ex-wife.</p><p>Carly smiled uneasily at the older woman, not sure of what to do. "So you're Felicia?"</p><p>Felicia smiled sarcastically. "You're the new wife."</p><p>"My name's Robin."</p><p>The blonde stepped toward her. "I wish you luck. He's far from being decent husband material. He'll leave the second the WSB comes calling again," she said, glancing angrily back at Frisco.</p><p>"Well, we all have our faults, don't we?" Carly replied, shrugging. "Your loss, my gain." She smirked as Felicia left in a huff. "It was nice to meet you, Felicia," she called to the other woman, not even trying to sound sincere, then shut the door. She turned back to her husband, the smirk still on her face. "That certainly went well."</p><p>"Yeah," he snorted.</p><p>"I'm impressed, Frisco. You really brought out the big guns," she said, dropping her purse on the chair Felicia had just vacated. "You wasted no time in throwing Colton in her face. And the office sex comment, that was good." She smiled deviously. "I must be rubbing off on you."</p><p>"Please don't eavesdrop on my conversations, Carly," Frisco growled.</p><p>"I couldn't help it. You were loud enough to be heard all the way down the hallway."</p><p>"I am not in the mood for this," he groaned.</p><p>"Are you in the mood to make a phone call for me?" she asked hopefully.</p><p>"What kind of phone call?"</p><p>"The WSB kind. I want some information."</p><p>"Charlotte?"</p><p>Carly nodded. "I want to know how she found me. I want whatever your little minions can get me."</p><p>"Consider it done." Frisco looked at her sheepishly. "You want to help me look for a missing invoice?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frisco was working the bar alone during the afternoon lull. There was only one customer, Frank the drunk who practically lived at the opposite end of the bar, he couldn't see keeping the bartender on for the rest of the shift. In Frisco's two days of working, he'd become privy to the story of Frank's life, after the guy drunkenly bitched at him for two hours about Luke's absence. It was insensitive he knew, but he could see why Frank's wife had left him. There were only so many times Frisco could hear how "the man" was keeping him down and still buy it. Sadly for Frank, he'd passed that point yesterday.</p><p>Frisco was still going over books, trying to make sense of Luke's financial mess, his back to the door. He stopped momentarily as he heard the door open and close, not looking back. Feet shuffled across the floor. He caught a glimpse of grey hair in the reflection from the water glass in front of him. Luke. It had to be. Mr. Disappear-At-A-Drop-Of-A-Hat-With-No-Explanation.</p><p>"I'm going to fucking kill you, Luke," he said hostilely.</p><p>"I think you'll have to get in line."</p><p>The amused voice wasn't Luke's, but Tony's. Frisco swung around on the bar stool in surprise. He hadn't expected his brother to show up. "Tony! What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Had to see for myself."</p><p>He rolled his eyes. He had a feeling the news didn't come from Luke. "Felicia came to see you, huh?" he said, annoyed by the talking behind his back. That always got on his nerves.</p><p>"How'd you guess?"</p><p>"Well, it was her, Luke or... uh, my wife." He nearly said Carly, but had to stop himself. He was usually good at the undercover stuff, but between Felicia and Tony, he was definitely going to blow their cover. He just wasn't used to lying to them like this, not to their faces. "I doubt you've seen Robin and I'm sure you'd have more comments if you'd talked to Luke, who happens to have conveniently taken off on me. That leaves Felicia and her agenda of getting rid of me."</p><p>Tony sat on a nearby stool, keeping his distance. "She's not trying to get rid of you," he said, although not sounding very assuring. "But could you blame her if she did?"</p><p>"Yes," Frisco answered flatly. "I just want to see my girls while I've got the chance. That's all."</p><p>"And she doesn't want to see them hurt."</p><p>He wanted to tell his brother the truth, but he knew he couldn't. It was a no win situation for him, not leaving very many options open. "I don't want to hurt them either, but there are things that are beyond my control, Tony."</p><p>"So quit," the doctor said, as if it was the easiest thing in the world. "I'm sure Mac would give you your old job back."</p><p>"Hey kid," Frank's grisly voice interrupted. "Get me another cold one."</p><p>Frisco sighed. He walked behind the bar, getting the lone customer another beer, the cheapest domestic on tap. "You might wanna think about switching to coffee soon," he suggested, setting the new mug in front of the guy and gently tossing the old one into the dirty bin under the counter.</p><p>"Why? I'm not going anywhere," Frank grumbled cynically.</p><p>The agent shook his head, glancing at his brother. "Of course."</p><p>He walked back to his bar stool, returning to his conversation with Tony. "If you came here to lecture me, you can leave now," he told his older brother.</p><p>Tony chuckled. "I had to see my little brother actually working a regular job."</p><p>"What does that mean?" Frisco scoffed. "I've had regular jobs before."</p><p>"Rock star, TV show host, cop, and last but not least, spy. Not exactly your average 9-to-5, collect-a-paycheck-and-go-home jobs, little brother."</p><p>"I'll have you know, this is not the first bar I've worked at," he replied defensively.</p><p>"Before the rock star thing worked out, I'm guessing."</p><p>He rolled his eyes. "I did work some regular jobs back then."</p><p>"That's been awhile, Frisco." Tony's voice was weary, aged. "I'm not the only one getting old."</p><p>He had a point and Frisco knew it. He knew he wasn't a young man anymore. He had the teenage daughters and facial lines to prove it. Hell, he had the seniority in the WSB to prove it, as if he needed another reminder.</p><p>A young man, well dressed in a designer suit, entered the bar and approached the two men. He held an envelope and a clipboard in his hands. "Agent Jones?" he asked, looking between them.</p><p>Frisco's jaw tightened slightly as he smiled at the young man. "I'm Agent Jones."</p><p>The young man handed him the clipboard. "Please sign at the bottom."</p><p>Frisco eyed the paper. Received by requesting agent, confidential information, destroy as needed, yada, yada, yada... Nothing he hadn't seen a hundred times. He signed where he was directed and handed the clipboard back. The young man gave him the envelope and turned to the door. "Good day, Agent Jones," he said as he left.</p><p>"Yeah, you too," Frisco grumbled as he opened the envelope. He glanced over the document anxiously, feeling his brother's eyes staring a hole in him.</p><p>"I thought you were inactive," Tony said suspiciously.</p><p>The agent stuffed the papers back into the envelope quickly. "I am. It's just some paperwork."</p><p>"What kind of paperwork?"</p><p>He turned his head slowly, looking his brother straight in the eye. "What's with all the questions? Don't you trust me, Tony?"</p><p>Frisco watched his brother squirm. He guiltily knew he'd put him between a rock and a hard place with that question. Tony would never admit he didn't trust his younger brother, not like this. He could always be counted on for support, even if he disagreed with whatever Frisco was doing at the time.</p><p>"There's something you're not telling me," Tony said cautiously.</p><p>The younger man rolled his eyes. "There's a lot I haven't told you. That doesn't answer the question."</p><p>The answer did not come easily. It sounded more like a concession.  "Okay, okay. I'll take your word for it."</p><p>Frisco frowned, unable to deny his disappointment. In other words, Tony didn't trust him.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Carly sat at a corner table at Kelly's. The table was covered between the two laptops. God, she was glad for the wireless network connection in Frisco's computer, otherwise she'd be left back in that stuffy loft. Stuck with all the reminders of Pollyanna, who was off on her honeymoon with Jason. Not her idea of a good afternoon.</p><p>"Having problems?"</p><p>She looked up. Elizabeth Webber stood on the other side of the table, smiling. Carly didn't know exactly how to react. They had never been friends. In fact, they had been anything but. It was because of Liz that she had ended up in Sonny's arms in the first place.</p><p>But it wasn't Carly sitting at that table, not as Liz knew anyway. Frisco had lectured her a dozen times on that point since coming to Port Charles. She was a complete stranger and was expected to act as such, even to the people she hated before. She had to at least be nice, a lot was riding on her behavior. "Can't figure out what's wrong with the stupid thing," she said, uneasily returning the young woman's smile.</p><p>"I know nothing about computers," she said casually, "but I'm sure my ex could help you. He used to be a computer wiz."</p><p>"I'll figure it out eventually," Carly replied, trying to mask her annoyance. Yeah, like she needed any advice from Liz Webber or Lucky's help. She'd do this on her own. "It's... It's just frustrating."</p><p>"Can I get you anything? More tea?"</p><p>She went back to the computer, waving dismissively. "That'd be good. Thanks."</p><p>Liz walked away, just long enough to bring her another small pot of hot water and another tea bag. "I hope chamomile is alright."</p><p>"It's great."</p><p>She gave the younger woman a polite smile. Liz left to take care of other customers; Carly turned her focus back on the broken laptop. She hit a few keystrokes, tried to access a strangely named hidden directory. Windows disappeared and the screen suddenly turned blue.</p><p>The dreaded Blue Screen Of Death.</p><p>Again.</p><p>She groaned frustratedly. That was the third time she'd gotten the BSOD, third different directory she couldn't access. There was definitely something up with this damn machine. She jotted down the third different error code and looked it up on Frisco's laptop as Jason's rebooted.</p><p>Part of her wanted to strangle herself for giving in so easily to Jason. She was getting in over her head with this stupid thing, all because she couldn't say no to him.</p><p>The doors to Kelly's suddenly flew open, grabbing the attention of everyone. Carly turned her head and watched in disbelief as her uncle strolled dramatically into the diner. "Good afternoon, all you beautiful human beings!" Luke shouted cheerfully from the doorway, his arms spread as wide as the devious grin on his face, the doors slamming shut behind him.</p><p>For once, the usually busy and noisy diner was silent, all eyes on Luke. Liz was the first to break the silence. "Are you drunk, Luke?" she asked, throwing down the towel in her hands, not bothering to hide her annoyance.</p><p>People began to go back to their own business, most snickering or shaking their heads. "Nope," he answered, uncharacteristically gleeful. "Just had a wonderfully refreshing day off."</p><p>"So you came here to bother the customers?"</p><p>He shrugged. "I own half of the place, why not?"</p><p>Liz just shook her head and went back to the counter.</p><p>"Looks like you lost your audience," Carly said, just loud enough for him to hear.</p><p>Luke joined her at the small table. "Not all of it, I see."</p><p>"You shouldn't be seen out in public. My husband's liable to hunt you down. He didn't appreciate the mess you left for him."</p><p>"Hey, he was the one that wanted a job!" Luke shot back defensively.</p><p>"You knew what he was asking, Luke," she reminded him. "It wasn't spending all afternoon on the phone sucking up to distributors you forgot to pay."</p><p>Luke just shrugged nonchalantly, as if it were nothing. He flashed his usual roguish grin. "Can you blame me for trying to get a little something out of the guy?"</p><p>Carly sat back in the chair and crossed her arms, not sure how to respond to that. Luke Spencer was a real piece of work, hardly worth her energy and probably best left to Frisco's temper.</p><p>Liz came over to check on her. "You can tell him to leave at any time, if he's bothering you," she told Carly, looking pointedly at Luke. "I'll make sure he goes somewhere else."</p><p>"Oh yeah? What do you think you're going to do?" he asked her teasingly.</p><p>"I'll tell Bobbie and have you barred from here for life." She poked him in the shoulder as punctuation. "No more Kelly's ATM for you."</p><p>Luke looked between the two young women, grinning without a single ounce of guilt. "Hey, have you met Robin?" he asked the petite brunette, changing the subject.</p><p>Liz smiled at Carly. "It's nice to meet you. My name's Elizabeth."</p><p>Carly returned the polite smile, tightening her unseen hand into a fist. "I remember seeing you at party the other night," she said, grudgingly making conversation. "You were with some dark haired hunk, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, my boyfriend," Liz answered, smiling happily. "Ric runs The Cellar with Carly."</p><p>"How funny," Luke said, wiggling his brows mischievously at his niece. "You two have something in common. Robin's new hubby is running my club."</p><p>Carly opened her mouth to comment, but Liz beat her to it. "That would explain why you're not there, running off your own customers," she scoffed, a sardonic smirk on her face.</p><p>"You know, Elizabeth darlin', I bet you and Robin here would get along real well. You both give me a hard time."</p><p>Carly resisted the urge to kick Luke under the table, instead deciding to give him a dirty look. The look only seemed to egg him on. "Why don't you take a load off and join us, Elizabeth? Robin's new to Port Chuckles and doesn't really know anyone except Courtney and my ungrateful niece. I'm sure she could use a friend that's not directly connected to the mob, considering her husband's usual profession."</p><p>As soon as they were alone, Frisco's temper wouldn't be the only one Luke would have to face. Carly wanted five minutes alone with her uncle. She was going to rip him apart with her bare hands. The nerve of him, trying to force her into making friends with Liz for no reason other than to amuse himself.</p><p>Liz pulled up a chair and sat down, much to Carly's dismay. "I remember Lucky mentioning something about a Frisco Jones years ago. He's a WSB agent, right?"</p><p>"Most of the time, yes," Carly answered.</p><p>Luke got up with a smirk, winking at his niece. "I'm sure Robin will tell you all about the man. I'm going to make sure my club's still in one piece."</p><p>"Give hubby dearest my undying love," Carly told him as insincerely as possible without tipping off the young woman.</p><p>He saluted her as he walked out. "Will do."</p><p>If Carly could've gotten away with leaving, she would've run after him. The bastard had left her alone with Lizzie fucking Olsen. She was so going to kill him.</p><p>"What exactly does the WSB do, if you don't mind me asking?" Liz asked curiously. "I don't know much about them."</p><p>Carly sighed. Questions that would only lead to more questions, questions she didn't want to answer, especially not to Elizabeth. This was going to be a long conversation, she could feel it in her gut. Luke was so going to pay for this.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Carly practically attacked Frisco the second he walked in the door of the loft. He'd brought home dinner from the club, burgers and fries for both of them. The only advantage to living with Frisco, he happily fed her junk food habit and Luke's Place had the best cheese fries in town. "Cheese fries are mine!" she demanded, grabbing the plastic bag with two styrofoam boxes from his hands. She hopped away, keeping the bag just out of his grasp.</p><p>Frisco smirked. "Touch them and you won't get your present," he said, teasing her.</p><p>"What present? You got me a present?" she asked excitedly.</p><p>He pointed to the bag. "Hands off the cheese fries," he ordered.</p><p>She dropped the boxes on the kitchen counter and took a step away from them, a big grin on her face. "They're all yours."</p><p>He handed her the envelope from the WSB. She ripped it open eagerly, not even looking at the outside. She flipped through the papers. "What is this?"</p><p>Frisco pulled the boxes from the bag, claiming the box with the cheese fries for himself, and grabbed a beer from the refrigerator. "The information you asked for," he said, making himself comfortable at the table. "Charlotte's hospital records from Florida."</p><p>She read the first page closely, leaning against the counter. It was a summary of the file, the record of a Jane Doe. "This is Charlotte? You're sure?"</p><p>He nodded. "She's the only Jane Doe in the time frame that fits the story."</p><p>She glanced through the other pages. She recognized some of the terms and language from nursing school, but she'd need a medical dictionary and her old textbooks to really make sense of the details. "Doesn't say much. Just a bunch of medical mumbo jumbo."</p><p>"Oh, I don't know about that," he said with a sly smile.</p><p>She glared at him. She hated when he got vague like that. "Show me the part that helps me."</p><p>He put a fry in his mouth, then took a swig of beer. "Billing statement."</p><p>She flipped to the last page. She saw the part he meant at the bottom of the page and read it out loud. "Paid by third party in cash, no name given." She lowered the file. "Who's the third party?"</p><p>He shrugged. "Don't know."</p><p>"So where did she go when she was released from the hospital?"</p><p>"Don't know."</p><p>Carly rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation. "That is so helpful, Frisco," she sarcastically snapped.</p><p>"It's being investigated," Frisco assured her. "I've got an agent pursuing the family angle starting tomorrow. We'll track the money from here."</p><p>"They paid in cash. You're never going to find anything."</p><p>"She had to live on something all those years while she was following you. We find her source of income in New York, I bet we'll find who paid her hospital bill." He shrugged again. "That's just my hunch, though."</p><p>Carly sat down at the table across from him and pulled the Styrofoam box to her. "The WSB is willing to investigate this?" she asked softly.</p><p>Frisco didn't answer immediately. "Call it reevaluating the risk assessments," he told her finally. He sat back, taking a deep breath. "Carly, all they gave me was the one agent. He's going to handle the investigation in Florida; we're going to have to do the rest, until we've got something more solid to show Washington." He paused. "It took a lot of sweet talking to get even that."</p><p>Sweet talking, huh? She smiled in satisfaction. "So you admit I'm right about her?"</p><p>His expression remained neutral. "I admit nothing." He reached for the box. "Now hand over the cheese fries."</p><p>"Hell no!" she cried, slapping his hands away. "Medical records don't qualify as a present!"</p><p>Her efforts were in vain however. He got enough of a hold on the box to get it away from her. "Too bad, they're mine."</p><p>"Shut up!"</p><p>Frisco picked up a fry and waved it triumphantly. "You first."</p><p>A knock on the door startled both of them. They looked at each other. They weren't expecting anyone. Frisco reached for the gun he kept holstered on his ankle as Carly walked to the door. She took one look back at him before opening the door.</p><p>Carly was stunned to see Georgie standing on the other side. She gave the girl a soft smile. "Hi," she said, surprised. She moved aside to let her in. "Honey," she nearly choked on the word, "Georgie's here."</p><p>The teen walked in all smiles, her boyfriend nervously trailing behind her. Frisco hurriedly re-holstered his weapon, but not quick enough for his daughter not to notice. "Ankle holster?" she asked unsurprised, pointing to the gun as he stood up.</p><p>"Habit," he replied, shrugging.</p><p>Frisco stayed near the table, unsure of what to do. Luckily for him, Georgie made the first move. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He hugged her tightly, enjoying having his daughter in his arms. "I'm glad you stopped by."</p><p>She pulled away, still smiling. "Well, Dillon and I were in the neighborhood..."</p><p>He eyed her dubiously.</p><p>"Or not..." she said guiltily. "Anyways, I thought since you're home a little while, maybe we could go out to dinner on Friday? Me, Maxie, you," she glanced back at Carly, "and Robin."</p><p>Frisco and Carly looked at each other in surprise. "Yeah, that'd be great," he replied disbelievingly. "How does the Port Charles Grille sound? Say 8 o'clock?"</p><p>Georgie smiled happily. "Sounds great! I'll let Maxie know!" Dillon cleared his throat. Georgie looked back at her boyfriend. "We have to go. Dillon's taking me to some old movie."</p><p>"It's not just some old movie," Dillon said. "It's Casablanca."</p><p>Frisco chuckled. "Have fun. It's a good movie."</p><p>She hugged her father again and headed out the door with Dillon. "See you Friday!" she said, waving as she left.</p><p>"Bye," Carly said to her stepdaughter. She closed the door and turned back to Frisco. "Congratulations."</p><p>He was grinning from ear to ear, happier than she'd ever seen him. "My daughters want to see me," he said, sounding as if he didn't quite believe it.</p><p>She smiled sadly. She was happy for him, she knew how much those girls meant to him, but she couldn't help feeling jealous. She loved Michael just as much, and she wanted him back.</p><p>A plan began to form in Carly's mind. Michael was so close, she couldn't stay away any longer. Tomorrow she'd find a way to get to her son.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carly sat at Luke's desk, still working on the laptop. Her uncle had finally shown back up at the club and was running things, allowing Frisco to actually do some investigating. She had wanted to be part of it, so she joined him at the club with Jason's computer.</p><p>Unfortunately, she wasn't having any more luck with the stupid thing than she'd had at the loft. She was compiling quite a list of fatal errors and all the stupid Microsoft resources weren't helping her any. Just the same questions and answers that didn't solve anything. The codes all led to different possible problems, none of which made sense with the problems she had. The only thing left that made sense was a virus, but the two different virus scanners installed came up empty. If it was a virus, it was one that hadn't been caught and added to the definition files yet.</p><p>She smiled. If she couldn't clean the virus, she would have to reformat. To reformat, she would need the system disks, which Jason didn't give her. To get the system disks, she would have to go to the penthouse... This was exactly the opportunity to she needed to get close to Michael.</p><p>Out of curiosity, Carly went into a directory she knew was business. She was interested to see how Sonny's "business" was going. Benny was the best at hiding the organization's assets, but she figured she'd be able to guess what was what from the conversations she'd overheard during her marriage. Multiplying the final numbers by ten would give her a pretty good estimate of his current worth.</p><p>Most of the files were Office files, documents and spreadsheets and such, but there were two unusual hidden files. One had the same name as the strange directory that always caused the fatal errors, the other seemed to be a copy of Benny's accounting spreadsheet. Both had file extensions she didn't recognize. She made a mental note of the files and started clicked on the regular documents.</p><p>One by one, she opened the files, but none of them made sense. The figures in the spreadsheets seemed to be scrambled, as if they were encrypted. But all the encrypted data she'd seen through the WSB, the whole file was encrypted, either unreadable or encoded just as the correspondence and legal documents were, not just parts like in the spreadsheets.</p><p>This made no sense.</p><p>"Frisco?" she asked quietly.</p><p>He was sitting on the floor, his files and notes spread all around. Another set of files had been delivered to the club that morning in a locked file box. What was in them, Carly didn't know. He had decided it wasn't safe to leave any of his files at the loft, for fear someone - she knew he meant Jason and his own family - would find them and blow the whole operation. The files were safer hidden away in Luke's office, where there was something resembling controlled access.</p><p>"Yeah?" he replied, not even looking up.</p><p>"How much do you know about encryption?"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"You know, encrypted files."</p><p>He looked strangely at her. "Depends on what you want to know."</p><p>"Is it possible to encode just parts of a file?"</p><p>He got up and hopped through the papers, being sure not to disturb the order. "Let me see what you're talking about."</p><p>She pushed her chair back to give him room. She pointed to the spreadsheet cells in question. "Just the figures seem to be scrambled."</p><p>He took one look at the screen and sighed in annoyance. "The real data was replaced with random characters, making the file junk. Did you really think Jason would hand over their books that easily to my wife?"</p><p>My wife? <i>My wife</i>? She turned her head to look at him, blinking in disbelief. Man, he had an ego! "Not everything's about you!" she scoffed. She lifted her chin defiantly. "He trusts me enough to fix his computer obviously."</p><p>"I don't know why," Frisco griped, going back to his spot on the floor. "The only thing you did was help his wife pick out a wedding dress."</p><p>Carly glared at him. He <i>had</i> to bring Blondie into this. "Me and Jason have a bond that can't be broken. Not by Courtney, not even by Charlotte."</p><p>"Whatever. My point is, he knows who I am and what I do for a living. He would never hand over those files to someone who's with me. He may have asked you to fix it, but he sure as hell didn't leave any information that could be used against them."</p><p>As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. Jason didn't trust anyone outside the organization with that kind of information. Hell, even if he had known who she was, he still wouldn't have trusted her with those files. That realization felt like one of the few pieces of hope was being ripped from her heart. "He doesn't trust me," she said disappointedly.</p><p>Frisco gave her an understanding smile. "He doesn't know it's you," he reminded her.</p><p>"Then why did he ask me to fix this stupid thing?" She sighed dejectedly. "I'm sure Sonny's got a hacker on his payroll who's far more qualified than I am."</p><p>The question hung between them. By the look on his face, she guessed he didn't know the answer to that any more than she did.</p><p>Frisco finally shrugged indifferently. "Courtney probably suggested it and he couldn't tell her no. She seems that naïve and he's definitely that whipped."</p><p>Carly laughed at that. Whipped and Jason didn't belong in the same thought. "Jason Morgan is never whipped, believe me."</p><p>"Whatever."</p><p>He didn't sound convinced. "You can ask Robin," she added. "He never did what she wanted either. Jason does only what he wants, always has."</p><p>He rolled his eyes. "Gee, what a prince," he said sarcastically.</p><p>"This coming from Mr. Mom."</p><p>He laughed. "If you're trying to insult me, you'll have to do better than that. I happened to have enjoyed the time I spent at home with my daughters."</p><p>"Yeah, until that itch to get back to work kicked in."</p><p>"Weak, Carlybabes. Very weak, especially for you."</p><p>Frisco's focus turned back to the files that surrounded him. There were way too many files for them to all be on Alcazar and he wasn't working any other cases. She stood up and walked around the desk, kneeling down across from him. She looked at the piles, flipping through the file tabs in the closest pile. Names were written on the tabs, the handwriting she recognized as Frisco's WSB contact. But it was the names that she noted.</p><p>Alan Quartermaine Jr. Edward Quartermaine. Ned Ashton. Antoinette Chandler aka Skye Patterson.</p><p>Her eyes darted to the next pile. Nikolas Cassadine. Stefan Cassadine. Stavros Cassadine. Helena Cassadine. Natasha Cassadine aka Alexis Davidovich/Davis.</p><p>By the sheer number of files, he had to have a file on nearly everyone in town. "What is all this?" she asked in confusion.</p><p>"Background information."</p><p>"The Quartermaines don't care what happens to me and I've never had much of anything to do with the Cassadines." She fingered through the tabs on another pile, then moved to a fourth pile. "You've got a file on Luke? And your own brother?"</p><p>"Information is everything in this business."</p><p>"Why don't you just try asking questions?"</p><p>"One, lots of questions raise red flags with people, especially with certain suspicious blondes. Two, no one knows everything about everyone. Not the stuff I want to know anyway."</p><p>Carly shook her head. "Nosy, nosy, nosy," she said, going back to work.</p><p>"Figured out what wrong's with that computer yet?"</p><p>"I think it has a virus."</p><p>"I guess you'll be busy cleaning for awhile."</p><p>Carly scowled. "Oh, shut up," she grumbled.</p><p>Frisco held back a grin. "You first."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Carly had gotten fed up with working at the club. Frisco hardly said two words to her, outside of answering her questions. He was so wrapped up in his files, she might as well have not been there. So much for helping out the investigation.</p><p>She'd done everything she could do on the laptop. Well, not everything. She still could contact one of the WSB's techs for help or access to some of their fancy tools. But she wasn't sure that was a step she was willing to take. Not when the other options worked out so much better in her favor.</p><p>Those options lead to Haborview Towers. Carly stepped out of the elevator on the top floor, her former home. She glanced at Jason's penthouse and sighed. He was probably still off with Courtney.</p><p>A guard she didn't recognize was at the door. She took a deep breath, approaching him. "Is Sonny in?" she asked him.</p><p>He eyed her suspiciously. "Is he expecting you?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Your name?"</p><p>"Robin Jones."</p><p>The name still sounded forced to her, but it was getting easier. She was finally getting used to it. As long as she forgot who the name belonged to.</p><p>"Just a moment," the guard said, stepping inside the penthouse and closing the door behind him. She waited, hearing muffled voices inside.</p><p>Sonny stuck his head out of the door as the guard returned his post. "Hey, Robin! Come on in," he said, smiling as he gestured her inside.</p><p>"I hope this isn't a bad time," she said, entering her former home. She stopped in her tracks when she saw her son sitting on the sofa.</p><p>Her breath caught in her throat. Michael was engrossed in a book, completely unaware she was there. Tears burned her eyes as Carly struggled to stay cool. All she wanted was to rush up to him, sweep him up in her arms and never let him go.</p><p>The redheaded boy turned towards Sonny and Carly. He looked startled, almost like he'd seen a ghost.</p><p>"No, of course not," Sonny assured her casually, striding towards the sofa. "Michael and I are just working on his homework." He mussed the boy's hair playfully as he spoke. "How's that computer?"</p><p>"Um, that's actually why I came by," Carly told him, glancing between her ex-husband and her son. "I think it might have a virus."</p><p>He sighed, his thumb brushing his lower lip. "That doesn't sound too good."</p><p>"If I can't find a way to clean it off, I'm going to have to reformat the hard drive."</p><p>"That bad?"</p><p>"Yeah," she said. "Uh, Jason just gave me the laptop, he didn't give me any system disks or anything. I don't want to try to do anything major without those disks to fix it."</p><p>"I understand," he replied, nodding. "Let me go over to Jason's penthouse and see if I can find them."</p><p>Sonny walked out of the penthouse, leaving her alone with her son. She smiled unsurely at Michael, a smile the boy returned, equally unsurely. "Hi, Michael," she said. She approached the sofa slowly and looked over his shoulder. "What are you studying?"</p><p>"History," Michael answered quietly.</p><p>"Mmm. Sounds interesting," she replied, sitting on the sofa next to him. "You like history?"</p><p>He shrugged. "It's okay."</p><p>She fought back the urge to straighten his disheveled hair. "Is school almost out?"</p><p>"We get out Friday, but I have a big history test first."</p><p>She grimaced sympathetically. "Finals. I always hated those." She licked her lips nervously. "Do you like school?"</p><p>"It's alright. My teacher is really nice. I like her." He looked down, his brows coming together pensively.</p><p>Unable to fight herself this time, she reached out, rubbing his back gently. "What are you looking so serious for?" she asked caringly.</p><p>Michael's eyes met hers. She could see the confusion in them. "You look like my mommy," he told her quietly.</p><p>Her breath caught in her throat. For one second, she thought he might remember her. That she could see some recognition in her son's eyes. No, she scolded herself. He just sees the resemblance to Charlotte. "A lot of people think I look like your mommy."</p><p>"You really, really look like my mommy."</p><p>She smiled, although she really didn't feel like it. "Well, I hope that's a good thing," she said teasingly, trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>The boy didn't answer immediately. "It is," he finally replied.</p><p>Sonny appeared again, preventing Carly from responding. He handed her several cds. "I hope these are the right ones. I'm not exactly sure where Jason keeps that computer stuff."</p><p>She looked through the disks. Three system restore disks from the manufacturer, plus a few program disks. It wasn't everything that was on the machine, but it covered the essentials. The rest was just meant she'd have another reason to see Jason.</p><p>"These look like the right ones," she said, tucking the disks into her purse. "When's Jason supposed to be back?"</p><p>"Couple days. I'll ask around and see if there are any others."</p><p>She nodded politely. "I better get back to work."</p><p>"Of course. We appreciate your help with this."</p><p>"No problem. Glad to help."</p><p>Sonny escorted her out. She kept the smile on her face until the elevator doors closed. She leaned against the elevator wall, squeezing her eyes shut. She let out an emotional sigh, the pain she felt very apparent on her face.</p><p>Carly had actually touched him, actual physical contact with her son. She'd gotten to talk to him about school, at least for a moment. Two years, two long years she'd waited for a moment like that. She was happy, grateful for that one moment. But it broke her heart that she'd had to walk away, that he didn't truly know who she was.</p><p>God, she missed her little boy so much it killed her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carly walked into Kelly's, intending only to get a coffee to go and go back to the loft to wallow in her self pity. Elizabeth was sitting at the counter, looking quite tired. She was tempted to just leave, but Frisco's words echoed in her mind. <i>Make friends with Elizabeth</i>, he'd said after Luke forced her into a conversation with the snippy little brat. <i>She could be useful</i>. Yeah, right. Lizzie Webber was only good for one thing- screwing up her life.</p><p>But, as Frisco had repeatedly pointed out, Liz had information on Ric Lansing, information they needed. The previous conversation had put Carly in a position to find out what Liz knew about her new boyfriend.</p><p>Damn, she hated when Frisco had a point.</p><p>Reluctantly, Carly approached the younger woman and set her purse down on the counter next to her. By the lack of reaction from Liz, Carly assumed she hadn't heard. She craned her neck around, getting her face into Liz's view. "Hey," she said with a smile. "Tough day?"</p><p>Liz groaned, pushing her bangs from her face. "You have no idea. With Courtney gone, I've had to work extra shifts. By myself, I might add." She shrugged, her annoyance with Blondie quite apparent. "It's not liked she ever worked a full shift when she was here anyway."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"She's at Jason's beck and call. When he needs something, or Carly, or Sonny, she drops everything and runs out of here without a single word. Lucas, Penny and I are always having to cover for her. It's like she doesn't realize we all have our own lives. I've had to take time away from my painting and break dates with Ric, Penny's had to cut classes and skip studying, Lucas has had to come in on days off. It's pathetic."</p><p>Carly's vindictive side cheered. So Blondie wasn't the sweet little thing she pretended to be. "Why does she still have a job?" she asked, a faint smirk on her lips.</p><p>Liz laughed bitterly. "We need the help too much to fire her, unfortunately." She glanced down at her watch. "Lucas should be getting out of school. He's supposed to be relieving me soon. I can't wait to get out of here."</p><p>Carly slumped on the next stool. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the disks she'd gotten from Sonny sticking out of her purse. Reminders of the job for Jason she was supposed to get to back to. "I know the feeling," she grumbled. "I've got work to do and I don't really want to do it."</p><p>"Still working on that computer problem?"</p><p>"Unfortunately," she grumbled.</p><p>"I feel for you, Robin. I don't really want to be doing this either." Liz sighed. "Plus, I have a date with Ric and I need to go shopping, but I'm stuck here working..."</p><p>Shopping, another she needed to do. She didn't have anything good enough for dinner with Frisco's daughters. "That makes two of us."</p><p>"You have a date with my boyfriend too?" Liz joked wearily.</p><p>Carly chuckled. "I have a date with my husband and his daughters."</p><p>Liz leaned closer to her, smiling conspiratorially. "You know what we need?" A crash at one of the tables interrupted them. The brunette sighed, reaching over the counter for a rag. "I better got take care of that," she said, leaving Carly alone at the counter.</p><p>Movement by the cellar stairs caught Carly's attention. Charlotte stormed up the stairs, Ric on her heels. Carly couldn't make out what they were saying, but it was clear they were arguing. He grabbed Charlotte's arm, pulling her back to him. He said something to her, rage taking over her face as he spoke.</p><p>"Stay away from me and stay away from my husband, you sick freak!" Charlotte screeched at him, freeing her arm. She took a few more steps towards the counter, but froze when she spotted Carly.</p><p>The two women stared at each other in surprise, Charlotte's jaw open. For once, she looked at a loss for words.</p><p>Ric spun the petite blonde around again, breaking their momentary connection. "I can ruin your marriage, Carly."</p><p>"Go ahead, try it!" she sneered at him, dropping her voice, but not low enough that Carly couldn't hear her. "I'll tell him how you raped me, then blackmailed me with it. Let's see how long you live after that!"</p><p>Giving Carly a nasty glare, Charlotte stomped out of the diner, pushing Liz put of her way. The doors slammed behind her.</p><p>Ric stared at the doors swaying in her wake. He glanced around, finally noticing Carly watching him from the counter. He swaggered over to her, an anxious smile on his face. "I'm sorry you had to witness that," he told her apologetically. "Carly tends to go off the deep end when she's angry."</p><p>"Does she?" Carly replied dubiously.</p><p>Something about Ric Lansing made Carly uneasy, put her immediately on edge. His smooth demeanor, trying to charm her as a way to blow off Charlotte's accusations, the odd look in his eyes that something just wasn't right. Everything in her gut screamed that this was not a man to be trusted.</p><p>"God, what's is her problem? Carly's bitchier than usual today," Liz said to them, walking around the counter. She dropped the dishes in her hands and the rag into a bin underneath the counter and shook her head. She gestured to the window, where Charlotte was outside with Lucas. "She's even going off on her brother."</p><p>"We had a bit of a disagreement," Ric replied, almost dismissively.</p><p>"Whatever it was, I'm sure it wasn't your fault."</p><p>Disagreement, Carly thought. That was one way of putting it. The way Liz was smiling flirtatiously at him and buying his excuse made her sick. If Charlotte was even remotely telling the truth, Liz was just setting herself up for a big fall. She was completely clueless about this man. It must've been a cold day in hell, because Carly actually felt sorry for her.</p><p>"Oh! Ric, this is Robin. She's the other bride from the reception at The Cellar," Liz told him. "Robin, this is Ric Lansing."</p><p>Ric held out his hand to Carly. "Congratulations on the new marriage... Mrs. Jones, wasn't it?"</p><p>"Yes," she answered coolly, trying to sound polite. "Robin Jones."</p><p>He leaned on the back of a seat casually. "Your husband looks familiar. What does he do, may I ask?"</p><p>"He's in law enforcement."</p><p>"Here in Port Charles?"</p><p>Carly watched his reaction as she answered, slowly and deliberately. "No. International."</p><p>That seemed to have an effort on him. He stiffened, became cold and distant toward her. "I should be getting back to work. It was nice to meet you."</p><p>She didn't know if maybe he recognized Frisco's name from his time with the Alcazars or if he had something to hide. Whatever it was, it made her smile smugly. "Nice to meet you too."</p><p>Liz watched him leave, going back down the stairs to the club. She turned back to Carly. "Why didn't you just tell him Frisco's in the WSB?" she asked guardedly.</p><p>Carly sighed. She couldn't tell her the truth, not until she had something more than a gut instinct a suspicious statement by someone who couldn't be counted on for honesty. "It's supposed to be secret, although that's impossible with his past in this town. Everyone here knows what he does."</p><p>Liz relaxed, seemingly accepting that response. She smiled and waved to the young man that had finally entered. She leaned over, resting her elbows on the counter. "I have a great idea. Since Lucas is here now, why don't we go shopping together?" she suggested. "Blow some hard earned cash on overpriced clothes for our dates?"</p><p>Shopping. A shopping spree was exactly what she needed, even if it was with Lizzie.</p><p>Carly returned the brunette's smile. "Let's blow this joint."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Carly flipped through the clearance rack, looking for something good. Spending money on clothes was something she rarely did anymore. Frisco had always tried to spend the least amount of money possible on unnecessary items like, so shopping at a department store was a happy change for her.</p><p>Unfortunately, Wyndam's clearance rack was reminding her of the consignment stores she'd shopped in Europe. Nothing worth even picking up.</p><p>"How about this?" Liz asked, holding a pink dress against her.</p><p>Carly shrugged, barely looking at it. "It's cute."</p><p>She walked over to the mirror, almost examining the dress. She made a face. "I don't think I like it."</p><p>"How'd you meet Ric?" Carly asked, changing the subject as she moved to another rack.</p><p>"He was living at Kelly's when he first came to town." She sighed. "Then he started working with Carly, getting the club going, and he did some legal stuff with Sonny."</p><p>"So you saw a lot of each other and just fell in love?"</p><p>Liz chuckled, suppressing a smile. "Something like that," she replied, putting the pink dress back. She flipped through a few other dresses. "We haven't been dating all that long, but he's difficult to resist."</p><p>Man, that girl was so delusional. "He does seem like a charmer," Carly said.</p><p>The brunette pulled another dress off the rack. "Hey, this would look great on you!"</p><p>The dress was sleeveless and a dark grayish/silver color. A definite possibility in Carly's mind.</p><p>The first thing she did when Liz handed the hanger to her was reach for the tag. No, she thought, stopping herself. She wasn't going to even look. Whatever it cost, she deserved a fabulous dress like this. Not like it was her money, anyway. Frisco would just have to get over it.</p><p>She smiled slowly. "I'm going to go try this on," she said, heading for the fitting room.</p><p>The second she zipped the dress up, she knew she had to buy it. She stepped out of the small room and walked to the three way mirror at the end of the fitting room. It fit her like a glove up to her chest, where a few rolls of fabric draped loosely at her neck. It draped low in the back and fell just below mid-thigh. This dress looked damn good on her. Sexy enough to turn some heads, but not too sexy for a family dinner. Appropriate enough for an evening out with her husband's two teenage daughters.</p><p>"I was right. It does look great."</p><p>She turned around at the sound of Liz's voice. The younger woman was smiling, holding a handful of hangers in her hands. "Thanks."</p><p>"I picked you up a few more," she said, handing her a set of hangers.</p><p>"Great," Carly replied, taking them back into the dressing room.</p><p>"Are you going to buy it?" Liz asked from the next room.</p><p>Carly looked at the other dresses. A couple black, one lavender. "I think I am."</p><p>"Good. It'll knock Frisco's socks off."</p><p>As if that was the look she was going for... "So, where is Ric taking you?"</p><p>"A charity art exhibit in the city some old friends of his family are having. There's supposed to be some really interested pieces."</p><p>"Hobnobbing with snobs all night, huh?"</p><p>"I'm only interested in the art on display and Ric knows that. These are more his father's kind of people, not his. Old money and all that."</p><p>"Old money?"</p><p>"His family is wealthy. Penthouse on the Upper East Side, house on Martha's Vineyard, annual trips to the Bahamas."</p><p>"Lucky you."</p><p>"I'm not into that and neither is Ric. He's spent years trying to get away from it."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"Avoided his family, especially his father. Got mixed up with the wrong people, ended up in a jail cell in South America. He came here to start over when he got out to make a new life for himself."</p><p>Jail cell? Frisco hadn't said anything about a jail cell. Carly smiled. A new dress and a lead on Lansing. Her day was beginning to turn around.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Carly strolled into the loft, bags in hand. Frisco was half sitting, half laying on the sofa, his head resting on the back with his eyes closed.</p><p>"Hello, dear," he said wearily. He didn't move a muscle, not even to open his eyes.</p><p>She dropped her shopping bags in the chair and walked behind the sofa. She leaned over, her lips near his ear. "How much do you love me?" she asked softly, containing her excitement.</p><p>He looked over at her, still not moving. "Is this a trick question?"</p><p>She rolled her eyes and stood up. "Guess I won't tell you what I found out then." She caught a glimpse at the clock. He should still be "working". "Why aren't you at the club?"</p><p>"Luke started going on about the Cassadines. I left when Lucky showed up. Luke's fucking ranting gave me a headache."</p><p>"So there are advantages to being cut out of Luke's life," she snickered.</p><p>"Oh shut up."</p><p>"You first."</p><p>She grabbed the bags and took them back to the bed, stepping over his stretched out legs as she passed him.</p><p>Seeing the numerous Wyndam's bags, he sat up. "What the hell did you buy?"</p><p>"Clothes," she answered, starting to take items out of the bags. "You didn't really expect me to wear those old rags to the Grille, did you?"</p><p>He got off the sofa and walked up behind to her. "There is nothing wrong with the clothes you have."</p><p>"Take a look in your own bag and tell me that's what you want to wear to dinner with the girls."</p><p>"There is nothing wrong with my clothes."</p><p>"I guess it's a good thing I didn't get you anything."</p><p>"Oh god, how much did you spend?"</p><p>"What do you care? It's not your money."</p><p>"The WSB did not give me a blank check for this operation. I have to account for our expenses. A shopping spree at Wyndam's is going to stand out."</p><p>Carly thought for a moment, trying to come up with an explanation in WSB-speak. "My wardrobe was unsuitable for our current circumstances."</p><p>"Yeah, my bosses are really going to believe that," he snorted.</p><p>"Aw, come on, Frisco! I've been a good girl!" He glared at her. "Mostly," she clarified. It was clear by the look on his face that he wasn't buying it. Time to push the F button. "You want me to look nice while I'm playing Mrs. Jones, don't you? If I didn't, it might just tip off Felicia..."</p><p>Resignation was written on his face. "Fine."</p><p>She smiled her victory as Frisco turned and went back to the sofa. She followed him, plopping down next to him. "Liz went with me to Wyndam's," she told him.</p><p>"I take it you found out something?"</p><p>She shook her head, thinking about the incident with Ric in Kelly's. "That girl is so delusional when it comes to Lansing. It's sick."</p><p>He shrugged. "So?"</p><p>"He was in jail in South America."</p><p>"I already knew that."</p><p>That pissed her off. They were supposed to be working together, but how could she do anything when he kept her in the dark? "Why the hell didn't you tell me?" she snapped angrily.</p><p>"Luis Alcazar had him arrested. He was in there for only a couple weeks before he talked his way out of the charges. It's not like he did any real time."</p><p>"You still should've told me."</p><p>He snickered. "You thought you got something big."</p><p>Carly refused to acknowledge that. "The guy's a creep," she grumbled. "And if Charlotte can be believed, he's a rapist, too."</p><p>Frisco looked at her in disbelief. "What?"</p><p>She could tell his interest was piqued, but couldn't tell if it was just as gossip or something really helpful. "I was in Kelly's today," she told him. "I saw Ric and Charlotte arguing. She said something about him raping her." She sighed. "It's Charlotte. I can't say if she's telling the truth. Considering she's living someone else's life, her credibility's in doubt. He didn't refute it, though. Then again, she was threatening to tell Sonny. Lord knows how he'd respond."</p><p>"Scream betrayal, kick her out and never really do anything about it."</p><p>"Excuse me if I don't take your word for it," she sneered. "Liz also said Ric had worked for Sonny."</p><p>He sighed. "That makes things a little more complicated."</p><p>"It just keeps going back to Sonny, doesn't it?"</p><p>Carly could practically see the gears turning in Frisco's head. "Yeah, it does."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carly affixed the barrette at the back of her head, pulling her dark hair away from her face. She shook her head, letting her freshly curled hair settle. She examined herself in the mirror as she put on a pair of dangling silver earrings, as well as a matching necklace and bracelet, all new since she had so little jewelry of her own anymore.</p><p>It had been so long since she splurged on herself and this seemed like the perfect opportunity. High end brand name make up, designer silver strappy shoes, designer label dress, and real jewelry. Of course, she hadn't been able to decide at the store what she wanted, so she'd just brought it all home. Frisco had balked at how much she'd spent once he'd gotten his hands on the receipt. She'd just dropped the F word again and he completely caved to her wishes once more. Sometimes getting him to do what she wanted was just too easy.</p><p>Taking one last look in the mirror, Carly strolled out of the bathroom and spun around in her new dress.</p><p>Frisco whistled his approval, eyeing her from head to toe. By the grin on his face, he obviously liked what he saw. "Looking good."</p><p>He wore the only suit he had, minus the tie. The suit was black with a pale blue shirt that brought out the blue in his eyes, collar left unbuttoned. Carly couldn't help noticing how the shirt fit over his muscled chest, how the dark pants hugged his body. She hated him, he got on her nerves like no one else, but even she had to admit, Frisco Jones was one fine man.</p><p>"Thank you," she replied appreciatively with a smug smile. "You don't look so bad yourself. Ready to go?"</p><p>Happy and confident, Frisco looked like he could take on the whole world. "Let's blow this joint."</p><p>Carly picked up her small purse and followed her husband out the door.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Carly glanced at Frisco as he knocked on the Scorpios' door, a cocky grin on his lips. Cynical person that she was, wasn't quite as positive. She couldn't be sure of what would be waiting for them on the other side, despite the confidence Frisco had. Georgie coming to him was a good sign, but from what Carly knew of the two girls, Georgie was also the peacemaker, the people pleaser. It wasn't totally out of character for her to make amends with Frisco. On the other hand, Maxie was more of a hothead, just like her father. Her reaction would be entirely different, especially if Georgie hadn't told her everything.</p><p>No, Carly reminded herself. Georgie wouldn't do that. She wouldn't have made the date without telling Maxie it was with Frisco.</p><p>The door flew open, Maxie smiling excitedly on the other side. She wore a pale pink halter dress, with pink pins in her upswept hair and matching pink lipstick. At the sight of her father, she froze and her smile faded.</p><p>"Hey, sweetheart," Frisco said happily.</p><p>She was obviously caught off guard. She backed away from the door silently, allowing Frisco and Carly to enter.</p><p>"Hi, Dad!" Georgie cheered, jumping up from her spot on the sofa.</p><p>The younger girl looked like she had raided her mother's closet. Open red satin shirt with a white tank underneath and a black leather skirt that was a bit too big for her, a skirt both Carly and Frisco were sure belonged Felicia.</p><p>Maxie looked between her sister and her father in disbelief. "What is <i>he</i> doing here?" she demanded, glaring at Georgie and pointing angrily at Frisco, not even acknowledging her father or stepmother.</p><p>Frisco's grin faded, replaced by an expression Carly couldn't read.</p><p>"I told you. We're having dinner with Dad tonight," Georgie reminded her sister.</p><p>"He is <i>not</i> our <i>Dad</i>!" Maxie barked. "He is nothing but a deadbeat and no dinner is going to change that!"</p><p>"Maxie..."</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"Come on, he's trying!"</p><p>"He should've tried when we were still a family, instead of leaving us to go be Mr. Super Spy! He's been replaced and now he's nothing to us! End of story!"</p><p>"Please, Maxie! It's just dinner!"</p><p>Frisco sighed. "Look, Georgie," he said, stopping the angry response. "If Maxie doesn't want to go, that's fine." He looked at his oldest daughter, unable to hide his disappointment. "I'm not going to force her."</p><p>Maxie crossed her arms and held up her chin defiantly, switching her glare to Frisco. Georgie and Carly both looked between father and daughter, waiting for Maxie's reply, but none came. Instead, Frisco's words were met only with a cold, tense silence.</p><p>Finally, Georgie sighed in resignation. "Fine."</p><p>Frisco never took his eyes from Maxie's. "If you change your mind..."</p><p>Maxie let out a hostile laugh. "I won't."</p><p>"Well, you know you're more than welcome to join us."</p><p>She turned on her heels. "Don't count on it," she growled, stomping up the stairs.</p><p>Frisco just watched her. "I won't," he muttered to himself.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Dad," Georgie apologized, anxiously rubbing her hands together. She glanced back at the stairs. "I didn't know she was going to go off like that."</p><p>He shook his head. "You're not responsible for your sister's feelings," he reassured her.</p><p>She frowned. "I know. I just..."</p><p>"Let her be mad, Georgie. That's all you can do."</p><p>Carly smiled, trying to be upbeat, an almost alien situation for her. "Let's just go and enjoy dinner, huh?"</p><p>Georgie grabbed her small purse and keys from the coffee table. "Glad one of us can be cheerful tonight," she grumbled as she stepped outside.</p><p>Cheerful. That was hardly a word ever used in the same sentence with Carly. Bitch was more like it. She looked in stunned disbelief at Frisco. He tried to hide it, but she caught the smile on his face. She pointed at the door. "Out," she said softly between gritted teeth. She practically pushed him out of the door, with Frisco snickering as Georgie locked it.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>"I'm sorry, I really am," Georgie apologized again. She stood at the front of the Port Charles Grille with Carly and Frisco, waiting to be seated.</p><p>She had apologized at least ten times since leaving the house. Frisco had remained quiet through the short drive, leaving Carly to strike up a conversation with the girl. An uncomfortable conversation at that.</p><p>"It's okay, Georgie," Carly reassured her, shooting a glance at Frisco. The maitre d' appeared and gestured for the three to follow him to a table. "This isn't your fault," she continued as they walked. "It was just a little miscommunication. She'll join us some other night. No big deal."</p><p>Georgie shook her head, unconvinced. "I should've been clearer with her. I just said Dad and I guess she assumed I meant Mac..."</p><p>The girl was being rough on herself and it was getting tiring. "Your heart was in the right place. I'm sure there will other dinners, after Maxie calms down."</p><p>"You don't know Maxie. She holds grudges for a <i>long</i> time."</p><p>Carly glanced back at Frisco, who was lagging behind. "Sounds like someone else I know," she said, taking a seat next to her stepdaughter.</p><p>Georgie giggled halfheartedly. "Maybe that's where Maxie gets it from."</p><p>Carly grinned. "I'm sure."</p><p>Frisco wasn't with them. Carly looked around the room, but didn't spot him. Georgie was staring at something - or someone - longingly. Curiously, Carly leaned over to get a view. Dillon, Georgie's boyfriend, was sitting alone at one table. Frisco stood next to him, leaning down as he spoke. The Quartermaines sat at the next table, in the midst of a heated argument. Poor kid looked miserable. She felt bad for him, knowing all too well what it was like in the middle of the family war zone. They were a little crazy on their own, but put together, the Quartermaines took family insanity to new lows.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>As they walked to their table, arguing at one of the larger tables caught Frisco's attention. He stopped momentarily and stared, bewildered. Tracy and Monica were bickering, with an occasional barb from Edward, followed by one from Ned, and then the cycle started all over again.</p><p>It was watching like a train wreck and Frisco wasn't the only one in the room guilty of noticing it. Most of the surrounding tables were paying attention as well.</p><p>"Well, you certainly did a wonderful job as a mother, Monica! One son is falling down drunk and the other one is a murdering thug!"</p><p>"You don't get to criticize my parenting skills, Tracy! At least I didn't drag my child around Europe conning rich dullards out of their money, then dump him on virtual strangers and run off again!"</p><p>"That boy is a Quartermaine, Monica, and..."</p><p>"Oh, put a sock in it, Edward!"</p><p>Public spectacle, thy name is Quartermaine.</p><p>Frisco spotted Dillon sitting at the next table, looking very miserable. He glanced at Carly and Georgie just sitting down at their table, then back to Dillon. The agent sighed. This was supposed to be a family dinner, but the kid looked so down…</p><p>The hell with it, he decided. It wasn't as if Georgie hated Dillon. She cared about him, or maybe she was in love with him, Frisco regrettably didn't know which. He stepped over to the table. "Dillon, how's it going?" he asked, leaning on the table next to the kid.</p><p>Dillon gestured back to his family. "No comment."</p><p>"Been going on for long?"</p><p>"You have no idea. They live to make each other miserable."</p><p>"I've seen it before," he chuckled. "You want to come join us?"</p><p>Dillon shook his head. "Nah. It's a family thing..."</p><p>"Maxie decided not to come, so the family thing pretty much went out the window. You're welcome to join us." Frisco glanced up at the teen's relatives. "The company's a lot more pleasant."</p><p>A crash came from the next table. Dillon turned his head and groaned. He stood, his decision made. "I wonder how long before they notice I'm gone."</p><p>Frisco patted the kid on the back. He glanced back at the Quartermaines. His eyes met Ned's. He gestured towards the table where Carly and Georgie were already sitting. The younger man nodded at him, as an unspoken permission. "Don't worry about it, kid."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Frisco couldn't help noticing the rather large smile Georgie was trying to hide as he approached the table with Dillon. Or the way her face lit up. She was far more excited to see him than she was her own father. Teenage love in all its beautiful, infatuated glory.</p><p>"Anybody mind if a guest joins us?" he asked, although not waiting for an answer.</p><p>"I... I guess it's alright," Georgie stammered, flushed.</p><p>Dillon took the seat next to his girlfriend, while Frisco sat next to Carly.</p><p>"Your family's fighting again?" Georgie asked him, looking back to where the fight had turned into a full family free-for-all.</p><p>Dillon unenthusiastically smiled. "Don't ask."</p><p>"Quartermaine arguments are legendary around here," Georgie told Carly.</p><p>Carly just smiled, keeping the half a dozen nasty comments running through her brain to herself. "I can see why."</p><p>A waiter came by with glasses of water and took their orders, then quickly disappeared. An uneasy silence fell over the table, broken only by the continuing Quartermaine family squabble.</p><p>"So how's school?" Carly asked the two teens, very uncomfortable with the situation.</p><p>Georgie exhaled dramatically. "Over, finally," she replied, rolling her eyes in relief.</p><p>"Rough year?"</p><p>"A little bit."</p><p>"Perfect grades, I bet," Frisco added proudly. "As usual."</p><p>"Of course!" Dillon said. "She studied her ass off."</p><p>Georgie smiled shyly. "So did you," she said, gazing adoringly at her boyfriend.</p><p>Dillon gazed right back at her. "Only because of you." He looked over at Frisco and Carly. "Her diligence rubbed off, I guess."</p><p>"I'm sure that makes Tracy's life easier," Frisco said.</p><p>"Hardly," his daughter scoffed. "She's been gone this whole time. She left Dillon all on his own here in April and just showed up out of nowhere yesterday."</p><p>Dillon's eyes slowly closed. "Uh, can we <i>not</i> discuss my mother again?"</p><p>"Sorry," Georgie replied, touching his arm. "She just rubs me the wrong way."</p><p>Carly could clearly see this was obviously a topic already covered between the two teens more than once.</p><p>"Anyway," the girl continued, "I didn't get perfect grades this year, Dad. I totally sucked at trig."</p><p>Dillon laughed. "Mr. Jones, by sucked, she means she got a B."</p><p>"Am I supposed to be upset by a B?" Frisco asked, grinning. "That's pretty damn good to me."</p><p>"What did you get in trig, Dad?"</p><p>Frisco chuckled nervously. "So, how was Casablanca?"</p><p>"I'm guessing that means it wasn't a B," Dillon replied, cautiously holding back a smile.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Carly sighed as she dropped her purse on the counter of the loft. "I think that went well," she said, turning around.</p><p>Frisco closed the door behind him. He shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, it did."</p><p>Dinner conversation had been controlled mostly by the two teens. Georgie had told them about their short relationship and she had prodded Dillon to talk about his future plans, his love of old movies, as if she'd expected certain questions to be asked. She had also gone on and on about the slime ball Maxie was dating, while Frisco sporadically leaned down to finger the gun holstered on his ankle. Given the cold, stony expression on his face, the story understandably had not sat well with him.</p><p>The girl, of course, was curious about her father and stepmother's relationship. Frisco had allowed Carly to take the lead on those questions. She spun a tale of romance and love while traveling through Europe, a plot she'd "borrowed" from some movie she'd watched one rainy afternoon in Berlin. A romantic encounter at a café was definitely more interesting than Frisco forcing her to walk up the hill to Neuschwanstein after she'd pushed him to take her to the famous castle.</p><p>The meal was pleasant, just a nice family dinner. It was, well... nice.</p><p>"You're disappointed Maxie didn't come."</p><p>He didn't answer. "Dillon seems like a good kid."</p><p>She just nodded. He didn't need to answer, she already knew. "Sure he's Tracy's kid?" she asked, only half serious, as she walked back to the bedroom and began to undress. "He's definitely too nice to be a Quartermaine."</p><p>"Must be Paul's genes."</p><p>She pulled on her old jeans and threw on a t-shirt. "No way it's Tracy's genes." When she emerged, Frisco had removed his suit jacket and was sitting on the sofa, his head down. She set down next to him. "Maybe we should make this a weekly thing. I bet Georgie would be open to it."</p><p>He mulled over the thought. "We have work to do here," he replied robotically.</p><p>"You said you wanted to spend some time with your kids. It might even prove to Maxie..."</p><p>A knock interrupted her. Frisco made no move to answer it, so Carly got up. She could hear sniffling on the other side of the door. She glanced back at Frisco, confused. His arm was resting on the side of his leg, the side with a gun. Cautiously, she opened the door.</p><p>Courtney was standing in the hallway, tears streaming down her cheeks. Carly moved aside to let her in, the confusion clearly evident on her face. "Courtney? What's wrong?"</p><p>Courtney walked right past Carly and looked right at Frisco. "Jason said something about..." She shook her head, clearly trying to control her emotions. "Robin told him you're some sort of federal agent. That's what he told me. Is it true?"</p><p>Frisco glanced at Carly and nodded. There was no point in denying it, it was hardly a secret in Port Charles. "Yes. I'm an agent for the World Security Bureau," he told her, standing and crossing his arms. "That can't be why you're here crying though."</p><p>Courtney took a deep breath before answering. "Sonny's been kidnapped."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Courtney led Frisco and Carly into the crowded penthouse, the laptop case bouncing off Carly's hip. Guards stood around waiting for orders. Charlotte was obviously distraught, her eyes and face red and puffy. Jason was in full Borg mode, his face hardened and expressionless.</p><p>What was out of place was Ric Lansing.</p><p>"Jason, I have contacts with the WSB. I can help you find Sonny," Ric told the younger man, an urgent tone in his voice.</p><p>Courtney saved Jason from responding. "We don't need your contacts, Ric," she sneered. "We have our own."</p><p>Jason eyed Frisco and Carly suspiciously. By his expression, they weren't a welcome addition.</p><p>Ric turned around to face the blonde, surprised to see the two people behind her. "I see," he said, oddly dejected.</p><p>Courtney stared icily. Ric turned again, looking at Charlotte. "If you need anything..."</p><p>"Get out of here, Ric!" Jason shouted.</p><p>Ric nodded and left the penthouse. "Nice to see you again, Robin," he whispered to Carly as he passed her. She just looked uneasily away. The guy gave her the creeps.</p><p>As soon as the door closed, Jason started in on Frisco and Carly. "Courtney, what are they doing here?" he asked coldly.</p><p>The young woman was taken back. "I... I thought Frisco could help. You said he was supposed to be good."</p><p>"I don't want a fed in our business. I can find Sonny on my own."</p><p>"But Jason..."</p><p>"It's okay," Frisco said, shrugging and turning back towards the door. "Suit yourself, Morgan. Use a bunch of half-brained mob muscle instead of the highly trained secret agent. No skin off my nose, buddy."</p><p>"No, Frisco, please! Don't go!" Courtney pleaded, grabbing his arm to stop him. She glanced at her husband, taking a few steps closer to him. "Jason, he's willing to help. Why not let him?"</p><p>"He's a fed, Courtney. Now let us handle this."</p><p>"What's more important? Your ego or Sonny's life?"</p><p>Jason didn't answer immediately. All eyes were fixed on him, waiting tensely for his answer. "He's not going to kill Sonny. He needs Sonny alive," he said, not sounding convinced.</p><p>"Do you know that for sure? Can you tell me without a doubt this guy is not going to kill my brother?" The mob enforcer's silence was answer enough for everyone in the room. "Okay, Frisco is here. He is willing to help and you know that he can. Let. Him. Help. You."</p><p>Jason and Frisco glared at each other, but Charlotte came between them. "Courtney's right, Jason," she said, resigned. "Frisco knows what he's doing. He can help you find Sonny."</p><p>The agent could see the young man slowly relenting to the two women's wishes. "Fine," he said, raising his hands in defeat. He looked at Frisco. "But you take your orders from me."</p><p>"Whatever," Frisco snickered.</p><p>"Let's go."</p><p>The men followed obediently, but Frisco stopped him. "Go where?"</p><p>"We're going to go find Sonny," Jason replied, looking at him as if he were an idiot.</p><p>The agent eyed the other men. "Everybody?"</p><p>"Except a guard at each door."</p><p>Frisco sighed in exasperation. "Give me five minutes."</p><p>Carly recognized his tone. It wasn't a request, it was an order.</p><p>Jason was pissed, that much was obvious, but he just gestured dismissively. "Alright."</p><p>Frisco pushed Carly towards the other two women and pointed towards the kitchen. "That way."</p><p>Courtney looked at him bewilderedly. "Why?"</p><p>"The secret room."</p><p>"What about it?" Jason snapped, getting angry.</p><p>"You're going to leave three innocent women and a child here without a backup plan?" Frisco shot back incredulously.</p><p>"I think we can handle it," Carly assured him.</p><p>"That's why it's called a <i>backup</i> plan, <i>sweetheart</i>," he said, smiling in mock affection.</p><p>"Fine," Jason said, shaking his head.</p><p>"Come on," Frisco said, leading them the hallway.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>The three women listened carefully as Frisco explained out the secret door worked. "Put some snacks in here, non-perishable stuff. And a cell phone. Make sure Michael knows how to work the door and the lock. If anything happens, he'll be safe in here."</p><p>Frisco walked back down the hallway to the living room, the women and Jason silently behind him. As Jason gave orders to his men, Frisco turned to Carly. He pulled out his spare 9mm cartridge, the one that fit both of their weapons, and handed them to Carly. "I want you to stay here with them. If anyone short of family gets through that door..."</p><p>She knew the routine. They'd been through it many times before, enough that Frisco had bought her a gun of her own and taught her to shoot. He'd made her practice so much, she was nearly as good as he was. At least at targets she was, she had a little more difficulty when it was real people.</p><p>"Shoot to kill," Carly finished reluctantly.</p><p>She looked up and their concerned eyes met. It was only for a few moments, but it felt much longer. Her breath stuck in her throat as his lips lightly brushed hers. This felt strangely like goodbye, not that she'd know what that felt like. He'd never left her like this before, not for another mission. There was a good chance that he wouldn't come back through that door.</p><p>Professionally, this was a big risk, one he could get in very big trouble for if he was caught. A risk he probably wouldn't have taken on his own.</p><p>"Let's get out of here," Frisco told Jason, still staring at Carly.</p><p>They left, leaving Johnny guarding the door. Courtney looked at Carly and pointed to the gun. "Do you know how to use that?" she asked, her fear seeping in her voice.</p><p>Carly smiled confidently, although she was anything but confident. "If I have to."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Not to Frisco's surprise, Jason had taken him to a safehouse, making sure that he couldn't see the way. The safehouse reminded him a little of "The Godfather", when the Corelones had 'gone to the mattresses'. It was setup as a makeshift command center, and a rather crude one at that. Little furniture, a couple laptops, a few cell phones, a lot of weapons, a lot of mob muscle sitting around waiting for further orders.</p><p>"This is probably a good time to assess the information we have," Frisco suggested, a vain attempt at helpfulness.</p><p>"This is my operation. Got it?" Jason barked.</p><p>Frisco was taken aback. He hadn't expected such coldness. "Just trying to help out. Geez."</p><p>He stood back and silently watched the men work, with interest. Clearly the younger man wasn't going to trust him with anything. That was fine. Sometimes observation was just as good as talking anyway.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Courtney was pacing around the living room, waiting anxiously for Jason's call. Charlotte was in Michael's room, keeping him occupied and in the dark about Sonny. Carly hated it, absolutely hated it, but with clueless Pollyanna around, there was no way around it.</p><p>Jason hadn't been gone long, maybe a couple hours. Certainly not long enough for an update yet.</p><p>Carly had made herself comfortable at the dining room table. She'd set up both laptop and went back to work. There wasn't much else for her to do. Except wait.</p><p>Courtney sniffed again, as she had periodically for the last several minutes. Carly sighed. "Why don't you watch TV or something?" she asked.</p><p>"I can't. Not... Not right now."</p><p>"I know you're upset, but wearing out the carpet isn't going to help."</p><p>"What else am I supposed to do?" the blonde shouted. She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead, collecting herself. "I'm sorry, I'm just worried."</p><p>Carly leaned back in the chair. "You and Sonny must really be close," she said, curiously.</p><p>"Not really."</p><p>The curiosity disappeared as Courtney continued to pace, oblivious to the annoyed glare coming from the dining room. Carly exhaled sharply in frustration. The pacing was driving her nuts.</p><p>To both relief and further annoyance, Blondie plopped down across from her. "I didn't even know I had a brother until I came to Port Charles," she blurted out, not even making eye contact.</p><p>"How so?" Carly dully asked, confused and now only mildly curious.</p><p>"My dad ran off when I was young. He did the same thing to Sonny." Courtney shrugged. "He just never mentioned his past."</p><p>"How did you end up here?"</p><p>"I followed my mother here and then I ran into my dad. He introduced me to Sonny and Carly. All of a sudden I had a family, so I decided to stick around for awhile."</p><p>"And get to know your brother."</p><p>"Not really, actually. I didn't like what he was."</p><p>That sounded a little too familiar to Carly. Pollyanna indeed, she thought deviously, suppressing a smile. She got rid of that little twit Robin, she could crush Blondie like a bug. "What changed your mind?" she asked, suddenly more interested.</p><p>Blondie smiled sadly. "I fell in love with Jason. It's part of him, part of his life. I can handle it."</p><p>Right. Pollyanna's words rang very hollow, especially the 'I can handle it' part. "So now you get along with Sonny?"</p><p>Courtney shrugged again. "I guess. He's Jason's best friend, so I kinda have to."</p><p>Jason's best friend? That was it? Carly didn't even know what to say to that.</p><p>"Sonny and I have our problems, but I do care about him. I can't help being so scared for him and Jason." The blonde sighed, glancing across the table. "And for Frisco..." she quickly added.</p><p>"They're going to come back."</p><p>Blondie got out of the chair. "How do you know that?" she fearfully asked, beginning to pace again. "How can you say that for sure?"</p><p>Carly wanted to tell her that Jason wouldn't fail, not when Sonny's life was at stake. Given the situation, Frisco would have to do. "Andy hasn't let me down yet."</p><p>Courtney stopped and looked at her. "You really believe we'll see them again, don't you?"</p><p>Carly had the same fears, but she wasn't about to admit it. "Yes, I do."</p><p>"Let's talk about something else," the blonde said, looking at Carly. "Tell me. How'd Frisco get that name?"</p><p>To Carly, it had been pretty obvious. Then again, she'd been with Tony at the time and knew a little about his family. "He's from San Francisco."</p><p>"But you call him Andy?"</p><p>Only because he calls me Robin, she snickered to herself. "It's his name."</p><p>"Where'd you meet him?"</p><p>"Europe," Carly replied, sighing. She began to repeat the same story she'd told Georgie and Dillon earlier in the evening.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Carly was alone on the first floor of the penthouse. Courtney had finally calmed down. She'd settled on the sofa and read a magazine for a while, but had finally joined Charlotte and Michael upstairs.</p><p>She stared at the data coming across the screen. Something was being transferred out, but she didn't have anything running except the network stat program. It wasn't even connected to the internet. There were processes running that she didn't recognize and couldn't seem to end. Rebooting did no good and she couldn't find where they started.</p><p>Something was definitely funky with this computer and she was sure it was a trojan horse. There was no other answer.</p><p>Frisco had a whole set of computer tools on a cd, most of which she had no idea how to use. Maybe there was something useful on that disk.</p><p>She grabbed the bag off the floor and dug through the pocket, looking for the right cd. She'd packed so many disks in there, she couldn't find anything. Program disks, WSB hacking tools, music...</p><p>Carly finally found the right disk and opened the cd drive on Frisco's laptop. A disk was already in there. She'd forgotten to take it out. Frisco had suggested she image the drive. Some hacker he knew at the WSB kept an archive of viruses and would be interested in this one.</p><p>Maybe the hacker could figure out what it was doing, since it was way beyond her limited knowledge. But she had to get the disk out of the penthouse without raising any flags.</p><p>Johnny stepped inside and looked around. He spotted Carly. "Elizabeth Webber is here," he told her.</p><p>Carly got out the chair. "Let her in," she said, smiling and walking to the door.</p><p>Liz passed Johnny with a polite smile. She carried two bags in her hands. "Hey Robin. Wasn't expecting to see you here."</p><p>"Andy's helping Jason out. I guess he thought I'd be safer here than at the loft."</p><p>"Bobbie told me about Sonny. She asked me to bring some food by for you guys," she said, putting the bags on the desk.</p><p>"I'll go get Courtney and Carly. They're just upstairs with Michael. I don't know if anyone's actually hungry, though."</p><p>"You still need to eat, especially Carly."</p><p>Carly took a few steps towards the stairs and stopped. Liz wasn't on good terms with anyone here... She turned back around. "Do you think you could do me a favor?" she asked, glancing upstairs.</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>She rushed back over the table. She grabbed the cd, the image of the laptop hard drive, and put it in an empty case. She pulled out a note that Frisco had written to his hacker buddy from inside the laptop bag and put it inside the case, the address facing up. Liz joined her at the table, watching her curiously.</p><p>"Can you FedEx this for me?" Carly asked quietly, glancing towards the door and to the stairs as she handed the case to Liz. "Send it overnight or whatever's the fastest. The place at the airport should still be open." She pulled a few bills from her pocket. "This should cover it."</p><p>"No problem." Liz crossed her arms, suspicion written on her face. "Why so secretive?"</p><p>"I know this guy that collects viruses..." Carly told her, shrugging. "Sonny and Jason would be pretty pissed if they knew I copied some files off their hard drive."</p><p>It wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't the exact truth either.</p><p>Liz smiled and put the disk in her purse, seemingly accepting her answer. "Consider it done."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frisco was ready to shoot everyone in the room. Men were coming in and out of the safehouse, seemingly at will. What was going on, Frisco wasn't entirely sure. Jason had left for some time this morning and returned just to disappear into a back bedroom with several men. The others were following orders he was not aware of. What little paperwork they had was kept out of his sight and phone conversations in his earshot were lacking in details.</p><p>Jason was leaving him in the dark and it was pissing him off.</p><p>Jason emerged from the bedroom, cell phone in hand. He looked at Frisco, giving the agent an annoyed glare. He took a seat at the dining room table and stared blankly at the phone, as if willing it to ring somehow. He sat in silence for several minutes.</p><p>Stan, the organization's hacker Frisco presumed, rushed out of the bedroom and dropped a laptop in front of Jason, a laptop identical to the one he had given Carly to fix. "I got that information on..." Stan stopped abruptly, glancing at Frisco.</p><p>The look was just confirmation that the agent, the one guy trained to handle this kind of situation, was deliberately being keep out of the loop.</p><p>"Let me see," Jason said.</p><p>Frisco stepped next to the enforcer to get a look for himself, but the computer was moved away from his view. He exhaled sharply, his anger rising another notch. He shot each man in the room an authoritative glare, a look he'd learned well commanding missions for the WSB. "Out," he growled. They all glanced at Jason first, but exited obediently.</p><p>"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jason snapped, shutting the laptop angrily as he stood. "You don't give orders around here!"</p><p>"You want my help, you tell me the whole story," Frisco growled, getting in the young man's face. "You don't leave anything that might pertain to Sonny's disappearance out. You either trust me or I walk out of that door right now."</p><p>"I don't want your help, so go ahead and walk."</p><p>"No offense, but those guys out there are just muscle. They're the guys you want as back up when you go busting in, guns blazing. They're not the guys that are going to help you follow leads and get to the bottom of this mess."</p><p>"I can do it on my own, I don't need help from a fed."</p><p>"I'll be sure to tell Courtney and Carly that when I go back to the penthouse," Frisco said carefully, watching the young man's reaction. Jason avoided his gaze, remaining silent and as expressionless as always. "You've got no idea where Sonny is," he continued. "This is my job, this is what I am trained to do. You need my help, whether you want it or not."</p><p>The young man seemed to consider his words. Making a decision, he looked the agent in the eyes. "Sonny had a business meeting out of town yesterday. He never showed up at the airport. The pilot waited an hour, then called the penthouse looking for him. A Polaroid of Sonny tied up and beaten was delivered at the same time. Carly freaked out and called me. The picture came with a note, giving only a time and an address. I met with the kidnapper this morning."</p><p>"So? What's the deal?"</p><p>"We were trying to stop the flow of drugs into Port Charles. Our organization doesn't deal in drugs, we don't allow drugs into our territory. Mac asked us to track down where the XTC that Maxie overdosed on..."</p><p>Frisco's chest tightened in shock. "Overdosed?" he asked breathlessly. "Maxie OD'd?"</p><p>Jason suddenly looked very uncomfortable. "You didn't know," he said sympathetically.</p><p>"Do you know what happened?"</p><p>Jason shook his head. "Not really. She was at The Cellar when she took the pills and she passed out in front of me and Courtney. Tony Jones told Mac it was a bad batch."</p><p>Frisco felt like he'd just been stabbed in the heart. Tony, his own brother, knew and didn't tell him.</p><p>"She was only in the hospital for a few days. I know she talked to Courtney about some stuff, but that's all I know."</p><p>Frisco dropped into a chair, the information still sinking in. "Mac asked you to investigate?" he asked, disbelieving.</p><p>"He threw me up against a wall and ordered me to," Jason snorted.</p><p>That hurt, just the idea Mac would do such a thing, even though Frisco didn't want to admit it. It was ludicrous, but he knew the young man wasn't lying. "He went to the mob to track down the source," he said, his voice turning cold.</p><p>"Maybe he didn't think he could get a hold of you."</p><p>He let out bitter laugh. As if. A lot had changed in the ten years since Maxie's transplant. Mac saw himself as the girls' father and was no longer willing to go out of his way for Frisco. "He was a mercenary, Jason. He had contacts of his own he could've used. Hell, Donely's still consulting for the WSB. Mac had plenty of other avenues open to him."</p><p>Jason shrugged, his sympathy disappearing. "He was really pissed and I was there."</p><p>This was not a conversation Frisco wanted to have and certainly not who he wanted to have it with. "So you found the source of the drugs?" he asked, getting back to business.</p><p>"Yeah, we tracked them to Miami, to a guy named Javier. We confiscated a shipment he ran through on one of our piers right before he was killed. I found out today he's a lieutenant for Lorenzo Alcazar. That's who has Sonny. He wants the shipment back, in exchange for Sonny's life."</p><p>Frisco's blood ran cold. Alcazar involved with Corinthos and Morgan could not be a good sign for Carly. Lorenzo knew about his brother's hostage, which meant he probably knew about Charlotte. If he saw Carly in Port Charles... He didn't want to even think about it. The whole operation was now in jeopardy.</p><p>"You know anything about the Alcazars?"</p><p>He nodded absently, his mind mulling over this new twist. "I've had a few dealings with them. Lorenzo and I aren't on the best of terms." In fact, he'd kind of screwed over Lorenzo to get to Carly in the first place. He sighed. "What do you have on him?"</p><p>Jason opened the laptop and pushed it towards Frisco. "We have a list of the Alcazars' holdings. It's not very detailed, though. Stan's still working on it."</p><p>Frisco glanced at the screen. The names and addresses he saw were the thinly veiled. The list the WSB had was much longer and more detailed, and luckily he'd memorized much of it. "I know enough to fill in the necessary blanks. What tools do we have at our disposal?"</p><p>"All the muscle and fire power we need," the young man replied dumbly.</p><p>"That wasn't what I meant. Surveillance equipment, communications..."</p><p>"The organization has everything. I'll get whatever we need."</p><p>Jason's tone was unyielding. Obviously he didn't want Frisco to have that information and for all of Frisco's annoyance, he understood.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>"Jones," Frisco answered tiredly.</p><p>"Hey, man. It's me."</p><p>He immediately recognized the young man's voice on the other end. Someone else in exile, living off the grid as a hacker, thanks to Faison. Theirs wasn't much of a social relationship, so phone calls were few and far between.</p><p>"To what do I owe this call, kid?"</p><p>"I got your disk."</p><p>"Disk?" Frisco asked, confused.</p><p>"Yeah, that infected hard drive image you sent me. Interesting stuff. It took me a little while to break through it."</p><p>Carly must've sent it, he said to himself. "Not my thing, but I'll pass the message on."</p><p>"How'd my dear Carly end up with this drive? I couldn't help noticing it's filled mob business. You two switch sides?"</p><p>"She's just doing a favor for someone. What's up with the virus?"</p><p>"It's not actually a virus. It's a pretty sophisticated echo program. Everything that went through that machine, every letter typed, every byte downloaded, it was all sent to an outside server."</p><p>"Can you track the server?"</p><p>"Already did. Some company in Venezuela. Consolidated Exports, headquartered in Caracas."</p><p>Frisco closed his eyes. He knew the name well. It was a front for the Alcazars. One that Luis had used to get Carly out of the country.</p><p>"Frisco, this thing isn't programmed to infect like a virus. Someone had to be there to install it directly on that computer and tweak the hardware."</p><p>"Thanks," he said, then hung up, effective cutting off any smart remark the kid had. He looked up at Stan, who was sitting nearby. "The stuff you collected on Alcazar, was there anything about Consolidated Exports?"</p><p>Stan clicked a few times on his laptop. "Just a mention of the name, nothing else."</p><p>Frisco dialed Carly's cell. He tapped his fingers on the table, waiting for her to answer. Stan was watching him intently, but trying to not be conspicuous about it.</p><p>"What?" Carly answered, snapping.</p><p>"I need you to look up something. Consolidated Exports."</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>"It'll be in the Alcazar files."</p><p>Carly's voice was shaky, all of the confidence gone. "Alcazar?"</p><p>"I need you to send it over with Johnny as soon as you find it. There's another guard on his way over to relieve Johnny. He should be there in a little while."</p><p>"Okay..."</p><p>"I trust you find exactly what I need to know."</p><p>He hoped she get his message. Since it was going through Jason and his people, it needed to be a strict need-to-know basis. He didn't want to give these guys any more information than he had to.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>"You don't need to be here."</p><p>Charlotte's hateful voice woke a dozing Carly. She had finally finished fixing the laptop late in the night and fell asleep on the sofa, although she hadn't slept much. Only Michael had.</p><p>She sat up, pushing aside the light blanket covering her. "Frisco thinks otherwise."</p><p>"I couldn't care less what Frisco thinks. I don't want you here, Jason doesn't want you here and Sonny wouldn't want you here if he knew."</p><p>"Yeah, why don't we ask Sonny and Jason. I'm sure they'll be interested who you really are."</p><p>"Oh, I'm sure they'll be happy to have you back, staying away for all this time, right under their noses. Not to mention making nice with the WSB."</p><p>Carly snorted. "I have not made nice with the WSB. They saved my life, that's all."</p><p>"Uh huh. That's why you ended up married to the guy."</p><p>"Doesn't matter. It's not real. You and I both know that."</p><p>"Sonny and Jason don't. They were there to witness the blessed event."</p><p>"They'll know eventually. And then you'll be out on your ass."</p><p>"I wouldn't be so sure about that. They're buying into this whole marriage charade. A few carefully placed words from me, they won't be so certain about you. And don't forget," she said, calculatingly rubbing her pregnant belly, "I'm the mother of Sonny's first child. That'll mean more to him than the whore that sold him out to the feds."</p><p>Carly let out a laugh. She obviously didn't know Sonny or his favorite word betrayal. "Don't bet the farm on that."</p><p>"Oh, come on, now! Sonny is in missing because of you! This is <i>your</i> fault!"</p><p>Carly had no idea what to make of that statement. How on earth Charlotte could twist the situation like that. "What are you talking about? I didn't kidnap him. Why don't you blame the guy that actually did?"</p><p>"You brought these people to Port Charles," Charlotte sneered. "You and that other homewrecking slut, Brenda."</p><p>The phone rang, going unnoticed for several rings. "What?" Carly answered, snapping as she still stared at her rival.</p><p>Frisco was on the other end. "I need you to look up something. Consolidated Exports."</p><p>Her reply was terse. "Fine."</p><p>"It'll be in my Alcazar files."</p><p>Carly's voice was shaky, all of the confidence gone. She couldn't have heard him right. It couldn't be possible... "Alcazar?"</p><p>"I need you to send it over with Johnny as soon as you find it. There's another guard on his way over to relieve Johnny. He should be there in a little while."</p><p>"Okay..."</p><p>"I trust you find exactly what I need to know."</p><p>Carly knew what he meant. No more, no less when it came to whatever was in those files. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself without losing her cool in front of Charlotte. At least now she had something to do again. "Got it." She hung up the phone and grinned deviously. "What do you know, I've got to go help Jason find Sonny. Why don't you run along and nest like a good little wifey."</p><p>Charlotte wasn't fazed. "Go ahead, help out all you want. Suck up to Sonny and Jason. It won't help you any in the end."</p><p>She walked upstairs, leaving Carly alone again. Carly mocked her former friend, sneering. "As if," she grumbled, walking back to the dining table. To hell with Charlotte, she had work to do.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Carly was digging through the pages of information Frisco had compiled on her captors. The WSB files on the Alcazars were huge, covering every area of organization in surprisingly great detail. Frisco's case files were more concise, focusing only on the information that related to her kidnapping.</p><p>It was through Consolidated Exports that Luis had gotten her out of the country, according to his notes. Just the name was bringing back horrible memories. The hollow bottom crate she had been packed in, unconscious; her confusion and fear when she awoke; her terror when the crate was opened by Luis and two armed men and she realized what had happened.</p><p>She shuddered and tried to put those thoughts out of her mind. She couldn't get upset. Sonny's life was depending on her.</p><p>"Hi, Robin," the young voice said from across the table.</p><p>Carly looked up to see Michael leaning on the table, watching her.</p><p>"Whatcha doing?"</p><p>She smiled at his curiosity, happy for every few minutes she could get with her son. "I'm just looking up some information for your uncle Jason."</p><p>"Do you work for Daddy, too?"</p><p>"No, I'm just doing a favor for him."</p><p>"Lots of people do favors for Daddy."</p><p>Carly smile faded. He looked so innocent, she wondered how Michael would know such a thing. Had Sonny become so sloppy that he'd done business in the penthouse, or god forbid, around Michael? He had been fairly good about keeping the business away from the little boy, but even she had to admit, she hadn't exactly been diligent about it during their marriage.</p><p>Michael wandered around the table and sat in the chair next to her. "You look like my mommy."</p><p>She smiled again, albeit sadly. "I know. You said that last time I was here."</p><p>"My old mommy smiled like you do," he told her, smiling himself.</p><p>She looked at him in confusion. "Your old mommy?"</p><p>"Mommy left for a little while and when she came back, she was different. You sound like my old mommy too."</p><p>"How was she different?"</p><p>"Mommy and Daddy were getting divorced. She was sad all the time. She went to the island for a little while when she came back, she wasn't like before. She looked different and talked different. And she wasn't so sad anymore."</p><p>Carly wanted to cry. She wanted to wrap her arms around her precious child, hold him tight, and cry. "I guess getting away helped her," she said softly.</p><p>"I guess so."</p><p>Courtney's voice came down the stairs, calling Michael's name.</p><p>"Why don't you go see what Aunt Courtney wants."</p><p>"Okay." He hopped out of the chairs and ran towards the stairs. "Later, Robin!"</p><p>"Later," she whispered.</p><p>Carly's heart jumped in her throat. She didn't want to believe it, she didn't want to let herself believe it. But those innocent words had given her hope.</p><p>Maybe, <i>just maybe</i>, her little boy recognized her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frisco sighed aggravatedly at the sound of his ringing cell phone again. Between the phone and the cold shoulder he was getting from most of the guys, he wasn't getting much done. "Jones."</p><p>"I've been arrested."</p><p>He recognized the cold, emotionless voice immediately. Jason Morgan. He was away meeting with Lorenzo Alcazar again. Obviously something had gone wrong. Frisco groaned. This was the last thing they needed. "I'm not a lawyer. Maybe you should call your aptly named cousin."</p><p>"Scott Baldwin somehow found out about Alcazar's shipment. We were raided."</p><p>"What about Alcazar?"</p><p>"Never showed."</p><p>What a coincidence. He had no doubt this meeting was a setup. "Make a deal," he instructed the younger man.</p><p>"I am not making a deal with Baldwin."</p><p>Frisco didn't really want to deal with uncooperativeness. The kid needed to be here giving out orders, not behind bars. "Tell him what was going down and about Sonny. Tell him you'll hand him Lorenzo Alcazar on a silver platter. If he isn't biting, call me again and I'll talk to Scott. It wouldn't hurt to have the PCPD and the District Attorney on our side on this."</p><p>Jason was unconvinced. "Baldwin is not going to help us. He has been gunning for Sonny and I for years."</p><p>"He can be reasonable. And if nothing else, he knows me. He knows which side of the law I work on."</p><p>"We don't have time for this. Just come down here and bail me out."</p><p>Frisco wasn't about to take orders from a hit man. "I'm not bailing you out on anything. <i>Make the deal</i>."</p><p>He ended the call, dropping the phone irritatedly. All he could do was wait.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>"Get out," Charlotte demanded, before Ric Lansing could even get a word out.</p><p>Carly had been in the kitchen making herself a sandwich when she heard the door. A hand on the gun she was keeping close by, she walked to the living room in time for the fireworks.</p><p>"I just came by to see if there's been any word on Sonny," Ric replied, concerned.</p><p>"I'm not telling you anything!" Charlotte yelled, pointing to the door. "Now, get out!"</p><p>"Please reconsider, Carly."</p><p>Ric's tone was calm and even. But it was the look in his eyes that chilled Carly to the bone. He suddenly reminded her very much of the pictures she'd seen in the newspapers of Ted Bundy. Cool, collected, charming even, on the outside, but his eyes betrayed the darkness of his soul.</p><p>"I don't want you here, Ric. I don't want you anywhere near my family," Charlotte said, glaring at him. "Leave or I'll have Max throw your ass out."</p><p>He relented, holding a hand up in defeat. "Fine. I'll go," he said, stepping towards the door.</p><p>The two women shared a concerned look as the door closed behind him. Charlotte walked over the bar, a hand on her bulging belly.</p><p>Carly didn't know what to say. She watched Charlotte poured herself a glass of water. "That guy is psycho."</p><p>"Stay out of it." Charlotte growled. She dropped the glass, groaning in pain as she collapsed.</p><p>Carly rushed to her former friend's side. "Charlotte?"</p><p>Her breathing was erratic and she was clearly starting to panic. "The baby..." She groaned again. "Oh god..."</p><p>Michael came down the stairs, followed by Courtney. "Call an ambulance," Carly told them, looking at Courtney.</p><p>The blonde grabbed the phone, Michael kneeled to next to Carly and Charlotte. "Mommy?"</p><p>Carly gently pushed him away. "Michael, she's going to be fine, but we need to give her a little space. Okay, sweetie?"</p><p>The boy just nodded and took a couple steps back, obviously scared. She wanted to reach out to him, but turned back to Charlotte instead. "Lay on your back," Carly told her, helping her turn over.</p><p>"The ambulance is on its way," Courtney said from behind her. "What can I do?"</p><p>Carly pointed in the general direction of the sofa. "Pillow..."</p><p>The blonde handed her a throw pillows from the sofa. Carly put it underneath Charlotte's head. "You need to calm down, Carly." The name sounded so alien to her, but she gave it no thought as she held the other woman's hand. "Just take deep breaths."</p><p>"It's going to be okay," she heard Courtney tell Michael.</p><p>Carly glanced back and to her dismay, saw Pollyanna kneeling with her arms around Michael, comforting him.</p><p>That was supposed to be <i>her</i> job.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Frisco sifted through the Carly-edited pages of the file, passing on potentially useful information to Stan for further investigation. Through Consolidated, Alcazar had warehouses and piers throughout the world. Sonny could be held at any one of them.</p><p>Or worse.</p><p>Carly had done a good job of editing out non-relevant information, but he wasn't sure it was enough. A trip back to the penthouse with Stan might be necessary. Jason had questioned Sonny's bodyguards, coming back with nothing. He refused Frisco's request to talk to them himself, so the hit man's word was all they had.</p><p>At the rate the investigation was going, it was a needle in a haystack until Alcazar made his move.</p><p>"Hey, Jones, can I ask you a question?" Stan said quietly.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>The computer geek hesitated. "Do you think the boss is dead?"</p><p>Frisco's eyes never left the file. "No," he replied, shaking his head. "We have something Alcazar wants..."</p><p>His voice drifted off. The words <i>Port Charles</i> jumped off the paper at him.</p><p>"Jason!" the agent shouted, adrenaline beginning to rush through his veins as it usually did when he hit a good lead. The younger man rushed over, standing next to Stan. Frisco grinned. "I think I know where Sonny is." He pointed to the entry on the list of assets. "Alcazar has three warehouses in Port Charles, all in different sections of the waterfront, leased through another company..."</p><p>"I know the company," Jason said, cutting him off.</p><p>"According to the last activity reports," Frisco moved his finger to the second address, "this has been the most active over the last few days."</p><p>"Great. Let's go." Jason didn't move, though. His eyes remained locked on Frisco. "Unless you have another suggestion, <i>of course</i>," he added knowingly, with a hint of annoyance.</p><p>"It's just a hunch, Jason. An educated hunch, but still a hunch. There's no guarantee I'm right."</p><p>Jason crossed his arms, sighing irritatedly. "Just spit it out, Jones. I know you've already got your own plan."</p><p>Frisco ignored his tone. "Three teams, one at each warehouse. No one moves in until we have something more solid."</p><p>There was no argument from Jason, to Frisco's surprise. He only issued an order as he walked to the front room, where the rest of the men were waiting. "Stan, make sure Frisco gets whatever we need. I'll take care of the guys."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>The ambulance arrived in only few minutes to take Charlotte to General Hospital. At Courtney's request, Carly went along with Charlotte in ambulance. Courtney stayed behind to wait for Leticia. It was decided that it was best for Michael if he stayed at the penthouse instead of going to the hospital.</p><p>Charlotte was rushed through the emergency doors. Carly slowly followed as the gurney was pulled behind a curtain. She watched in silence as the other woman was moved to an ER bed. A nurse entered, someone Carly didn't recognize, taking Charlotte's vitals and talking to the paramedics before they left.</p><p>Carly actually understood most of what was being said from nursing school. Charlotte's blood pressure was understandably raised, but everything else seemed normal.</p><p>She fidgeted while the nurse - Natalie, according to her badge - asked the same basic questions the paramedics had earlier.</p><p>Mama. The thought of her mother entered her mind and stabbed at her heart. As much as it killed her, Bobbie should know. She thought Charlotte was her daughter; she'd be concerned about her. Someone had to tell her.</p><p>"Is Bobbie Spencer working today?" Carly asked, interrupting the nurse.</p><p>"I think so."</p><p>"Would you have her paged? This is her daughter."</p><p>"Oh, alright. I'll be right back."</p><p>The nurse left, but quickly returned with supplies. She started to put in an IV. "The doctor will be in in just a moment," she said, looking at both of them.</p><p>A moment was right. The words were barely out of the woman's mouth and the doctor appeared. Carly turned her head to see who it was and internally cringed. Monica Quartermaine, her former mother-in-law. Oh joy.</p><p>"Carly," the petite blonde said coldly. "Can you tell me what happened?"</p><p>Charlotte squeezed her eyes shut. "Cramps," she replied breathlessly.</p><p>"Okay, Natalie here is going to get you hooked up to a fetal monitor and I'm going to see what we can give you to stop those cramps."</p><p>Monica walked out into the hallway, gesturing to Carly to follow her. She stopped a few feet away and turned around. "Robin, right?" she asked in hushed voice. "Frisco's new wife?"</p><p>Carly had to remind herself that she was playing the part of sweet little Mrs. Jones, who was new to Port Charles. She smiled politely, repressing all the evil thoughts she was having about her ex-mother-in-law. "That's me."</p><p>"Do you know how Carly's cramps started?"</p><p>"She's been really stressed lately."</p><p>"That stress wouldn't happen to have anything to do with why I haven't been able to get a hold of my son the last couple of days?"</p><p>Her smile faded. "I probably shouldn't say anything," she replied nervously.</p><p>The look on Monica's was resignation. "I'm going to go ahead and admit Carly for observation tonight. It's very important now that she gets relaxed and stays relaxed. The more stressed she is, the more likely she's going to miscarry."</p><p>"I'll try my best to keep her calm, Dr. Quartermaine."</p><p>"Please, call me Monica," she said, actually looking friendly as she touched Carly's arm. "I need to go check on the medication now, let me know immediately if anything changes."</p><p>Carly watched her walk down the hallway, stopping at the nurses' station. She felt like she'd just stepped into Bizarro World. Monica being nice to her, helping Charlotte, keeping this stupid lie going... She glanced back at the curtain. This was beginning to get just plain weird.</p><p>"Robin!"</p><p>Carly groaned and reluctantly turned her head. Blondie was rushing towards her. God, she needed a vacation.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Jason and Frisco sat in a beat up van outside of the active warehouse, a safe distance away but still in visual contact. Small teams of men that Jason assured Frisco were good had been dispatched to the other two warehouses, in radio contact with their boss and the "g-man", as they were referring to Frisco behind his back. The rest of Jason's men were busy preparing for the rescue and inevitable shootout.</p><p>"What do you know about the Alcazar organization?" Jason asked, breaking their self-imposed silence.</p><p>"What do you know?" Frisco replied, eyeing the younger man.</p><p>"Don't answer a question with a question."</p><p>"Answer mine and I'll be able to answer yours."</p><p>Jason sighed, obviously reluctant, but chose to answer the question anyway. "I know what we had on Luis, what I dug up on the drugs. But we never aware of any brother. His name was never mentioned anywhere."</p><p>"It wouldn't be. Lorenzo ran the back end. Luis was the front man, the negotiator, the businessman. Lorenzo ran the guerilla ops, controlled the security, did the dirty work."</p><p>According to the background Frisco had on the Corinthos organization and what Carly had told him, it sounded like a similar position to Jason's on the surface.</p><p>The younger man nodded slightly, coming to the same conclusion. "So he answered to Luis."</p><p>"No, they were equal. Luis made the deals and controlled the money. Lorenzo delivered the goods and backed up their threats."</p><p>"How well do you know him?"</p><p>"Well enough."</p><p>"What should I be expecting?"</p><p>"He's cold blooded and completely ruthless, far more than Luis ever was. He's meticulous, a stickler for details. He's very intelligent, with history degrees from Oxford. He's very good at strategy. And he never makes an idle threat." Frisco paused, weighing his next words. "The WSB has lost a few agents by underestimating him."</p><p>Cars pulled up to the entrance to the warehouse and several men got out. "It's Alcazar," Jason said coldly. "He's going inside."</p><p>"I guess we've got the right place. Let's pull the other teams in and get ready."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Blondie was next to Carly before she could even take another breath.</p><p>"How's Carly?" she asked in a rush.</p><p>"She's being admitted for tonight," Carly told her. "They're going to give her something to stop the cramps."</p><p>"So they haven't stopped?"</p><p>"Not yet. Monica Quartermaine is her doctor. She said Carly needs to stay relaxed."</p><p>"Relax?" Courtney cried. "How is she supposed to relax when her husband is missing?"</p><p>Carly shrugged. "She has to or she'll lose the baby."</p><p>Courtney closed her eyes and pushed her hair back in frustration. "God, can this week get any worse?"</p><p>"Oh yeah, it can always get worse," Carly said, the words seemingly bypassing her brain and going straight out of her mouth. They couldn't just stand out here in the hallway, one of them had to go back in and she wasn't about to do it. "Why don't you go in and sit with her?" she suggested, giving the blonde a weak but devious smile. "I'll go outside and try to get a hold of Jason."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Carly waited until Courtney had disappeared to leave. She walked outside the emergency room entrance, into the parking lot. She leaned against the wall, the rough bricks digging into her back. Alone, the stress of the last couple of days zapped her strength.</p><p>She was in way over her head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carly sighed. This whole situation was getting too much for her. God knows she spent enough time lying in the past, but it was never her entire life, not like this. Usually it was just to save her own ass.</p><p>That was her problem. She wasn't covering for herself, she was covering for the woman who took over her life. Facilitating the lie that was keeping her from her family. And she didn't really know why.</p><p>To hell with it, to hell with Charlotte, she thought, pulling out her cell phone out of her jeans pocket. She pushed off the brick wall with her hips; she could feel the cold steel of the gun pressed in her back, hidden underneath her t-shirt.</p><p>"Robin?"</p><p>She looked up at the sound of her mother's voice. "Hi, Bobbie," she said softly.</p><p>Bobbie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Courtney wasn't sure what happened. She said you were with Carly when the cramps started."</p><p>"She was angry and upset. She just bent over in pain and collapsed."</p><p>She looked down and sighed, resigned. "I know she's been frantic about Sonny. It must've just been too much for her."</p><p>"Probably."</p><p>"I want to thank you for helping her," she said, smiling. "My daughter's not good at thanking people, but I'm sure she appreciates your support. I know I do."</p><p>Carly smiled uneasily. As if Charlotte appreciated anything she did. And Bobbie running interference for her... "It's okay, Bobbie," she replied halfheartedly. "Really. I'm glad to help."</p><p>"That's good. Friends aren't her strong suit either, but she seems to have good one in you."</p><p>Carly about gagged on that statement. Friends... Yeah, like that was right.</p><p>Bobbie hesitated. "Is there any news on Sonny?"</p><p>"Not yet. They've got a lead, but that's all I know. I was just calling them..." Carly trailed off, but both knew what she meant.</p><p>Bobbie shook her head in disbelief. "I still can't believe Frisco is helping them."</p><p>Carly shrugged. "He's a helpful guy."</p><p>"Oh, you must not have seen his nasty side in action," the redhead said, rolling her eyes. "And man, does he hold a grudge."</p><p>Anyone who had ever met Frisco Jones knew about that part of him. It wasn't exactly secret. "I know all about his grudges," she replied, smirking.</p><p>"Carly is one of those. He's very protective of Tony and some stuff went down with him and Carly..."</p><p>She wasn't hearing this. Her mother wasn't making excuses for Frisco's anger towards her, not after everything that happened. And it wasn't like Tony was an innocent victim. He was the one that was cheating, he was as guilty as she was.</p><p>"I won't go into the details, but it was very messy and Frisco has always held a grudge against her. Add in Sonny's chosen profession... I just can't believe he's putting himself on the line for Carly's husband."</p><p>He didn't do it for Charlotte or for Sonny, Carly knew that much. "Maybe it was more Courtney. She was the one who asked for his help."</p><p>"Probably." Bobbie reached out and squeezed her hand, giving her a grateful smile. "You'll let me know if you find anything out?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"Thank you again, Robin."</p><p>Carly just watched her mother go back inside, to the imposter's side. Her blood was beginning boil. The whole conversation was surreal. Hell, the whole freaking day was surreal.</p><p>Screw it, she had a phone call to make and she hoped Frisco actually had good news.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Men were getting into place. Jason and Frisco had continued their surveillance, making plans by phone. Alcazar hadn't left, something that bugged Frisco. He couldn't help feeling like they were being set up.</p><p>"This looks like a good place," Jason said.</p><p>They were looking at the blueprints of the building, trying to decide which room Sonny was being held in. Entrances were easy, getting through the building wasn't going to be.</p><p>"No, too open. It's a functioning warehouse, Alcazar wouldn't put a hostage out in the open like that."</p><p>"Oh, come on! His men are in on it, he could have suspended operations for a few days."</p><p>"This is Port Charles, it wouldn't be wise to let local dock workers in on it since the kidnapee is the local mob boss."</p><p>"Well, where do you suggest?" Jason sneered.</p><p>Frisco looked closely at the blueprints and then at the activity reports. Office would be a possibility, since the doors could be locked. But then again, what were the odds of an empty office? File room looked good. Door locks, multiple entrances. A back hallway, the main office, and the main warehouse. Privacy, security, access.</p><p>"File room," Frisco told him. "Best strategic location."</p><p>Jason looked adamant. "Easy access in and out from the warehouse floor."</p><p>"File room gives them privacy, access to the back entrance and security."</p><p>Jason seemed to mull it over. Frisco could see the young man come to the same conclusion. "Admit it, you know I'm right," he said, smirking.</p><p>"I'm not admitting anything," Jason said, giving the agent his usual Borg-ish glare.</p><p>The agent wasn't fazed. "Whatever."</p><p>"You ready to go in?"</p><p>Frisco grumbled. "We stay out here much longer it won't be a surprise."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Carly slumped in the uncomfortable waiting room chair. Why did hospitals always buy bench-type, hard-as-rock chairs that cut off circulation to the butt cheeks for the one area that people – sick, injured or just worried – would be sitting for hours? Maybe she should use her newfound sweetness to lobby for new ER chairs. Chairs that had something that could remotely be called a cushion.</p><p>The phone calls were a bust. Neither Frisco nor Jason were answering their cell phones. How they heck did they expect to get any news if they didn't bother to pick up? It wasn't as if she had been checking up every few hours. This was important. Not quite an emergency yet, but still important enough that Jason needed to know.</p><p>She'd even taken the time to call the penthouse to check on Michael. He was understandably upset, but for the most part okay. Leticia was keeping him distracted with cartoons and games. Part of her was glad that it was the nanny with him and not Charlotte or Blondie. Leticia could at least be trusted.</p><p>A pair of jeans suddenly appeared in her view. She looked up. Speak of the devil and Blondie magically appears.</p><p>"Did you talk to Jason?"</p><p>Carly stood up and shook her head. "I left a message on his voicemail, and on Andy's. I told them it was urgent. I'm sure one of them will call back soon. I called Leticia and Michael's okay. He's still worried, but he's okay."</p><p>Courtney sighed, revealing her worry. She tried to give Carly a smile. "I don't know what we'd do without you, Robin. I'm a mess, now this..." She pulled her into a hug, squeezing her tightly. "I don't think I'd be able to handle this as calmly as you."</p><p>Carly was shocked, didn't know how to react. Her confusion was written all over her face, but she managed to put on a weak smile when Blondie let go of her.</p><p>"Thank you so much. You and Frisco have been such good friends for being here and helping us through this."</p><p>"No... No problem," Carly stammered, unsure of what to say. Thanks and compliments weren't things she usually received. Insults, threats to take her baby away, getting dumped on for twits like Blondie... That was more her arena.</p><p>The blonde kept on going. "No, really. You guys didn't have to do this, you don't have to be here now, but you are, and you're taking care of stuff so we don't have to..."</p><p>Oh god, Blondie was rambling blondly.</p><p>"Courtney, it's okay. Why don't you go back in with Carly?" she said, gently pushing her back to the curtained area of the ER. "Let her know Michael's alright?"</p><p>Courtney hugged her again. "Thank you, Robin. I won't forget this, I promise."</p><p>Carly sighed, falling back into the uncomfortable chair. Much longer spent in Blondie's presence and she was going to strangle her. How on earth could Jason stand her twenty-four hours a day? Even Frisco had admitted the girl could be annoying.</p><p>She glanced at her phone. "Come on, Frisco," she groaned softly. "Where the hell are you?"</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>The old grainer warehouse was quiet. Jason had sent two men in disguised as deliverymen, wired for sound and video. They had inadvertently discovered the shifts were about to change and there was a ten minute period when the warehouse would be practically empty.</p><p>That would be the best time to strike, the first and only thing Jason and Frisco had actually agreed on.</p><p>There were twenty men in all, far more than Frisco really wanted to work with. More men just meant more blood to be shed.</p><p>They were gathered near the entrances, each team understanding their roles. Frisco led one team in through a side entrance, Jason was with another team at the front and a third was posted around the perimeter. They were in contact through radios, but at the moment, they were silent.</p><p>Ready or not, it was time to go.</p><p>The two groups snuck in quickly, clinging as close to the walls as possible. Frisco spotted the younger man on the far side of the building. Men began taking places behind boxes, preparing to lay down cover fire if necessary, according to the plan. A smaller group broke off from Frisco's group and headed to clear the office.</p><p>A shot rang out and Alcazar's men emerged, seemingly from the very woodwork. The Corinthos muscle returned the fire and soon all that could be heard through the warehouse was the sound of automatic gunfire.</p><p>Gun drawn and ready, Frisco grabbed a man and ran for the file room, staying to the outside and undercover. The two men dashed from box to box, trying to stay out of the line of fire.</p><p>Seeing him from the far side of the building, Jason stepped out from the boxes and did the same.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Carly stepped out of the elevator. Charlotte had been transferred up to a room and the cramping was beginning to stop. Things were looking better for her, but that Jason still couldn't be reached.</p><p>Maybe it was a good sign, maybe they had found Sonny.</p><p>She rounded the corner to Charlotte's room. She stopped in tracks when she spotted Courtney and Ric, just outside of the room. She backed up, staying out of sight. She could hear Courtney's voice, more venomous than she'd ever heard her.</p><p>"This is <i>not</i> your baby, Ric."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>A large Latino man burst out of the file room and fired several shots. Frisco was hit directly in the chest, sending him to the floor. The man behind him wasn't so lucky, the shot hitting him in the neck. Frisco got off one round as he fell and the large man paled, collapsing.</p><p>Jason stood behind him, gun smoking.</p><p>Frisco picked himself off the floor, thanking the heavens above for bulletproof vests. The two men rushed into the file room, guns first.</p><p>Sonny was tied to a chair in the middle of the room, flanked by three more guards. He was obviously beaten, but otherwise all right from outward appearances. Lorenzo Alcazar stood by the back door, unsurprised by the interruption.</p><p>Jason immediately fired from the doorway, hitting two of the guards. They returned fire, covering their boss. One of Jason's men joined him, using the door as cover.</p><p>Frisco easily ducked the shots as he went to Sonny's side and began to untie the ropes holding him.</p><p>One by one, each of Alcazar's guards fell.</p><p>Frisco looked up as the shots stopped. Lorenzo Alcazar was nowhere to be seen. He had slipped out of the back entrance during the shooting. Frisco ran after him, Jason on his heels. They rushed through the hallway, only close enough to catch a glimpse of the arms dealer ahead of them.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Carly was stunned. Why would Ric think Charlotte's baby was his, unless...</p><p>Charlotte's words were the truth. Ric Lansing was a rapist.</p><p>"You don't understand, Courtney. It could be mine. There was this night back in February..."</p><p>"I know what happened."</p><p>"I just need to see her, just for a moment... I need to make sure she's okay..."</p><p>"No way! You're the reason she's in here!" the blonde shouted. "If you hadn't shown up at the penthouse, she wouldn't have been having cramps."</p><p>Ric's voice was cold. "This is my child. I know it is. I have a right..."</p><p>"You have no rights! You raped her!" Courtney got in his face, lowering her voice. "I don't care if it was your DNA. You're not the father, <i>Sonny</i> is."</p><p>The darkness in his eyes was the same as Carly had seen in the penthouse. "Don't get in the middle of this, Courtney. You will regret it."</p><p>"No way. You'll be the one regretting this." She smirked. "That is, if you live long enough."</p><p>Courtney turned on her heel and went back into Charlotte's room, blonde hair flying behind her. Ric stared at the door momentarily before deciding to leave.</p><p>Carly quickly moved away from the corner, so it wouldn't look like she was eavesdropping. She grabbed the phone at the empty nurses' station. She set it back down just as Ric rounded the corner.</p><p>He gave her a suave smile, one that chilled her to the bone. "Hello, Robin."</p><p>"Ric," she said, putting up on a weak façade of civility.</p><p>"Did you hear something about Sonny?" he asked, glancing at the phone.</p><p>She shook her head. "I don't think we'll hear anything until it's all over."</p><p>"Probably," he replied, nodding in agreement. "Have you seen Carly yet?"</p><p>"Not really. I've been on the phone."</p><p>"Of course." He hesitated. "I'm sorry you had to witness that scene at the penthouse earlier."</p><p>Sure, she thought dubiously, but said nothing.</p><p>"You know Carly, she's, uh, quite high strung. And with Sonny missing, she's just lashing out at whomever's convenient at that moment."</p><p>Yeah, high strung, that's what it was. Had nothing to do with rape. "I'm sure," she said contemptuously. "I need to go talk to Courtney."</p><p>She had barely taken two steps away from him before he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Please tell Carly I hope she and the baby feel better soon."</p><p>Carly yanked her arm away. "Right."</p><p>She walked toward Charlotte's room, trying not to show the fear she felt. Frisco, she had to tell Frisco about this.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Alcazar slowed as he approached a corner, firing off two shots. Frisco and Jason both easily avoided them. They sprinted down the long hallway trying to catch up to him.</p><p>But as they rounded the corner themselves, he had disappeared.</p><p>Frisco looked down at the floor. A group of tiles were skewed, partially sitting on top of the surrounding tiles. He got his fingers underneath a tile and felt cold air. A trap door.</p><p>He lifted the door and saw something he hadn't seen in years. The trap door led directly into the catacombs that ran beneath Port Charles.</p><p>Without hesitation, Frisco dropped through the opening, one hand unfortunately occupied with the gun. He slipped, losing his balance. He felt Jason's hands grab his jacket and helped him down.</p><p>Alcazar fired a shot, grazing Frisco's leg as he fell. Frisco held his gun but couldn't see the other man in the darkness. He rushed in the direction he thought he'd heard the shot, not waiting for Jason.</p><p>He reached a fork, with three other tunnels going in different directions.</p><p>"Which way?" Jason asked from behind him.</p><p>Another shot answered the question. It came from the right, a tunnel he knew. Maybe.</p><p>Jason fired back, much to Frisco's annoyance.</p><p>"Hey, be careful!" Frisco scolded him softly. "People live down here."</p><p>A light appeared only a short distance down the tunnel, disrupted momentarily by a shadowy figure. The starting of an engine echoed through the enclosed rock.</p><p>Jason ran to the light, stumbling over the rocks. He climbed up, out into an alley. Frisco was behind him, unhurried. As he expected, the car and Lorenzo Alcazar were gone.</p><p>"Damn it! We had him! We <i>had</i> him!"</p><p>The younger man showed uncharacteristic emotion as he kicked a trash can in anger. Frisco looked around, surveying the area. They weren't far from the warehouse. But it was just far enough away, their surveillance would've missed a getaway vehicle, as well as anyone coming or going.</p><p>There was no way in hell Lorenzo Alcazar hadn't planned this.</p><p>"Let's get back," Frisco said, exhaustion beginning to set in, "the shooting should be over by now."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blondie acting like Charlotte was Miss Innocent was grating on Carly's nerves. As was Bobbie, <i>her</i> mother, pampering the lying bitch. She had to sit on her hands just to resist the urge to pull out her gun and shoot all three of them. At the moment, even Ferncliffe looked better than sitting in this pit of hell known as a hospital room.</p><p>Even after several tries, she hadn't gotten a hold of Frisco or Jason. They <i>still </i>weren't answering their cells. She knew something had to be going down. Neither would leave their phones off for this long otherwise.</p><p>There really wasn't any reason for her to stay. The immediate danger had passed. She wasn't family, she wasn't a friend, and Michael was back at the penthouse.</p><p>"I think I'm going to go," she said softly to Courtney.</p><p>Blondie gave her sickeningly sweet smile. "Okay. It was great that you stayed as long as you did."</p><p>Carly smiled hesitantly. "No problem."</p><p>"Give us a call if you get a hold of Jason."</p><p>"I will."</p><p>Carly waved at Bobbie as she left. Charlotte half-smiled at her. A real smile, without her usual sneering bitterness.</p><p>Wonders never cease, she thought as she walked to the elevator. She pressed the down button. Maybe now that she'd done something nice, Charlotte would give her life back.</p><p>Her momentary good fortune didn't last. As the elevator doors opened, only one person was inside. Tony.</p><p>A perfect topper to a perfectly awful day.</p><p>She smiled politely, only because she had to, and stepped inside. "Hello, Tony."</p><p>"So what brings you by the hospital?" he asked as the doors closed, smiling flirtatiously. "This floor's not a hint, is it?"</p><p>Carly couldn't believe he was smiling like that at his own sister-in-law. She chuckled nervously, not knowing how to react. "Uh, no. I was just visiting someone," she told him, not that it was any of his business.</p><p>"Who? I didn't realize you knew anyone here in Port Charles."</p><p>More evil thoughts for her to repress. Running into people she desperately wanted to stay away from was reaching record proportions. Ugh, why did she have to be stuck in an elevator with Tony of all people in this hospital?!</p><p>"I was visiting Carly Corinthos."</p><p>"Oh," he said, his demeanor changing. His face fell, going from upbeat to down in nothing flat. "I heard she was admitted this afternoon. I hope the baby is alright."</p><p>Carly couldn't help it, her whole body tensed at the mention of <i>her</i>. It didn't matter if it was Tony, someone she couldn't stand most of the time. The imposter was getting concern the bitch didn't deserve. All because they thought she was Carly.</p><p>"I'm sure they'll both be fine," she replied robotically, swallowing her bitterness.</p><p>If Tony noticed the change in her, he sure didn't show it. "It was probably all of the excitement with Sonny."</p><p>She looked at him strangely. The kidnapping wasn't common knowledge, or so she thought.</p><p>Tony did notice her confusion. "Bobbie told me about Sonny being missing."</p><p>That explained it. Bobbie was opening her big mouth again. "Oh."</p><p>Carly let out a relieved sigh when the elevator doors opened and she stepped out into the first floor hallway.</p><p>Tony stopped her, touching her shoulder. "Hey, is my brother still at Luke's?" he asked. "I'm just getting off shift and maybe the three of us could have a drink or something."</p><p>She didn't know what to say. Working for the mob wasn't exactly an appropriate answer. "No, he's, uh, busy with, um, something."</p><p>"Let me guess. He's working again," he replied, resigned. He shook his head slightly. "I should've known the inactive stuff wouldn't last."</p><p>Okay, maybe the truth was better this time.</p><p>"He's helping Jason find Sonny," she confessed.</p><p>He groaned. "Even worse!" He ran a hand through his short graying hair, just like Frisco did sometimes when something was bugging him. "Andrew's too damn helpful for his own good sometimes."</p><p>"Huh?" she asked disbelieving. She may have said he was helpful to Bobbie earlier, but she certainly didn't mean it.</p><p>"He likes to fix other people's problems. Always has. That's why he's stuck with the WSB for so long, I guess. His chance to make the world a better place, no matter what it does to himself or his own life."</p><p>This was a side of Frisco Carly hadn't really seen, not like this anyway. She was one of those, she supposed. He had definitely stuck himself out for her. He'd indulged her need to see her son, even though it put them at risk. The mess they were in now was proof of that. And he was trying to help her come home for real...</p><p>Damn it, that was one more thing to hate Tony for. He was making her think nicely of the most annoying person on the planet. After Blondie, of course.</p><p>Tony sighed. "This isn't the first time my little brother's been dragged into a dangerous situation by helping someone. At least I know he's not going to come home obsessed with some girl this time."</p><p>"He's done this before?"</p><p>"That's how he got with Felicia. He was helping her hide from these guys that were after a ring..." He stopped. "You probably don't want to hear about her."</p><p>No, Felicia wasn't at the top of her list of things to talk about it, although the story had piqued her curiosity. However, if it meant staying with Tony any longer than necessary, she could fake a little jealous over the ex-wife. "Not really."</p><p>"You know, maybe we could go and get a drink, just the two of us. I haven't gotten much of a chance to really talk with you yet."</p><p>She cringed. He was doing it again, giving her that flirty smile that made her want to shoot him again. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Look Tony, it's been a long day..."</p><p>"Of course," Tony replied, understandingly. "Tell my brother to give me a call whenever you see him again."</p><p>Carly nodded and smiled halfheartedly. She headed for the lobby and the main entrance, trying to get Tony's flirting out of her mind. Time to go back to the penthouse and wait.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Frisco and Jason arrived back in the warehouse and surveyed the damage. Spent shells covered the blood soaked floor, with the occasional dead body... Clean up was going to be hell.</p><p>Casualties were more on Alcazar's side, helped along after the fact by Corthinos no doubt, but casualties were causalities. A couple men were tied up and heavily guarded, but between the dead and captured, it looked like a good portion, in not most, of Alcazar's men had gotten away. Frisco still couldn't help feeling like this had been part of the plan.</p><p>Sonny was free, talking with Johnny. He rubbed his wrists, where the ropes had been. Jason walked ahead, obviously wanting to get to his boss and friend.</p><p>"Remember, their guns are mine," Frisco told the younger man.</p><p>Jason turned and nodded, but Sonny looked at Jason in confusion. "What's he talking about?"</p><p>Jason looked down guiltily. "Frisco is going to take the guns to the PCPD. It was part of the deal..."</p><p>"Why did you make a deal with a WSB agent? You didn't need <i>his help</i>."</p><p>"I did it for Courtney and Carly. And it was because of Frisco's resources that we figured out where Alcazar was holding you so fast."</p><p>Frisco was surprised the young man didn't mention the drug charges. The guns were part of the deal to get the charges dropped. Baldwin wanted hard evidence against Alcazar. Without the man himself, the guns were all they had left. Everything else would be tainted or circumstantial.</p><p>"Jason..."</p><p>"Sonny, we'll talk about it later!" Jason snapped. "All he needs are guns from Alcazar's side."</p><p>"None of yours better make it in there either," Frisco added. "I'd like to keep the record clean, please."</p><p> </p><p>Sonny opened his mouth to speak, but Jason held up a hand to stop him. "We'll keep up our end of the bargain." He pointed down at the bloody leg of Frisco's jeans. "Our doctor can take care of that, if you want."</p><p>Frisco leaned down and felt through the hole. It wasn't bad; he knew it was only a graze. He knew what a gunshot felt like, and this was nothing. Looked worse than it actually was. "It's only a scratch. Don't worry about it."</p><p>"Let's get out of here, before the cops show up," Sonny ordered. He headed for the door with the other men, but Jason stayed behind. He turned, looking at the younger man. "You coming, Jason?"</p><p>"I will in a minute. I'm going to help Frisco."</p><p>Sonny didn't argue. He gestured for Johnny to stay as well and left with the rest of his men.</p><p>"Johnny, go get the gear out of the van," Jason ordered. He turned and faced Frisco. "How do you want to do this?"</p><p>"Grab the guns by the barrel," the agent told him. "Be careful not to smudge any prints."</p><p>The two men began gathering guns, piling them while waiting for Johnny. He returned quickly and followed his boss' lead. The three men worked quickly and silently, trying to finish before Alcazar's clean up crew or the police arrived.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Carly sat alone on the sofa. The penthouse was silent. Michael was asleep when she'd returned. Leticia had left for the night. The place was empty, except for the guards on the doors. Just her, in the home she'd made first with Jason, then with Sonny.</p><p>She didn't bother turning on the TV, she was too jumpy to be interested in it. Max had told her something big was going down, both Frisco and Jason were involved. He wouldn't tell her any more than that, but she was sure they'd found Sonny. It couldn't be anything else.</p><p>With a sigh, she got up and looked out the window. Bulletproof glass, a safety feature from the days that ex-spies had inhabited the place. The view was something she'd seen who knows how many times. The docks were visible in the distance, so she'd looked out this window more times than she wanted to remember. She worried, as she always did about the 'business'. Yeah, Sonny and Jason always came back, but she vividly remembered all the times it wasn't in one piece. Like the first time she slept with Sonny, while Jason was out getting shot.</p><p>Carly closed her eyes, trying to get that image out of her head. She didn't need that right now. No one was going to get shot, they would all be okay. They had to be.</p><p>She sat back down on the sofa and waited in the cold silence.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Sonny came out of the shadows, along with his bodyguards, when the three men emerged from building. "Done?" he asked, looking at Jason.</p><p>"Yeah, we're done," Frisco answered for him. Sirens could be heard in the distance, coming closer. "Alcazar's cleaning crew will probably beat the cops here."</p><p>"Thank you, Jones. You can go now," Sonny told the agent dismissively.</p><p>Frisco rolled his eyes. That's all he was going to get, despite putting his life in jeopardy for the man. "Fine," he sighed.</p><p>Jason dumped the bag of guns in the van. "Johnny will drive you over to the police station," he said quietly. "Thank you, Frisco, for all your help. I mean it."</p><p>The younger man was sincere, Frisco could see. Probably just thankful to have his friend back and in one piece. "No problem, Jason."</p><p>"Are you going to square things with Baldwin?"</p><p>"I'll take care of him, don't worry about it."</p><p>"Good luck with Mac," the younger man said knowingly.</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"I owe you. For Sonny and for the charges."</p><p>Without another word, Jason walked away.</p><p>"Are you ready to go, Agent Jones?" Johnny asked.</p><p>Ready to confront Mac Scorpio and finally release the anger that had only been building since Jason had told him about Maxie? Hell yes! "Let's go."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Cheering. That was what was coming through the door, Carly decided. The voices were too muffled to understand what was being said, the only one she could pick out was Max.</p><p>The door opened and Carly stood up anxiously. A few men entered. They were here when she and Frisco first showed up and had gone with Jason to find Sonny. They were smiling and happy. A good sign, finally.</p><p>She gave them a weak smile and gestured for them to be silent, pointing to the upstairs. They nodded in understanding.</p><p>Sonny was next, followed close behind by Jason. His face was bruised and he was obviously exhausted. "Holding down the fort, huh?" he asked teasingly, looking at Carly.</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"Are Michael and Carly upstairs?"</p><p>She hesitated. "Michael is. He's asleep."</p><p>"Where's Carly?"</p><p>Carly looked down. She knew how Sonny would react. This would be his first child and the idea it was in danger would throw him, like her miscarriage had. She crossed her arms and took a deep breath. "She's in the hospital. She was cramping this morning."</p><p>She could see the fear in his eyes, plain as day. "Cramping?"</p><p>"It stopped, but the doctors wanted to keep her for observation," she replied, trying to reassure him. "They thought the cramps were probably brought on by stress."</p><p>"She and the baby are okay now, right?" Jason asked, concerned.</p><p>Carly smiled a little. "They were when I left a little while ago. Courtney and Bobbie are there."</p><p>"Okay, I'm going to go to the hospital," Sonny said, rushing for the door.</p><p>"Leo, Jimmy, go with him," Jason told the bodyguards.</p><p>"I tried to call you to let you know what was going on," Carly said, reaching out to touch Jason's arm. "Uh, Andy too."</p><p>"We were busy busting Sonny loose."</p><p>"I figured as much." She looked around and realized Frisco wasn't with them. She felt the panic begin to grow. "Where's my husband, Jason?"</p><p>"He had to go deal with something. He'll, uh, probably be awhile."</p><p>"He's okay, isn't he? He's not hurt or anything..."</p><p>"No, he's fine. He's just... Tying up a loose end."</p><p>He was lying, she could tell. And he was looking rather guilty about it. Jason never lied, but he was lying to her now. "What loose end?" she asked suspiciously.</p><p>"I really shouldn't... I'm sure he'll tell you about it later."</p><p>She decided to leave it alone. She was going to ask Frisco what happened anyway. "I'll make sure he does the second he gets home."</p><p>"I can give you a ride back to the loft, if you want."</p><p>She smiled. "Sure."</p><p>"Just let me call and check in with Courtney first."</p><p>Pollyanna. Of course! Who could forget her! Carly plopped down on the sofa, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "No problem."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm glad he was able to help you out. Sounds like it worked out real well," Carly said, smiling as they entered the loft.</p><p>"Yeah, for the most part." Jason hesitated. "I want to thank you, too. Courtney told me how you were really there for Carly today. She said you were a real rock."</p><p>She wasn't sure what to say. "I just happened to be there when it all started," she said, shrugging.</p><p>"She also said you've been the strong one during all of this. She appreciates it."</p><p>"She told me," Carly replied, turning and taking a few steps along the back of the sofa. Facing away from him, she rolled her eyes and sighed softly. Even talking about Blondie annoyed her. "Several times."</p><p>"Well, I appreciate your help with that spy program on the laptop as well."</p><p>Carly stopped in her tracks. Spy program? How did he know what was wrong with that computer? Could Frisco have told him? No, he wouldn't have. Both of their minds would have been on the task at hand, which was finding Sonny. Frisco hadn't taken more than a moment to tell her when he'd called about the Alcazar files the second time, no way would he have said anything to Jason.</p><p>Which only left one possibility - Jason knew what the problem was when he gave the laptop to her.</p><p>With her back to him, he couldn't see the confusion on her face. "No problem," she replied, unsure.</p><p>"I figured you'd be able to trace it back to Alcazar, with all the resources Frisco has access to with the WSB."</p><p>Carly's heart dropped as the realization set in. Jason had used her. He had lied to her and she'd missed it. She was just the wife of Frisco Jones, WSB agent. He had used her. She turned around, fuming. She glared at him. "Next time you want something from my husband, ask him yourself."</p><p>"Robin..."</p><p>"Do <i>not</i> go through me to get to him," she told him coldly.</p><p>Jason didn't bother to deny it. "Fine. I need to get to the hospital. Thanks again for taking care of Courtney and Carly."</p><p>Carly just watched him leave. Her heart was breaking. She'd thought maybe there was something still there, a part of him that knew it was her. Obviously she was wrong. He didn't care about her any more than he cared about anyone else. She was just another stranger, somebody he could manipulate and use.</p><p>She'd allowed her herself to hope, and again she was the one who ended up hurting.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Frisco slipped through the side entrance of the Port Charles police station. There had always been something funky with that lock. Most of the force had been oblivious to it luckily, since it wasn't a widely used door. It only led into a hallway going leading to non-investigative offices. Not anywhere near the evidence room or the holding cells, no place that could be used for a breakout or contaminating evidence, or even the squad room. The doors going to those areas were secure. Robert always said he was going to get that lock fixed, but it never seemed to make it into the limited budget.</p><p>Some things never change.</p><p>He stormed down the hallways, the heavy duffle in hand, passing by officers and detectives. He ignored their orders to stop, even those that recognized him. His mind was on one thing, getting to the commissioner's office.</p><p>Mac's secretary tried to stop him. He ignored her as well and shoved open the door to Mac's office. He was barely through the door when he tossed the heavy duffle bag of guns on the desk, pushing files and other items off onto the floor.</p><p>"What the hell do you think you're doing, Frisco?" Mac shouted.</p><p>Mac had not been alone. Another man, presumably a detective by the lack of uniform, stood nearby, slack jawed. He looked shocked. "I think this can wait a bit, Mac," he said making his way to the door.</p><p>Neither Mac nor Frisco looked at him, instead keeping their eyes locked on the other. They remained tensely silent until the door clicked closed.</p><p>Mac spoke first. "Who do <i>you</i> think you are, coming in..."</p><p>"No, who do you think <i>you</i> are," Frisco shouted, "keeping secrets from me about <i>my</i> kids!"</p><p>"Secrets?"</p><p>Mac didn't look like he knew exactly what Frisco was talking about, but he didn't look surprised either. Obviously this wasn't the only secret that Frisco hadn't been let in on, something that enraged him further. "Why the hell did I have to hear about Maxie's overdose from Jason Morgan, of all people!"</p><p>"She's fine," Mac replied, annoyed.</p><p>"Fine? She almost died!"</p><p>"What do you care, huh?" he shot back. "<i>You</i> weren't here."</p><p>"I had a right to know, Scorpio."</p><p>"You have no rights as far as I'm concerned."</p><p>"Like it or not, <i>I'm</i> their father."</p><p>"You gave up the right to call yourself that when you walked out and never came back. <i>I'm</i> the only father they've ever known."</p><p>"Keep telling yourself that, buddy. Keep deluding yourself like you have with this job. At least <i>Robert</i> never sold out to the mob." The words were out of Frisco's before he could stop himself, not that he really wanted to. He was pissed off, more than he'd been in a very long time, and Mac Scorpio was going to get the full force of it.</p><p>Anger crossed Mac's face. Frisco stepped forward. "Think I wouldn't find out?" he said, taunting him. "Think nobody would think twice about you going to Corinthos over those drugs? Let me tell you something, the WSB already had a case against Alcazar and you just ruined it."</p><p>Not entirely the truth, but damn it, throwing that in Mac's face felt <i>good</i>.</p><p>Mac smirked. "Alcazar's dead."</p><p>"Not Lorenzo." Frisco watched as the smirk disappeared. "You could have come to me, Mac. You could have gone to Anna or Sean. You didn't have to go to the mob," he snarled. He took another step closer to the Aussie, his eyes narrowing. "And you know what, you shouldn't have. You think Sonny isn't going to use this against you, you better have another think coming. You sold out the last shred of dignity this department had. And you took Robert's good name with it."</p><p>"Don't you dare bring my brother into this," Mac growled.</p><p>"Why not? He'd be ashamed of what this department's become and you damn well know it. He was a good cop and he knew how to get the job done <i>right</i>. Obviously, you still think like the hired thug you used to be."</p><p>Frisco prepared for the rage that was surely coming, but Scott interrupted before Mac could respond.</p><p>"What do you got for us, Jones?" he said, rubbing his hands together, oblivious to the tension in the room. "I believe you and Morgan promised me an Alcazar on a silver platter."</p><p>Mac looked at Scott in confusion. He apparently knew nothing about this. It was Frisco's turn to smirk. Score one for Baldwin.</p><p>The agent sighed frustratedly as he stepped back. He'd been waiting for this. "He got away."</p><p>"How'd that happen?"</p><p>"The warehouse had a secret entrance to the catacombs that wasn't on the plans. He snuck out during the shooting." He gestured to the bag. "I brought you a conciliation prize. Should keep forensics busy for awhile."</p><p>Scott opened it and sneered. "I gave up a good case against Jason Morgan for a bunch of guns? This was hardly worth getting off my ass for!"</p><p>"You want it or not, Baldwin?"</p><p>The district attorney seemed to mull it over. "Fine," he sighed. "And maybe your buddies at the WSB won't save this Alcazar."</p><p>"Believe me, the WSB does not, nor has ever wanted, to save any Alcazar."</p><p>"Right," Scott scoffed. He looked between the other two men. "You two can get back to your lover's quarrel now."</p><p>Frisco glared at Mac. "I've said all I wanted to say."</p><p>He walked out, without another word. As he stormed back down the hallway, he heard Baldwin's steps behind him and a smashing sound coming from the office. He heard Baldwin calling his name. Screw it, he was going home.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Carly was curled up on the bed, wiping away a stray tear. How could Jason do this to her? How could he just use someone like that? It was all about <i>Frisco</i>. She was a nobody in Port Charles once again.</p><p>The front door slammed hard, startling her. The long string of curses that followed meant only one thing. Frisco was home.</p><p>She walked into the living room, her arms crossed. He looked absolutely enraged, something she'd never seen. It was almost scary how angry he was. The lower half of one pant leg, starting from a hole about 3 inches below his knee, was streaked with red, along with a few shoe prints on the floor behind him.</p><p>"Did you get shot?" she asked, unintentionally sounding annoyed.</p><p>"Don't start with me, Carly," he snapped.</p><p>"Well, excuse me for caring about your well being!"</p><p>"Oh shut up!"</p><p>"Fine! I'll just ignore the blood you're tracking all over the floor!"</p><p>Frisco looked down at the faintly bloody prints from the leg that was bleeding. He ran a hand through his hair frustratedly. "Damn it."</p><p>"Do you need to go to the hospital? Should I call Tony? I can't believe Jason just let you walk out like that..."</p><p>"It's just a graze, it's nothing."</p><p>"Nothing? Gushing blood is nothing?"</p><p>"It is not gushing! Now, drop it!"</p><p>Carly was taken back by his harsh tone. "God, what is your problem? You did your job. Sonny's back in one piece."</p><p>"Alcazar got away."</p><p>"It's not the first time! You don't usually take my head off for it! It's not like you had to spend the day playing nurse to Charlotte!"</p><p>"No, I just had to deal with you and Felicia's idiot exes! Nobody tells me anything, everyone just treats me like I don't exist..."</p><p>"And that's my fault somehow?" Carly asked sarcastically, almost shouting. "I had to put up with being Charlotte's verbal punching bag and Blondie's shrink! Plus, I had to watch that lying bitch playing 'Mommy' to my kid!"</p><p>Her voice got louder as she spoke. Frisco matched it and knocked it up a notch.</p><p>"I had to find out about my kid's life from a hit man! Stuff I should've been told!"</p><p>"That hit man used me! Me, his best friend, like I was some stranger off the street!"</p><p>"You are some stranger off the street!"</p><p>"That doesn't excuse him for using me to get to you!"</p><p>"Well, your dumbass ex-husband wasn't even thankful that I risked my life for him!"</p><p>"Your dumbass brother hit on me!"</p><p>"Tony's a lying ass!"</p><p>"I already knew that!"</p><p>They looked at each other and smiled nervously, both realizing the absurdity of the exchange. A competition of whose last couple days were worse wasn't going to go anywhere.</p><p>"Tony really hit on you?" Frisco asked, calmer, but the tone of his voice hadn't changed. It was quite clear to anyone with two brain cells that he was pissed off.</p><p>"At the hospital. He actually asked me out. The old 'getting to know each other' routine."</p><p>"Why can't the dork stay away from my women?"</p><p>"I'm not the first?"</p><p>"Nope. Tania was."</p><p>"BJ's mother Tania? Saint Tania that could do no wrong?"</p><p>Frisco nodded. "She was my girlfriend until he breezed into town and he zeroed in on her," he grumbled. "I won't even mention his little crush on Felicia."</p><p>She shuddered. "Tony is such a slimeball."</p><p>"No, he's not. He's just like Dad."</p><p>As if that was an answer. "I'll have to take your word for it." She hesitated. "How did Lorenzo Alcazar get involved with this? Was it revenge for what went down with Luis?"</p><p>"No, it was business. Sonny and Jason interrupted a shipment of his drugs, by Mac's request."</p><p>"Mac Scorpio?" she asked in confusion. "When did he start work with Sonny and Jason? He's hated them as long as I've known him."</p><p>Carly could see the immediate change in Frisco's emotions. The anger was replaced by fear and a very deep pain. He collapsed on the sofa, his head in his hands. "Maxie almost died," he told her, his voice cracking and tears in his eyes.</p><p>She kneeled in front of him and wrapped her arms around him. She could understand how he felt, being a parent herself. She felt his arms go around her and squeeze her tightly - so tight she almost couldn't breath - as he broke down. It was strange being the strong one. Usually she was the emotional one, always crying about something. But nearly losing a kid would do that to even the toughest guy. She knew how much Frisco loved his daughters, this had to be killing him.</p><p>He pulled away, absently wiping his cheeks. "How Maxie get into to this?" Carly asked, moving next to him on the sofa. She left one arm draped over his shoulders.</p><p>"She overdosed on XTC. Just a bad batch, according to Jason. Mac apparently pushed him into a wall and ordered him and Sonny to track the source the drugs she took."</p><p>It all made sense now. He was angry because he'd heard about it from Jason and not from Felicia. "And the source was Lorenzo Alcazar."</p><p>"Oh, guess who her treating doctor was?" he asked, the anger returning. "My perfect brother!"</p><p>She knew Tony was slime, but that had to hurt. She knew from her time with Tony that the brothers had been close once and since returning to Port Charles, she could see how much Tony's opinion meant to Frisco. "I'm sorry," she said, giving him a halfhearted smile. "But look on the bright side, it means she's better now."</p><p>"That's not the point!"</p><p>"I know. They should've told you." She paused, watching Frisco bottle his emotions up again. "Was that the loose end you were tying up?"</p><p>He looked at her, confused. "Huh?"</p><p>"Jason told me you were tying up a loose end, that's why you didn't go back to the penthouse with them."</p><p>"I had to make a stop at the PCPD."</p><p>Carly inhaled sharply. "Mac."</p><p>"It was supposed to be Baldwin, but I let loose on Mac." He let out a bitter laugh. "He said he didn't tell me because I left and he's their father now."</p><p>"Mac Scorpio doesn't matter. He's just setting himself up for a fall if he really believes that. You're their father. You had a right to know about Maxie."</p><p>"Obviously we're the only that think that."</p><p>"We're the only ones who don't think Charlotte is Miss Good And Perfect, either."</p><p>"So your past few days were as wonderful as mine?" he asked miserably.</p><p>"Not quite. But I did find out something about Ric Lansing."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"Charlotte was telling the truth. He did rape her."</p><p>"How'd you find this out?"</p><p>"At the hospital..."</p><p>"Hospital?"</p><p>"Charlotte started cramping and had to go to the ER. Guess who had to go with her." Carly rolled her eyes. "I tried to call you, like twenty times. Anyway, I overheard Courtney arguing with Ric. Apparently he drugged her, raped her, and now this kid might be his."</p><p>"How does this information affect us?"</p><p>His tone was kind of dismissive. She frowned. "I don't know, but he really creeped me out. Reminded me of Ted Bundy." She shuddered at the thought of Ric and leaned back on the sofa. "You know, Liz was a rape victim," she thought aloud. "She would never be within fifty feet of this guy if she knew."</p><p>"You going to tell her?"</p><p>"That would require spending time with her."</p><p>"You're supposed to be her friend."</p><p>"No, my alter ego Robin is. Not me."</p><p>"You could tell Luke."</p><p>She sighed. It was another option, but not one she liked any better. She really did feel bad Liz was stuck with the creep, as much as it pained her to admit it. "What do you really know about Lansing?" she asked, directing the conversation away from Liz.</p><p>Frisco shrugged. "Not a whole lot.  Mostly just his history with the Alcazars. I'll take another look at his file tomorrow, see what I can dig up." He paused thoughtfully. "With him here, Lorenzo's appearance can't be a coincidence."</p><p>The topic Carly had dreaded since Blondie had showed up on their doorstep crying. She was so close to Michael, she was able to see him, talk to him... She couldn't bear to go on the run again. Not now. "Frisco, how does Alcazar showing up here, kidnapping Sonny... affect us?" she asked softly, uncertainty in her voice. "Are we going to take off again?"</p><p>He thought for a moment before answering. "No," he said decidedly. "We need to figure out what he's up to first." He hesitated before speaking again. "I think it might be a good idea to put some distance between us and Corinthos and Morgan, to be safe."</p><p>"No!" she cried, caught off guard by his suggestion. "As long as we're close to them, I can see Michael!"</p><p>"I understand, Carly, I really do. But Lorenzo's still a potential threat. He just attacked your ex-husband, who I'm sure is going to retaliate. We can't get caught up in the middle of a mob war. It could blow the whole op."</p><p>"Frisco, we're talking about my son!"</p><p>"I'm talking about your life, Carly."</p><p>"How the hell would you feel if I said you couldn't see Maxie and Georgie?"</p><p>"I've already been there and done that. I've stayed away when I thought I had to and I'd do it again."<br/>
<i><br/>
You look like my mommy.</i> Michael's words reverberated in her head. <i>Mommy left for a little while and when she came back, she was different. </i></p><p>No, she couldn't be separated from her son again. Not when he might be beginning to recognize her. "So, I'm just supposed to shut up as you take my baby away?" She cringed internally at the desperateness of her voice.</p><p>He gave her a sympathetic smile. "Think of it this way," he said calmly, "I'm trying to get you home to him. For good. But at the moment, that's going to require distancing ourselves from Sonny."</p><p>Carly considered telling him about her conversation with Michael, about his "old Mommy" comments, but decided against it. Frisco wouldn't change his mind, she knew that. He rarely did when it came to business. She wasn't in much of a position to argue with him, either. He was the professional and she needed his help to end this stupid mess with Charlotte.</p><p>"I don't like this," she replied, reluctantly agreeing.</p><p>"Well, I didn't ask you to like it."</p><p>"Oh, shut up."</p><p>"You first."<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frisco glanced at his watch as he stepped out of the elevator. He was supposed to be at Luke's soon, but he had to stop at the hospital first. He needed to get Carly away from Sonny, Jason, and Charlotte. Staying at the loft was no longer an option.</p><p>Neither he or Carly had slept much the night before. She'd patched up the graze on his leg, telling him repeatedly that he really needed stitches, but screw that. He wasn't interested in going anywhere near the hospital. They'd talked more about moving, an idea she wasn't entirely unhappy with. He knew how she felt and he understood her reluctance, how she hated the idea of leaving her son again, so he'd offered her a compromise. He'd suggested they move to the Brownstone. She'd be close to her mother and brother and have a chance to still see Michael. They would be away from the mob and he had the advantage of knowing the place inside out. Win-win, they'd both decided.</p><p>Frisco looked around the nurses' station, but the only person nearby was Alan Quartermaine. He walked around to the other side, where the older doctor was focused on a chart. "Hey, Alan," he said, leaning on the counter. "How's it going?"</p><p>Alan looked up in surprise. "Frisco, hello! How's the honeymoon going?"</p><p>"Not a private investigator in sight," Frisco joked, smiling uneasily.</p><p>The doctor laughed embarrassedly. "Glad to hear it. Are you looking for Tony? I think he's on duty today."</p><p>Frisco's jaw setting as he pushed the anger back. "No, I'm not," he replied, trying to sound as normal as possible. "I'm looking for Bobbie."</p><p>"She's assisting Monica in surgery this morning. I'll tell her you're looking for her when she gets out."</p><p>"Great. Thanks."</p><p>"Do you want me to give her a message?"</p><p>"I was just wondering if there was an apartment open at the Brownstone. That's all."</p><p>"Actually, she's got a full house at the moment."</p><p>"You're sure about that?" he asked dubiously.</p><p>"Someone asked about it just a couple days ago," Alan told him. "She said she didn't have any more room. She's been renting to some of the young residents around here, those apartments don't stay empty for long these days."</p><p>It was times like this that Frisco wished he'd had a Plan B.</p><p>"Well," he said disappointedly, "I guess I don't need to talk to her now."</p><p>"If you need a place to live, my daughter Skye has a house she's trying to rent out."</p><p>"Skye?" he asked dutifully, already knowing the story from the files. Skye Chandler, Alan's daughter by Rae Cummings, an old college friend of Tony's. She'd been at the reception/party at The Cellar, but he hadn't gotten the chance to meet her. "Did I miss you and Monica having another kid?"</p><p>"My wife would probably kill you for that," Alan replied, sighing as he rubbed his forehead. "It's a long story. Anyway, Skye has this cottage just outside of town and she's looking for someone to rent it to. It's a nice place, with plenty of room for Maxie and Georgie. I can set up a meeting with her if you want."</p><p>He knew the cottage. According to the file, Ms. Chandler had gotten it as part of her divorce settlement from Jasper Jacks, who had inherited it from the not-so-dead Brenda Barrett, who was the reason for the divorce - not to mention Frisco and Carly's current predicament - in the first place and had bought it after being left at the alter by Sonny Corinthos. The cottage had also been once home to Robin Scorpio, her boyfriend Jason, "his" child Michael and Michael's mother Carly.</p><p>Yeah, that was going to go over well.</p><p>The cottage had already been cleared by the WSB for Robin's security, it would do again for Carly. It wasn't perfect, but it was the best situation he could come up with on short notice.</p><p>"That'd be nice, Alan," Frisco replied. "Just tell her to stop by Luke's when she has time. I'm usually there till seven."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Carly was sitting on the sofa folding laundry. Frisco had actually done most of the laundry before he left, but she'd been left with the folding.</p><p>She'd been thinking about their move. One advantage to Frisco's decision was they'd have to leave the loft. She was not the least bit sorry she wouldn't be reminded of Blondie anymore. Good riddance, she couldn't get out of this place fast enough.</p><p>Living at the Brownstone wouldn't be so bad. The only downside was she'd end up having to still be around Charlotte. But to see Michael, Bobbie and Lucas, she could deal.</p><p>She heard a knock on the door, catching her off guard. She wasn't expecting anyone and she was alone... A thousand terrible images flashed in her mind as she walked the short distance from the sofa to the door.</p><p>She opened the door to once again find Courtney on the other side. Instead of crying, the young blonde looked angry. "Hi, Courtney," she said, smiling cautiously.</p><p>Blondie pushed past her silently.</p><p>"Come right on in," Carly muttered under her breath, annoyed.</p><p>Blondie spun around. "I don't know what you think you're doing here..." she sneered.</p><p>Carly was confused. Yesterday, Courtney was singing a different tune. "Excuse me?" she said, interrupting the blonde.</p><p>"I'm going to tell you now. Whatever your plan is, it won't work. So don't even bother."</p><p>"I have no idea what you're talking about."</p><p>"I'm sure," Courtney shot back snidely. "I think you should leave."</p><p>"Leave?" Carly asked, dumbstruck.</p><p>"Yeah. Consider the offer withdrawn. I want you out of my apartment."</p><p>She snorted in annoyance, putting her hands on her hips. "Why are you so mad? What the hell is going on with you today? You jump off the Courtney happy train at the wrong stop?"</p><p>"Oh, just give it up. You know exactly what I'm talking about," the young woman sneered.</p><p>"No, I don't," Carly replied firmly.</p><p>"You are not going to destroy my family. I won't let you. I want you out of here by tonight. Leave the keys on the counter."</p><p>She left, pushing past Carly again.</p><p>Carly knew Charlotte had said something to Miss Clueless, but she had no idea what. The only reason she put up with Courtney was because of Blondie's connections to Michael and Jason. The imposter had just cut off her closest connection to her son and she was going to pay for it.</p><p>She sighed, not yet sure what to do. "I think this means war."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Frisco pressed the button on the elevator. According the sign, it was on the first floor. The surgical floors were at the top of the hospital, middle of the day, he had a long wait.</p><p>Hopefully Luke would actually be working today. He didn't think he could take an entire shift standing up. His injured leg was throbbing from the little standing he'd already done. Not to mention the work he needed to catch up on. The last thing he needed today was to be covering for Luke.</p><p>"Leaving without saying hello, little brother?"</p><p>Scratch that, Luke wasn't the last thing he needed.</p><p>Frisco turned his head to see Tony walking towards him. He said nothing. He didn't want to even see his brother.</p><p>"Cat got your tongue?"</p><p>"I don't care to speak to jackasses who feel the need to lie."</p><p>"What have I lied about?" Tony asked in confusion.</p><p>"Well, it would've been nice to know about Maxie's OD," Frisco shot back, his voice dripping with false sincerity. He glared at his older brother. "I expected this from Mac, but not you. I expected you to be honest with me."</p><p>The doctor sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't think about it."</p><p>"I can see how a little thing like that would slip your mind," he said, rolling his eyes. "It's not like she died."</p><p>"Don't be flippant."</p><p>"Me? Flippant? Surely you jest."</p><p>"You're mad at me. I get it," Tony said, pushing his brother away from the elevators to a semi-private corner of the waiting area. He dropped the chart that had been in his hands on a nearby table. "Just drop the attitude, <i>Andrew</i>."</p><p>Frisco could feel his heart rate jump a few points. "Do you get it?" he asked, challenging Tony. He could barely control the emotions raging inside him. He felt like he was going over the edge. He frustratedly ran a hand through his hair. He took a few steps away, trying in vain to gather his thoughts. "You're behaving like she was just another patient, Tony!" he shouted, losing all pretense of being calm. "She's your niece! My daughter! She's only alive today because she has <i>your</i> daughter's heart! And you just treated her like any other patient coming through the ER!"</p><p>"What else was I supposed do, Frisco?"</p><p>"Oh, I don't know, Tony," Frisco said sarcastically. "Talk to her, maybe? Find out why she'd do something so stupid?"</p><p>"Like she was going to tell me anything."</p><p>"How the hell do you know? You didn't even try! You left it up to a virtual stranger! To the <i>mob</i>!"</p><p>Tony closed his eyes, the realization coming to him. "Jason told you."</p><p>Frisco grabbed the doctor's coat. "I shouldn't have had to hear it from him! I should've heard it from you!" Tears welled up in his eyes as the hurt began to replace the anger. "My little girl almost died, Tony! Why the hell didn't you tell me?"</p><p>Tony tried to comfort his brother but Frisco shoved him away. "I'm sorry, Frisco. I'm so sorry," he said regretfully. He led Frisco to a sofa and pushed him to sit down. "Frisco, she's fine, I swear. If it had been more serious, we would have tried to contact you."</p><p>"Like someone called me about the kidnapping?" Frisco scoffed.</p><p>"You've kept yourself out of the loop, little brother."</p><p>Frisco put his head in his hands. "I know she's hurting and very angry," he said softly. "And I know whose shoulders a large part of the blame falls on. I know I've basically turned into Dad, with the whole absentee non-parent thing..."</p><p>"Dad wasn't absent."</p><p>"He might as well have been."</p><p>"I'd say your blame is more than a large part."</p><p>That cut through him like a knife in the heart. His older brother could wound him like no one else, besides Felicia. "She's a teenager, that automatically makes her insane to begin with. I know the stuff with Felicia and Luke hurt her pretty badly too. I'm not alone in the blame category."</p><p>"It started with you leaving," Tony reminded him.</p><p>Frisco couldn't argue with that. It was the truth, and where Maxie was concerned, the why didn't really matter. "I don't want to talk about this, Tony. I didn't come here to see you," he said defeatedly, standing. "I need to get to work."</p><p>He started to walk away, but Tony stopped him. "Frisco, I know it's useless and it won't change how you feel, but I wasn't trying to keep Maxie's OD from you. I'm sorry."</p><p>"I'm sure you are."</p><p>Screw the elevator, Frisco headed to the stairs.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Frisco was slumped in Luke's chair, a glass to his lips when Carly strolled into the club. He was morose, staring off into space with a file open on the desk in front of him.</p><p>"Raiding the old man's personal liquor supply," she said, dropping her purse on the desk. "I think that's an executable offense."</p><p>"Ask me if I care," Frisco mumbled impassively.</p><p>She was too excited to deal with his crummy mood. "So, what did Mama say? When are we moving in?"</p><p>"We're not."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Brownstone's full, no room."</p><p>"So where are we going to live?"</p><p>"Loft'll have to do us for a little while till something else gets worked out. I've got a lead on a..."</p><p>She dropped into a chair. "We've been kicked out," she told him, annoyed.</p><p>Frisco's eyes narrowed. "Why?"</p><p>"Courtney's convinced I'm plotting against her family." She rolled her eyes. "She wants us out immediately."</p><p>He sighed. "Damn it."</p><p>"You said you had a lead? Did the agent in Florida come up with something?"</p><p>"I meant on a new place. I ran into Alan Quartermaine at the hospital. His daughter has a house she's renting out."</p><p>"That Skye chick he introduced me to? Snotty redhead?"</p><p>"You met her?" he asked uninterestedly and she nodded in response. "He was going to send her here to talk to me about it, but she hasn't been by yet."</p><p>"What kind of place is it?"</p><p>He pushed the file towards her.</p><p>She looked at the papers, flipping through them. The pictures, the address, she recognized all of it. "Brenda's cottage?" she asked irritably. "How the hell did she get her hands on that?"</p><p>"She got it from Jax in the divorce, after he dumped her for Brenda."</p><p>"It all comes back to freaking <i>Brenda</i>!" she shouted, the fury boiling inside her. "The crazy, spoiled bitch isn't worth it!"</p><p>A hint of a smirk appeared on his lips. "I knew you'd love the idea."</p><p>She jumped up and slammed the file down on the desk. "You're not seriously considering this, are you?"</p><p>"Do we have a choice?" he answered flatly.</p><p>"We always have choices," she replied uncertainly.</p><p>"How long do we still have the loft for again?"</p><p>"Our bags are packed," Carly grumbled. She hated admitting he was right.</p><p>"Well, there's your answer," Frisco replied. "This is our best bet under the circumstances."</p><p>A shadow appeared in the doorway and knocked on the open door. Felicia leaned against the doorframe, smiling politely. "Can I talk to you, Frisco?" She looked at Carly, anything but polite. "Alone?"</p><p>Frisco stood, glancing at Carly, and crossed his arms. "There's nothing you can say to me that you can't say in front of her."</p><p>Carly silently watched the scene with interest, looking between the two former lovers. Felicia was obviously uncomfortable with the new wife's presence.</p><p>"Frisco..."</p><p>He seemed to falter for a moment, but his voice was unyielding. "She's my wife, Felicia. Get used to dealing with her."</p><p>"Fine," the blonde sighed. She walked over to the desk, stepping between Frisco and Carly. "Mac told me you stopped by the station yesterday."</p><p>"I'm sure he told you the whole story."</p><p>"I thought we should talk about it."</p><p>"A little late for that, don't ya think?" he scoffed bitterly.</p><p>"If you're trying to make me feel guilty for not calling you, it's not going to work."</p><p>Carly rolled her eyes. "How about for not saying anything when he got back to town?" she piped in, not able to keep her mouth shut. "It's not like this is your first opportunity."</p><p>Felicia shot her a dirty look. But when she turned back to Frisco, the blonde looked as sweet and sorry as humanly possible. "I'm sorry if you were hurt, Frisco, but..." she trailed off softly.</p><p>"But what, Felicia? She's my daughter, too. I had a right to know."</p><p>"What difference would it have made, Frisco? You wouldn't have come rushing home and by the time you did show up, it was over. Maxie doesn't even like talking about it."</p><p>Frisco closed his eyes, shaking his head. "That's not the point and you know it. I should have heard about the overdose from you, Felicia. Not a virtual stranger."</p><p>"Then maybe you shouldn't have left in the first place. You were the one that walked away."</p><p>"With your blessing."</p><p>"I promised to take care of things here and I have. You're the one that's lived like we don't exist."</p><p>Carly rolled her eyes, but stayed quiet.</p><p>"Look, if this is all you have to say..." Frisco said, sighing.</p><p>"She's fine, Frisco. Mac and I are dealing with the drugs."</p><p>He laughed bitterly. "Cutting me out again."</p><p>"She won't even speak to you. What good do you think you're going to do?"</p><p>"Hey, secret agent man!" Luke called down the hall, interrupting them. "Fiery redhead on the phone for you!"</p><p>Skye. Carly had halfway hoped she wouldn't show.</p><p>"Thanks, Luke," Frisco shouted back. He looked back at his ex-wife. "Anything else I should know about my daughters, before I hear about it from someone else?"</p><p>Felicia shook her head.</p><p>"Then we're done here."</p><p>The blonde walked to the door, while Frisco picked up the phone. Carly stopped her, suddenly feeling protective. "If you're lying, he's not the one you should be worrying about," she warned, keeping her voice low. "Got it?"</p><p>Felicia smirked. "Enjoy him while you can. The honeymoon will be over soon enough and he'll leave you just like he left us."</p><p>"Keep telling yourself that," Carly said, watching the older woman leave. She turned back to Frisco, who was just hanging up the phone. "Well?"</p><p>Luke joined them, smiling curiously.</p><p>"She wants to meet us at the cottage tomorrow. She doesn't have any time today."</p><p>"What are we supposed to do for tonight?"</p><p>Frisco shrugged. "Get a hotel room, I guess."</p><p>"What about the apartment upstairs?" Luke asked.</p><p>"Aren't you living there?" Carly asked, annoyed.</p><p>"I'm sure you could always crash at Tony's."</p><p>Anything was better than that, even Luke. She smiled at Frisco. "Luke's couch is fine with me."</p><p>"Whatever," Frisco said halfheartedly, slouching down in Luke's chair. "I don't really care."</p><p>"Gee, don't sound so excited about it," Luke replied, offended. "See if I do something nice for you again."</p><p>Frisco looked at him dubiously. "I'm still waiting for the first time."</p><p>"Uh, hello?" Carly interrupted. "One of you want to drive me back over to the loft to get our stuff?"</p><p>"Just to show you how generous I am, I'll do it," Luke offered.</p><p>He left the office a little too quickly for Frisco and Carly. "What mess are you leaving me, Spencer?" Frisco shouted, as Carly followed her uncle out of the club, snickering.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Just Between Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Frisco saw when he drove up to the cottage was the black Mercedes belonging to Skye Chandler Quartermaine. It didn't look like anyone was inside, so he assumed she was inside the house.</p><p>He stepped out of the WSB issued SUV and looked around. He walked along the side of the house. The small yard was surrounded by trees; windows were obstructed by bushes. The neighboring houses weren't visible. He would need to order a ton of perimeter alarms. Good thing the WSB had practically given him carte blanche, something that in its self made him suspicious, but he was far beyond questioning his bosses' reasoning.</p><p>Overall, the cottage was more isolated than some apartment in town, but it was far more defensible. Access in and out could be controlled. No false alarms brought on by innocuous tenants and their guests. Possible escape routes, should they be attacked.</p><p>"Like what you see, Agent Jones?" a smooth, feminine voice said from behind him.</p><p>Frisco turned around and saw Skye standing on the stairs, her hands on her hips and her red hair blowing in the breeze. "You must be Skye," he said. "Please, call me Frisco."</p><p>"You were one of Steffi's boys, weren't you?" she asked, with an amused smirk.</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"Steffi Brand. You look like one of the hot, young boy toys she 'managed' back in the day."</p><p>It had been years since he'd heard that name and even longer since any stranger had connected him with her. He was so far disconnected from that chapter of his life, it almost disturbed him that someone still knew. "That was a lifetime ago," he replied, rubbing his forehead awkwardly.</p><p>"Seems like it, doesn't it?" she agreed, sighing. She turned and walked back into the house.</p><p>He followed her. The inside wasn't much to look at. No decoration, the few pieces of furniture covered with sheets. Presumably, everything went with Jax and Brenda when they separately moved out. "So, how did you know Steffi?" he asked, making conversation.</p><p>"I was with a friend of hers, Mike..." Skye trailed off, thinking. "God, it's been so long, I can't even remember his last name."</p><p>He thought she'd looked vaguely familiar from the file photos, but he couldn't place from where before. The file had mentioned something about her singing, although he didn't connect it. He remembered Mike and the snotty redhead barely out of her teens that he'd "managed". "I remember you now. The boarding school brat. Didn't you end up singing in some dive in some little town?"</p><p>She nodded, with a slight roll of her eyes. "Pine Valley, Pennsylvania, and the guy that owned the dive was my first husband."</p><p>Tom Cudahy and their marriage was a pretty sordid tale, if he remembered her file correctly. "A friend of mine lives in Pine Valley," he said absently. "She's the police chief."</p><p>"Anna Devane," she replied. "My grandmother and my father have mentioned her a few times. And the Quartermaines talk about her constantly. They make her sound like some female James Bond. Rescuing people from deserted islands, saving the world and all sorts of other tall tales. Adam swears they're making those superwoman stories up."</p><p>Frisco chuckled. He was sure to someone that hadn't witnessed Anna's adventures, she probably did seem larger than life. "Guess you just had to know her when she lived here."</p><p>"I guess," Skye sighed. "Well, this is the place," she said, gesturing around and turning the conversation back to business. "The furniture is included. Would you like to go upstairs and see where my husband bedded his whore?"</p><p>Definitely very bitter, he concluded, by the way she asked that question. "How many bedrooms?" he asked, as if she hadn't just mentioned Jax and Brenda.</p><p>"Three."</p><p>"We'll take it."</p><p>She was taken aback. "That was awfully quick. You haven't seen the rest of the house yet."</p><p>"I spent last night on Luke Spencer's old couch," he snorted. "This looks like Shangri-La to me."</p><p>"You don't want to discuss this with your wife?"</p><p>He shrugged. "She trusts me," he told her, smirking. "I'm sure she'll <i>love</i> it."</p><p>Skye shook her head slightly, obviously trying to understand his eagerness. "You don't even know what the rent is."</p><p>He smiled flirtatiously. "Are you trying to talk me out of this, Skye?"</p><p>"No," she snapped. She closed her eyes momentarily, recomposing herself. "I just wasn't expecting an answer so quickly."</p><p>Frisco pulled out the papers delivered by the WSB earlier that morning. He handed all but the last to her. "This is what I'm offering."</p><p>She glanced at the top page, confused. The number, however, caught her eye. "This is three times what I'm asking. What's the catch?"</p><p>"This needs to look like a sale."</p><p>"Look like a sale?" She put her hands on her hips, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "What the hell does that mean?"</p><p>"We need the appearance that you sold the house to me. The details are in the contract."</p><p>She glanced at the other pages. "Why don't you give me the gist of it," she said dubiously, crossing her arms, the papers dangling between two fingers.</p><p>"The WSB will create a title with my name on it and pay you that sum every month until we no longer need the house, then the new title will be replaced with the original, reverting possession back to you and you can do with the house what you please. With a few improvements, of course."</p><p>"Why on earth would you and the WSB go through all that trouble? Why not just make me an offer to buy it?"</p><p>That would be logical thing, he silently agreed. "I'm not at liberty to discuss that with you," he said with a small sigh.</p><p>"What are you at liberty to discuss with me?"</p><p>"Only the terms of the agreement."</p><p>"Okay, you want to use my house for god knows whatever it is you WSB guys do without my knowledge and I'm just supposed to take the cash and look the other way."</p><p>She wasn't convinced and worse yet, was now suspicious of him. He hated the decision his superiors had made. It was putting him in an exposed position. "We're not suggesting anything patently illegal. There's nothing that could get you in trouble. This agreement shields you from any legal responsibility."</p><p>"And if your <i>latently</i> illegal activities damage anything on my property?"</p><p>"The WSB will take care of all repairs before transferring the title back to you. You'll get the house back in perfect order."</p><p>"What if the house is unsalvageable?"</p><p>"You will be paid high market value for the property, plus a percentage extra."</p><p>"What are these improvements you mentioned?"</p><p>"We'll need to install a new security system. It'll improve the value of the property for you."</p><p>"What kind of system?"</p><p>The usual system was proprietary and would be removed when they left, replaced by a consumer system. But he wasn't going to tell her that. "State of the art, top of the line. The best the WSB's money and experience can buy."</p><p>She paused, obviously thinking. "Why should I agree to this? What's in it for me, besides the money?"</p><p>"You will be paid handsomely, more than you'd ever get renting to nobodies." She still didn't look convinced. He decided to bring out the big guns. "Look, Skye, you told me yourself your husband cheated on you here and you seem a little bitter about it. What do you care what happens to <i>Brenda's</i> house?"</p><p>He saw suspicion cross her face. "How did you know this was Brenda's?" she asked cautiously.</p><p>He knew he should've kept his mouth shut. Information was sometimes a bad thing. Especially when it wasn't information that hadn't yet been revealed. "My goddaughter lived here a few years ago," he said, covering.</p><p>"Oh, really," she shot back doubtfully. "And who would your goddaughter be?"</p><p>"Robin Scorpio. She was living with your brother Jason at the time."</p><p>"Until she told AJ about Michael. I've heard the story," she finished for him. She sighed, looking over the papers. "I need some time to think about this."</p><p>He handed her the last page and a pen from out of his jacket. "Fine, but I need to you to sign this right now."</p><p>She sighed again, this time in annoyance. "What is this?"</p><p>"Nondisclosure agreement," he answered. "Basically, our conversation is never to be repeated to anyone."</p><p>"I get it," she said. She signed her name and handed the pen and paper back to him.</p><p>Frisco walked to the door and paused. He turned back to Skye. "Please don't take very long considering the offer. I don't think I can take much more of Luke's couch."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Carly was amusing herself by tossing Fruit Loops at a snoring Luke when Frisco arrived back at the club. She looked up at him, a silly grin on her face.</p><p>"Still passed out?" he asked, leaning down over the back of the chair and grabbing a handful of cereal from the box in her lap.</p><p>She giggled as she threw another piece at Luke. "Yeah."</p><p>He ate the cereal in his hand before speaking again. "Bored?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Well, don't waste the Fruit Loops," he said, grabbing another handful of cereal. "I'm sure he has peanuts or bolts or something else around here to throw at him."</p><p>"How'd it go?" she asked curiously, still throwing cereal at her uncle. "Did she say no?"</p><p>"She didn't give me an answer."</p><p>"I hope it's no."</p><p>He stepped away from the chair and towards the table where his files were. "I don't really care what you hope."</p><p>She set the box on the floor and turned around in the chair, kneeling and resting her elbows along the back. "Hey, what was the file the WSB dropped off this morning?"</p><p>"I thought you were asleep."</p><p>Carly rolled her eyes. "Luke's drunken moaning woke me up."</p><p>"Oh. It was just some paperwork for the cottage."</p><p>"Paperwork?" she asked, confused. "What kind of paperwork? You hadn't even met with her yet."</p><p>"They wanted the lease to look like we bought the place."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>Frisco shrugged. "I assume they're going to use it beyond your protection. I guess they think WSB agents coming in and out of my house won't look quite so odd."</p><p>"Why not just buy it then?"</p><p>"Don't ask me. I don't bother to figure out the WSB's reasoning anymore. It interferes with the work."</p><p>Lucky knocked on the apartment door as he entered. "Dad?" he called out. He smiled politely at Frisco and Carly, who pointed to the sofa. He took one look at Luke passed out and groaned.</p><p>"Anything I can help you with, Lucky?"  Frisco asked.</p><p>Something was obviously weighing on the younger man. "Nah, man. I just need to talk to Dad. But I guess it can wait."</p><p>"If you change your mind," the agent told him, "you know where to find me."</p><p>"Thanks. Can you just let me know when..." Lucky trailed off, gesturing to his father.</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>Lucky left, with Carly watching interestedly from the chair.</p><p>"Wonder what his problem is?" she asked.</p><p>"Don't know," Frisco replied thoughtfully.</p><p>She eyed him suspiciously. "Do you know something?"</p><p>He shot her a sarcastic grin. "I know lots of things."</p><p>"I meant about Lucky," she said, rolling her eyes. "You had that Frisco look again."</p><p>"Frisco look?" he asked, confused.</p><p>"You get this far off look when you're trying to put the little pieces of information together." She tried to imitate the look, but failed miserably. "I can see your mind actually working."</p><p>He smirked, amused by her take on his facial expressions. "Good to know."</p><p>"Don't worry, you don't do it in mixed company." She paused. "So, you going to tell me?"</p><p>"Tell you what?"</p><p>"Lucky..." She grunted in frustration. "I hate it when you play dumb!" she grumbled.</p><p>"Excuse me, you were just talking about my 'Frisco look'."</p><p>"Excuse me, if <i>you</i> can't keep up with a simple conversation."</p><p>"Who do I look like? Sigmund Freud?" he snapped. "I don't know what's bothering the guy, okay?"</p><p>"If you don't want to tell me, fine. Just say so."</p><p>"There's nothing to tell, Carly. The kid was just acting kinda funky yesterday too. That's all. I know nothing."</p><p>She wasn't buying it. "Then what was the look for?"</p><p>"Nikolas was anxious to talk to him last night. I was simply wondering if something was up with Laura. Happy now?"</p><p>"Wha? Laura?" They both turned at the sound of Luke's raspy voice. He groaned from the sofa as he tried to sit up. "What are you saying, man?"</p><p>"Good morning, sleepyhead," Frisco said, slightly irritated. "Go find your son. He was just here looking for you."</p><p>The older man rubbed his eyes groggily. "Something happen to my angel?"</p><p>"We were just speculating, Luke," she told him. "Lucky didn't say what he wanted."</p><p>Luke finally woke up enough to notice the cereal. "Why the hell am I covered in Fruit Loops?"</p><p>"Breakfast is served!" Carly replied, laughing uncontrollably.</p><p>Even Frisco was snickering, trying to hide a smile. "Go downstairs, Luke," he ordered.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Frisco was slumped in one of the chairs across from Luke's desk, nursing a growing headache and a glass of scotch while Carly searched real estate listings. By dinner, he was sure the cottage had fallen through, something that didn't bother her one bit. She was convinced she could find something better. So she'd gotten on the internet and started looking. She'd been bugging him every once in a while with something she liked, but nothing was jumping out. Well, not at him anyway. She found some very pricey houses in very upscale neighborhoods she liked, of course. Like he or the WSB would even consider a house on the same block as the Quartermaines.</p><p>"Didn't you say something about needing a security system?" she asked, twirling her hair absently between her fingers. "This one has a state of the art system and a panic room, whatever that means."</p><p>At this point, he was beyond putting forth any effort. "It's a hidden room that can be locked from the inside, in case of a break in," he tiredly explained.</p><p>From the pictures, the house looked nice, and it wasn't terribly expensive. At least compared to some of the others she'd pulled up. A few gallons of paint and some decoration, she might even be able to call the place home. "Secret agents need secret rooms, right?" she said hopefully. "Like the one at the penthouse?"</p><p>"Put it on the maybe list."</p><p>Someone knocked on the door, as it swung open. "Frisco?" Skye asked, sticking her head through the doorway. She saw the two and stepped further into the room. "Luke told me I'd find you back here."</p><p>"Skye, this is Robin," Frisco said politely, but was simply going through the motions of introducing the two women.</p><p>"We've already met," Skye said, smiling sincerely at Carly. "It's nice to see you again, Robin."</p><p>"You, too," Carly replied, returning the smile.</p><p>"Did you make a decision?" the agent asked, sitting up.</p><p>Skye took the chair next to him. "I'll do it."</p><p>Frisco and Carly glanced at each other. Something about the redhead's answer didn't sound convincing. In fact, it sounded irritated more than anything.</p><p>"What made up your mind," he said, "if you don't mind me asking."</p><p>"The jerk deserves it!" Skye snapped. "He deserves to have that damn house burn to the ground!"</p><p>The jerk was obviously Jax.</p><p>"Do you know what he did?" she continued, oblivious to the lack of reaction. "That arrogant ass actually came to <i>my</i> family's home and demanded that I sell the house to <i>him</i>. Said that I couldn't rent his precious" - she rolled her eyes as she spit out the words - "cottage to a bunch of strangers. The nerve of him!"</p><p>Carly snickered, earning her a scolding look from Frisco. "How awful," he said emotionlessly.</p><p>"If the WSB wants his little love shack, the WSB can have it as far as I'm concerned."</p><p>"We appreciate your help on this matter."</p><p>The redhead stood. "Whatever. I don't care. Just as long as I get paid." She dug the keys out of her purse, as well as the papers Frisco had given her. She dropped them both on the desk. "You can move in whenever you want. It's all yours."</p><p>"Pleasure doing business with you," Frisco said, taking the contract and checking the signature.</p><p>"No, the pleasure is mine," Skye sneered, smiling resentfully. "Feel free to blow it up when you're done." She stormed out of the office.</p><p>"Geez! Bitter much?" Carly commented as soon as the redhead had disappeared.</p><p>"You would be too if you were her."</p><p>She smiled as she leaned back in the chair and crossed her arms. "<i>I</i> would've taken care of the situation myself."</p><p>"I don't doubt that. You would've made Brenda regret the whole thing, I'm sure."</p><p>"Damn straight."</p><p>"You're the best at making people wish they'd never met you."</p><p>Carly glared at him. She wanted to smack him for such a backhanded insult. "No, I think you're taking the cake on that one these days, man." Her tone was unmistakable. She was pissed off.</p><p>Frisco smirked, albeit halfheartedly. "I don't think I could possibly live up to your distinguished example."</p><p>"Oh, shut up."</p><p>"You first."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The WSB tech guys should be here in a couple hours to install the security system," Frisco said as they walked into the cottage. "They'll be working all night. Probably most of tomorrow, too."</p><p>For Carly, it was like stepping into a time warp. In her mind, she could see the cottage as it was the first time she'd walked in, when Jason had brought her here from Ferncliffe. The furniture was covered with sheets and there weren't any pictures hanging, but it didn't change the image in her mind.</p><p>She could see her son, just barely a toddler. He had just begun walking, still unsteady on his little feet. He didn't know her. He only knew Jason and Robin. She hated both Robin and Tony with the fire of a million suns for that.</p><p>She could see the little romantic moments between Jason and Robin she'd walked in on. Sometimes she stayed back, hurt. Sometimes she interrupted them, just to remind Robin where she stood with Jason.</p><p>She could see the arguments with Robin, with both of them getting frustrated that Jason wouldn't take their side.</p><p>She could see her quiet moments with Jason, the ones she always remembered when she was lonely for home.</p><p>"Great," she replied emotionlessly.</p><p>"A couple coats of paint, a few pictures, a nice stereo system, this place will be just like home," he said, dropping his bag.</p><p>Home. As if this cottage could ever be home to her. "Right."</p><p>He pulled the sheet off the sofa. Dust flew up, causing him to cough. "Don't sound so excited."</p><p>She dropped her bags next to the sofa. "You know how I feel."</p><p>"It could be worse."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>He smirked. "We could be back at the loft with all those pretty pictures of Courtney and Jason," he reminded her.</p><p>"At least I could put away the pictures," she snapped. "All I see is Robin holding <i>my</i> baby..."</p><p>He cut her off. "Keep your mind on the mission and quit thinking about the past."</p><p>"Easy for you to say. You're not the one who had to live here with..."</p><p>"Don't even finish that thought," he growled, irritated. "It's over and done with. She's gone, you moved on. Don't rehash it now. Keep focused."</p><p>"How can you do this?" she asked, skeptical. "How can you just shut down your emotions like this?"</p><p>"I like living, that's how," he told her. "Compartmentalizing is a matter of survival, Carly. Spend too much time thinking about the past, the enemy has a chance to get a jump on you. That gets you killed." He looked away, almost haunted. "Or worse."</p><p>She knew about Bulgaria; Tony had told her when he'd talked about Frisco's death and resurrection. In the last two years, she'd been around enough agents to hear the stories of cases gone wrong. She heard with her own ears some of what happened to people who crossed the Alcazars, whether they were double crossing criminals or undercover agents. What she had experienced was bad, but the stories and the cries she still heard in her mind were much worse.</p><p>"I'm not that strong, Frisco," she said uncertainly.</p><p>His eyes met hers. "Yes, you are."</p><p>She searched his eyes for doubt and found none. She wished she could have his confidence. She let it drop. "How are we going to work transportation?" she asked, turning away from him.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>She glanced at him. "You expect me to just hang around here all day? At least at the loft, we were in walking distance to most places in town."</p><p>He hesitated, thinking. "I'll get you a car."</p><p>A car, yeah... She'd always feared driving. Losing her best friend, she never wanted to get behind the wheel and she had never had to. "Uh, I don't know how to drive."</p><p>"You don't know how to drive," he repeated, disbelieving.</p><p>She shrugged. "I never learned how. The accident..." she trailed off.</p><p>He got the point. "Don't ya think it's about time you learned?"</p><p>She didn't answer. She only looked away.</p><p>"You can depend on me for your transportation, or you can learn to drive. It's your choice. Not my problem if you're stuck here all day."</p><p>It had been Charlotte's death that had scared her out of driving. But now... She let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. He was right. She needed to learn to drive. When this was over, she wouldn't have the limos or drivers anymore. She wouldn't have Frisco to depend on. She would need to be able to drive for Michael. There was no point putting it off.</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>He smiled slyly. "What kind of car you want?"</p><p>"Something indestructible."</p><p>"I don't think they're going to give us a HumVee."</p><p>"I don't care, man!" she said, throwing her hands up in frustration. "Just pick something."</p><p>"A sedan will probably be the easiest to request."</p><p>She didn't care. It was all the same to her. "That's fine."</p><p>"Hey," he said, touching her shoulder. "It won't be so bad, I promise."</p><p>"Easy for you to say."</p><p>"Driving's not exactly rocket science, Carly." He looked around, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm going to hit the sack. You can have the master bedroom."</p><p>Where Jason slept with the twit, no way. She already had to do that at the loft and wasn't about to do that here. "I don't want it. I'll take the room across the hall."</p><p>"Whatever. Good night."</p><p>Frisco grabbed his bag and headed up the stairs, leaving Carly alone in the living room. She sighed, the sound loud in the silence. She walked to the staircase and sat on the bottom step, leaning her head on the banister.</p><p>The sooner this was over, the better. She couldn't take much more of this.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>"I'm glad you asked me to lunch," Carly said, smiling happily as she sat down across the table from her mother.</p><p>Bobbie had called her cell phone that morning, asking to meet at Kelly's. Carly had of course agreed, looking forward to spending time with her mother.</p><p>"You know, I've hardly gotten a chance to talk to you since you and Frisco hit town. And with Sonny's kidnapping and Carly in the hospital, it's been a busy few days."</p><p>Carly's smile began to fade at the mention of the imposter. "Yeah, it has."</p><p>"I hear you're looking for a new place. I wish I had room at the Brownstone. I'd offer you two an apartment if I had one. The Brownstone's always been home to Frisco."</p><p>"I know, he told me. He was disappointed when he heard there wasn't anything available."</p><p>"I think there's a room open upstairs, but you're probably looking for something bigger than just a room over Kelly's."</p><p>"Actually, we found a place. Skye Quartermaine has this cottage she was renting out... Well, Andy made her an offer to buy it and she took it."</p><p>"Alan mentioned something about that awhile back. Brenda's old place, right?"</p><p>"Yeah," Carly answered, repressing thoughts of... <i>Her</i>. She forced herself to smile. "I think he mentioned his goddaughter lived there with her, uh, boyfriend a few years ago."</p><p>Bobbie rolled her eyes and sighed. "With my daughter. Now that was a disaster."</p><p>Carly couldn't argue with that, that living arrangement had been appallingly bad. "I think he might've mentioned that once or twice."</p><p>"Frisco hates her, always has."</p><p>She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. They'd already been through this, she didn't want to discuss his hate again. "That part I'm <i>well</i> aware of."</p><p>"I'm sure he's made his feelings about my daughter clear, with Atlantic City and the stuff with Sonny. He was never one to hate in silence."</p><p>"Don't I know it," Carly laughed humorlessly. She hesitated before speaking again. "How is she?"</p><p>"She's out of the hospital today," Bobbie replied, her relief obvious. "A little bed rest and she and the baby will be fine."</p><p>"That's good to hear."</p><p>"Thank you. It's a relief. But if there's one thing my daughter knows how to do, it's bounce back."</p><p>She didn't know what to say to that, so she said nothing. Bobbie meant her, but was talking about Charlotte. The silence was awkward and uncomfortable. But she wanted to spend time with her mother...</p><p>"So, you've known Frisco for a long time, huh?" she asked, changing the subject.</p><p>"Since he first came to Port Charles," Bobbie told her. "He hung out here all the time when my aunt owned this place. Then my ex-husband and I bought the Brownstone next door. Plus, I got to know Tony at the hospital..." She shrugged. "It's a small town, you know. We ended up around each other a lot. How did you meet him?"</p><p>"In Germany, at a café."</p><p>"Were you working or was he?"</p><p>"He was working, I was on vacation."</p><p>Bobbie rolled her eyes. "Of course, he was working."</p><p>"He's always working," Carly added, with a slight grin.</p><p>Bobbie shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe he finally took time off."</p><p>"It took a lot of sweet talking."</p><p>"I'll bet! That's more than Tony or Felicia has ever got him to do."</p><p>Carly smiled uneasily. Tony and Felicia weren't his case and didn't drag him here, blowing their cover in the process. She could actually hear Frisco's sarcastic quips in her ears. "I guess I just have the magic touch."</p><p>"How long have you been together?"</p><p>"Two years."</p><p>"How'd you manage to work around his job, always being off on missions?"</p><p>"I like my freedom. I don't need to have him around all the time." She shrugged. "And with my job, I can take time off when I want and meet him wherever he is."</p><p>"That's a definite plus. It's got to be nice to have that much freedom."</p><p>"It has its downsides."</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"Well, it's unsteady and unstable and very stressful."</p><p>Bobbie thought for a moment. "I guess I can see that. Slow times, not knowing when and where your next paycheck's coming from."</p><p>Being held hostage, running from people trying to kill you, stuck with a guy that hates you and the feeling's more than mutual...</p><p>"I'm surprised he lets you call him Andy," the redhead said, changing the subject. "I always thought that was just short of grounds for execution with him."</p><p>Carly got a perverse pleasure out of calling Frisco by his given name. It annoyed him to no end. "That's what he called himself when I met him."</p><p>Bobbie looked surprised, almost shocked. "Really?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Wow," she exhaled, stunned. She was speechless for a moment, obviously digesting this new piece of information. "He must've finally dealt with the Rita mess," she finally said. "Last time he was here, he was so dead set against that name. He was happy Felicia and Maxie didn't try to give Georgie some sort of derivative of Andrew."</p><p>Carly was intrigued. She never knew why he never used his given name, but then again, it wasn't something she thought a lot about, nor was Frisco forthcoming with it. "The Rita mess?" she asked, confused and very interested.</p><p>"Rita Lloyd, his and Tony's stepmother."</p><p>Tony had mentioned a Rita years ago, some woman he'd slept with, but he never told that she was his stepmother...</p><p>Whoa, Tony just entered a new level of creepy for her.</p><p>Carly half-smiled, covering for her silence. "Andy never talks about his parents," she replied.</p><p>"Didn't much when he was here either. It was always an off limits subject with him, except when that damn woman showed up on our doorstep." Bobbie sighed irritatedly, but Carly couldn't quite tell if it was for Frisco or Rita. "He couldn't keep his mouth shut about her the whole time she was in town."</p><p>She was actually enjoying talking about Frisco, go figure. She was getting a new insight into the man himself, more than she'd gotten in two years with him.</p><p>Her thoughts were interrupted by a huge bouquet of various colorful flowers entering the diner. The deliveryman holding them walked to the counter, catching everyone's attention.</p><p>"Wonder who the lucky person is," Bobbie said, admiring the flowers. "Those are gorgeous."</p><p>"Yeah," Carly agreed.</p><p>Liz smiled at him from behind the counter. Carly listened as the petite brunette asked him who the flowers were for.</p><p>"For a Mrs. Jones," the deliveryman replied, looking at his list.</p><p>"She's just over there. I'll take them to her," Liz told him, pointing to Carly.</p><p>"Sure." He handed her the vase and walked away.</p><p>"I guess I'm the lucky one," Carly said quietly, looking back at her mother.</p><p>She stood as Liz brought the vase to the table. "These are beautiful, Robin!" the brunette exclaimed, setting the vase on the table.</p><p>Carly immediately looked for a card, not knowing whom they could be from. Certainly not Frisco. She didn't think he had a romantic bone in his body, and even if he did, he wouldn't be using it on her. Not on a bouquet that had to be around four dozen flowers, including at least two dozen roses.</p><p>She found the card and pulled it out of the envelope. Everything else in the diner faded away when she saw the name on the card. Her blood turned cold and the only thing she wanted to do was run.</p><p>
  <i>Beautiful flowers for a beautiful bride. Congratulations, Lorenzo Alcazar.</i>
</p><p>"You're so lucky. I'd kill to have Ric send me flowers like this."</p><p>"Wouldn't we all, Liz," Bobbie said. "Who knew Frisco was such a romantic."</p><p>Carly snapped back to reality and put on the best smile she could muster. "This was really sweet of him..."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>"Who died?" Frisco asked the second Carly walked through the door with the flower arrangement. He was sitting on the sofa, his feet on the coffee table and a soda in hand.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"You're looking glum and carrying a large vase of flowers. That usually means someone died."</p><p>She set the vase down and handed the card to him. "They were delivered to Kelly's. How could he have known I was there?"</p><p>She could see the concern on his face. "He had you followed," he said, studying the card.</p><p>A pit formed in her stomach. It hadn't occurred to her that someone might have seen her with Bobbie. "I didn't see anyone following me."</p><p>"You looked?"</p><p>"I always look. You know that." She began to pace nervously, then stopped, turning to face him with her hands on her hips. "We're going to have to leave again, aren't we?" she asked, growing more upset by the moment. "Just when I get close to my son, it all gets snatched away from me..." She closed her eyes, hiding the tears that were building.</p><p>"We're not going anywhere," he told her firmly. "Not yet, anyway."</p><p>"You're sure about this? 'Cause I'll go, you know that. I don't want him going after my kid. Or your kids. I don't want to even take a chance..."</p><p>He thought before answering. "I'm sure." He dropped the card onto the coffee table. "I think he was just saying hello."</p><p>"Saying hello?"</p><p>"Yep." He looked up at her. "This was to remind us that he knows the truth."</p><p>"You got all of that from a card?"</p><p>"Do you see anything threatening on this card?"</p><p>"No, but that guy is a psycho. Who knows what he's planning."</p><p>"Lorenzo is not Luis. He rarely does anything without a purpose. He's going to sit on that information until it benefits him the most to reveal it. He's not going to make a move on you until all the pieces are where he wants them. Right now, he's otherwise occupied toying with your ex. That gives us time to figure out what he's planning."</p><p>Carly sat next to him, chewing on her thumb absently. She thought about what he'd said. She didn't really want to run again. "I'm tired of running from them," she said resignedly. "I want this to be over." She looked him in the eyes, determined as she ever was. "Lorenzo Alcazar is going down."</p><p>Frisco smiled. It was small, but genuine. "I'm going to make some phone calls, see if I can round up a couple more agents to help us out." He reached out to wipe away a tear Carly hadn't realized was falling down her cheek. "Don't worry, Carly. He won't get away with this. I'll make sure of it."</p><p>"Thank you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carly sighed as she closed the door on the last of the WSB techs. The security system was finally installed. It was connected through the TV, so they had also setup a satellite TV/Internet connection to cover it up. Not that she had a computer to use the Internet since Frisco had taken it with him...</p><p>She sighed as she sat on the sofa. She grabbed the remote and pressed the buttons, going through the menus for the cameras. Frisco already knew how to use the system, so he'd long since left to make his appearance at Luke's. The tech had spent almost an hour explaining all the screens to her, much to Carly's confusion. The remote was complicated, with all sorts of hidden goodies. All the buttons seemed to have secondary functions. The computer software was much easier, but with only one computer, she would have to know how to use the TV.</p><p>The phone on the desk was just as complicated. They'd decided he needed a secure line and the phone practically looked like a computer itself. A little screen for caller ID and whatever else the WSB used it for. A red light indicating secure calls, a yellow light for unauthorized listening devices. They had unsecured cordless extensions, but secure calls rang through only on this phone.</p><p>This was all on top of remembering not one, but two 8-digit ID codes for each security device.</p><p>She got used to all logins on Frisco's laptop, she'd get used to this, too.</p><p>The phone rang, startling her. The damn ringer that sounded like a fire alarm and it seemed loud enough for the neighbors to hear. She would have to figure out how to change that before it made her deaf.</p><p>Carly picked up the receiver, her eye on the shining red light. "Yeah?" she answered, not knowing who could be calling. The line had barely been setup, much less long enough for the number to get around.</p><p>"How's the phone working out, Carly?"</p><p>She recognized the gruff voice. Marty Waterson, one of Frisco's WSB buddies. They talked often; he was usually the agent that kept them supplied and he had a son the same age as Michael. She liked him, he was usually quick with a joke. "Geez, Marty. Think you WSB geeks could make this phone any more convoluted? I think it's going to take me another two years to figure it all out."</p><p>He chuckled. "Hey, smartypants, you'll catch on soon enough," he teased. "Jones around?"</p><p>"Nah, he's working at the club."</p><p>"Oh, okay. He requested another car this morning. Is something up with the Explorer?"</p><p>"No, it's fine. This new place is just outside of town. He decided we both need wheels."</p><p>"I'll push it through, but I'm not sure the beancounters will approve a second vehicle."</p><p>"Whatever you can get us, Marty. We can work something out if we have to. One of us has to stay here and man the computer anyway."</p><p>"Sharing the computer not working, huh?"</p><p>"Not with both of us trying to track down leads online or look through the databases. Somebody ends up sitting around doing nothing for awhile." She had a thought. "I think maybe I should just go and buy one myself."</p><p>"You guys need anything else?"</p><p>Groceries, she reminded herself. They needed food. "Nothing we can't take care of ourselves."</p><p>"I'll check in with Frisco, see how things are going on his end."</p><p>"He's probably just babysitting my drunk uncle again."</p><p>He snickered. "Ah, the life of a Spencer. So fulfilling."</p><p>Thanks to the Cassadines, Luke was practically infamous around the WSB. "Isn't it?" she replied, rolling her eyes.</p><p>"I'll be in touch, Carly. Make Jones's life hell for me."</p><p>She smirked. "Don't I always?"</p><p>Carly exchanged goodbyes with him and hung up. It was time to get out of the house and she had no car... She debated before finally picking up the phone and dialing a number.</p><p>"Hey, Liz. Would you be interested in another shopping trip?"</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Frisco stepped out of the elevator and approached the nurses' desk hesitantly. Maxie was concentrating on the computer, taking no notice of him. "Hey sweetie," he said softly, leaning on the counter.</p><p>She looked up, contempt all over her face. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I came to talk. Just the two of us."</p><p>"Not interested," she said flatly, going back to her work as if he wasn't there.</p><p>"Can I buy you a soda?"</p><p>"Not interested."</p><p>He took a deep breath and decided to go for broke. "I heard about the OD."</p><p>She stopped, but didn't look up. "So?" she asked, obviously trying to hide her emotions.</p><p>"I want to talk, Maxie."</p><p>She glared at him. The look was one he knew well. He might as well have been looking at himself at her age. He cringed.</p><p>"You want to talk, fine," she snarled. "I've got a few things I'd like to say to you, too."</p><p>By the cold tone of her voice, he had little doubt what was going through her mind. He wasn't going to deprive her of her say, not if it meant the chance to speak to her.</p><p>"Why don't we go somewhere a little more private?"</p><p>A small smile appeared on the teen's lips. "Don't want me to publicly humiliate you?"</p><p>"Not particularly."</p><p>Maxie led him into an empty room and closed the door behind him. "What do you want?"</p><p>"Look, I know you're mad at me..."</p><p>"Mad at you?" she snapped. "I <span>hate</span> you!"</p><p>"Okay, I deserve that," he said cautiously.</p><p>"Hell yeah, you deserve it!"</p><p>Suddenly, he felt propelled to another time. Only he was the one yelling, over his father's affair and subsequent remarriage. He could only imagine how the old man felt that day, the last time they'd seen or spoken to each other.</p><p>"Why did you think you could just walk back into my life like nothing happened?" she yelled. "Like you didn't abandon us?"</p><p>He closed his eyes, defeated. "I never meant to hurt you."</p><p>"Did you expect me to just come running into your arms, all smiles and kisses, happy to see you? Well, get this straight now. You are not my father. I don't want to see you, I don't want to talk to you, I don't want you in my life. You don't even exist. The only thing you are to me is DNA."</p><p>He could hear his own voice saying eerily similar words. "You don't mean that," he said, but his voice came across as hollow and desperate. "You're angry and you have a right..."</p><p>"You can go to hell for all I care!"</p><p>He looked up, into her eyes. Just as his had so many years ago, there was more than just anger reflected in them. "You do care, Princess," he replied slowly, only marginally more confident than before. "Otherwise you wouldn't bother..."</p><p>"Don't call me Princess! I am not your Princess!"</p><p>"Max..."</p><p>"You can't manipulate me like you do Georgie. She hasn't watched you walk away before. I have, more than once. I know your routine. You'll be gone as soon as you get bored again, 'cause family life just isn't exciting enough for you. Until then, stay the hell away from me!"</p><p>Maxie threw open the door and it slammed against the wall as she stormed out of the room. Frisco sat down in a nearby chair, drained. He hadn't expected talking to her would go this bad.  He'd expected a little hostility... Hell, he didn't know what he'd expected. He'd just wanted to see his little girl.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Frisco was walking down the hallway, back to the elevator, when a hand stopped him. He thought for a minute it was Maxie, until the shrill voice of his former sister-in-law reached his ears.</p><p>"Oh my god, Frisco Jones! I had no idea you were in town!"</p><p>He turned around, an annoyed, halfhearted smile on his face. Between Tony and Kevin O'Conner, Lucy Coe had never ranked as one of his favorite people. "Hello, Lucy," he said politely.</p><p>"It's been years!" she said excitedly.</p><p>She actually looked happy to see him, despite the fact they hadn't ever really gotten along. He wasn't sure how to handle her, although he was flattered that someone was happy that he was back.</p><p>"So, it has."</p><p>"You know, I just talked to Felicia and she didn't mention this at all! You being home would be big news! She's holding out on me, the little sneak! I wonder what else she hasn't told me..."</p><p>"Lucy..." he sighed.</p><p>"Of course, I'm rambling," she said, smiling. "Are you in town long? I hope this isn't a business trip. You still work for the WSB, don't you?"</p><p>"I'm on leave from the WSB, in town for the time being."</p><p>"That's great! I bet Tony and the girls are thrilled!"</p><p>Hardly, Frisco thought.</p><p>"You're coming to the Nurses' Ball, right?" she asked. "Next Saturday night? If I'd known you were going to be here, I would've put you on the schedule. It's been a long time since Port Charles was graced with the musical stylings of Frisco Jones."</p><p>He couldn't help it, his weak smile faded. He'd heard all about this Ball thing, but no one had mentioned it since he returned. "Um, nobody told me about it."</p><p>"You must come!" she insisted. "It is absolutely the best party in town!"</p><p>"So I've heard."</p><p>"We've got room for one more! And you won't ever regret it, I promise you! I'll just rearrange a few people, so you can be at Tony's table..."</p><p>As an agent, he knew it wasn't the best decision. Especially with Carly's penchant for running her mouth when stressed, and no doubt this wouldn't be any different. But he wanted to see this event for himself. "It'll be two more, actually," he told her, genuinely smiling.</p><p>She was surprised. "Two? Brought your partner home to meet the family again, huh?"</p><p>Frisco laughed. There was no way anyone in this town, much less this hospital, hadn't heard yet, not with Amy around. "You haven't talked to Amy recently, have you?" he knowingly asked.</p><p>"No," she answered, dubious. "I think she's ducking my calls. Why?"</p><p>He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. "I'm married."</p><p>The shock was written all over her face. "Married? Goodness, this is huge news! Does Felicia know?"</p><p>Felicia. For once in his life, he didn't want to think of his ex-wife. Their last few encounters had not gone well. "Oh, yes," he groaned.</p><p>Lucy was visibly upset that no one had told her. "The little sneak really is holding out on me!"</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>"So, what's the lucky woman's name?" she asked.</p><p>"Robin."</p><p>"Well, I'm going to go add you and Robin to the guest list right now," she told him. "And don't you dare forget your checkbook Saturday."</p><p>He chuckled. "I think I can spare a little just for you, Lucy."</p><p>"You better! I'm certainly not throwing this bash for my health, you know!" She smiled. "I'm glad you're home, Frisco. See you next week!"</p><p>Frisco returned her smile. "Thanks."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Frisco stopped in the doorway. Boxes were all over the sofa. Name brand computer boxes. "What's all this?" he asked irritatedly, confused.</p><p>Carly looked over from the desk, where she was putting her new computer together. "I bought a computer," she replied matter-of-factly.</p><p>He stepped towards her. "I can see that. Why?"</p><p>"Hey, we're supposed to be working together. How am I supposed to do anything when you have our only computer?"</p><p>"So you just went out and bought one?" He dropped his laptop to the floor. "Without even discussing it with me?"</p><p>"You weren't here!"</p><p>"It could have waited until I got back!"</p><p>"It's not like I got the most expensive one! Besides, it's not your money."</p><p>"It will be the way you're spending!"</p><p>Carly rolled her eyes. "I think the WSB will overlook one little computer."</p><p>He looked around at the boxes. "How'd you get all this back here?" he asked, lowering his voice.</p><p>"Liz went with me and she drove me back."</p><p>"She give you anything useful today?"</p><p>"No," she told him, annoyed. "She was mostly just complaining about Courtney and talking about trying to get into some art show. Most boring conversation I've ever had. I would've ditched her if I hadn't needed a ride."</p><p>He spotted something else on the floor next to the sofa, a laptop case identical to his. "If you bought a desktop, why do you have a WSB laptop case?"</p><p>"Marty called," she said sheepishly.</p><p>"I talked to him."</p><p>"So did I." She sighed. "I mentioned that one computer wasn't enough and Marty sent us another laptop while I was out buying us the desktop."</p><p>"So why aren't we taking that one back?" he asked, glaring at the desktop.</p><p>"It's my cover." Seeing his dubious gaze, she continued. "I'm supposed this computer geek, right? I can't be that if I don't have a computer. And now that we have the house, looking like we're settling down, my old excuses aren't going to fly anymore. It only makes sense that we would have more than one computer."</p><p>He just sighed, looking away.</p><p>"I can do research on my own here while you're at Luke's or doing your WSB thing. And your kids or whoever comes over won't see any of the files on the desktop."</p><p>"I've never been worried about that. Nobody would be able to get into the laptop."</p><p>"No, but this way you could actually let the girls on to the computer by themselves and not be concerned about them stumbling onto something that blows our cover."</p><p>He sighed dejectedly. "Why would they use my computer?"</p><p>"I don't know! You always say I don't consider the possibilities. Well, I'm laying out the possibilities."</p><p>"You're trying to justify keeping an extra computer."</p><p>Carly smirked, getting in his face. "You just don't want to admit I'm right."</p><p>She saw the truth cross his face, but she knew he wasn't going to say the words. She stepped back and smiled. "Carly is right, Carly is right, Carly is right," she sang, dancing around.</p><p>Frisco just shook his head. "This thing come with any good games?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How could you find nothing? Someone had to pay that hospital bill."</p><p>Frisco's fingers immediately went to his temples and began to rub. He was at Luke's, sitting at the end of the bar and talking on his cell phone. The club hadn't opened yet, so it was empty, except for Luke. The rest of the staff was in the back, preparing for the day.</p><p>This wasn't the update he'd wanted. The agent in Florida had no more answers than the last time they'd spoken.</p><p>"What about her family? Did she have any contact with them?"</p><p>He laid his head on the bar. He wasn't hearing this. Their only leads were not evaporating.</p><p>"How the hell does an entire family just disappear?"</p><p>He didn't notice when Luke set a drink down next to his head.</p><p>"Do whatever you have to do, but track them down. They have to be somewhere. And forward me what you've got."</p><p>He hit the end button and let the phone drop from his hand, not lifting his head.</p><p>Luke leaned on the bar. "Not going well, secret agent man?"</p><p>"The Roberts family moved out of Florida several years ago and haven't been heard of since."</p><p>"How big of a lead could they really be?"</p><p>"No one at the hospital remembers Charlotte."</p><p>"That complicates things a bit."</p><p>"The only records for her that I can find here are Carly's."</p><p>"So the imposter was smart and used an alias."</p><p>"But I have no idea what it was."</p><p>"Maybe she was using my niece's name."</p><p>"She didn't. I checked."</p><p>"Is that all you've got? Her family and the hospital?"</p><p>Frisco lifted his head. "She was good at covering her tracks."</p><p>"Why? It's not like she was on the run. And the accident was just that, an accident. Nothing criminal."</p><p>"I don't have enough information to piece together a why that actually makes sense yet."</p><p>"Why didn't you guys check that out in the beginning?"</p><p>"Somebody did, but we didn't have a reason to think she was dangerous or involved in this case at the time. Our focus was on Luis Alcazar." He shook his head, picking up the glass and taking a drink. "She's done a damn good job of covering her tracks."</p><p>"So what's the next move?"</p><p>"My agent is tracking down the family. We need to know if Charlotte's been in contact with them." He sighed. "I'll tap her cell phone and see if I can get anything that way."</p><p>"And just how are you going to do that?"</p><p>"Echelon."</p><p>Glass in hand, Frisco slipped off the bar stool and walked back to the office.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Carly came bounding into the office, smiling and in an unusually good mood. Frisco was staring at the computer screen, as he had been for the last half an hour.</p><p>"So, how are things going in Florida?"</p><p>His eyes never left the computer screen. "Not good."</p><p>Her smile faded. "That agent found something, right? He had to find something."</p><p>"Nothing's panning out."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"What are you doing here anyway?"</p><p>"You said you'd take me shopping for a Nurse's Ball dress. You don't want me going alone and running up the credit card again." She wandered around the desk to see what he was looking at. "What are you working on?"</p><p>"Echelon. I'm trying to get a lock on Charlotte's cell phone."</p><p>"Are you sure she has it on?"</p><p>"Yeah. I sent Luke over to there to annoy her, just to make sure." He clicked a few keys, but it was futile. "I shouldn't have any problems locking onto a signal."</p><p>"Could she have some sort of scrambler on there? I bet Sonny and Jason have stuff like that."</p><p>"That wouldn't make a difference to Echelon. It'll pick up anything, that what's it's designed to do."</p><p>"Sonny has a lot of connections, are you sure he doesn't have some technology to cover the signal or whatever?"</p><p>"Absolutely not. The technology to avoid Echelon belongs to only a few groups, all government or related agencies. It's closely protected. That technology gets out, there are agents all over it. Maybe the top criminal organizations might have the right equipment, but no one at Sonny's level would. Sonny probably doesn't even know what Echelon is."</p><p>"You don't give Sonny much credit, man."</p><p>"The mafia doesn't usually concern itself with matters of national security. Echelon is strictly used for intelligence, not for criminal prosecution."</p><p>"Like Scott Baldwin wouldn't milk this system for all it's worth if he could gets his hands on it."</p><p>Frisco stifled a laugh, a big grin on his face. "He'd give his left nut for five minutes in the system."</p><p>"So if this is such a big deal," Carly said, watching him kit a few more keystrokes, "how did Charlotte get her grubby little hands on it?"</p><p>He had that "Frisco" look. He was obviously contemplating her question.</p><p>"She must have a backer."</p><p>"Like who?"</p><p>"Good question."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Carly looks at her husband, confused. They were supposed to be shopping, but instead of driving into downtown Port Charles, he drove into a cemetery. She'd been here once with Tony; Tania and BJ were buried here. Her anxiety kicked up a notch.</p><p>"What are we doing here?" she asked.</p><p>Frisco stopped the car and put on the parking brake. "You're going to learn how to drive."</p><p>"This is a cemetery!"</p><p>"So traffic won't be a problem," he said lightly.</p><p>She looked into his face. He was completely serious. "You expect me to drive in a cemetery?" she asked dubiously.</p><p>"Would you rather learn on the freeway?"</p><p>"No," she replied, shaking her head insistently. "I'm not doing this."</p><p>He didn't answer her. He just reached around the driver's seat and pulled out two small bouquets of flowers from the back seat floor. The flowers matched ones from the large vase that Alcazar had sent her. He must've poached a few for himself, not that she cared. She'd wanted to put the flowers down the garbage disposal; he was the one that liked them enough to keep them.</p><p>She watched, flabbergasted, as he got out of the car and walked through the rows of headstones. She jumped out of the SUV and followed him.</p><p>"Hey! Where are you going?" she shouted incredulously at him.</p><p>He turned his head, but kept walking. "To visit my sister-in-law and my niece."</p><p>"What about me?"</p><p>"You're a big girl. You can stay all by yourself for five minutes."</p><p>She stopped when he did, still several feet away from him. He kneeled and put the flowers on each grave.</p><p>Carly turned away and looked around, giving him a little privacy. The place creeped her out. Cemeteries always did; they reminded her of the best friend she'd once lost and her loneliness afterwards.</p><p>Frisco strode past her. "Let's go," he said.</p><p>"Finally," she said, following him back to the car.</p><p>To her surprise, he climbed in on the passenger side. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"I told you, you're going to learn how to drive."</p><p>"I don't think so, man."</p><p>He shrugged. "Fine. We'll just stay here."</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"I'm not going to be the one driving us out of here. Either you get behind the wheel and learn or we will sit here all night. Your choice."</p><p>She was fuming. She hated when he did this to her. She stormed around the SVU, climbed into the driver's seat and turned the key.</p><p>Nothing happened. The dashboard lights came on, but that was it. The engine was silent.</p><p>"Lesson one," Frisco said, snickering. "On a manual transmission car, the clutch has to be engaged for the car to start."</p><p>She shot him a dirty look. Bastard thought this was funny.</p><p>"Clutch is the pedal on the left, the brake is in the middle, gas is on the right."</p><p>"I can figure that out on my own."</p><p>She pushed in the clutch and turned the key again. This time the engine roared to life.</p><p>"Keep your foot on the clutch and push in the brake, then release the parking brake."</p><p>She did as he told her to.</p><p>He grabbed her hand put it on the gearshift. "Now you shift into first gear." He guided her to the first gear. "First is forward to the left, second is back to the left. Third is straight forward, fourth is straight back. Fifth is forward to the right, reverse is back to the right."</p><p>"Just like it's printed on the shifter."</p><p>"Take your foot off the brake and put it on the gas. Slowly release the clutch when you put in the gas."</p><p>She slammed down the accelerator, letting off the clutch, and the car took off with squealing tires. She missed the turn and clipped the curb. She overcompensated the steering and the car jerked to the side.</p><p>"Hey! Do you mind not killing me?" Frisco shouted angrily.</p><p>Carly slammed on the brakes. The car stopped, throwing them forward against the seatbelts, and the engine stalled in the process.</p><p>"Do that again and I'll kill you," he said slowly, holding on to the door and the seat.</p><p>She smirked. This wasn't so funny to him now.</p><p>"Same thing again, but this time, be gentle. I'd like the car to stay in one piece if possible."</p><p>She started the car again and did as he'd instructed her. She let off the clutch too quickly, the car stalled again. They repeated this until she could get moving without stalling.</p><p>"Good," he said, once she finally got moving. "Keep an eye on the speedometer and the tachometer."</p><p>"Tachometer?"</p><p>"The gauge next to the speedometer, with the big numbers. When that gets to about 3500, shift into second gear."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Frisco directed her around the cemetery several times, managing to get her into third gear at one point. He even taught her to park.</p><p>"I can't believe I'm driving!" Carly said excitedly, a huge grin on her face.</p><p>"I told you it wasn't hard, Carly. Ready to try it on real streets?"</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>"Good! Let's go to Wyndam's."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Carly pulled another dress off the rack. It was probably the twentieth one she'd looked at, butt ugly and three sizes too big. But she wasn't going to get a little thing like that get in the way of her fun.</p><p>"What do you think?" she asked, holding the dress up to her.</p><p>"Now I know you're being ridiculous. The dress is hideous and you know it."</p><p>"I think it's very..." She trailed off, searching for a good adjective.</p><p>"Monstrously ugly?" Frisco suggested.</p><p>"You have no sense of style," she said haughtily, putting the dress back.</p><p>"No, you don't if you actually like that dress." He leaned on a nearby rack. "I know what you're doing and you can stop now."</p><p>"What am I doing?"</p><p>"Trying to annoy me. Mission accomplished."</p><p>She decided to drop it, satisfied that he was annoyed. "Okay. What did you think of the black one?" she asked, moving to another rack.</p><p>"Which black one?"</p><p>"With the asymmetrical strap."</p><p>"It was okay." He lowered his voice and moved closer to her. "How far did you get in the files?" he asked quietly.</p><p>"Not very," she answered, switching to another rack. "The files are huge. It's going to take me a couple days to get familiar enough to get anything out of them. Did you come up with anything on Charlotte?"</p><p>"No. There's no record of her in Port Charles at all."</p><p>"What? How did you guys find her in the first place?"</p><p>"Mostly witness statements, I think. I didn't do the initial investigation," he told her. "She had an apartment down near Cortlandt Street, but I couldn't find any records of it. She must not have used her address there."</p><p>"Cortlandt Street? Must've been a dump."</p><p>"It was."</p><p>"Was?"</p><p>"It was demolished last year, on AJ Quartermaine's orders."</p><p>That got her attention. She stopped what she was doing and turned to face him. "AJ?" she repeated, not bothering to mask her hostility.</p><p>"He worked with the planning commission for a few months. Had some big real estate plan for the area that fell through."</p><p>"How convenient," she said dubiously.</p><p>"Coincidence," he told her, with no doubt.</p><p>"Come on, you don't believe in coincidences," she reminded him. "AJ hates me. He'd do anything to get Michael. And I'm supposed to believe him demolishing Charlotte's apartment building is just a coincidence."</p><p>"Then why didn't he or the Quartermaines make a move on Michael?"</p><p>Carly couldn't answer that.</p><p>"He lost his parental rights and according to the files, under suspicious circumstances. That's how Sonny was able to adopt Michael."</p><p>"What circumstances?"</p><p>"Don't know exactly, but AJ was crying foul. He told anyone that would listen that Sonny had threatened him." He shrugged. "It was AJ. No one took a word he said seriously, not even his own family. He couldn't contest the adoption without some support. If he'd been involved, he would've used her to get the kid. He wouldn't have been forced into signing away his rights."</p><p>She had to admit he was right. "That's one hell of a coincidence."</p><p>He shrugged again. "It happens on occasion."</p><p>"What about the owner of the building?"</p><p>"The owners were slumlords and the leasing company went out of business shortly after the building was condemned. I made some calls, but records are going to be hard to get a hold of at this point."</p><p>She excitedly grabbed a pink sequined dress and held it up against her body. "Ooh! What about this one?"</p><p>"Too shiny. You'll blind everyone."</p><p>"You are so helpful," she said with a sardonic smile, her voice dripping with sarcasm.</p><p>Carly wandered quietly through the racks, occasionally stopping to pull a dress off the rack for a closer look. She picked out a few to try on and headed for the fitting room.</p><p>Two she immediately took off as soon as she put them on. Although they looked nice on the hangers, they looked horrible on her. She put on a black dress. It passed the initial mirror examination, so she walked back out into the front.</p><p>A three-way mirror was against a wall, near the hallway to the fitting rooms. Frisco was leaning on a clearance rack, bored out of his mind. A couple other men were standing around, looking just as bored.</p><p>She held her arms out and slowly spun around. "How does this look?" she asked her husband.</p><p>"It looks nice."</p><p>She glared at him. "Nice? That's it?"</p><p>The other men snickered. Frisco shot them a commanding look and they turned away uncomfortably. "If you wanted a detailed opinion, you should ask someone else." He shrugged. "I think it looks nice on you."</p><p>She rolled her eyes and stomped back to the fitting room.</p><p>Carly tried on two more dresses, both in different shades of purple, and received the same response. She looked to the other men, but their answers weren't any more helpful. She should've brought Liz along. At least she was capable of giving an actual informative opinion. Men were obviously useless when it came to choosing clothes.</p><p>She came out in the last dress and went straight for the mirror. She turned to each side, looking at herself. The dress was red satin with dark silver lace overlay and had clear plastic straps for a strapless look. It was very low cut in front, had a lace sash in back and hugged her figure.</p><p>She wasn't sure which one she wanted. She went back into the fitting room and changed back into her regular clothes.</p><p>She came out, dresses in hand. "Okay," she said, facing Frisco, who was now alone. "Which one?"</p><p>"The red one," he answered quickly.</p><p>She held the dresses up, flipping between them. "I don't know. I like the dark purple one, too."</p><p>His voice is slightly more urgent. "The red one."</p><p>"The red dress?"</p><p>He licked his lips nervously. "Yeah."</p><p>A smirk appeared on her face. "You're sure?"</p><p>"Absolutely."</p><p>If a dress could have this kind of effect on Frisco Jones, it was a dress she wanted to have. "Okay, red it is." She handed him the other dresses. "Put these away for me. We have one more department to go."</p><p>"One more? I thought all you needed was a dress."</p><p>"This dress is practically strapless! I can't very well wear a bra with straps with it, can I?"</p><p>Carly turned and walked towards the lingerie department, missing the almost panicked look on Frisco's face.</p><p>"A bra?"</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Carly flipped through the bras, looking for her size. She snuck a look at Frisco. He was standing nearby, a hand in his pocket and her dress over one arm. He looked as uncomfortable as she'd ever seen him, shifting his weight between his feet and glancing around.</p><p>She found her size and pulled it out. She wandered around, looking at others, even though she had what she needed. She was enjoying this far too much.</p><p>She grabbed a matching bra and panty set and held them up. "What do you think?"</p><p>He just glared at her, with more than just annoyance in his eyes.</p><p>She put the set back and stuck to looking at the strapless bras. "I got a look at something besides the Alcazar files today."</p><p>"Oh yeah?"</p><p>"The FBI knows about the kidnapping."</p><p>Frisco stiffened. "How'd they..."</p><p>"Sonny's," she clarified. "Not mine."</p><p>He relaxed. "That was quick. Anything we should be concerned with?"</p><p>She knew he was referring to himself. "You weren't mentioned at all. Not even that Jason had any outside help."</p><p>"Interesting."</p><p>Carly chose a bra and put the others on the closest rack. Frisco paid for the clothes and they walked back out to the car in silence.</p><p>"I couldn't quite figure out where the feds' source is," she said quietly, getting in on the passenger side. "Obviously not high up in the organization or in the PCPD, otherwise they would've known about you."</p><p>He put the dress in the back seat and climbing into the driver's seat. "Not necessarily. What else was in the files?"</p><p>"They suspect Lorenzo Alcazar is trying to take over Sonny's territory. Any raids or arrests have been put on hold for the time being."</p><p>"Standard operating procedure. They're waiting to see what shakes out. Mistakes tend to get made during mob wars."</p><p>"So, what are you thinking?"</p><p>Frisco shook his head. "They know nothing about the Alcazars."</p><p>"You don't think Lorenzo is after Sonny's territory?"</p><p>"The Alcazars run in bigger circles than that. They don't need anybody's territory. That's not how their organization works."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"Did they files say if that was the assumption Sonny and Jason were making?"</p><p>"No, nothing about any reaction."</p><p>She thought as they drove through the streets of Port Charles. She thought about her time with the Alcazars, what Frisco had told her about Lorenzo Alcazar, about the last few days' events relating to Sonny. None of this made sense to her, as if she were looking at a puzzle with too many key pieces missing to actually see the picture.</p><p>"If this wasn't about territory, what was it about?" she asked thoughtfully. "Luis is dead, it can't still be about Brenda."</p><p>He hesitated before answering her. "I don't know. I feel like there's some piece of information we're missing." She turned her head to look at him. She could see him reach a decision. "I need to talk to Jason."</p><p>She snorted. "What makes you think he's going to tell you anything?"</p><p>"Silence can say a lot. All I need is a lead. I can figure it out on my own."</p><p>"I still don't think you're going to get anything from him. You don't call him the Borg for nothing."</p><p>"We'll see."</p><p>Carly shook her head. Frisco was deluding himself if he thought Jason would give away anything about the organization. He'd kill himself before betraying Sonny in any way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carly sat in Kelly's, just reading the paper. She'd come into town with Frisco, intending to pick his brain about the Alcazar files some more, but once they'd arrived at Luke's, that went out the window. Luke was still passed out, it was Lucky's day off and Frisco was left to run things. Again.</p><p>They only thing they knew was that father and son had had an argument, leading to Luke getting stinking drunk and harassing customers till the bartender pushed him upstairs. Frisco told her he'd call her when he got more information, but knowing Luke, she didn't expect a call.</p><p>Luckily, she wouldn't be the one stuck listening to her uncle's inevitable "ungrateful child" rant.</p><p>Ric passed through the diner, obviously looking for Liz. He spotted Carly and gave her a small wave as he headed for the club. He still creeped her out.</p><p>Carly was still staring at the stairs to the Cellar when Liz burst through the doors and took the seat across from her, a huge grin on her face.</p><p>"I've got a secret," Liz told her with a devious smile. "A good one."</p><p>"Oh yeah," Carly replied, raising a curious eyebrow as she put away the paper.</p><p>"Ric bought a house."</p><p>All traces of emotion left her face. That was about as anticlimactic as a secret got. "That's it?"</p><p>"No, that's not the secret. He took me by last night, to show it to me. And there, in the living room..." Liz paused, smiling happily. "He proposed!" She held out her left hand, the large diamond ring prominently visible on her finger.</p><p>Carly was stunned. "He proposed?"</p><p>"I know! He got down on one knee and everything. Can you believe it?" Liz said, gazing dreamily at her ring. "He wants to keep the whole thing hush-hush for the moment. But I couldn't help it, I had to tell someone!"</p><p>She opened her mouth, but Liz continued, cutting off any protest.</p><p>"And he bought the house for me! There's even a room that would be perfect for a studio. It really is a gorgeous house, Robin. You <i>have</i> to see it."</p><p>"Marriage, a house... Isn't this a little fast, don't you think?"</p><p>"This coming from someone that eloped in Atlantic City."</p><p>"Andy and I have been together for a long time. You've only known Ric for a few months."</p><p>"I feel like I've known him my whole life. He's so sweet and understanding and romantic..."</p><p>Carly wanted to throw up. A rape victim waxing poetic about a rapist with a deliriously happy grin on her face was sickening. But she couldn't bring herself to tell Liz the truth about Ric. Nor would she support this. She pulled out the only other card she had. "And working for the mob."</p><p>Liz was obviously coming down from her high. "He's just a lawyer."</p><p>"He's working for Sonny Corinthos."</p><p>"And <i>your</i> husband helped him."</p><p>Carly sighed. "My husband has a weak spot for damsels in distress. He only helped because Courtney showed up on our doorstep in tears and he had information Jason needed. Believe me, he won't be helping them again. But Ric <i>works</i> for them. Even as just a lawyer, he's in danger because of that. You will be, too."</p><p>Liz just glared at her.</p><p>"I'm concerned for you, okay?" Carly said. "I don't trust Ric and I don't want to see you get hurt because of him."</p><p>And it bugged the hell out of her that she was telling the truth. She hated Lansing for that. The disgusting bastard was making her feel sorry for <i>Elizabeth Webber</i>, of all people.</p><p>"Ric isn't going to hurt me," Liz shot back defiantly. "You're just like <i>them</i>!"</p><p>Carly didn't need to be told who "them" was. She knew. "I am not! I'm trying to look out for you! The guy is trouble and he's going to break your heart, if you're lucky!"</p><p>"And if I'm not lucky?"</p><p>"Good thing my husband likes damsels in distress. I'll have to send him to save you before you get killed."</p><p>Liz might as well have been shooting daggers from her eyes, the way she was looking at Carly. "I won't need rescuing," she said coldly. "Not from Ric."</p><p>Before Carly could get another word in, the petite brunette got up and left, going into the diner's kitchen. Carly felt absolutely sick at the idea of Liz marrying that psycho. Not that she cared much what happened to Little Miss Perfect, but she couldn't stand by and watch this train wreck. Not even Lizzie Webber deserved what was coming.</p><p>She glanced towards the stairs leading to The Cellar. If Liz wouldn't listen, maybe she could push Lansing's buttons. After all, she did have dirt on him.</p><p>Her mind set, she walked down to the club. She waited in the entrance and peered inside. Ric was talking to two bartenders, who almost immediately noticed her. He turned to see what they were looking at and smiled at her.</p><p>Ric dismissed them and waited until they had disappeared to speak. "If you're looking for Carly, she has taken some time off."</p><p>"I was looking for you," she replied icily, entering the club.</p><p>"Any particular reason?"</p><p>She took a few determined steps, closing the space between them. "I think you should stay away from Liz from now on," she said, her voice taking on a commanding tone reminiscent of Frisco.</p><p>Ric wasn't moved by the tone. He looked more curious than anything else. "Why should I do that?"</p><p>"She's my friend. I don't want to see her hurt."</p><p>"What makes you think I would do something like that?" he asked with an innocence that made Carly even more nauseous. "I love Elizabeth. The last thing I want to do is hurt her."</p><p>She raised an eyebrow, challenging him. "Did you tell her about Carly?"</p><p>Recognition and something else, something dangerous, flashed in his eyes. "What about Carly?"</p><p>"Did you tell Liz about that night in February, Ric? The night you raped the boss's wife?"</p><p>He shook his head, laughing off the accusation. "I don't know what she told you..."</p><p>"She didn't tell me anything," Carly shot back, raising her voice in irritation. She hated this game. "I heard it from your own mouth."</p><p>He didn't deny it. "You say you don't want Elizabeth hurt, but what will this do to her? It will only cause her undue pain."</p><p>"Better she be hurt by the truth than by whatever sick plan you've got in mind."</p><p>Ric turned very cold and whatever friendliness he had disappeared, replaced by a darkness Carly couldn't read. She swallowed nervously, trying to put on the stone face she'd seen on Frisco and Jason thousands of times, but she was in way over her head and she knew it.</p><p>He stepped forward, invading her personal space. "You know nothing."</p><p>Carly took a step back. "I know what you did, you psycho!" she said firmly, holding her ground verbally, if not physically. "I will tell her if you don't end it. Now."</p><p>He again stepped forward, grasping her upper arms. His voice was calm and soft, in total contrast to the intended meaning of his words. "You will not say a word to Elizabeth."</p><p>"Or what?" she asked defiantly, trying to wriggle free from his tight hold.</p><p>He pushed her backwards until her back slammed hard into the wall. He held her up, his face only inches from hers. "You'll be the one who gets hurt."</p><p>Looking into his eyes chilled her to the bone. In that moment, she had no doubts he would make good on that promise. "I'll go to Jason," she said, her voice finally faltering. "You know as well as I do that he won't think twice about killing you. Not when it involves her."</p><p>He released her. He stepped back and composed himself. He was back to his usual smarmy, charming self, like he hadn't just threatened her.</p><p>"You won't get away with it," Carly told him, unable to make herself move. "Eventually the truth is going to come out. Liz will see who you really are and every hit man in the world is going to be after you."</p><p>Ric turned and walked towards the back room. "Remember what I said. I will not have you hurting Elizabeth with your... stories."</p><p>"Go to hell."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Frisco dialed a number and didn't wait for the voice on the other end. "We need to talk," he said gruffly.</p><p>"We don't have anything to talk about, Jones," Jason replied.</p><p>"I'm at Luke's. Be here in ten minutes."</p><p>"I told you, we have nothing to talk about."</p><p>"It wasn't a request, Morgan. Be here or I'll have your ass hauled into the PCPD."</p><p>Frisco closed the phone without another word. He took a bite of his burger and waited.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Carly was shaken, still trying not to show it. She left the club and walked up the stairs, where Courtney was waiting for her, obviously angry. "Courtney, what are you doing here?" she asked, glancing back down towards the club.</p><p>"I work here," the blonde sneered. "I'd ask you the same thing, but I already have my answer."</p><p>Carly sighed, quickly back down the stairs. "You heard."</p><p>"Whatever you think you know, forget it. Carly doesn't need you butting into her business."</p><p>Whatever. She wasn't in the mood to deal with this. "Then maybe you shouldn't be discussing it in public hallways for everyone to hear."</p><p>"What happened was private. It's none of your business."</p><p>"It was rape, Courtney, and last I checked, that was a crime."</p><p>Blondie rolled her eyes. "Stay out of it, Robin," she ordered.</p><p>Carly was sick of the attitude. "Hey, what did I do to deserve the cold shoulder, huh?" she asked, annoyed. "All I have done is be a friend and help both of you."</p><p>"Think I don't know about your past?"</p><p>Carly's heart jumped into her throat. Could Charlotte have confessed to Blondie and somehow turned all the details around?</p><p>"Or about your little plan to take Sonny and Jason away from the people that love them?"</p><p>The story Charlotte had told was now clear. She'd used Frisco's WSB job to her advantage.</p><p>"You are not going to use what happened to Carly against this family. We'll tell Sonny and Jason that you're lying to trap them."</p><p>Carly couldn't believe what she was hearing. "And let the psycho get away with <i>rape</i>? Are you completely nuts?"</p><p>"No, I'm loyal. Something <i>you</i> wouldn't know anything about."</p><p>She shook her head. This was insane. Protecting psycho Lansing, just to cover Charlotte's lying ass. "You don't have any idea what you're talking about, Courtney. I <i>am</i> loyal, to a fault. Whatever she told you, it's a big fat lie."</p><p>"Carly wouldn't lie to me," Courtney firmly said.</p><p>"Newsflash, Blondie! All Carly ever does is lie," Carly snapped. "Ask Bobbie if you don't believe me. She has a <i>very</i> long history of it, going all the way back to when she was sleeping with <i>your</i> husband."</p><p>"Right," Blondie snorted. "Like I'm going to trust anything you say. I'm done listening to you."</p><p>She stormed off, leaving Carly in shock.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Jason didn't wait to see if Frisco was alone to speak. The words were out of his mouth as soon as he slammed open the office door. "Who the hell do you think you are, Jones? You do not give me orders."</p><p>"Of course. That's Sonny's job," Frisco quipped, smirking.</p><p>"What do you want? I'm busy."</p><p>"I have some questions for you."</p><p>"About?"</p><p>"Alcazar." Frisco settled back in the chair. "How did you get involved with that bunch?"</p><p>Jason just looked at him silently, not giving away anything except his annoyance.</p><p>The agent groaned softly. He wasn't in the mood for the silent act. He had to give the younger man something if he had any hope of a reaction. "Look, Jason, something about this kidnapping mess never made sense to me," he said, looking Jason in the eye. "I know you kept me out of the information loop and I'm only working off half the details. But I know Lorenzo Alcazar. He had to have more of a reason to attack you than just a shipment. He could've gotten the drugs back on his own if that was all it was about."</p><p>"He would've never gotten past our guards," Jason said, shaking his head confidently.</p><p>"The guy has more federal agents in his pocket than he knows what to do with. He could've arranged for a raid and made sure the shipment disappeared." Frisco paused, watching the young man's face. "Believe me, if he wanted that shipment back, he would've just taken it and you wouldn't have gotten in his way."</p><p>"Whatever."</p><p>"Anyway, the one thing I keep going back to is why. What did you two get into that would've drawn Lorenzo's attention?"</p><p>"I told you before, I'm not going to discuss our business with you."</p><p>"He has to have a bigger plan. Kidnapping is just so..." He paused, as if he was searching for the right word. "Small for him."</p><p>That got Jason's attention. "Small? He kidnapped the most powerful man on the east coast."</p><p>The agent stifled a laugh. "The east coast is insignificant on the Alcazars' level. They are a global organization and they gross more a year from their foreign interests than Sonny can even imagine. You guys are just big fish in a little pond in comparison." He stopped, letting his words sink in. "So I ask again, what does a man with a small army want with your organization?"</p><p>"You know what he wanted," Jason repeated, although not as sure this time. "He wanted his shipment."</p><p>Frisco smirked. It was clear that that thought hadn't crossed the young man's mind. He had acquired a portion of Corinthos' arrogance, the portion that wasn't capable of thinking beyond their own place in the criminal world until it had slapped them in the face. "Hardly. I told you the man is ruthless. He doesn't fear you. You saw for yourself how he reacted at the warehouse. I'm sure by now Sonny's told you what happened before we busted in. Whatever it is Alcazar wants, he is going to go after your territory to get it."</p><p>"Jones, he didn't get what he wanted," Jason insisted again. "We got Sonny back and the shipment is in the hands of the PCPD."</p><p>"Like he couldn't get the shipment out of the station," Frisco snorted, rolling his eyes. "He's still around, Morgan. His people are still in Port Charles."</p><p>"You don't know that."</p><p>"I do know that." He stopped short of telling the younger man about the flowers. "I also know the Alcazars..."</p><p>"There's only one Alcazar. The other's dead."</p><p>"The organization is far larger than just Lorenzo and Luis. Their influence extends into some very unexpected places. Believe me, they are far more powerful than Sonny. They have some of the world's most lethal contract killers. No petty mobsters are going to get in the way."</p><p>Jason turned to leave, shaking his head. "I don't know why I bothered coming here."</p><p>"Don't underestimate this man, Morgan," the agent warned. "He is very dangerous."</p><p>The younger man hesitated and glanced back for just a moment, then walked out. Frisco may not have gotten an actual answer, but he knew he'd gotten his point across. That was enough for the moment.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Frisco strolled into the office, cell phone glued to his ear. "That sounds great, sweetheart," he said. "Don't push her. Your sister has come around on her own. Give her time."</p><p>Carly was sitting behind the desk, her feet up. She just raised a curious eyebrow as he mouthed the word "Georgie".</p><p>"I appreciate you trying to mend fences, Georgie, I really do, but I can handle Maxie myself. Thank you... Georgie, princess, I've got to get back to work... I love you, I'll talk to you soon."</p><p>He closed the phone and sighed.</p><p>"Talking your ear off?" Carly asked knowingly.</p><p>He smiled, amused. "Yeah. She wants to throw us a housewarming party."</p><p>"And what did you say?"</p><p>"She didn't give me much of a choice. When she gets her mind set on something..." He shook his head. "She reminds me a lot of her mother."</p><p>"Nah, Georgie isn't so flighty."</p><p>"Flighty? Felicia is not <i>flighty</i>."</p><p>She rolled her eyes. Her husband was obviously clueless or just blind when it came to his ex-wife. The woman was a flake. "Whatever. Did Luke ever drag his ass out of bed?"</p><p>His smiled disappeared. "And as cranky as ever," he grumbled. "He's fired most of the staff twice now. I've got to find a better cover. I'm not going to get anything done as long as I'm doing his job."</p><p>"So I guess you were too busy to talk to Jason..."</p><p>"Actually, I did," he said, smirking as he plopped into one of the chairs across the desk.</p><p>Carly knew how tightlipped Jason was. He never talked to anyone he didn't trust and certainly wouldn't have trusted a law enforcement officer, even after everything Frisco had done. Curiosity overcame her. "What did he tell you?"</p><p>Frisco shrugged. "He's definitely the silent type."</p><p>Just as she'd suspected. "Nothing, in other words."</p><p>He smirked again, pointing smugly. "Silent does not always equal nothing, Carly."</p><p>Her tone was dubious. "What did his <i>silence</i> tell you?"</p><p>"That they are clueless and arrogant when it comes to the Alcazars. They have no idea who they are dealing with. They're treating this as a victory, as if it were any other mob enemy. It hadn't occurred to them that the kidnapping might've been a calculated move as part of a bigger agenda."</p><p>She knew he was good at reading people; it was part of what kept him alive. But she wondered what he'd said to Jason to get enough of a reaction to read it. It was unnerving to think Jason might've been snowed. He was usually good at seeing all the angles. "That doesn't sound so good."</p><p>"Not for them, anyway."</p><p>"What did you tell him?"</p><p>"Just what I thought about the kidnapping. That Alcazar wants something from them and he's more lethal and more connected than they are."</p><p>"Why'd you tell him that?"</p><p>Frisco looked amused and almost proud of himself. "I like playing with Borgie's head," he replied, only half joking. "I think it got him thinking though. He'll spill something eventually."</p><p>"Jason? Spill something? Come back down to Earth, sweetie."</p><p>"I have information he's eventually going to need. You've told me repeatedly that he's smart. I know Alcazar, much better than they do, and he knows that. He'll give me just enough to get his answers when the time comes. And from those bits, I'll be able to figure out what Alcazar wants."</p><p>"You really think he'll ever tell you anything?" she asked, disbelievingly.</p><p>"If he wants what I know, yes, I think he will."</p><p>She just shook her head. He was way too confident.</p><p>"Why don't you go back through Sonny's FBI file, figure out what they're into these days," he suggested, although it sounded more like an order. "We need to find the commonality between his business and Alcazar's."</p><p>"What about the WSB files?"</p><p>"If you want. But Sonny is your priority right now."</p><p>A slow smile spread across her face. This was something real, something significant. Actual <i>work</i>, investigative work. She couldn't help being a little excited about finally getting to do something. "I'll see what I can come up with."</p><p>One of the pictures on Luke's desk caught her attention momentarily. It was his and Laura's wedding photo from 1981. Laura's ring stood out and an image of Liz's ring flashed in Carly's mind. Liz. Ric. The club. The threat.</p><p>The whole incident in The Cellar had scared her. She had no doubt that Ric would make good on his promise and that he'd eventually physically hurt Liz. At least she was protected. She had a weapon and she had Frisco. Liz was going to be living with the guy and she was sure to piss him off at some point. Psychos like that didn't know how to love and when she was no longer a use to him, he'd probably kill her.</p><p>She didn't know what to do and frankly she didn't want to discuss it here. "You ready to go home?" she asked nervously, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.</p><p>He caught on to her changed mood. "No, I have to hang around here and make some calls," he told her, looking at her strangely. "What's wrong?"</p><p>She ignored his question. "Shouldn't you be making these calls in a secure environment? That is the reason we have a secure line at the house."</p><p>"It's nothing to do with work, thank god. Lucky had some bright idea, I told him I'd make some calls and try to use an old favor or two."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>They fell into an awkward silence. She could feel his eyes on her, studying her. She looked everywhere in the small office, but avoided him.</p><p>"You going to tell me what's got you worried?" he asked.</p><p>"I'm not worried," she answered. A little too quickly she realized when Frisco simply raised a knowing brow in response. "Okay, so I am." She sighed. "I had a run-in with Ric Lansing today."</p><p>"What kind of run-in?"</p><p>"The threatening kind."</p><p>His expression turned very serious. "He threatened you?" he repeated, slowly and cautiously.</p><p>She looked down and twisted her shirt hem around a little more. "Yeah," she admitted softly, "but I provoked him."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"The rape."</p><p>"Please, tell me you didn't confront him."</p><p>"I had to!" she told him, dropping her feet to the floor and sitting up in the chair defensively. "He proposed to Liz, bought her a house. She was going on about how wonderful he was. I couldn't just stand by and do nothing."</p><p>"I thought you hated her."</p><p>Carly's eyes met his. He was trying to read her, she could tell, but no trace of his usual humor. "I do," she groaned. "But not even she deserves a psycho like him."</p><p>Frisco chuckled. "What's this?" he asked teasingly. "Did Hurricane Carly actually grow a conscience?"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. Don't let it get out," she grumbled. "I <i>really</i> hate him for making me feel sorry for the bitch."</p><p>"So you threw out the only ace you had? Information, Carly. It's the best ammunition you can have."</p><p>"I know, it wasn't one of my brighter moments. Especially after he pushed me against the wall."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"He implied in a very lawyer-like way that he'd hurt me if I told Liz about the rape. I told him to go to hell."</p><p>"Okay, <i>Caroline</i>," he said in a very business-like tone, "I can't protect you if you're running around pissing off psychos. Stay away from Ric Lansing if possible."</p><p>"What about Liz? The guy's a rapist, Frisco!"</p><p>He shrugged. "Then tell her. Blow the secret wide open." He grinned. "Borgie will do the dirty work and Lansing won't be an issue anymore."</p><p>It sounded good in principle, of course. The reality would be something else entirely. "Courtney will lie about it, I think."</p><p>"Courtney?" he asked, confused. "How did she come into this?"</p><p>"She overheard me and Ric. She told me if I spilled to Jason, she'd lie about the rape, just to stop my 'evil' plan."</p><p>"Evil plan?"</p><p>"To take Sonny and Jason away." She shakes her head. "Don't ask. Blonde is definitely the right hair color for her. It matches her brain capacity."</p><p>Frisco looked as shocked as she had. "She'd really let Lansing get away with rape just to spite you?"</p><p>Carly nodded.</p><p>"That must've been some story Charlotte spun."</p><p>"It was easy with your job. And Blondie bought it hook, line and sinker."</p><p>"Obviously if she's willing to go that far." He reached across the desk and picked a file, moving in front of her. "WSB sent some new information on Lansing."</p><p>She looked at the folder, then up at him. She didn't want to dig through the WSB-speak to get to the point. "Short version."</p><p>"Our guy on the inside doesn't think Lansing is operating on all eight cylinders," he told her. "No evidence to back that up though, just a general impression."</p><p>It was nice to have her feelings backed up by a professional. "Glad I'm not the only one."</p><p>Frisco continued. "While he was in jail in Venezuela, guess who was in the cell next to him?"</p><p>She wasn't in the mood for games either. "Did I suddenly become a mind reader?"</p><p>"Carly Corinthos and Jason Morgan."</p><p>"And Ric just <i>happened</i> to show up in Port Charles shortly after that?" she said dubiously.</p><p>"My gut says that it's not a coincidence. Especially not when he requested a meeting with Luis right after they were sprung and then he was inexplicably released."</p><p>"How does the time frame for his release relate to Brenda's rise from the grave?"</p><p>"Why do you think Jason and Charlotte ended up down there and in an Alcazar-controlled jail? Brenda was with Sonny, running from Luis." He sighed. "There's no evidence that Lansing's been in contact with anyone in the Alcazar organization in the meantime," he said, predicting her next question, "and our guy hasn't heard a word about him. Frankly, nothing Lansing's done here makes strategic sense. It's too obsessive."</p><p>Carly frowned. None of this was useful. She wanted something she could act on. "So we're still at square one."</p><p>"You have the ammunition to neutralize Lansing. It's your choice of how and when you use it."</p><p>She thought for a moment. Making choices wasn't something she was used to with him. Usually because she managed to screw them up somehow on the rare occasions she was presented with them. Her first instinct was to tell Jason, but she had no idea what she wanted to do. "What would you do?" she asked uncertainly.</p><p>"I'd expose him. Cuts off any play by Alcazar if he is in fact still working for them and gets an unknown variable out of the equation if he's not. And Liz would likely kick his ass to the curb like yesterday's garbage."</p><p>Her gut was screaming that Ric was unstable and would retaliate. Frisco wasn't at the club, he hadn't seen the look in Ric's eyes. "I think we need more information first."</p><p>His tone was decisive, with a half-smile on his lips, as if he approved of her decision. "Then we'll get it."</p><p>The growl of her empty stomach interrupted her response. She smiled embarrassedly. "I'm starving. I haven't eaten."</p><p>He waved toward the door. "Go to the kitchen and grab a cheeseburger. On the house."</p><p>"Luke's not going to like that. Usually quotes the 'no free lunch' line."</p><p>"Screw Luke," Frisco snorted in annoyance. "He left me in charge and I say dinner's on him."</p><p>Carly shrugged, a smile faintly visible at the corners of her mouth. "I'm not going to argue with that logic."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We're lucky to be in one piece," Carly said, as they entered the Versailles Room at the Port Charles Hotel. Frisco's eyes were immediately all over the room. It was standard procedure for him and she was used to it now. He was sizing up potential dangers and memorizing the exit points. He noticed everything, including all the male heads that turned as she passed by.</p><p>"I'm a good driver," Frisco shot back defensively.</p><p>"You call driving like a maniac good?"</p><p>"I was not driving like a maniac! I had a great stretch of empty road and I took advantage of it."</p><p>They immediately spotted Georgie with Dillon, close to the center of the room. The two teens were at what was obviously the Spencer table, talking to Lucas, Bobbie and Luke. Frisco made a beeline towards his daughter.</p><p>"Ha!" Carly snorted, crossing her arms as she followed behind him. "That was not the Nordschleife, buddy."</p><p>Georgie happily greeted her father with a hug. "What's the Nordschleife?" she asked curiously.</p><p>"Only the best rubber burnin', gut busting, pedal to the metal fourteen and a half miles of asphalt in the world," Luke answered, slapping his hand on the table for emphasis. From the slightly slurred speech, Carly guessed that the spilled drink in front of him was not his first.</p><p>Georgie looked at Luke blankly, not understanding. "It's a racetrack in Germany," Dillon explained, clearly not understanding what the older man had said either.</p><p>"It's open to the public," Frisco added. "I drove it a couple times."</p><p>Dillon's eyes lit up excitedly, but Carly cut in before he could speak. "A couple times?" she scoffed. "Try twenty-four, ya dipstick! And it would've been more if you'd had enough money!"</p><p>"Hey, it is not everyday I get my hands on a Ferrari 355 Spider!"</p><p>"No, you just drive like it everyday! Last time I checked, your name's not Schumacher!"</p><p>"And I'm glad! I'd have to kick my own ass!"</p><p>"Aw, how cute!" Luke injected, snickering. "The love birds are bickering."</p><p>"Do I look feathery to you?" Frisco shot back, annoyed.</p><p>"With that hair, do you really want an answer?"</p><p>Frisco leaned down to whisper in Bobbie's ear. "I'll keep him in line," the redhead softly assured him, with a small smile. Carly didn't know what he said, but she was sure it had something to do with her uncle's drinking.</p><p>"Have you seen Maxie?" Georgie asked, craning her neck to look around the room.</p><p>"Not yet," Carly answered automatically, eyeing Felicia hovering a few feet away. The blonde wore a lavender jersey dress that highlighted her slender frame. She hooked her arm around Frisco's and smirked. Felicia took a seat at the table next to them and looked away.</p><p>"She'll be here when she gets here, Georgie. Chill," Lucas told her.</p><p>"I hear Lucy added you to the schedule," Bobbie said, changing the subject and smiling at her former brother-in-law.</p><p>Carly looked at Frisco, confused. "You didn't tell me about that."</p><p>He shrugged. "Lucy begged. One of the doctors got laryngitis yesterday."</p><p>"Stage fright is more like it," Bobbie giggled. "According to Amy, anyway."</p><p>"Now there's a reliable source," he snorted, smiling despite himself.</p><p>"The nurses in plastics were surprised he signed up at all. Word was he wasn't very good and this guy has a <i>huge</i> ego. He knew he was going to make an ass of himself in front of half the hospital and chose to chicken out instead."</p><p>"And Lucy remembered where to find talent," Felicia added slyly from across the table.</p><p>Carly's eyes narrowed at the other woman. "I guess she did."</p><p> </p><p>"So what are you going to sing?" Georgie asked her father, oblivious to the tension between her mother and stepmother. "Something new?"</p><p>He grinned. "You'll just have to wait and see."</p><p>The grin got bigger as he looked back and spied someone close to the bar. He suddenly took off without a word. Stunned, Carly looked at the crowd around the bar. Alan, Monica and Emily were talking to a brunette with long, straight dark hair and she froze for a moment. She couldn't see the brunette's face, but from a distance, she looked suspiciously like Robin Scorpio.</p><p>The woman laughed and turned her head enough for Carly to see her face. It wasn't Robin, or anyone else she recognized. But from the way Frisco excitedly picked her up in his arms and swung her around, he obviously knew her well.</p><p>She smiled sourly, trying to cover her irritation. "I think I need some air."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>It was the long dark hair that caught Frisco's attention. Not as long as it once was and it looked like she'd added some highlights, but he'd recognize Anna Devane anywhere.</p><p>He couldn't suppress the smile. It had been so long, he couldn't believe she was here, now. He rushed over to where she was talking to the Quartermaines.</p><p>"Well, aren't you a blast from the past," he joked.</p><p>Anna laughed, a laugh he was insanely happy to hear, and turned around. He picked her up, eliciting a surprised gasp from her. He spun her around, hugging her tightly, just happy to have her in his arms again.</p><p>She pushed him away gently and he reluctantly put her down. "It's so good to see you, Frisco."</p><p>"Not as good as it is to see you, Anna," he said softly. "I guess now I know how you felt that day down in catacombs."</p><p>"Not quite. I'm not angrily lashing out at my friends."</p><p>Alan, Monica and Emily excused themselves, giving the two old friends time alone. Anna joyfully hugged Frisco again.</p><p>"How are you doing?" she asked, touching his face tenderly.</p><p>"I'm good," he said, taking her hand in his own. "What about you? I heard you were living in Pennsylvania and something about a twin sister..."</p><p>"Yeah, Pine Valley. I'm the police chief. And Alex... Well, it's a long story." She paused, her smile fading. "I heard you're still WSB."</p><p>The bite in her tone caught him off guard. He'd heard this tone many times before. It usually meant he was in trouble. "You don't hold back, do you?" he asked, stunned. "Same old Anna."</p><p>She looked expectantly at him in silence, clearly waiting for an answer. That look had always made him uncomfortable, like a child that had been caught red-handed at something.</p><p>He couldn't lie to Anna. She knew him too well and he'd never get away with it. "I'm still WSB," he said reluctantly. "But I'm out of the active duty pool right now."</p><p>It wasn't entirely a lie. Already on a case, he was considered out of the pool of available agents.</p><p>She must've believed it, because she didn't question that statement. "I heard you remarried, too."</p><p>Frisco pointed towards Carly, who was walking towards the terrace. "Brunette in the red dress."</p><p>Anna's tone was disapproving. "Did you really elope in Atlantic City without telling anyone?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"Do you love her?"</p><p>Frisco saw Mac heading their way and decided to make himself scarce, conveniently avoiding her question. He nudged Anna and gestured to the Aussie. "I think I should be getting back to my wife now."</p><p>"Right," she said, not buying it. "We're at the next table, you know."</p><p>A night within feet of Felicia and Mac. "Wonderful," he groaned softly.</p><p>"Frisco," Mac said coldly as he reached them.</p><p>"Mac." Frisco leaned over and kissed Anna's cheek. "See ya," he whispered and walked out to the terrace after Carly.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Carly watched the scene in front of her with a twisted interest. She'd stopped close to the terrace when she saw Jason. He was standing around, talking with Charlotte and Sonny. Then the disgustingly happy little group was approached by a brunette she did recognize. Robin.</p><p>She'd taken a deep breath and thanked her lucky stars it was Charlotte dealing with the obnoxious pixie and not her.</p><p>Both Jason and Sonny said hello to their old friend warmly, far nicer than she deserved. If looks could kill, then Charlotte could be classed as a lethal weapon by the glare she had.</p><p>"What rock did you crawl out from under?" Charlotte asked, voice dripping with venom.</p><p>"Carly..." Jason chided.</p><p>Robin looked at the woman carefully. "Carly?" she asked, confused, like she didn't recognize her.</p><p>"Oh, am I that forgettable?" Charlotte snapped. "Or did you break your head after you fell off that pathetic pedestal everyone puts you on?"</p><p>It was at that moment, Carly regretted spying on them. Robin's gaze passed over Sonny's shoulder and fell on her.</p><p>Busted.</p><p>The annoying little twit instantly recognized her. With Jason and Sonny right there... Her cover was blown, she was sure of it. No way would the first Little Miss Perfect Pollyanna keep her mouth shut.</p><p>Coming back to Port Charles was truly the worst decision she'd ever made.</p><p>Carly turned around and walked outside, but she could still hear Robin's retort and it surprised her.</p><p>"I'm not going to play your stupid head games this time. I'll see you guys later, preferably when she's not around."</p><p>Carly leaned back against the stone railing, crossing her arms, and waited. It didn't take a trained spy to realize the next place Robin would be going.</p><p>"What the <i>hell</i> is going on?"</p><p>Carly rolled her eyes. "Awfully demanding, aren't we?" she replied, smirking at her former rival. "You're the perfect angel, shouldn't you know?"</p><p>"Bitchy as always, I see," Robin shot back, just as bitterly sarcastic. "I left my omnipotent hat at home. So tell me, who's your doppelganger with the sparkling personality?"</p><p>Carly stepped forward, moving her hands to her hips. "What makes you think I'm going to tell you anything?"</p><p>"Fine," the brunette sighed, with a smirk of her own. "I'll just find out on my own. Ask lots of questions."</p><p>"Go right ahead. Then everyone will know you are completely insane."</p><p>"Will they? My uncle Frisco's here. You know, Tony's brother, the secret agent? He'll believe <i>me</i> over <i>you</i> any day."</p><p>"He already knows," the annoyed voice said from the doorway.</p><p>Both women turned, surprised. Carly frowned. She was halfway relieved that he'd interrupted the twit, but she knew he'd probably take her side. He always did.</p><p>Robin looked between the two. She quickly noticed the rings on their left hands and mentally put the pieces together. "You know who she is?" she asked, dumbstruck.</p><p>"I think he just said that, but thank you for playing," Carly replied mockingly.</p><p>"You <i>married</i> her knowing who she is? After everything she's done?"</p><p>"What <i>I've</i> done?"</p><p>He groaned. "Robin..." he began.</p><p>"Have you lost your mind, Uncle Frisco?" Robin snapped, not letting him get in another word. "How could you go along with this?"</p><p>"It's complicated," he told her.</p><p>"Complicated?" she laughed in disbelief. "Complicated? Everything with Carly is complicated because she's a selfish, manipulative..."</p><p>"Hey!" Carly shouted furiously.</p><p>Frisco glanced back through the door, making sure no one inside the ballroom was listening. "Keep your voices down," he ordered. "I can't go into detail, Robin, and even if I could, I'm certainly not going to out here."</p><p>Robin crossed her arms. "Do you have <i>any</i> idea what you've gotten yourself into?" she asked through gritted teeth.</p><p>"Yes, I do," he assured her. "I am a well-trained WSB agent. I know <i>exactly</i> what I'm doing. And I expect you to respect that."</p><p>Something in that statement seemed to strike a chord within the young woman, calming her down, mostly. Some understanding passed between them that Carly didn't quite get.</p><p>The agent sighed knowingly. "Robin, meet Robin," he said, gesturing to his wife.</p><p>Shock didn't begin to describe the look that crossed the petite brunette's face. "<i>Robin</i>? You gave her <i>my</i> name as an alias?"</p><p>Frisco winced and for once Carly actually enjoyed her new name. "Got a problem with that?" she asked sweetly, earning her a nasty glare from the younger woman.</p><p> </p><p>"It's a long story," he said, running a hand through his hair awkwardly.</p><p>Robin shook her head, still not quite believing. "Oh, I'm looking forward to hearing how she managed to rope you into this one."</p><p>Carly had had enough of the twit's insults for one night. "I didn't 'rope' him into anything, you little bitch!" she sneered, getting into her face.</p><p>"Hey, you two!" he shouted angrily, separating the two rivals and standing between them. He looked pointedly at Carly first. "You, Robin is my goddaughter. I don't want to hear you calling her names again or insulting her in any way. Is that understood?"</p><p>Carly glared at Robin, then turned her anger on Frisco. "I..."</p><p>She didn't get to finish her statement. "Is. That. Under. Stood?" he repeated slowly, emphasizing every word.</p><p>She knew that tone and she knew better than to argue with it. "Yeah."</p><p>He turned to Robin. "You, I'm married to her," he said, pointing his thumb back towards Carly. "I am stuck with her for the time being. No baiting her. Got it?"</p><p>Robin glared at Carly. "Yeah."</p><p>"You two are going to play nice or you will answer to me. I do <i>not</i> want to get dragged into the middle of any fights. This is bad enough without you two being at each other's throats the whole night. Capiche?"</p><p>"Fine," both women answered at the same time.</p><p>They glared at each other once more. "I'm going back inside," Robin grumbled. She stormed off the terrace and back into the ballroom.</p><p>"Me too," Carly said, leaving right behind the younger woman.</p><p>Alone on the terrace, Frisco sighed tiredly. "I am so not getting through this night alive," he muttered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carly practically ran into the back of Robin as they returned to the ballroom. The little brunette had stopped suddenly and was just staring. Carly looked up and saw what she was staring at. Or more to the point, who.</p><p>Jason had been hovering around the terrace.</p><p>Carly's breath caught in her throat and she snuck a glance at her rival. Robin was also taken back by him and had looked her way as well. The look was enough for her to see they shared the worry that their confrontation on the terrace been overheard.</p><p>Robin collected herself quickly and smiled politely at her former boyfriend. "Jason."</p><p>"It's good to see you, Robin," he said quietly. "I'm glad you're here tonight."</p><p>"That's nice."</p><p>Carly snorted at the curt reply.</p><p>"I see you've met the other Robin."</p><p>Robin wrapped an arm around Carly's shoulders and squeezed. "Yep, just getting to know my new 'aunt'," she said, deliberately digging her nails into the older woman's flesh.</p><p>Carly put her arm around Robin's waist and pinched as hard as she could. "We're just a happy little family," she said with a sarcastic grin.</p><p>Her grin disappeared when she heard the other annoying twit interrupt them.</p><p>"Jason?"</p><p>Jason turned towards his wife. Carly and Robin both dropped their arms. "Robin," he said, glancing back at his former girlfriend, "this is Courtney, my wife."</p><p>Robin smiled politely. "Nice to meet you."</p><p>Blondie looked the other woman up and down, not even bothering to smile. "Yeah," she replied, possessively draping herself over Jason.</p><p>She was going to hate herself for this, but Carly spoke up. "We should be getting back to our tables," she said, gesturing for Robin to follow her. Shooting one last glare at Blondie, she maneuvered through the tables, going back to where her family was sitting.</p><p>Robin caught up with her. "So that's the con artist that dumped AJ," she said, from behind Carly.</p><p>"He probably deserved it," she scoffed.</p><p>"Yeah, he only gave up his family to be with her. She repaid that loyalty by cheating on him with his own brother."</p><p>"AJ is slime and she's better off, even if she doesn't deserve it."</p><p>Robin laughed. "I get it now. You're jealous."</p><p>"That's ridiculous." Carly spotted the older brunette with Frisco again. She narrowed her eyes in irritation, her hands on her hips. "Who <i>is</i> that woman?"</p><p>Robin laughed harder. She was enjoying this a little too much. "You're jealous of her, too!"</p><p>"Shut. Up," Carly growled.</p><p>Robin stopped laughing, but she still smiled. "Relax, that's just my mother."</p><p>Aha, the infamous Anna Devane. There was only one pedestal Carly had come across that was higher than Robin's, and it was the one Frisco put Anna on. He talked about her like she was some kind of superwoman. "Yeah," she snorted, "like that makes me feel better."</p><p>Robin rolled her eyes. "You expect him to nip at your feet all night?"</p><p>"No. I don't expect my <i>husband</i> to drool all over other women either."</p><p>"He's not drooling. He's just visiting with an old friend. Get a grip, <i>Robin</i>."</p><p>Carly wanted to slap her. "Hey, Polly Pure, why don't you butt out of my life?"</p><p>Robin got in her face, her eyes threatening. "Frisco is my godfather. He's family and I love him. If he gets hurt by you or because of you, I will kick your ass so hard you'll wish I'd killed you." She turned and joined her uncle at the next table.</p><p>"Don't taint your halo on my account," Carly grumbled.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Frisco exited the terrace just in time to see Maxie arrive with her boyfriend. The young man had an arm draped possessively over her shoulders, seemingly leading her around. Frisco hated him on first sight. The kid looked like a cocky punk in need of a serious smack.</p><p>He headed towards the young couple, oblivious to Carly and Robin. He was only feet from the table when Anna intercepted him.</p><p>"Oh, no," she said, putting her hands on her hips and blocking his path. "I've seen that look before."</p><p>"Yeah? And what look is that?" he snapped.</p><p>"You're going to do something incredibly hotheaded and dumb," she answered, lightly poking his in the chest.</p><p>He smiled. He was going for innocent, but failed miserably. "I'm just going to visit with my daughter."</p><p>She didn't buy it for a second. "And bite her boyfriend's head off while you're at it, I'm sure."</p><p>"No, the plan was to just shoot him," he admitted, shrugging dismissively.</p><p>She shook her head. "Oh, that's going to go over well. Violence is always the best answer."</p><p>"Works for me."</p><p>"You seem to get along with Georgie's boyfriend. What's the difference between this kid and Dillon?"</p><p>"Dillon's a good, polite kid from a family I know, even if I'm not fond of Tracy. And frankly, he seems to be scared of me most of the time. But that kid," he pointed to Maxie's boyfriend, "is trouble. I should know, considering I'm trained to spot trouble from a mile away. It's part of my job."</p><p>Anna snorted in laughter. "Using your WSB training on your kids, Frisco?"</p><p>"Got a better use?"</p><p>"A punk boyfriend is not a good use of resources. It's overkill. You can't control her life."</p><p>"Who said anything about controlling her? I'm just trying to get rid of <i>him</i>."</p><p>"You're trying to make the decisions for her. Mac and Felicia don't like this situation any better than you do, but it's Maxie's life and it was her decision to forgive him."</p><p>Forgive him? Frisco's eyes narrowed. He didn't know what she was talking about, but he was going to find out. "For the whole..." he trailed off deliberately, gesturing as if he knew what she was talking about.</p><p>"Webcam thing," she finished, sighing.</p><p>His mind took off in a dozen different directions with that, none of them good. "Of course. Probably was a good thing I wasn't here."</p><p>"Mac would've had to arrest you for murder."</p><p>"Really," he said, balling up his fists so tight his knuckles turned white in an effort to not go kick the crap out of the kid. "That bad?"</p><p>Anna looked him in the eyes and suddenly realized she'd been played. "Oh my god, you didn't know..."</p><p>"Why don't you give me the whole story, so I'm not just jumping to conclusions."</p><p>She sighed. "I don't know the whole story. I wasn't here."</p><p>Frisco stepped closer to her and crossed his arms. "Then tell me what you do know, Anna."</p><p>Anna's voice was quiet. "She slept with him, he had a webcam on in his room. There was something about a web page called 'Maximum Maxie' or something..."</p><p>He was fuming, ready to kill the punk kid. "With the video from the webcam, I bet."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"So why didn't Mac arrest them?" he asked, not bothering to shield his aggravation. "She's a minor, it's child pornography and statutory rape."</p><p>"She didn't want him to."</p><p>"And he went along with it?"</p><p>"She was humiliated. He thought prosecuting would just make it worse." She saw the near homicidal look on his face. "Don't you dare do anything to him, Frisco. All you'll do is publicly humiliate her in front if the entire town and then she'll never speak to you again."</p><p>He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So I'm just supposed to sit back and accept this?"</p><p>"I don't see how you have another choice."</p><p>Frisco looked at his watch, scowling. "I have to get backstage and get ready. I'm up first."</p><p>Anna smiled, apologetically putting a hand on his shoulder. "Break a leg."</p><p>"Oh, I'd like to," he grumbled as he walked away.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Carly glared at the older blonde happily laughing nearby. She had stopped close enough to Frisco and Anna to overhear the last part of their conversation. He had every right to be mad, as far as she was concerned. Felicia should've come clean about Maxie when she was asked to. Carly caught the woman's attention and curled her finger, gesturing for Felicia to join her.</p><p>Not happy with the summons, Felicia snapped. "What do you want?"</p><p>"What did I tell you the last time we spoke?" Carly asked icily.</p><p>The woman just stared at her.</p><p>"I told you if you lied to him again about the girls, you would answer to me."</p><p>"Your point?"</p><p>"Maximum Maxie." Carly waited for the realization to dawn on the older woman's face before pouncing. "Did you really think he wouldn't find out? That he didn't need to know?"</p><p>"This is none of your business."</p><p>"He's my husband. His business is my business. And the girls are his business."</p><p>"It's funny when he decides to make this family his business. When the girls and I needed him, he was off with the WSB. Now, he just waltzes back in and expects to be completely briefed on everything he should've been here for. That's rich."</p><p>"Save the self-righteous martyr act for someone who actually gives a damn."</p><p>"He made his choice," Felicia said. "It wasn't his daughters. He doesn't get to complain about it now."</p><p>"Complaining? His only complaint is you not telling him anything."</p><p>"Hey, if Maxie doesn't want to tell him, why should I? She's not a child anymore."</p><p>"He still has a right to know. He shouldn't have to hear about this stuff from everyone but <i>you</i>."</p><p>"I don't owe him anything."</p><p>Carly smiled ferociously. "But now I owe you. Mark my words, little woman. I <i>always</i> pay my debts."</p><p>She stormed off and took her seat, throwing one last glare back over her shoulder.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Backstage was not as hectic as Frisco had imagined. People were rushing around getting ready, musicians were warming up, but not at any break-neck speed. He made his way to the dressing area. Changing wouldn't take much time, his costume consisted of a different jacket and tie than what he was wearing.</p><p>The dressing area was cordoned off by curtains, with two sets of racks in one corner. He slipped through quietly and got a surprising image. Lucy in her underwear. Not in her underwear exactly, her dress was bunched somewhere around her thighs and she was squirming around with Amy's help.</p><p>"Oops! Sorry!" he said, turning around and stifling a laugh.</p><p>"Oh, don't worry, Frisco," Amy said. "I'm sure you'll get a better view before the night is out."</p><p>"Excuse me!" Lucy squealed irritatedly. "Some assistant you are!"</p><p>"You want to dress yourself, keep it up!"</p><p>Frisco risked turning around, still grinning amusedly. The dress was now off and Lucy was holding it over her front. "Is it safe for me to get ready now?"</p><p>"Of course, we're just having a slight wardrobe malfunction," Lucy explained, smiling embarrassedly.</p><p>"Is that what they're calling it these days?" he joked.</p><p>"We call it tradition around here," Amy told him. She went over to the rack with the costumes and pulled out his jacket. "Here you go," she said, handing it to him. "Outside."</p><p>"So Lucy in her skivvies is normal now? I really have been missing out on all the fun!"</p><p>"Just for that, Frisco Jones, you're going out first!" Lucy told him as he walked out.</p><p>He spun around in surprise. "What?"</p><p>"You're the first act and I obviously can't go on stage like this."</p><p>"Why not? It wouldn't be the first time," Amy piped in.</p><p>Lucy shot the nurse a dirty look. "I am not going out until this dress fits!"</p><p>"Then it might be awhile!"</p><p>"No! This show is going to be on time!"</p><p>Amy glanced at her watch, then showed it to Lucy. "A little late for that!"</p><p>Fuming and panicking, Lucy turned back to a snickering Frisco. "You. On stage. Now," she ordered.</p><p>Frisco gave her a mock salute. "Yes, ma'am."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>The lights in the ballroom blinked on and off, indicting it was time for the show to start. Carly unhappily sat next to Luke, with Tony on the other side of Frisco's empty seat. At least she didn't have to be social.</p><p>The area between the Spencer/Jones table and the stage was open, as the tip of a half circle. Set up on the stage was a decorated railing, reminiscent of the "Moulin Rouge" roof.</p><p>The crowd made their way to their own tables and quieted as the lights finally dimmed.</p><p>On the dark stage, a spotlight shone on Frisco, standing on the railing and leaning against a pillar alone. "My gift is my song," he belted out, looking out at the crowd. His eyes fell on Carly. "And this one's for you..."</p><p>Softly, a small orchestra started playing behind him and the lights on the railings lit up. He sat down, smiling broadly. He forced himself to keep his eyes on Carly, as would be expected of him. "And you can tell everybody that this is your song, it may be quite simple but now that it's done, Hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words, how wonderful life is now you're in the world..."</p><p>Carly couldn't tear her eyes away from his as the song continued, any more than she could stop the growing smile on her face. He was singing to her and it felt like the world had just contracted to the two of them. She suddenly understood why women fell for this man, annoying as he was.</p><p>She knew logically that he was probably just trying not to look at his ex-wife, playing a part like a good spy, but she didn't mind deluding herself for a little while. It wasn't as if anyone besides Robin and Luke really knew the truth.</p><p>Frisco jumped off the stage and approached the table. He got down on one knee in front of Carly and took her hand. "So excuse me forgetting but these things I do, You see, I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue, Anyway the thing is what I really mean, Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen..."</p><p>Oh yeah, she was grinning like an idiot and knew it. <i>She</i> was the one he was lavishing attention on. Carly. No one else.</p><p>He softly kissed her hand and let it go as he backed up to the stage. "And you can tell everybody this is your song, It may be quite simple but now that it's done, I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words, How wonderful life is now you're in the world..."</p><p>The music faded and the room erupted in applause. Frisco bowed to the crowd and rushed backstage, accepting a kiss on the cheek from Lucy as he went.</p><p>"Frisco Jones, ladies and gentlemen! Exclusive to the Nurses' Ball, you can't see him anywhere else! Now, he was a last minute addition to our line up and he did a fabulous job, if I say so myself. So please, let's give him another round of applause!"</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>"Last minute, huh?" Robin said, smiling as she greeted her godfather backstage.</p><p>Frisco matched her smile and kissed her cheek. "Good thing I pretty much already knew the song."</p><p>"I guess performing is just like riding a bike. You were terrific, as usual."</p><p>"Thank you. You performing, too?"</p><p>"No, Lucy asked me to speak again. She says she always gets the most donations when I give the 'Face of HIV' speech."</p><p>He took off his jacket and loosened the tie. "Can I ask you a question?" he asked in a low voice, looking around for who might be listening.</p><p>"Is it about the bombshell you dropped on me earlier?"</p><p>"Yeah." He moved her to a corner that afforded them a little more privacy, but still gave him a good view of the area around them. "How'd you know it was Carly? Luke is the only other person to recognize her."</p><p>She gave him an incredulous look. "You do remember who my parents are, don't you? They – and you, I might add – raised me to be a bit more observant than the average person."</p><p>He nodded his head, knowing she was right. "Good point."</p><p>Robin shrugged. "She just seemed more entitled and bitchy than she used to be."</p><p>"<i>More</i> bitchy? Is that even possible?"</p><p>"Maybe bitchy isn't the right word. She was meaner." She paused, thinking. "I'd heard she had changed since she married Sonny, but I haven't been around to see it. I wouldn't have questioned the other Carly if I hadn't seen the real one at that moment." She shook her head. "I still can't believe you married her."</p><p>He reached out to touch her. "I know what I'm doing, Robin. I promise."</p><p>She looked into his eyes, studying him. "Do you? I know Carly. She's a disaster waiting to happen."</p><p> </p><p>"I know. Believe me, I know. It's my job." He ran a hand through his hair. "Please just trust me and go along with this. <i>Please</i>."</p><p>Robin nodded, understanding. "I will, Uncle Frisco. But I don't like it."</p><p>"I don't either."</p><p>"If you ever need someone to kick her ass..."</p><p>Frisco chuckled and grinned. The young woman definitely had a lot of her parents in her. "I'll give you a call."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>As soon as the lights came back on after the second act, Carly excused herself from the table and headed for the bar. She needed a drink. She could only take so much of Luke normally and it was even worse when he was grumpy and drunk. She was quickly losing all curiosity as to what bug got up his butt this time.</p><p>"Robin?"</p><p>She turned around at the sound of Liz's voice behind her. "Hey."</p><p>"Hey." The brunette looked away nervously. "Look, about what I said the other day..."</p><p>"Don't worry about it."</p><p>"No. I was rude," Liz said apologetically. "You were just trying to look out for me and I turned into a raving bitch."</p><p>Carly had to bite her lip to not say anything to that.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I still think you're wrong about Ric, but I could've handled the whole thing better."</p><p>"I could've been a little more supportive," Carly forced herself to say. This was the last thing she wanted to deal with. "I didn't have to rain on your parade."</p><p>"It's okay. Hey, at least I know you care."</p><p>Oh boy, she was in deep in this one. "What are friends for?" Carly replied, halfheartedly joking.</p><p>Liz smiled, happy about the air being cleared between them. "Right."</p><p>The brunette looked past her shoulder, her face lighting up, and waved. Carly glanced to where she was looking and tried not to show her disgust. Ric, grinning like the snake he was.</p><p>Both Carly and Liz frowned as they watched a very familiar bearded man approach him. Carly's heart jumped in her throat. This was so not good.</p><p>"Is that..." Liz began to ask, a hint of fear and disbelief in her voice.</p><p>Carly gulped. "Lorenzo Alcazar."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carly couldn’t breathe. It was like being hit in the chest, all the air was forced out of her lungs by sheer shock.</p><p>He was here. Not just in Port Charles, but here, at the same hotel, in the same room, at the same time.</p><p>
  <i>Lorenzo Alcazar was here. </i>
</p><p>He hadn't spotted her yet. She could still get away, Frisco would make sure of it. She looked frantically around the room for Frisco, but she couldn't see him. He wasn't anywhere around and now she was in trouble...</p><p>
  <i>Oh my god.</i>
</p><p>She vaguely heard Liz's voice, but ignored her. She couldn't deal with the twit right now. Not when she was in danger...</p><p>Liz grabbed her wrist, knocking Carly back into the present. "Come with me, Robin,” she said worriedly. “I want to know what they're talking about."</p><p>"Are you insane?" Carly hissed, but let the petite brunette lead her closer. Intel, Frisco was always preaching. Information is everything, and risky on a good day.</p><p>Maybe it'd buy her a little time before Frisco finally rescued her.</p><p>Ric was vehemently denying something, but they were too far away to hear what. Liz and Carly tried to get close enough to hear them better, without being seen. They tried to hide behind a large potted plant, but it wasn't large enough to conceal them well.</p><p>"Don't think we're just going to forget your debt, Mr. Lansing," Alcazar said coldly.</p><p>"What debt?"</p><p>"Your life and your freedom after you stole from us. I intend to collect, one way or another."</p><p>"I will not help you."</p><p>"Maybe I should take this up with Miss Webber," the gangster replied with a knowing smirk.</p><p>Ric leaned in. "Go near her and I'll kill you."</p><p>Lorenzo just laughed.</p><p>"Elizabeth will not be harmed," Ric insisted, a warning in his voice.</p><p>"See? He's trying to protect me," Liz whispered to Carly.</p><p>Carly resisted the urge to roll her eyes. The girl was obviously blind when it came to the psycho. "He's playing with dynamite. And you're the one that's going to end up hurt."</p><p>"You're still wrong about him. He won't let anyone hurt me."</p><p>"This is the same guy that kidnapped Sonny. Ric's going to get you killed."</p><p>"He'll protect me," Liz repeated as the two women were discovered.</p><p>Lorenzo looked to Carly and smiled malevolently. He sauntered towards them smugly, Ric following quickly behind.</p><p>"Mrs. Jones," he said. "It's so good to see you. I don’t believe we’ve been properly introduced. I'm Lorenzo Alcazar."</p><p>Carly couldn't say anything. She slowly backed away from him and the wall, losing all sense of reality. All she could see was the evil smile. Her captivity flashed in her mind. The crate, the cruel laughing from outside her cell, the constant taunting, the face in the crowd as Frisco whisked her away to yet another safehouse. She had actually never met Lorenzo, the only one she ever saw was Luis. But without the beard, Lorenzo was a dead ringer for his brother.</p><p>After only a few steps, her back ran into something hard. Even without looking, she knew it was Frisco and relaxed slightly.</p><p>"Take a deep breath," Frisco whispered in her ear, putting a hand protectively around her waist. She silently complied, closing her eyes.</p><p>Alcazar smirked. "Interesting company you've been keeping these days, Special Agent Jones."</p><p>"Laugh a minute," Frisco shot back.</p><p>"I didn't realize the WSB approved of socializing with criminals."</p><p>"The WSB doesn't control my private life."</p><p>"Right," he drawled.</p><p>Carly may have been totally focused on her tormentor, but it didn't escape Frisco's attention that the arms dealer was being noticed by others. Jason and Sonny were inching their way closer, trying to be inconspicuous; Mac and Felicia were watching him intently; and Luke was trying to calm down Alexis Davis along with a man Frisco didn't know. And that wasn't considering the plain old shocked gawkers.</p><p>As quickly as he appeared, Lorenzo walked away, finding other prey. Carly was still panicking, gripping Frisco's hand forcefully, her fingernails inadvertently digging into his skin.</p><p>Frisco turned her around, leaving an arm around her waist. The position was deceptively intimate. "Focus on me," he ordered softly. "Deep breath." She did as he told her, twice. "Again." She felt herself began to calm and pulled him closer. "Better now?"</p><p>"He's here," she whispered shakily.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>She noticed his other hand resting on his hip. To most people, it looked like nothing. She knew his hand remained near his gun, prepared to draw it if necessary. He guided her back towards their table. Anna noticed the deliberately casual position of his hand as well, and hers absently reached for her purse.</p><p>"Stay near me, is that understood?"</p><p>It wasn't a request, but an order. If they had to clear out, he didn’t want to have to go looking for her, nor was it safe for her to be alone. Carly nodded as she shakily sat down, not finding the words to speak. She watched as his eyes searched the room for the girls. He wasn't the only one, Mac was looking them as well.</p><p>"Armed and dangerous, secret agent man?" Luke asked jokingly.</p><p>Frisco wasn't in the mood for the older man's humor. "Shut up, Spencer," he growled.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Frisco eyed the room again. He'd long since given up the pretense of paying attention to the show. His mind was on Alcazar. He wasn't sure exactly what to do. Part of him wanted to get Carly and get the hell out of dodge. Another part of him what to know exactly what Alcazar was up to and what their role in his plan was supposed to be. And he wasn’t about to leave the girls, not at a time like this.</p><p>He felt fingers brush his arm, vying for his attention. Anna was sitting behind him, it had to be her. He leaned back in his chair. "Yeah?"</p><p>"Robin told me about..." she whispered, gesturing towards Carly. "You're up to something."</p><p>He sighed. He was sure Robin had been discreet and Anna could be trusted. Didn't change the fact he hated this many people knowing the truth. A secret's only truly secret when every who knows is dead. "I wish she hadn't."</p><p>"She's concerned." She paused, choosing her words carefully. "You're working, aren't you?"</p><p>Lying wasn't a good idea at this point. If there was one person who knew him as well as he knew himself, it was Anna, no matter how many years they had between them. "Yeah."</p><p>"Dangerous?"</p><p>"Still threat assessing, but..." He shrugged. "Yeah."</p><p>Anna was silent for a moment. "I trust you."</p><p>He knew his job, she knew that, but she still managed to make him feel like a rookie, even when giving him a vote of confidence. "Gee, thanks."</p><p>Anna squeezed his wrist supportively. "I've got your back if you need it. You know that, right?"</p><p>Frisco gave his old friend a smile, letting his fingers mingle with hers. "I know."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Jason got Frisco's attention and gestured for the agent to join him. Carly was being annoyed by Luke, and with Anna nearby, Frisco decided she'd be safe for a little while. He caught the two women's attention and walked over to the younger man. As soon as Frisco got into reach, Jason grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the terrace.</p><p>"Hey!" Frisco shouted, yanking his arm away. "Get your hands off me!"</p><p>Jason released the agent and looked through the doors for anyone who could overhear them. "How'd you know Alcazar was still here?" he demanded.</p><p>Frisco snorted. He couldn't believe the gall of the guy. "You expect <i>me</i> to give <i>you</i> information?"</p><p>Jason glared at him. "Answer the question."</p><p>"Why should I? You haven’t given me a reason to do anything for you."</p><p>Jason threw his hands up and groaned in frustration.</p><p>They both wanted the same thing, Frisco realized. The means and the ends were different, but they had a common enemy. He couldn't afford to completely alienate a possible asset. "I had no idea he was going to be here tonight," Frisco confessed.</p><p>"What does he want?"</p><p>"How the hell should I know? Do I look like a mind reader?"</p><p>"You gotta give me something to go on, Jones!"</p><p>"I don't have anything to give! And even if I did, I'd take care of it myself, not hand it over to you guys."</p><p>Jason got in his face. "I don't buy it. You know something and I want to know what."</p><p>Frisco looked him straight in the eyes. "I am not going to help you commit a crime, Morgan," he said in a low voice. "I won't put my family at risk like that."</p><p>"But you'll leave mine out to dry?"</p><p>"Buddy, it was your choice to work for the mob in the first place. Deal with it."</p><p>The agent tried to back off, but the younger man grabbed his by the shirt. "You helped us before without a problem."</p><p>Frisco ripped Jason's hands away from him and took a step back. "I was doing my job. Kidnapping's a crime, no matter what the kidnappee does for a living."</p><p>"Jason, what's going on?"</p><p>They both turned at the sound of Sonny's voice behind them.</p><p>"We were just discussing Alcazar," Jason told him.</p><p>"There's nothing to discuss. We'll take care of him," Sonny told the agent. "We always take care of our business."</p><p>"Fine by me," Frisco replied casually. "It's your problem."</p><p>Sonny ran his thumb over his lip before putting his hands in his pockets. "We're not going to need your help this time."</p><p>"I wasn't offering it. You two are on your own."</p><p>Frisco walked off, back to his charge. He hoped he wouldn’t regret those words. Corinthos clearly had no idea of who he was dealing with.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Frisco's eyes made another sweeping glance around the room. From the outside, he looked casual, but he was continually assessing the danger. Anna stayed nearby, her guard up as well. Felicia was trying to keep up with the girls without worrying or annoying them too much.</p><p>He'd tried to keep his temper in check as he watched his older daughter's boyfriend… touch her, but he was failing miserably. What he really wanted to do was wring the kid's neck, watch the life slowly fade from his eyes, but Anna was right. His relationship with Maxie was fragile at best and she would hate him for getting involved.</p><p>Unfortunately, he could not let this go.</p><p>He watched as the kid – Kyle, Tony said his name was – stepped outside. He glared at the doorway, his decision made. He was going to make sure that punk never hurt his little princess again.</p><p>"Stay here," he ordered Carly. He touched Anna's shoulder and nodded slightly in Carly's direction.</p><p>"Frisco?" both women asked at the same time.</p><p>"I have to take care of something."</p><p>Carly looked at him in confusion, but Anna shook her head, knowing what "something" was. "Don't do it," she warned. "You're just going to make things worse."</p><p>"I have to," he shot back as he followed the path the young man had taken.</p><p>The hallway was empty, but Frisco was undeterred. One way led back into the main lobby, the other to a side door to the parking lot. Side door, he decided.</p><p>He was right. Kyle was standing along the wall, lighting a cigarette. The agent silently slipped through the door and crept up behind the teen.</p><p>It was unfair, he knew, to use his training on a brainless teenager, but screw it. He was going to show this kid who he'd messed with.</p><p>He stopped close behind the teen. So close he could almost feel the heat coming off his body. Kyle turned around lazily and jumped back, startled, dropping the cigarette. He'd obviously been unaware that he wasn't alone.</p><p>"Shit! You scared me, man."</p><p>Frisco said nothing. He stomped out the lost cigarette, glaring at the young man with undisguised hate.</p><p>Kyle wasn't completely oblivious. "Who are you?" he asked cautiously.</p><p>"The name's Jones. Frisco Jones."</p><p>"Are you…"</p><p>"Maxie's father."</p><p>"The police commissioner is Maxie's father."</p><p>"No, Scorpio is her stepfather. <i>I'm</i> her father."</p><p>Kyle tried to move away from him, further down the wall, but Frisco matched his movements.</p><p>"You'll find I'm not nearly as nice as he is."</p><p>The young man gulped. "Nice?" he asked, shaken.</p><p>Frisco took a step forward, getting into Kyle's personal space, and backed him flat against the wall. "I don't appreciate what you did to my little girl. Not cool."</p><p>"She's not a little girl, sir."</p><p>The sir pissed him off even more. "And that gave you the right to do what you did how?"</p><p>"Hey, she…"</p><p>"Wanted it? Somehow I doubt she told you to turn on that camera or to put it on the internet for your equally perverted friends. Your ass should be in jail right now."</p><p>"I didn't do…"</p><p>"She's a minor. That's not only statutory rape, that's also child pornography." He grinned evilly and looked the boy up and down. "They'd love you at Attica."</p><p>The teen's eyes widened in horror. "A-att-attica?" he stammered.</p><p>"But see, I'm not Mac Scorpio. I won't be satisfied to just arrest you. I will make you pay dearly."</p><p>Frisco got an internal chuckle out of the fear all over the kid.</p><p>"I'm going to say this once and only once. You hurt Maxie again, I'll wrap you in a flag and drop your ass in the middle of Iraq. Do you understand?"</p><p>"Y-y-yes."</p><p>He patted the kid on the shoulder. "This is just between me and you, got it?"</p><p>"Y-yes, sir."</p><p>"And if you're smart, you'll stay away from my daughter. Now, get out of my sight before I change my mind."</p><p>Kyle didn't hesitate to run for the door. He rushed back inside, practically running over an eavesdropping Georgie in the process.</p><p>"Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to interfere in other people's private lives?" she asked her father, stepping out into the chilly night air.</p><p>"Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to listen to other people's conversations?"</p><p>"What did you think you were doing? Maxie is going to kill you for butting in. <i>I'd</i> kill you for it. It's her life, not yours."</p><p>Frisco dropped his head. That wasn't anything he didn't know. "I couldn't just sit back and do nothing, Georgie. She deserves better than that piece of pond scum."</p><p>"What about me?"</p><p>"You have better. And if Dillon ever screws you over like that, I'll make his life a living hell, too." He sighed. "Look, I know I haven't given you girls much reason to believe it, but I love you and worry about you. Maybe this wasn't the best way to handle it..."</p><p>"I'd like to say I feel bad, but he deserved to be told off like that." She scrunched up her face, a look reminiscent of her mother. "Hopefully, he'll take your warning and crawl back under his rock."</p><p>Frisco chuckled. "So, are you going to tell her?"</p><p>"Hell, no," Georgie answered, rolling her eyes. "I'm not going to let her hate you for Kyle being a sleazebag."</p><p>He put his arm around her shoulders. "Let's get back inside before anyone misses us."</p><p>Georgie wrapped her arms around her father's waist. "Dad, we know you love us. We've never doubted that."</p><p>She meant that to be reassuring, he knew, but her words, the nagging thoughts of what they had doubted, stabbed Frisco in the heart.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Frisco burst through the cottage's door and made an immediate beeline for the secure phone, leaving Carly behind in his wake. He'd been edgy ever since Alcazar's surprise appearance, not that she could blame him.</p><p>"Frisco?" she asked.</p><p>He held up a finger, a silent indication for her to wait. "Alpha echo juliet 4-5-5-9-4-0-2-5." He waited for confirmation of his security code. The red light lit up when he was cleared. "Jones for Director," he ordered.</p><p>Carly settled in and listened as he explained the situation to his boss.</p><p>"Please. I need more agents. Something's going on."</p><p>The strained expression that said he was getting lectured.</p><p>"I'm not looking for trouble. I'm doing my job. I can't do a proper threat assessment running blind."</p><p>Frustration.</p><p>"He knows I'm the agent protecting her. He knows my family. His brother's already kidnapped my kids. I can't just up and leave again."</p><p>Resigned. Defeated.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. I understand."</p><p>She watched as he cautiously put the phone down. Calm was <i>not</i> a good sign after a conversation like that. "No backup?"</p><p>He took a deep breath, as if he were trying to keep his temper in check. "I need more proof before I get a team. No running off half-cocked."</p><p>"Like what kind of proof? Isn't him being here and approaching me enough?"</p><p>"Nope. His motives, while coincidental, appear to be focused elsewhere."</p><p>"You don't believe in coincidences."</p><p>"No, I don't. And considering Alcazar's focus is your ex-husband, I don't believe this will be a coincidence either."</p><p>"So what do we do?"</p><p>"Get him his proof. Pull up Sonny's FBI file. We're going through that thing with a fine tooth comb. Now."</p><p>She didn't hesitate. She quickly hit the power button on the laptop she'd left on the coffee table earlier, and had the files up before he'd even pulled his out.</p><p>"Here you go," she told him, pushing the laptop in his direction. "Everything the feds have on Sonny Corinthos."</p><p>Frisco set up on the sofa next to her and dug in.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Four hours later, Carly had changed out of her dress and was bored. She'd tried to help, but Frisco's nose was buried in files. She might as well have not been there. Hell, he probably would only vaguely notice a nuclear strike at this point.</p><p>If the tense shoulders were anything to go by, he wasn't getting what he wanted out of those files.</p><p>"Hey," she said softly, putting her hand on his shoulder. "It's late and it's been a long night. Why don't we hit the sack and start fresh first thing in the morning, huh?"</p><p>Frisco stopped and rubbed his tired eyes. "You go. I've still got work to do."</p><p>Carly curled up close to him. "You're exhausted, too exhausted to make any sense out of this stuff. A couple hours isn't going to hurt anything."</p><p>"A couple hours can be a lifetime in this business, Carly."</p><p>"Not with research. How many times have you complained about having to wait while the geeks do their thing?"</p><p>"The answer is here!" he shouted, gesturing to the computer screen. "I know it is!"</p><p>"Well, you're not finding it!"</p><p>"I can't just stop! Not until I do find it!"</p><p>Carly realized what was really going on in his mind. "This isn't about the case, is it? It's about the girls."</p><p>His silence was answer enough.</p><p>"You're going to put yourself through hell to get proof for Washington, so you can get protection for the girls."</p><p>"An Alcazar already got to them," he said quietly, almost defeated. "I can't be with them all the time. I have to..."</p><p>She gave him a supportive smile. She'd do the same for Michael if she could. "I know. But pushing yourself to burnout isn't going to get you answers any faster."</p><p>He sighed. "You're right."</p><p>"Wow, this is a record."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You just admitted I'm right," she told him, smirking triumphantly. "Again."</p><p>"Oh, shut up."</p><p>"You first."</p><p>Frisco started to close his files and clean the table a bit when something in an open file caught his attention. He picked up it and took a closer look. "Okay, maybe it's the exhaustion talking..." He showed Carly the page. "Tell me I'm seeing that wrong. Adella Corinthos. Isn't that..."</p><p>"Yeah," Carly drawled, disbelieving. "Ric Lansing is Sonny's brother? The sainted Adella got knocked up by a married man?"</p><p>"Sonny never mentioned this?"</p><p>"Never."</p><p>"Think he even knows?"</p><p>"That the psychotic buttkisser is his brother? Hell no! He'd never treat anything that sprung from Adella's blessed loins like something he scraped off the bottom of his shoe. Not that the psycho doesn't deserve it, but Sonny wouldn't do that. His mother means too much to him."</p><p>Frisco ran a hand through his hair. "A personal vendetta. This just keeps getting better and better. I'm so not in the mood to deal with this."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frisco was actually impressed. Corinthos had acquired quite a bit of front companies and was beginning to branch out into international smuggling. Not that it made a difference. He was still too arrogant, too unprepared to jump in that pool of sharks.</p><p>Corinthos hadn't yet stepped on any of Alcazar's toes either. He was still small enough that the arms dealer would just swat him down like an annoying bug.</p><p>There was nothing Alcazar could possibly want. Maybe the docks, but even then...</p><p>It just didn't make sense.</p><p>"Oh, this looks bad."</p><p>Frisco looked up to see Carly in front of him. He was still on the sofa, having refused to leave – or allow her to leave – the cottage. "Huh?"</p><p>"The furrowed brow, the tense muscles, the murderous scowl..."</p><p>"I'm not finding anything."</p><p>She frowned. "Not good."</p><p>"The closest thing I can come up with is the docks, but Alcazar controls docks in New York and Toronto. Those are far more accessible and profitable than Port Charles."</p><p>"Well, I have some good news," she announced.</p><p>He looked interested. "Yeah?"</p><p>"I tracked down the leasing company records."</p><p>"For Charlotte's apartment building?"</p><p>"Yep. Can't guarantee there's anything there," she shrugged, "but the owner of the company had the records stored. Apparently, he's had a few legal issues."</p><p>"And he can't get rid of any records until they're all resolved. Did you get permission to look at them?"</p><p>"Yes. In fact, he was real quick to tell me he didn't want trouble with law enforcement."</p><p>"I bet," Frisco snorted. "I guess we can go tomorrow."</p><p>Carly put her hands on her hips. "Why not now?"</p><p>"I'm in the middle of something," he said, insistent.</p><p>"And you're not getting anywhere," she pointed out.</p><p>"And I'm not going to going to if you keep pestering me."</p><p>She huffed, resisting the urge to rip her hair out or deck him. "I've been upstairs all morning doing my own work! I haven't pestered you once!"</p><p>"Yes, you did!"</p><p>"Oh, I made you stop and eat breakfast. What a whoop." She rolled her eyes. "Big baby."</p><p>He glared at her. "Excuse me?"</p><p>"Do you need me to tell you you're a little on the obsessed side?" she asked with a sigh.</p><p>"Am not," he grumbled.</p><p>She crossed her arms. "What's next, spy boy? A bug in Alcazar's sunglasses?"</p><p>Frisco looked like she'd slapped him across the face. "I'm that bad?"</p><p>Her eyes narrowed. He gave up a little too quickly for her tastes. "Why aren't you fighting me on this?"</p><p>He looked down, pained and maybe even a little a little ashamed. "When I came back from Bulgaria, I found the guy who'd locked me up here in Port Charles."</p><p>"I think you mentioned this. Domino, right?" she asked quietly. He so rarely spoke of that time, she was actually touched, even if she didn't know where he was going with it.</p><p>"Right. Only he was going by Nicholas Van Buren and he was engaged to Tracy Quartermaine."</p><p>Carly rolled her eyes. She'd heard plenty about Tracy's romances while she was married to AJ. "She has such wonderful taste in men."</p><p>"Anyway, I was determined to take the guy down, show everybody who he really was." He took a deep breath. "So, I stole his glasses and put a bug in them."</p><p>She stifled a laugh. "You didn't!"</p><p>He nodded, even gave her a little smile. "Robert arrested me. He said I crossed the line."</p><p>"I'd say that was pretty smart."</p><p>"He said that, too." Sad eyes turned back down. "Looking back, he was right. I was totally obsessed with making Domino pay for what he'd done. I was getting close to crossing the line between right and wrong. If Robert hadn't stepped in, I probably would've done something I would've regretted later."</p><p>She thought for a moment before responding. "Well, in light of that, maybe you should back away from the files for a while."</p><p>He cringed. "I'm that bad?"</p><p>"Getting there," Carly replied, looking sheepish. "You know, it's entirely possible that the answer isn't in the files. Sonny may just be in the way of something unrelated that Alcazar has planned. Sonny might not even be the real target."</p><p>Frisco contemplated the idea. "Just a pawn caught in the middle. It's possible. I should've thought of that myself."</p><p>"So let's get back to my evil twin for the time being. Vent some frustration on her skanky ass."</p><p>He slammed his computer shut and grabbed his keys. "Let's go."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Three hours and nothing to show for it, except sinuses full of dust. They were going to be breathing dust for a week after this.</p><p>Carly sneezed for what seemed like the hundredth time. "I can't believe there's nothing here."</p><p>Frisco let out a deep breath. "Their records for the last three years are so shoddy, it's entirely possible they were running on a cash basis. No leases."</p><p>She nodded in agreement, following his train of thought. "Knowing that area, they could make a lot of money off drug dealers and prostitutes."</p><p>"Not to mention illegals and people who just don't want to be found."</p><p>"Like Charlotte."</p><p>"Possibly. It also explains the legal trouble."</p><p>"They're not responsible for what renters do."</p><p>"Unless they knew about it and did nothing. Then it's aiding and abetting."</p><p>"So..." Carly trailed off, putting away her last file. "What now?"</p><p>Frisco closed his file and tossed it in frustration. "Go back to the witnesses."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Carly stuck her head out of the kitchen. Frisco was back to obsessively working away, trying to find a workable lead on either Charlotte or Alcazar. After nothing but cold leads and dead ends, he was not in a good mood. She'd never seen him this frazzled before. He'd always been the calm, cool professional, carefully examining all the angles. Of course, her case had never hit so close to home before. He needed to step back from work. He needed a break, a real break.</p><p>She walked over to the sofa and closed Frisco's laptop.</p><p>"Hey! I was working on that!" he snapped angrily.</p><p>"I've got a surprise for you!" she sing-songed.</p><p>"I don't like surprises."</p><p>She smiled as sweetly as possible. "It's not bad, I promise."</p><p>He wasn't buying it. "Yeah, I've heard that one before."</p><p>The doorbell rang, causing Frisco to reach for his gun. Carly just grinned. "Right on time!" she said, rushing to answer it.</p><p>"Carly! You don't know who it is!"</p><p>She threw the door open and Georgie stepped inside, followed by Dillon. "Hi, Robin! Hi, Dad!" the teen cheerfully greeted them.</p><p>Frisco relaxed and smiled as Carly ushered them inside. "Hey, princess," he replied.</p><p>"I brought a couple DVDs," Dillon said, lifting up the backpack slung over one shoulder. "Classic 007s. Hope that's okay."</p><p>"That's great," Carly told him. "I made pizza."</p><p>"Homemade?"</p><p>Frisco snorted. Carly threw him a dirty look. "Frozen."</p><p>Georgie jumped on the sofa and reached for her father. "Sit with me."</p><p>He sat down and put an arm around her when she snuggled up to him.</p><p>"Come on," Carly said, dragging Dillon with her into the kitchen. "You can help me with dinner."</p><p>Frisco rolled his eyes. No doubt Carly had set this whole thing up and was giving him a little time alone with his daughter. He made a mental note to thank her later.</p><p>"How are things in Georgie-land? Keeping out of trouble?"</p><p>The teen sighed dramatically. "Maxie's freaking out."</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"Kyle. He's acting weird." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I think you really scared him."</p><p>He couldn't stop the smirk from appearing on his lips. "So he's not as dumb as I thought."</p><p>"Don't look so proud," she admonished, sounding almost amused. "Maxie's going to find out you're responsible eventually and then she's going to kill you."</p><p>"Meh, she hates me anyway."</p><p>"She doesn't hate you, Dad."</p><p>He wasn't as confident, but Frisco decided to let the subject go. His time with her was too precious. "Dillon didn't really bring James Bond, did he?"</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Frisco was sure Dillon was going to hurt him. After only the opening bit, he'd "liberated" the Gameboy he'd found in Dillon's backpack and amused himself through the rest of the movie. The teen kept glancing at him as if he were committing some sort of sacrilege by not watching Sean Connery's bad impression of a spy.</p><p>"Didn't enjoy Bond taking down the evil villain and getting the girl, Mr. Jones?" Dillon asked, his voice tinged with annoyance.</p><p>Frisco snorted. "Movies."</p><p>Georgie grinned. "Doesn't happen that way in real life, huh?"</p><p>"No. Bond would've been caught and killed in the first five minutes. And the women, forget it."</p><p>Dillon wasn't convinced. "Being a spy doesn't attract women?"</p><p>"That requires someone knowing you're a spy. Not exactly conductive to living long. Spying is not the glamorous life these movies make it out to be."</p><p>"Never been to a Monte Carlo casino, then."</p><p>"Actually, I have a couple times. You don't banter with the target, you don't make yourself the center of attention unless you're the decoy, you do not <i>under any circumstance</i> give out your real name, and you certainly don't go to bed with enemy operatives. Most would slit your throat while you orgasm."</p><p>His focus remained on the game. He completely missed the look of horror that crossed his daughter's face.</p><p>"Seriously?" Dillon asked, subdued.</p><p>"Yep. That's when a man is most vulnerable. Romance and love are easily exploitable weaknesses. A real spy can't afford to get involved with anyone."</p><p>Georgie jumped out and rushed out of the room. Dillon started to get up, but Frisco gestured from him not to. "Let me," he said, following the girl into the kitchen.</p><p>She stood at the counter, trying to hold back her tears.</p><p>"Georgie, sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.</p><p>"How can you live like that?" she cried.</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"Like that!" She pointed back out at the living room. "Always looking over your shoulder, always suspicious of the people around you, wondering who's going to use your family against you?"</p><p>She understood far more than he'd actually told them. He guessed she had heard bits and pieces from Felicia or Mac, or even from Robin or Tony, over the years. Maybe it hadn't sunk in, connected before. And he hadn't sugarcoated the little bit he had just said. "Guess I'm used to it by now."</p><p>Her reaction was more like he expected from Maxie. She spun around to face him, her anger written all over her body. That clearly wasn't what she wanted to hear. "You really are going to leave, aren't you?" she asked accusingly.</p><p>"I don't know," he replied, feeling guilty for lying. "It's always a possibility."</p><p>"I may never see you again."</p><p>"Hey," he tried to comfort her, but she pulled away from him, "I always come home eventually."</p><p>"But things could go wrong and you could be caught."</p><p>"Been caught before and still came home."</p><p>"Not without everyone that loved you thinking you were dead for a year," she shot back coldly.</p><p>He sighed. He'd hoped that she didn't know about that, as far-fetched as that might be. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Do you feel this?" he whispered into her ear. "Do you feel me? I'm right here, safe and sound."</p><p>He felt her arms come around him, squeezing him, and he knew the truth. She was scared. For him, of losing him.</p><p>"But..."</p><p>"This family knows better than anyone that there are no guarantees in life." She pulled away enough to look at him, tears in her eyes. "It wasn't that long ago that we feared every phone call, every time we saw a doctor, every time a machine beeped, that Maxie was going to be gone. Only when we finally got that news, it wasn't Maxie, it was BJ." He wiped away a tear from her cheek. "I can't guarantee if and when I'm sent back out into the field that I'm going to make it. But I can't say that I'm actually going to make it into Luke's tomorrow either. I'm very good at my job. That's the only guarantee I can give."</p><p>"Can't you just stay here? Quit?" she asked anxiously.</p><p>He shook his head. "It's not that simple. I made choices a long time that I can't walk away from. I can't just call my boss up and say 'I quit'."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>He couldn't tell her the real reason, he couldn't tell her he was still working and he could be in danger. He couldn't tell her that even if he left and never went back, the danger would always be there. "It doesn't work that way."</p><p>Georgie looked on the verge of tears again. "I just got you back, I don't want to lose you again," she said softly.</p><p>Frisco hugged her tightly and placed a soft kiss on her temple. "I know, baby. I know. You've just got to take me however you can get me."</p><p>"That sucks."</p><p>"Yeah, princess, it does."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucky was helping Claude behind the bar when Frisco arrived. He hadn't really wanted to leave Carly alone, but the cottage was the safest place she could be and if not, she was armed. She'd promised to stay home, but somehow he guessed he would be seeing her before the day was out.</p><p>"Claude, go home."</p><p>"You know Dad wasn't really serious with the whole firing thing," Lucky said, glancing at the bartender.</p><p>"Consider it a free day. I'm just trying to mess with Luke's head. I'm sick of him firing everyone and never meaning it. Takes away from the real thing."</p><p>"Did you ever hear back from..." Lucky asked, trailing off.</p><p>"I shouldn't. I gave them your name, they know you're the contact on this."</p><p>"I'm just a little nervous."</p><p>Frisco gave the young man a reassuring smile. "It'll be fine. Just give it some time. They'll get back to you."</p><p>Lucky waved at someone just walking in. Frisco glanced that direction, trying to look casual about it.</p><p>"Hey, Uncle Tony," the young man said. "How's it going?"</p><p>"Frisco," Tony said, barely acknowledging Lucky with a nod.</p><p>"Tony," the agent replied coolly.</p><p>"Can we talk?"</p><p>"About?"</p><p>"You've been avoiding me."</p><p>Whatever Tony had to say, Frisco didn't want to have it out in public. "Let's go back to the office."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Carly slammed the phone down, harder than necessary. She was frustrated to the point of ripping hair out, figuratively speaking. Tracking down the original witnesses in her case had turned out more difficult than expected. Not exactly surprising, considering where Charlotte was living, but incredibly frustrating all the same.</p><p>She stood up, ignoring the stiffness in her muscles, and began to pace.</p><p>The witnesses, no one really existed. She wasn't sure if it was just the type of people that building was attracting, or if something else was going on. Frankly the odds were pretty even either way.</p><p>"Okay, who can really be confirmed?" she asked herself out loud, chewing on her thumb.</p><p>She stopped, an idea coming to her. "The manager, he had to have gotten paid..." she trailed off. She sat back in front of the computer and started typing furiously.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Frisco dropped into the desk chair, deliberately casual. "So, talk," he said, looking his big brother in the eye.</p><p>"I don't like fighting with you."</p><p>"Your point?"</p><p>Tony's jaw tightened and he crossed his arms defensively. "I'm not going to apologize again."</p><p>"Fine. Thanks for coming."</p><p>"Step off your high horse, Frisco. If you hadn't have left, you wouldn't need to be told."</p><p>"I'm glad things are so simple in your world," Frisco sneered.</p><p>"It's the truth. You're not innocent in all this." Tony exhaled sharply. "Look, can we call a truce? I have no idea how long you're going to stick around and I'd rather not spend the whole time arguing with you."</p><p>Frisco studied his older brother's face. "Is there anything else I need to know?"</p><p>"You know about her boyfriend?" Tony asked and Frisco nodded. "Then, no. Not to my knowledge."</p><p>Frisco didn't like fighting with his brother any more than Tony did. "You win."</p><p>"Want to have dinner? Lucas is off work tonight. The four of us can finally get together for a family dinner."</p><p>Carly was going to hate him, but oh well. He nodded. "Sure. Call me later with the details."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Luke strode into the office hours later, angry. "What is this I'm hearing about you sending Claude home?"</p><p>Frisco barely looked up, concentrating on his laptop. "You fired him."</p><p>"I always fire him. I fire everybody. Doesn't mean they get out of work."</p><p>"How do they know when you're serious?"</p><p>"Never happen." Curiosity overcame the older man. He moved behind Frisco to get a look at the screen. "What are you up to?"</p><p>"Echelon."</p><p>"Finally figured out how to get to the imposter's phone, huh?"</p><p>"Locking onto Sonny, Jason and Courtney's phones instead. She calls all of them enough, I think I can trace the signal that way. Maybe." Frisco shrugged and looked up at the older man. "It's been interesting."</p><p>"Any of that admissible in court?" Luke asked, stepping towards the liquor cabinet.</p><p>Frisco snorted. "Don't you think if it were, someone would've used it by now? There are very strict rules about using it for domestic monitoring because it so thoroughly violates the Fourth Amendment."</p><p>Carly entered the office, not bothering to knock. "Hello," she said, casually sitting down on the edge of the desk.</p><p>Frisco didn't even bother looking up. "Why am I not surprised you didn't stay home like I asked you to?"</p><p>"Um," she scrunched up her face and looked up, as if giving the question serious thought, "'cause I never do what you ask me to?" She flashed her husband a sweet smile. "I need you to get me access to some records. Your ID wasn't working."</p><p>"What kind?"</p><p>"IRS. I want to check on who the leasing company was paying to manage the building."</p><p>"The statement should be in your file."</p><p>"I'm having a difficult time tracking any of the witnesses, including the building manager. Thought I'd double-check the information with the official records."</p><p>Luke nodded, sipping his drink. "Bureaucracy is good for something, I guess."</p><p>Frisco nodded, ignoring him. "I'll make the call. By the way, we're having dinner with Tony and Lucas tonight."</p><p>Carly groaned and Luke handed her his drink with a smirk.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Frisco walked into the cottage, expecting Carly to be downstairs and ready. She wasn't. The living room was dark and the whole house quiet. Too quiet. He reached for his gun, just as a precaution.</p><p>He stuck his head through the kitchen door. That room was empty as well.</p><p>He wouldn't put it past Carly to go into town and lose herself long enough to avoid dinner. Or to hide herself somewhere in the house.</p><p>He slipped upstairs silently. No lights were on, but only one door was closed. Carly's bedroom.</p><p>"Carly," he said, opening the door.</p><p>"I'm sick," was the muffled response from inside.</p><p>Strands of brown hair peeked out from underneath the lump of covers on the bed.</p><p>"Bull." He pulled off the comforter, letting it fall to the floor. "Get dressed. We're going to be late."</p><p>"It's Tony," she whined.</p><p>He sighed. "And Lucas."</p><p>"Why do I have to go?"</p><p>"You're my wife and he wants to see you."</p><p>"I'm not going."</p><p>"You are."</p><p>"Not."</p><p>"Are."</p><p>"Not."</p><p>Frisco exhaled sharply, frustration and irritation seeping through. "Carly, don't do this! He's my brother and he's actually trying."</p><p>She sat up reluctantly. "Where are we going?"</p><p>"Port Charles Grille."</p><p>"I hate that place," Carly said, a slight pout on her lips.</p><p>"No, you don't."</p><p>"I do now."</p><p>Frisco turned back to the door, heading to his own room to change clothes. "Too bad. You're going."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Dinner was as awkward as Carly had expected. Lucas had been quiet and distracted, something obviously on his mind. Carly hadn't known what to say to him and she couldn't say any of the things that she wanted to Tony. That left Frisco to drive the conversation, who ended up telling several WSB anecdotes that seemed to only upset Tony. They didn't exactly argue, but spent half the meal sniping at each other. It was the most uncomfortable ninety minutes of her life. And it was still going, as Frisco was now bitchy.</p><p>"Hey man, don't bite my head off. I'm not the one you're mad at."</p><p>"I'm not mad."</p><p>"And denial is not just a river in Egypt."</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?"</p><p>"You've been in a mood all day and it's just got worse since the appetizers. And as I haven't done anything, I know it's not me."</p><p>Frisco scoffed and walked to the car, not replying.</p><p>Carly put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips. "Don't take your bad mood out on me, Frisco."</p><p>"Get in the car, Carly."</p><p>"No," she replied forcefully, shaking her head. "I'm not getting in the car while you're like this. I'm not going to be your verbal punching bag."</p><p>"Just get in the goddamned car."</p><p>"No." She turned on a heel and walked off.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Carly  shouldn't have been surprised when she ended up at Jake's. It wasn't the first time. It had been a regular hangout at one point. She stepped up to the bar and flagged down the bartender. She ordered a beer and glanced around. She spotted Jason at a pool table and suddenly it was like no time had passed at all.</p><p>She'd met him here. They'd become friends here. She'd boldly propositioned him at that same pool table.</p><p>Frisco would kill her, but she couldn't bring herself to care at the moment. She took her beer and strolled over to Jason's table. "Hey stranger," she said, smiling seductively. "How much?"</p><p>He looked up from his shot. "For what?"</p><p>"To get into the game."</p><p>He looked at her, then shrugged to himself. "I'll rack 'em up."</p><p>She dumped her purse and her beer on the shelf along the wall and picked out a pool cue she liked.</p><p>"You look nice," he told her.</p><p>She met his eyes, but his face was as unexpressive as ever. "Family dinner."</p><p>"You break," he said, gesturing to the table. "Port Charles Grille, I'm guessing by the dress."</p><p>She smiled uncomfortably. "It's doomed to be forever remembered for terrible family get-togethers."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Last time I was there, it was the Quartermaines."</p><p>Jason nodded. "They'll make a scene anywhere, especially if they own the place."</p><p>Carly's attention was drawn to a young woman rushing through the door to behind the bar. A waitress, late for her shift. She lined up her shot and sunk a solid colored ball.</p><p>They finished the game, making idle conversation, asking about their respective spouses. Jason sunk the eight ball and gulped the last up his beer. "You want another one?"</p><p>She grinned. "If you're buying, sure."</p><p>He flagged the waitress over and held up the empty mug. "Two more."</p><p>"Sure," the waitress replied, taking the empty mug. She reached for Carly's, but stopped suddenly. "Charlie?" she asked, hesitant.</p><p>It took Carly a second to realize the waitress was talking to her. She shook her head. "My name's Robin."</p><p>The waitress smiled, apologetic. "I'm sorry, it's just you look so much like her. Except the hair. She was blonde. I'll be right back with your drinks."</p><p>Carly watched the young woman walk back to the bar, the name Charlie bouncing around in her head.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>The next game went to Carly, even with her attention straying elsewhere. Jason took a break to visit the men's room and Carly offered to buy the next round. She waved over the waitress. "Two more please," she said, smiling nicely. "So, this Charlie's a friend of yours?"</p><p>The waitress looked at her, surprised, but answered anyway. "Sort of. She used to work here a couple years ago. One day, she just didn't come to work. Never heard from her again. I thought Mrs. Corinthos was her too the first time she came in. Dead ringer for Charlie."</p><p>Alarm bells went off in Carly's head. In all the times she'd been in Jake's, she'd never been mistaken for anyone named Charlie, not before tonight. Which left Charlotte.</p><p>The waitress continued, wistfully. "I guess she got a better offer. Lord knows I'd be out of here if I got one."</p><p>Mrs. Corinthos. Dead ringer. Charlie. Charlotte.</p><p>"Charlie have a last name?" Carly asked, a little too quickly. She added, "I do a little investigating on the side, I could try to track her down for you. Make sure she's okay."</p><p>The bartender passed by and interrupted them. "We don't need that kind of help. That girl was trouble with a capital T. Better off without her."</p><p>The waitress' face fell. "I'll just go get your beers."</p><p>He tried to give Carly a menacing look, but she wasn't fazed. Jason appeared behind him, equally as unfazed.</p><p>"Coleman," Jason said, injecting more than just a greeting into the name.</p><p>Coleman left and they played another game of pool. Carly chatted up the waitress some more, trying to get more information out of her, but nothing particularly helpful. Nothing pointing towards Cortland Street. Nothing that matched Charlotte's WSB file. Nothing that made the alarms in her mind go away.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Carly shouldn't have been surprised when Frisco finally showed up. She had her cell phone, which included a GPS chip. Pool had fallen on the wayside to dancing. After a few more beers, she dragged Jason out on the very small dance floor. She was admittedly a little drunk and hanging off him, but it was no reason for Frisco to manhandle her.</p><p>"Hey!" she shouted, as Frisco pulled her off Jason.</p><p>Frisco ignored her protests and dragged her out the back entrance by the arm. As soon as the door closed behind them, he started in on her, furious. "What the hell is wrong with you?"</p><p>"Me? You're the one behaving like a caveman!"</p><p>"I'm supposed to ask nicely when I find my wife all over another man?"</p><p>"Oh please! It's not real!"</p><p>He grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "This has to look completely legit to work, Carly!" he growled. "You can't go around acting like this is nothing, like we're nothing."</p><p>"It's the truth."</p><p>"Not in public, it's not. No matter how much you want him, you've got to control yourself. Jason is off limits."</p><p>"And Felicia?" she shot back.</p><p>Frisco's head dropped and he let go of her, taking a step back. "Off limits for the same reason," he replied softly. "You're risking your cover, Carly. You know damn well what that means."</p><p>She crossed her arms across her chest, blinking back tears. He was right, he was always right. She couldn't risk it, not when she was so close to being free. "Well, tonight wasn't a total bust. I got a lead."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carly stepped out of the car and looked around. The neighborhood wasn't much to look at, a block of run down duplexes, but it was a step up from Cortland Street. She checked the address again, just to be sure.</p><p>She walked up to the door, pulling out an old private investigator ID Frisco had gotten her ages ago. She knocked and waited for an answer. She saw the blinds to her right move, but no one opened the door. She knocked again, banging harder on the door.  She waited for a moment, then sighed.</p><p>"I know you're there," she said loudly. "You might as well open the door and talk to me."</p><p>The door opened just wide enough for the weathered face to peek through. "I'm not buying."</p><p>"I'm not selling." Carly flashed her ID. "Sarah Jane Smith. I'm a private detective. I want to talk about the building you managed on Cortland Street."</p><p>"I got nothing to say."</p><p>"I'm looking for information about one of your residents from about two years ago."</p><p>"I don't know nobody."</p><p>He tried to close the door, but she stuck her foot in the opening. "Charlotte Roberts." She pulled out a picture and handed it to him. "Young, blonde, pretty. She possibly may have been using the name Caroline Benson."</p><p>"We had a lot of whores in that building."</p><p>"She wasn't a prostitute."</p><p>He looked at the picture closer. "That's Sonny Corinthos's old lady."</p><p>"Close but no cigar. Did you know her?"</p><p>"No, we didn't have anybody like that in that hellhole."</p><p>"You're sure?"</p><p>"I would've remembered a sweet piece like that."</p><p>The leer on his face and the dirty grin, Carly felt like punching him just on principle. "Classy," she replied, stepping back. The wheels turned in her mind. "Has anyone else asked you about her before? Any cops, federal agents? Around two years ago?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"No one?"</p><p>"You're the only one, lady. Nobody cared about nobody down on Cortland Street."</p><p>He slammed the door in her face. Carly slowly walked back to the car, thinking about what he said. It wasn't a case of a mistaken name, a lie. Nobody had interviewed the building manager. The statement in the file was false. Something was rotten.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>The one thing Carly was learning was how to find someone. The sheer number of records, the type of places people were likely to give real information and where they weren't. No one was completely anonymous these days.</p><p>Frisco had come home with dinner, but she had barely touched it. He watched at her oddly, like he was trying to figure her out, but left her to her work.</p><p>She sighed. "Don't you have something better to do than watch me?" she asked.</p><p>He moved to the dining table, sitting across from where she'd spread out. "Nope."</p><p>"What about Alcazar?"</p><p>"He's in New York."</p><p>"Charlotte's phone?"</p><p>"The program'll alert me when it gets something."</p><p>Carly tried to ignore him, but found it useless. She sighed. "Weren't you just going off the deep end a couple days ago?"</p><p>Frisco shrugged. "Apparently we've switched."</p><p>She rolled her eyes. "I'm not going off the deep end. I'm focused. I'm working."</p><p>"Exactly. You going to tell me or do I have to guess?"</p><p>She leaned back in her chair and folded her arms. "I talked to the building manager today."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"He doesn't remember Charlotte at all."</p><p>Frisco's brow creased in confusion. "That's not..."</p><p>"He didn't give a statement. No one interviewed him."</p><p>"Sure he's the right guy?"</p><p>"Yes. I confirmed with several sources that he lived and worked in that building." She paused to let that information sink. "On the other hand, I can't verify a single detail in these reports. None of these people shows up in any database. Not hospitals, schools, INS, PCPD, utilities, nothing. Not a single one can even be verified as living in that building."</p><p>"Doesn't make sense."</p><p>She smirked. It wasn't often she got the one up on him. "Here's a theory. Maybe Alcazar had the file edited. Do you know this agent?"</p><p>His expression became guarded. "No. I only talked to him a couple times after I caught the case."</p><p>"Maybe he's on Alcazar's payroll."</p><p>Frisco shook his head. "No. Don't do that," he said vehemently. "You can't just make that accusation. Not without proof."</p><p>"Isn't this suspicious enough?"</p><p>"No," he said, standing up. "There are other reasonable explanations." He ran a hand through his hair. "Alcazar could've set this up after you were rescued, fed us the information they wanted us to have."</p><p>Carly was dumbfounded. Usually he told her to trust her instincts. Better suspicious than dead. Hell, he was one of the most paranoid people she'd ever met. She couldn't believe he was denying the obvious. "I think you're reaching there, man."</p><p>He turned to face her, hands on his hips. "You don't just go around accusing people of being double agents, Carly."</p><p>She didn't understand, she was missing something here. "Why not?"</p><p>He softened, dropping his head. A moment later, he looked up and met her gaze. "This isn't the police," he said softly. "Double agents don't get a trial or go to jail. They're black boxed, even if there's reasonable evidence to the contrary."</p><p>"What's black boxed mean?"</p><p>"A termination order. Double agents get executed."</p><p>Carly thought about what he was saying, the bits and pieces she'd heard before, from him and from her years of living in Port Charles. "That's what happened to Robin's parents, isn't it?"</p><p>"Yeah. The WSB wouldn't risk Anna and Robert giving information to Faison, so they blew them up instead. They were cleared later, but it didn't change what happened."</p><p>She didn't know what to say. "So..."</p><p>Frisco thought for a moment. "We assume the entire background investigation is false and reinvestigate. Keep the accusations to yourself until there's no other possible explanation. And no more chasing down leads without me."</p><p>"Yes, sir."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Jake's at any given time had only a small handful of on-the-books staff, but as Carly discovered, there was a lot of turnover. Comparing W-2 details to corresponding government identification databases was time consuming. And she was sure this was only about half the staff anyway. None of this would mean anything if Charlotte had been paid under the table.</p><p>Three-fourths of the way through the list, she came across a Charlie Spencer with an address on Courtland Street, the same building that Charlotte had supposedly lived in.</p><p>Charlie Spencer hadn't paid her income taxes. Ever.</p><p>Charlie Spencer had only held one job, at Jake's. Two years ago.</p><p>Carly grinned. "Gotcha," she breathed.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>The house Carly pulled up to wasn't what she was expecting when she'd originally found the address. She'd been expecting a cheap fishing cabin, not an expensive lake house not far from the Quartermaines. The house was dark, empty. She wondered if anyone actually lived here or if it had sat empty since Charlotte stole her life.</p><p>She raised her hand to knock on the door, then thought better of it. She didn't want word getting back to Charlotte that she'd found the place, that she knew about the lies. She peaked through a window and found no movement. She decided to walk around to the back, keeping an eye on the street.</p><p>The back of the house was as quiet and deserted as the front. She pulled out the lock picking tools she'd borrowed from Frisco and set to work on the lock. She wasn't nearly as proficient as he was; he could get through standard door locks in under 60 seconds.</p><p>She smiled when she finally felt the lock turn. She slipped inside, putting the tools back in her pocket. She took a good look, then wandered around. She was in a very tastefully decorated living room. No dust she could see, nor any real personal items. A bookshelf sat along one wall, next to an antique desk. The books weren't titles she would've expected from Charlotte; a few mysteries, a pile of old National Geographics, but mainly biographies and history books. There were no pictures or papers sitting out anywhere. No sign anyone lived in the house.</p><p>A spot of reflected light from the coffee table caught her eye. Something was sticking out from a solitary copy of National Geographic.</p><p>She picked the magazine up and opened it. Charlotte had apparently used a picture as a bookmark. A picture Carly knew all too well, Luke still had a copy of it in his safe. A picture of the two of them from before the accident, before everything changed.</p><p>Carly sat on the sofa, unsure of what to make of it. She didn't hear the door open behind her.</p><p>"Carly."</p><p>Startled, she screamed and jumped off the sofa, spinning around to face the voice. "Frisco!" she shouted, wanting to smack the smirk off his face.</p><p>"I thought I said no running down leads without me?"</p><p>"You weren't around."</p><p>"I have a phone."</p><p>She rolled her eyes. Maybe next time she'd leave her cell phone at home, too. Then he couldn't track her. "I found Charlotte's address."</p><p>It was his turn to roll his eyes. "Well, duh."</p><p>"I found this," she said, reaching for the picture.</p><p>"Don't," Frisco scolded, "touch it."</p><p>Carly looked at him confused, until she noticed he was wearing latex gloves. She handed the whole magazine over. "That picture's the only personal item I've found."</p><p>"The place is clean."</p><p>"Maid comes in, I'm guessing."</p><p>"No, I mean nothing to identify the occupants. You looked in the bedroom yet?"</p><p>She shook her head. "I've only been here a few minutes."</p><p>He situated the picture back in the magazine as it was. "Where was this?"</p><p>"Coffee table."</p><p>He put the magazine back and pulled a pair of gloves out of his pocket. "Put them on," he said, holding them out to her. "Take the desk."</p><p>She gave him a half-assed salute and walked over to the desk. The top was clean, with just some decorative items and a pen set sitting out. She started with the tummy drawer, but found only office supplies. There were three drawers off the side. The first was full of miscellaneous junk, including random computer cables. Nothing with any memory. The second drawer contained a gun and supplies. She tried the third drawer, but it wouldn't open.</p><p>"Frisco? Wanna come pick a lock?"</p><p>"What'd you find?"</p><p>She handed him her tools. "Locked drawer, obviously. And a gun."</p><p>He kneeled in front of the drawers. "Was the gun locked up?" he asked, starting work on the lock.</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>Frisco had the drawer unlocked in moments. Carly looked inside and saw files. "Jackpot."</p><p>"Maybe, maybe not," he said, pulling out the first file. "Pay stubs from Jake's."</p><p>She grabbed another one. "Credit card bills. She always did have expensive taste."</p><p>He put the folder back and grabbed another. "And you don't?"</p><p>She moved on to the next one. "Once a month housekeeping, starting two years ago. Once a week for at least 6 months before that."</p><p>"Hefty property taxes. This is this year's."</p><p>She paused, thinking. "That means this house is worth a lot of money."</p><p>"Oh yeah."</p><p>"So, how does a cocktail waitress afford a place like this?"</p><p>Frisco stopped and looked at her, gears turning in his head. "She doesn't."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Carly arrived at Eli's shortly after Frisco. She wasn't particularly hungry, but he wanted ribs and to compare notes before going back to Luke's. Two birds with one stone. The rest of the lake house had been the same as the living room; nothing personal except reading material. She spotted him and a pitcher of beer away from everyone else, with a clear path to the exit. She smiled and waved as she passed Lucky, Liz and their little group of friends.</p><p>Frisco was pouring her a mug of beer when she took her seat. "I ordered a full slab. Should be enough for the both of us."</p><p>"That's fine." She took a drink. "So what do you want to talk about?"</p><p>He leaned closer, so as not to be easily overhead. "For starters, the lake house."</p><p>"Okay," she said, nodding. "How does my doppelganger afford it?"</p><p>"Family money?" he suggested.</p><p>Carly shook her head. "Her family was well off, but not that well off. Besides, there'd be some trace of them and there's not."</p><p>He thought for a moment. "Then, that's further confirmation that she has someone backing her."</p><p>"Who? Alcazar?"</p><p>"That's one possibility. He benefits the most from her actions."</p><p>"But why go to this extreme? I mean, if he's going after Sonny, kidnapping me is a bit odd. Especially after we separated."</p><p>"Another good question. One we don't have enough information to answer."</p><p>"I'll look at the county's records for the lake house when I get back to the cottage, find out who's name's on the deed, who pays the taxes," she said, glancing around at the other diners. "What do you have? I doubt you ended up at Charlotte's place randomly."</p><p>"I was looking for you," he replied, his tone scolding. "I also have a lead from Florida."</p><p>"Oh yeah?"</p><p>"The surgeon that operated on Charlotte after the accident is in Port Charles. Cameron Lewis."</p><p>Carly scoffed. "No way is that a coincidence."</p><p>"He's got family here."</p><p>"You know this for sure?"</p><p>Frisco nodded. "His older brother was my chief when I was on the force. I remember Guy talking about him years ago. Think I might've even met him once."</p><p>"That's one hell of a coincidence."</p><p>"It gets worse. Dr. Lewis has since switched specialties. He's your uncle's psychiatrist."</p><p>Carly froze, her eyes widening in shock. "Luke has a shrink?"</p><p>Frisco snickered. "He says he faked the whole thing to get close to Laura."</p><p>"Sounds like something he'd do, he still has a screw loose. So how does Dr. Lewis fit into all this?"</p><p>"I don't know yet." He looked at her pointedly. "I went home to grab you so we could talk to him together, but you weren't there."</p><p>Carly rolled her eyes. "Like that's ever stopped you in the past."</p><p>"It's probably for the best. I only talked to Luke on the way here and he reminded me that Dr. Lewis is also Alexis Davis's court appointed shrink."</p><p>She narrowed her eyes. "She killed Luis, right? Got off on an insanity defense."</p><p>Frisco didn't answer, just tapped the tip of his nose.</p><p>"That can't be all coincidence. It's just too weird."</p><p>He shrugged. "I can't say either way. At least not until I talk to him."</p><p>"Fair enough."</p><p>They fell silent and she watched as he drained his beer and stared at the bottom of the mug.</p><p>"What's on your mind?" Carly asked.</p><p>Frisco frowned. "I feel like this case has got me going in circles, too dizzy to see where I'm going. I don't like it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carly  immediately felt sorry for anyone who worked in the county records department. The county appraisal office upstairs had been nice, with new desks and plants and windows. They'd sent her to the records department in the cold, dusty basement, with clearly cast off furniture and a computer so old she guessed it couldn't even run the first version of Windows.</p><p>An severe looking older woman looked up from behind the ancient computer. "Can I help you?" she asked, her tone anything but helpful.</p><p>Carly smiled. "I'm looking for the owner of record for 55 Cherry Lane and tax payment records for that property."</p><p>"What do you need the records for?"</p><p>She eyed the woman before coming up with a story. "Nasty divorce," she replied casually. "Guy set his mistress up there, got caught and now that the wife is taking him to the cleaners, he's saying he doesn't own the place. He's lying, of course, I just have to prove it for her lawyers, you know?"</p><p>The woman seemed to soften somewhat and handed over a clipboard with a form on it. "Fill this out and I need a copy of your identification."</p><p>Carly really hoped the WSB would get her off for lying profusely on a government document, because this was going to be pure fiction. "Of course."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Frisco stepped out elevator at the eighth floor and strolled around, staying away from the nurses' desk. Luckily, the few remaining nurses he knew weren't working this floor. He glanced at the clock. He had called in a favor from his brother and gotten the psychiatrist's schedule. He'd had to tell Tony it was about Luke and he had the feeling that lie was going to come back and haunt him later.</p><p>He waited twenty minutes before the doctor emerged from the hallway where his office was located. He intercepted the man before he could reach the elevators. "Doctor Lewis," he said, smiling, "glad I caught you."</p><p>"Barely, I'm on my way home. If you want to make an appointment, the nurses at the desk can help you."</p><p>"I'm not here to get my head shrunk."</p><p>The elevator doors opened. "Sure about that?" Cameron asked as he stepped inside.</p><p>Frisco followed him. "Positive. I'm here about a former patient. Charlotte Roberts."</p><p>"I'm bound by doctor-patient confidentiality. You'll need to get written permission from the patient. Preferably I'd like to speak to them. My patients need to feel like they can tell me anything..."</p><p>"She's not a psych patient. Do you remember operating on a teenage girl back in Florida? Blonde, car accident, severe injuries. Someone other than her parents was calling the shots."</p><p>The doctor looked at him suspiciously, but didn't deny it. "Who did you say you are?"</p><p>"Concerned party."</p><p>"Uh huh."</p><p>Frisco rolled his eyes and flashed out his identification, mentally praying it wouldn't get back to Tony. "Special Agent Jones, World Security Bureau."</p><p>"And what does a teenage girl have to do with an intelligence agency?"</p><p>"So you've heard of us."</p><p>"My brother's a cop in this town. It's come up on occasion."</p><p>"I'm sure. How is Guy these days?"</p><p>Cameron stepped back, as if he'd been physically hit. "How do you know my brother's name?"</p><p>Frisco studied the older man. The eyes gave him away. He was scared, really scared. "He was my chief back when I was on the force. Look, do you remember the girl or not? I need to track down the woman who covered her hospital bills."</p><p>"I did rotations in the ER, like every other doctor in that hospital. There were a lot of girls in car accidents. I don't remember them all."</p><p>The doors opened to the first floor, near the main entrance. Cameron stepped out and walked towards the doors.</p><p>Frisco didn't buy his story and followed him. "But you know the exact girl I'm talking about, don't you? You're the only one who spent time with the woman that authorized her care. Who was she? Give me a name, anything." He reached out and grabbed the man's shoulder, turning him back around. "Please."</p><p>"Have you ever looked evil in the eye, Special Agent Jones?" Cameron snapped. "I can't tell you anything, except this- I have run into her in very unexpected places since."</p><p>Cameron walked away, out of the hospital. Stunned, Frisco just watched.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Carly sifted through the property records, making sure the information she needed was there. The legal excuse was a good one, she'd gotten permission to make a copy of the file; she'd go over the information at home, where she could immediately verify details.</p><p>Whomever had made the alias had a sense of humor. The property had been bought by a William Bonney, a former resident of Lincoln County, New Mexico, just over three years ago. According to file, he was an executive with Cartagena Shipping, a name she didn't recognize.</p><p>Carly grinned. The county had a policy of copying checks used to pay property taxes and placing them in the file. For the lake house, she had clearly visible bank and account numbers for all three years. The banking information she guessed was fake; at least one of the routing numbers she recognized was from Dubai, a bank she knew the Alcazars did business with.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Frisco  was still mulling over Cameron Lewis's words when he found himself shoved up against the wall.</p><p>"Who the hell do you think you are!"</p><p>Frisco blinked, wondering how a teenaged girl, much less his daughter, had gotten the better of him.</p><p>Maxie held him against the wall, hands digging into his shirt. She was seething. "You have no right to interfere in my life! You gave that up when you ran back to the WSB!"</p><p>"Max, what are you talking about?"</p><p>"Kyle broke up with me because of you. Because you scared him."</p><p>He took a deep breath. Lying would just make things worse, but he was sure the truth wouldn't go over much better. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out what he did and not say anything? He's lucky I don't arrest him. You're better off, Princess. You can do so much better than him."</p><p>"Better off?" she repeated, pushing away. "You don't get it! I'm a pariah now. A loser. Do you think anyone wants to hang out with the girl whose dad threatens to torture her friends? My life is ruined!"</p><p>"I'm pretty sure I didn't threaten torture."</p><p>"Whatever! My life is over and it's your fault!"</p><p>"Maxie!"</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Carly was hard at work in Luke's office when Frisco arrived at the club, as they'd agreed. "Hey!" she said, looking up to see him enter the office. "You're not going to believe what I found at the records office."</p><p>Frisco ignored her and just slumped in a chair, looking miserable.</p><p>"Didn't get anything out of that doctor?"</p><p>"Just a riddle." He inhaled sharply. "Ran into Maxie, though."</p><p>Carly winced in sympathy. "Yeah?"</p><p>"Apparently Kyle broke up with her because I threatened to torture him and now her life is ruined." He ran a hand through his hair. "If she didn't hate me enough before, she really hates me now."</p><p>"She's a teenager," she replied, trying to be comforting. "Just give her a couple weeks, she'll have moved on to someone else and will hate you for the regular old reasons."</p><p>Frisco just glared at her. "So, what'd you find?"</p><p>She dropped the file on the desk in front of him. "Everything, including the checks used to pay property taxes on the lake house. Copies anyway, but close enough. We should be able to track the bank information. But the mortgage forms and the deed, those were really interesting."</p><p>"How interesting?"</p><p>"Mortgage company went bust years ago."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"In Europe. Never did any business in the US, but it had been used as a front in Eastern Europe for criminal activity."</p><p>"Interesting."</p><p>"According to the deed, the property owner is one William H. Bonney, formerly of Lincoln County, New Mexico."</p><p>"Billy the Kid? That's the alias they went with?"</p><p>"The previous owner was Michael Smythe."</p><p>He snorted. "Gotta be a fake name."</p><p>Carly looked at him strangely, until she remembered he hadn't been around. "Michael Smythe is currently serving a life sentence for murdering his wife. This would've been about the time he was needing funds for his legal defense. It was a big case, all over the news."</p><p>"Convenient."</p><p>"Motivated seller. Alcazar got a good deal."</p><p>"What about the checks?"</p><p>"The bank details printed on the checks are totally false, but the routing numbers and the account numbers were, and still are, live."</p><p>Frisco was surprised. "They trace to actual accounts?"</p><p>"I haven't gotten to tracing ownership yet, just that the numbers are valid."</p><p>She pulled out the copies of the checks and handed them to him. He looked at each, but recognizing only one. He held up the third copy. "This is one of the shell accounts out of Consolidated Exports." A half-smile appeared on his face and he actually looked proud. "This is solid information. Good work, Carly."</p><p>Carly was unable to keep from smiling.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Frisco  took another sip of his scotch and flipped a page in the file he was studying. Shouts came through the door and his gaze moved to the door. He listened, slowly reaching for his gun, until he recognized the voices. Luke and Lucky, arguing again. He relaxed and went back to his file.</p><p>The door opened. "You're still here?" Luke scoffed.</p><p>"Yes..." Frisco drawled, looking at the older man. He glanced at the door and saw Lucky, arms crossed, leaning in the doorway. He quickly closed the file and tried to cover the other files on the desk. Luke may have known his job at the club was a front, but Lucky didn't. "I could leave if you two..."</p><p>Luke poured himself a drink and immediately downed it. "Don't bother. The conversation is over."</p><p>Lucky pushed off from the door frame. "No, it's not, Dad."</p><p>"See the sign on the outside, cowboy? It says Luke's. I'm Luke and I say no."</p><p>Frisco looked at Lucky. "Dare I ask?"</p><p>"Your friend came through," Lucky said.</p><p>"Ah."</p><p>Luke turned his anger on Frisco. "Your friend? You're the one that put him up to this?"</p><p>"I put him up to nothing," Frisco replied defensively. "I just called in a few favors I still had. What's the big deal, Luke? It's just a concert. You used to do those a lot, I seem to recall."</p><p>"I don't have the kind of money he wants to spend."</p><p>"Sell off a few more pieces of the Ice Princess."</p><p>"I'm out of that business, since my last buyer held my kid hostage."</p><p>Lucky rolled his eyes. "It's Bruce Springsteen! You'll make the money back, Dad. This place used to be fun, not just a dank place to get drunk."</p><p>"It's not dank!"</p><p>"It's not fun either!"</p><p>"Bringing back the musical acts could get more people coming in," Frisco chipped in.</p><p>Luke pointed at him. "You don't get an opinion!"</p><p>"He's right and you know it!" Lucky shouted.</p><p>Frisco stood up and held up his hands. "How about a compromise?"</p><p>Luke poured himself another drink. "Like what?"</p><p>"Do this one concert. If it fails, Lucky doesn't get to do any more and it never gets brought up again."</p><p>"And just what do you get out of this, secret agent man?"</p><p>Frisco smirked. "Free concert."</p><p>Luke looked between the two men and dropped into a chair. "Fine."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p>Carly  squinted in the bright light of living room, blinking to allow her eyes to adjust. It was the middle of the night, she wasn't expecting everything to still be on. She walked through the room and found Frisco still at the dining room table.</p><p>He'd come home and set up both laptops, using the table to spread the Alcazar files out. She'd helped him for a while, tracking accounts to locate the source of the money to buy the lake house. She had gone to bed about midnight. Apparently, he hadn't. He had, however, fallen asleep in his files.</p><p>She came up behind him and gently shook his shoulder. He jumped, wide awake.</p><p>"Frisco," she said quietly, rubbing his shoulders, "you should go to bed. It's late."</p><p>"It's not that late," he replied, looking at his watch. "Oh. What are you doing up? Is my adoring wife concerned for the welfare of her husband?"</p><p>Her hands slipped from his shoulders. "Please." She pulled out the chair next to him and sat down. "I was thirsty. I came downstairs for water."</p><p>"I've been trying to find a connection between Charlotte and the Alcazars and I can't. I can't even find a reason why they'd put up with her insanity."</p><p>"Insanity?"</p><p>"Wanting to take over your life? Blaming you for something she could have ended with a single word years ago if it bothered her so much? I can't figure out why they would've indulged her for so long."</p><p>"How long?"</p><p>"Since the accident. Cameron Lewis told me the blonde was evil, so I figure she has to be either Isabella Alcazar, Ramon's wife, or Carlotta Ruiz, his mistress and assassin. Both are blonde, neither have ever been accused of being nice."</p><p>He pulled up their photos on the laptop and showed her. Carly looked closely, but only recognized one. "I saw her," she said, pointing to Carlotta Ruiz, "when Alcazar had me in South America."</p><p>The color drained from Frisco's face. "You didn't tell me they'd..." He trailed off, unable to say the word. "You didn't tell me that."</p><p>She saw the worry, the fear in his face. "No," she said quickly, to reassure him. "I just saw her in passing." She paused. "I could hear the others, the ones she did torture, from my cell."</p><p>He exhaled in relief. "Good."</p><p>She gave him a small smile. "Thank you for being worried for me anyway."</p><p>She walked into the kitchen and pulled a bottle of water from the refrigerator. He was sorting through papers when she walked by, looking like he was getting back to work. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.</p><p>"You need to sleep. Put this stuff away for the night and go to bed. You can pick it back up in the morning."</p><p>Frisco looked at her thoughtfully and nodded. Carly walked back upstairs to her own bed, stopping only to glance back at him from the stairs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>